A Different World
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Amy is a normal hedgehog who thought her life couldn't get any worse, until she found a magical blue sappire gem which transported her to a place called Pandonia. There she meets a handsome knight, Shadow and along with some friends they meet, they embark on a journey to stop the evil Scourge. ShadowxAmy KnucklesxRouge EspioxOC SonicxOC Shadamy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hate waiting so here's my new story! Ok if this doesn't come up on the list of the shadamy story list, FF hates me then. Ok here's the story so hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1. Prolouge**

In a different world, there lived a rich and beautiful kingdom. Everything was free and peaceful. Birds sing along the morning sun, the flowers bloomed for a new day. Everything was wonderful. This kingdom was called Pandonia. A magical place full of mystery and wonders beyond anyone's dreams. People were happy and lively from day in to day out, enjoying the magical days that brought them.

The king and queen ruled over the magical kingdom for many years and was loved by all. King Marden and his lovely wife, queen Sylda raised the kingdom with love and joy for their people who lived in it. Everything was wonderful till one day, an old grey fox mage with a crystal ball came to the palace with greif in her eyes. Marden let her in to the royal thrown room. The fox mage made her way in much faster than walking. Her black cloak flew behind her as she rushed in to see the king and queen. When she got to the edge of the thrown, she placed her crystal ball on the floor. Then she magically waved her hand around the ball making it hover in the air.

The king and queen were eager to hear the fox's news. "Madam Faze. It's an honor to have you in the castle." The king said getting up from his thrown and walking down the stairs to meet the fox.

"It is a great pleasure, your majesty." Madam Faze said shaking his hand, "I've come here to bring you terrible news that will frought over your kingdom.".

The queen gave her a scared look, "What will happen, Madam Faze?" she asked sitting up from her seat.

Madam Faze walked back to her floating ball and asked for something greater, "Your majesty. I wish to have your finest and strongest knight of all with us." She asked.

Marden nodded and signaled his guards to seek the strong one for her. A few minutes later the guards came with a black hedgehog with crimson stripes on his quills, arms and legs. He wore a silver knight armor and carried a large sword on his waist. His eyes were deep red as the crimson blood. He stopped at the end of the stairs and bowed in respect, "You sent for me, your majesties." He asked lifting his body up to meet their eyes.

"Madam Faze wishes to see you." The king replied motioning him to the old grey fox.

The black knight walked over to Madam Faze and bowed slightly to her, "Madam Faze, I am Shadow the Hedgehog. What is needed of me?" he asked her.

Madam Faze looked up and down of the knight before her and nodded. She then moved her hands around the crystal ball, murmuring spells that Shadow and the king and queen couldn't understand. "There is a great evil coming to the land of Pandonia." She started as she made a vision of a dark green hedgehog in the crystal ball. The green hedgehog laughed an evil laugh and showed his crooked blue devil eyes at Shadow.

"Who is that?" Marden asked looking into the crystal ball.

"That, your majesty is an evil king. King Scourge the Hedgehog." she replied, "he is a horrible ruler and will do whatever it takes to destroy everything as long as he gets what he wants. I see him coming here and taking over this rich land and turning it into a nightmare realm.".

Sylda was so frightened, she ran up to Marden and hid her face in his chest, "Is there a way to stop him, Madam Faze?" he asked holding his trembling wife close.

She nodded then turned to Shadow next to her, "Sir Shadow, you are chosen to stop this man before everything will die." She said then she turned back to her crystal ball and started projecting another vision in it, "but…you will need a helper along the way who can use magic herself.".

Shadow leaned in to see the vision with widened eyes, "Why must I be with another to help me?" he asked leaning back, "I can defeat the evil king with no help.".

Madam Faze shook her head, "I fear you will not succeed if you have no one to help." She said looking into the ball, "here is the one who will help you.".

Shadow leaned forward to see a silhouette of a young girl hedgehog, "She is a girl from a different world and will help you with her powerful magic. You understand perfectly well of Pandonia's magics and will teach her all she needs to know.".

Shadow had no expression on his face as he stared at the picture, "How would I know who this girl is?" he asked.

"When you find her…" she replied as she took out a beautiful sapphire gem on a golden chain. She then chanted some spells to make the gem seep through the top of the crystal ball. In a matter of seconds, the gem disappeared into the ball, "she will have the gem of Isis. The gem will seek out the one who is destined to use it.".

Shadow nodded and was about to walk away till Madam Faze stopped him with a scroll, "But…you will need this. You and the girl will find five powers of elements to obtain to vanquish the evil king. Water, fire, earth, light and energy. They will not be easy to get, but you must find them to destroy the evil once and for all.".

He took the scroll off her hands then nodded. He bowed before the king, queen and the grey fox then took his leave. He walked out of the castle and made his way to the woods where it was very peaceful and quiet to think. He saw a log on the ground and thought to take a rest. He walked over to the log then sat on the grass and leaned on it.

He took out the scroll and looked at the words and the map of where to find the powers of elements. "Am I even able to find these powers?" he asked himself, "what if we don't find them in time? I wonder what the girl will look like? Will we even stay together through this?".

He rolled up the scroll and stuffed it in the pocket of his armor. Then he looked up to the sky and thought some more of who this girl will look like. Is she pretty? Is she smart? He continued to think as his eyes started to get heavy for him to hold up. He couldn't help, but take a small nap in the warm sun. But then his nap was interrupted by a shrill cry of a young woman. He jumped up and rushed over to find where the cry was called.

**Good beginning, huh? Ok hope you enjoyed this and please review nicely. BYYYYE!**


	2. Amy Rose

**HOLY CRAP! Who knew my new story could be loved by many! *sniff sniff* I love you guys! Ok enough with sappy talk time for business. P.S. I like to thank Taria Robotnik for helping me with this story. Thank you very much!**

**Chapter 2 Amy Rose.**

A blast of warm light seeped through a pink and red curtain. It was a beautiful morning for a pink hedgehog. As the light beamed on the little girl's frame, she started to stir from her sleep. Her emerald eyes fluttered open to see the sun beams around her telling her 'good morning'. She sat up from her bed and looked around the room. She had pink and red wallpaper with a hint of white. Her room was very tidy and organized. There was a tv with a wii hooked up, a lovely vanity and a dresser full of neatly tidy clothes.

The pink hedgehog got out of her bed and slowly went to her dresser to take out some clothes. When she picked out the ones she'll wear, she then walked into the bedroom bathroom. She took a small shower and brushed her hair afterwards. She got dressed in a red V-neck shirt with a beaded heart on the chest and blue jeans with ruffled designs on the pant legs. She walked back out in her room and sat in front of her vanity mirror. As she decorated herself with lipgloss and and jewelry, she opened a dark blue satin box which contained something very preciouse to her.

She took out a small heart locket with a red ruby heart in the middle of the heart itself. Inside was a picture of her parents and her. She looked at the locket almost forming tears in her eyes. The pink hedgehog wiped them away and put on her necklaces gently without breaking it. She stood up from her seat and looked at her reflection, "Well, Amy Rose. Time you start something! This is gonna be a new day!" she told herself with a strong smile.

This is Amy Rose. A beautiful sakura pink hedgehog. She was an orphain child who lost her parents when she was about 13. She didn't have any siblings nor relatives to take care of her, so she decided to live on her own. She had a farley good time understanding the bills and working untill she hit 18 which started to go downhill fast. Poor Amy couldn't hold up anymore to feed herself. But she still progressed when she knows her parents are cheering for her in heaven.

Amy walked to the kitchen and fixed herself a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. As she ate, she looked over the mail to find bills, bills and more bills. She groaned and shoved them aside. "Sometimes I wish I could just leave this place." she moaned as she took her empty plate to the sink, "mom...dad...I hope you aren't mad, but I don't want to stay here anymore!".

Amy realized what she was saying and mentally slap herself, "No! I can't say that! Mom and dad raised me to be good! And I will!" she said with pride in her voice.

When Amy was done with her speech, she walked to the front door and opened it to feel the cool morning breezed upon her face. She breethed in the air and let it out slowly, "Ok here I go!" she told herself.

With a kick off her heel, she was off. It was a couple blocks to her school, but Amy always liked running to get there. When she got to the school, she stopped at the entrance and hid behind a tree. There she saw the hottest guy in the school and world. Zachary the Coyote. He had brown hair all the way down to his back that was pulled in a pony and he had beautiful yellow eyes that can brighten any darkness. He wore baggy clothes since it was his thing. Baggy shirt, baggy pants you name it. The tan coyote was talking to his friends about girls and stuff.

Amy began to blush at the site of him. She had a crush on him ever since she saw him on the first day of middle school. She knew it'll be hard to walk in unnoticed since Zachary was next to the front doors. Amy took a breath and let it out slowly. She then started to walk up to the doors hoping he won't see her. As she walked with her head held high, she didn't see where she was going. She tripped over the first step and tumbled over spilling everything out of her backpack.

Amy was very embarresed. She heard countless mobians laughing at her clumsiness which made her more nervouse. As she picked up her books and paper, she took a glance at him seeing that he was also laughing at her. Amy couldn't hold it in anymore. She ran in passing more laughing people on the way. Amy ran to her class as fast as her legs could take her. She sat her books and papers on her desk and sat down putting her head down as well. Wonderful way to start the day.

As the day progressed, Amy had a hard time in school than usual. Amy walked down the hallway to lunch, 'Maybe I can see Zachary at lunch. Maybe he'll even let me talk to him...if I don't act like a dumbass to him.' she thought as she made her way to the cafeteria. When she got there, she saw him sitting with his friends again. She sighed and looked for a table to sit at. As she walked, she didn't know that one of the girls that torments her daily came up from behind and tripped her. Amy fell once again to the ground spilling her food all over the place and her.

The whole school burst into laughter. Amy felt very embarresed more than ever. She saw Zachary laughing at her even more than this morning. Amy had tears forming in her eyes and couldn't hold them up. She stood up from the ground and ran into the nearest bathroom. She took a few minutes to cry her eyes out with no comfort of anyone. When the day was done, she wanted to see Zachary once more. After what happened today, she didn't want to talk to him yet. When she walked to the back of the building, she saw him with his friend Albert the Dog.

She stood behind a tree listening to their conversations, "So how's life treating you, Zach?" Albert asked.

"I don't know. I need a girlfriend, ya here!" he replied sitting on a nearby bench. Amy's eyes lit up the second he said that.

"Dude, just go find one. Their not that hard to find. How bout Juily?".

Zachary shook his head, "Too much of a slut." he grunted.

"How 'bout Lina?".

"No!".

"Amy?".

Amy's and Zachary's eyes widened, "Are you seriouse!?" he asked.

Amy looked at him with shock in her eyes. 'Does he have feelings for me!?' she thought in her head as she leaned forward in the tree to listen.

"Hey! I'm just asking!" Albert exclaimed holding up his hands in defence.

Zachary shook his head, "Amy! No way! She's just a loner bitch." he said crossing his arms.

That got to her hard. She stood there with eyes wide and mouth opened. She heard the words clear and harsh as they seeped through her head and corrupt her brain, "He...doesn't...like me?" she whispered turning away from the scene and leaning back to the tree.

"That's a bit harsh, dude. I know she isn't your type, but she's not that bad." Albert commented pulling up his backpack more.

"Dude, she's weird. She never stops looking at me and after today, I'm not even sure if there's really a guy out there for her. Like they say 'bout her she's a loner and will always be a loner.".

Amy couldn't hear anymore of it. She put a hand to her face and ran off out of the school's courtyard. She ran all the way to the park without looking back. She stopped at the pond where she and her parents used to go and play at. Her father would teach her how to skip rocks and mother would set up the picnic. Amy walked up to the pond and looked at her reflection in the rippling waters. Zachary's words fled all through her mind and couldn't get out. Amy lost her grip on her knees and fell to the ground sobbing.

She cried her eyes out, not wanting to stop untill all her tears were dry. "Damn him...damn him...DAMN HIM!" she screamed as she grabbed a rock next to her and threw it to the water as it skipped a couple of steps then sunk into the water with a small splash.

Amy shook her head of all that happened, "He didn't have to say all that. Why couldn't he be like dad was...I...I wanna leave...I WANNA LEAVE THIS HORRIBLE PLACE!" she screamed punching the ground hard.

When she finally cooled down, Amy stood up from the ground and turned to walk away. But something caught her attention. She looked back at the water to see a bright blue circle under the waves. She was awed at how bright and beautiful it was. While she was watching the circle brightened more, it started to come right towards her. Amy tumbled back as it got closer and closer to her. When the circle got to the shore, a blue sapphire neclace came out from the water and into the air.

Amy looked at the gem and was bewildered at how beautiful it was. The jewel sparkled from the shining light of the magic circle. Amy stood up from the ground and walked slowly towards the jewel. She extended her hand to touch it, but the jewel floated towards her on it's own. Amy grabbed the jewel and held it in her hands. The sapphire gleamed in her eyes as words suddenly appeared inside. Amy looked into the gem more closely to read the writing.

"Meh...sume...la...getav..." she read the letters carefully out loud.

Just then, a strong wind formed all around her body. Amy looked around to see shining lights surround her. She looked down to also see the gem glow a brilliant shade of blue around it. She hugged herself and closed her eyes tightly. She screamed till the wind died down and Amy was gone.

When Amy opened her eyes slowly, she saw very green trees and flowers all around her. She sat up and saw that she was in a middle of the forest. 'How did I get here!?' she thought as she stood up. She then saw an opening in the forest that showed a bright blue light. "Maybe I'm still at the park." she said.

Amy started running towards the opening to finally see something that made her gasp and her eyes widened. She saw an open field of grass and many trees around. The sky was so blue and no towns, or cars, or anything in sight. "Amy...I don't think we're in Kanses anymore." she whispered to herself.

Amy walked a bit to see more of the feild. She was starstruct at how gorgeous this place was to her. She was almost ready to explore when she felt something in her pocket. She took it out to see the sapphire gem in her hands. She then remembered what happened after she read the letters on the gem, "What is this thing?" she asked holding up the gem to the light of the sun.

The glow of the jewel shined all around Amy making her glow brightly, "It's very pretty, but very dangerous. Maybe someone can use this and tell me where I am." she said almost ready to leave when she heard a growl behind her.

Amy turned around to see a snarling two headed black wolf in front of her. It's eyes gleamed of blood red to kill and fangs bared. Amy was modified at the monster in front of her. She couldn't run. Her feet were planted in the ground. The wolf growled more loudly as drool began to drip from its mouth. It then started to come near her.

Amy then felt her legs finally listen to her. She took a few steps back slowly as the wolf came more closer to her. Amy had tears coming out of her eyes. She prayed softly as she stepped away more, but her clumsiness kicked in when she stumbled over a rock making her fall behind. The wolf suddenly lunged to her at great speed. Amy then let out a blood curtling scream as she held up her hands in defence.

**Few! That was hard. Ok hope you enjoyed this and please review nicely.** **BYYYYE!**


	3. Finally They Meet

**Me: YO! I'm so glad everyone's loving this chapter!**

**Shadow: I'm surprised as well. Actually I'm more of how many reviews you got after two chapters.**

**Me: What the hell is that suppose to mean!?**

**Shadow: I'm not saying anything bad, just how much you got after two.**

**Me: You know Shadow, you can be a real ass sometimes! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Chapter 3 Finally They Meet.**

The wolf suddenly lunged to her at great speed. Amy then let out a blood curtling scream as she held up her hands in defence. She tightly shut her eyes and waited for the attack. But it didn't happen. No gnawing, or scratching. Amy slowly opened her eyes to see a black hedgehog with crimson stripes holding the wolf back with his sword. The wolf bit on the sword it was biting very hard and was growling a very deathly growl. The black hedgehog wasn't scared the least bit. He started to push the wolf back away from Amy. The wolf growled more than ever when it felt being pushed away from it's prey. After they got far away from her, the black hedgehog took back his sword and made a back flip before it could attack first. The hedgehog took his sword and waited for a perfect attack. The wolf got on all fours and charged at him baring both it's fangs at him. When it got closer, the hedgehog held his sword back and attack the wolf by cutting off the heads clean. Amy gasped at the horrific sight. She shut her eyes and put her hands over them from seeing the two heads bounce on the grassy ground.

'What the hell is this!? This can't be real!? Where am I!?' she cried in her head shaking her head to get out of this 'so called dream'. When she heard no whining and growling from both the hedgehog and the wolf, she then heard some footsteps coming closer and closer to her. Amy didn't want to look up, she was too scared to even put her hands down. She then heard the footsteps stop infront of her, then the sound of metal was heard a lot more louder than the steps, "Are you alright?" she heard a velvet soft voice after that.

Amy slowly brought her hands down and open her eyes to see the hedgehog right in front of her. She flinched at how close he was, but it didn't look like he wanted to hurt her. Now Amy got a good glimps of her hero. He was a black hedgehog with cimson stripes on his quills, arms and legs. He wore an old silver knight armor with heavy chainmills and stuff. He had blood red eyes and he looked very dangerouse to get near, but in his eyes were soft and sincere. His arm was stretched out towards her, "Are you hurt?" he asked with no emotion in his tone.

Amy shook her head slowly and blushed. Never in her life had she met someone more handsome than Zachary. He moved his hand closer to her for her to take. Amy hesitated, but she took it and slowly stood up with his help. When she got to her feet, she looked up to the soft red gleaming eyes of her hero once more. They looked directly into her making her blush even more. "Why were you out here?" he asked.

"I...I don't know...I just got here from something...then I saw that scary monster." Amy replied feeling more redder blush as he talked.

"You don't know? Where are you from?" the black hedgehog asked once more.

Amy took a second to register everything before speaking, "I'm...I'm from Mobius." she said looking up at him, "I was minding my own buisness when this little sapphire gem came-!".

"Sapphire gem!?".

His interruption made Amy flinch a bit. His eyes were a bit wide and he looked a bit confused and surprised, "Yes..." she said slowly.

"Where is it!?" he asked getting more closer to her.

Amy fumbled over her pockets of her pants till she found the jewel. She took it out and dangled it infront of his now wider red eyes, "You mean this? Is it yours?" she asked.

"The gem of Isis! So...you must be...her!?".

Amy started to get a bit scared at how he was getting a bit close to her and how anxiouse he was getting, "Her?" she asked.

"You are the chosen hero that came from a different world to save mine!" he explained he noticed her getting more and more confused, "I...guess I'm getting too much into you. Come to the castle and you will understand.".

He took her hand making her very red to the touch and led her through the feild to the castle. As they walked they walked towards the castle town, they had many things flowing in their minds. 'Who is this guy? Is he some stalker who not only is crazy, but dresses weird. I guess he's not crazy since I'm in a different place and he looks like he's been her, but who is he?' Amy thought walking a bit faster to keep up with him, 'he is very cute though. He even looks cuter than Zachary! OH GOD! What am I saying!?' her face got even more red than before.

The black hedgehog took a glimps of her very cherry face, then looked back, 'This must be the girl Madam Faze said. She possess the gem of Isis and she is from a different world! Now that I got a good look of her...she is very pretty and unique. What am I thinking? I must not think at this time!' he thought walking more faster to the castle. As they got to the castle town, they entered without hisitation. Amy got a few stares and glares from many villigers in town. She even heard a couple of gossips and murmers about who she might be and her outfit. She got pretty nervous and embarrased. Amy walked a bit faster and closer to him hoping he could help her. The knight looked down at the griefing pink hedgehog and squeezed her hand in comfort. She looked up to see a gentle smile from him making her even more blushed.

When they got to the castle, the kight signaled the guards to let them through. Amy was anxiouse to see what a real castle looks like. She could see how tall and wide it was and how beautiful the inside may be. When they got permision, the knight led Amy down the hall of wonderful and ancient paintings of heroes and others. Amy was awed at how cool and pretty everything was. There was so many pillars around with decorative roses around the whole pillar. There were many beautiful crystal chandalieres hanging on the ceiling showing the light for the two. They got to the doors of the thrown room and suddenly stopped. The knight turned to Amy and motioned her to stay put so he could introduce her.

Amy nodded and stood where she was when he disappeared from the other side of the doors. Amy continued to look around and awed more of her surroundings. She felt like she was a princess which made her feel happy inside. For a while, Amy stood outside waiting to be let in. After a few minutes, the black hedgehog opened the door and motioned her to come in. He extended his hand to her and she took it nervousely. He led her down the long red rug leading to the ends where she saw the king and queen sit waiting to meet her. The knight stopped her at the end and he bowed in respect. Amy curtsied even though she wasn't wearing a dress, but it brought smiles to the king, queen and the old fox next to them.

"Your majesties, this is the long awaited girl from another world." the knight introduced her, "may I introduce the king and queen. His highness, King Marden and her highness, Queen Sylda.".

"Wonderful to meet you, my dear." King Marden said getting out of his chair, "and what is your name?".

Amy was skiddish at first, but she took a glance at the knight who was giving her a gentle smile to comfort her. She smiled back and turned to the king, "A-Amy Rose, your majesty." she replied.

"Your are right, Madam Faze. She is as beautiful as you described." King Marden complimented.

Amy got a bit of blush at his nice words, "I...uh...I hope I'm not intruding, but where am I? How did I get here? And what is going on?" she asked.

Madam Faze walked up to the pink hedgehog and looked at he with a seriouse look, "You my dear, are the one who will save this kingdom." she replied, "Shadow told us how the gem of Isis chose you and you are the one.".

Amy looked up at the knight who she now know as Shadow in shock, then she turned to her, "I don't understand." she said quietly.

Madam Faze held up her crystal ball in the air and moved her hands all around, "There is a greater evil who wishes to destroy this very life." she explained as a picture of an evil green hedgehog appeared in front of her and Amy, "you are chosen to find six**(sorry people I meant 6 not 4 elements...oops!)** elements from one person who will possess it. Then they will help you stop the evil prince, Scourge. You have powers beyond what you don't know and that gem will help you find the elements and will help you with your inner powers. Shadow is a worthy knight to guide you through this trecherouse journey.".

After her explination, Amy started to feel a bit scared of what will happen. Out of many girls in the world, she is chosen for a very important job to save a non existant world from being taken over. She felt a bit scared and worried of what the cost will be if she failed. Madam Faze saw a great fear in her eyes and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know you must be frightened, dear child, but you are the only one who can save us." she said with a comforting look.

Amy nodded slowly and smiled a weak smile to her, "O...ok...I try...I save this place!" she said with honor in her voice.

The king and queen awarded her with a smile, "Please, dear one. Save us all." Queen Sylda said with a head bow to her.

Amy nodded and curtsied once more for respect, "Shadow!" the king called his knight. Shadow stood before him, "You will protect this girl with your life. Make sure no harm comes in contact of her. Do you understand?".

Shadow placed on hand on his chest and bowed, "Of course, your majesty. I will protect her with my life." he answered standing back up.

The king had let them go and Shadow and Amy walked away from the throne room. When they left, the queen had a very sad look on her face making the king very worried, "What is wrong, my queen?" he asked putting a gentle hand on her's.

"Marden...didn't that young lady...look anything familiar to you?" she asked looking at her husband.

"Yes...she did, but I'm not sure if she truly is, or not." he replied looking at the place where Amy was standing.

* * *

Outside, Shadow and Amy were out in the great field of Pandonia. Amy rested under a tree while Shadow took out the map Madam Faze gave him and looked over, "Here." he said showing her what the map says, "the first element we need to find is the element of fire. We need to go north to the Great Fire Mountain of Edith**(again...I'm just making up stuff that come's to mind)**.".

Amy looked over the map and saw a large mountain drawing and looked up to the north to see the small red mountain, "So how long do you think it'll be till we get there?" she asked.

"Not sure. But we must hurry in order to find all the elements before Scourge can." Shadow replied rolling up the map and stuffing it in his pack, "in the mean time, we need to get you in some of our wardrobes.".

Amy looked at herself and saw how muddy and dirty she was. She nodded and stood up from her spot. With that, they were off to the mountain of Edith. As they walked, Shadow and Amy had a few confersations a bit, "So what is this 'Mobius' you spoke off?" he asked holding up his hand in question.

"It's a pretty big place full of...how should I say this...lots of very tall huts and houses with lots of rooms and lots of carridges." Amy esplained laughing a bit.

Shadow nodded as he tried to understand what she ment, "Any families you have there? Any friends?".

"Well...uh..." she stuttered as she brought up her horrible past without her parents and how cruel Zachary was to her. She shook her head and turned to him with a tried to be 'fake' smile, "Ya! I got lots of friends there! And a family waiting for me." she lied.

Shadow didn't need to hear her lie. When she made the fake smile, he knew something was up. But he thought she might not want to talk about it soon, so he nodded and smiled back at her. When the almost reached the entrance to the mountain, Shadow saw an old store in the middle of the rode. He saw what seemed to be very good clothing for a young girl like Amy. He looked at Amy and told her to follow him. Amy didn't know what was going on, but she followed him anyways. Shadow saw the dress they had just the right size. He asked the clerk, a black crow if he can buy it. The crow graciously approved about the buy and gave him the dress. Shadow handed her the dress along with some comfortable boots and pants with it. Amy felt a bit guilty about making him buy them, but he didn't want anyone suspiciouse about her.

Amy gladly took the clothes and went behind a curtain the crow had out. Shadow stayed outside looking out in the scenery. It took a few minutes for Amy to understand what to do to put it on, but Shadow didn't want to rush her. After about twenty-five minutes, Amy came out from behind the curtain. Shadow looked over to her and his mouth was wide open just like his eyes. She was even more beautiful than before! The long blue dress went down to her knees and the white shirt underneith made it look more better. Amy saw how surprised he was and giggled making him shake his head and smirk, "Those clothes really do fit you just fine." he complimented.

"I still feel a bit guilty for this. But thank you for buying this for me." she thanked him with a smile.

Shadow nodded in response, "It's like a welcome gift. So do not be worried. It looks wonderful on you." he said smiling back.

Amy felt her face blush even more than usual. No one, besides her parents ever gave her a compliment like that before. She smiled a much bigger smile to him giving him a tiny blush on his muzzle. Shadow looked away for no one can see a knight look a bit weak in front of anyone. He started to move alot more quicker and while he did that, Amy travled behind him laughing under her breath.

When they got to the entrance, Shadow looked around to see a large open cave waiting for them to enter. Shadow turned to Amy who was getting a bit scared of what was inside the cave. He gently took her hand and squeezed it for comfort. Amy felt the squeeze, but didn't look at him. She nodded and started making her way to the cave with Shadow right close behind her. It was so hot inside, Amy felt herself almost in a heat exhaustion. Shadow was right by her side to make sure she didn't fall over. They walked in just a little ways to come to a dead end with two doors leading to other places of the cave. They were about to choose, until the gem, Amy had around her neck started to glow brightly. Bot hedgehogs looked at the gem, then each other in confusion.

"Didn't Madam Faze I think that was her name, said the gem will glow when it's near the one who holds the elements?" Amy spoke up.

Shadow nodded, "Yes. She told me that the gem holds the words you must say to find the one." he replied stepping back a bit.

Amy looked at her sapphire gem and saw that more words came up, but they were different from before. She read them carefully, then closed her eyes to say them more from her powers, "Ma te keme!" she shouted.

Suddenly, a light blue line shot out from the gem and through one of the tunnles in the room they were in. Shadow and Amy waisted no time and followed the light blue line showing them the way. They went through countless halls of rocks and magma until they turned a corner and saw a cage with large rocky bars sticking out from the ground and up on the top of the cage. The light blue line stopped at the end of the cage. Amy walked over slowly in case something bad happens. She peeked in to see a large silhouette of an echidna in the back of the cage. "Hello...?" Amy called out stepping closer to the bars.

"Who are you, travelor?" the shadow spoke in a low grudging tone.

"I'm Amy Rose and this is Shadow the Hedgehog." she replied motioning her hand to her partner who was looking around for any jump attacks, "we're here to help you. Can you tell me your name?".

The silhoette stood up and walked over to the bars showing who he is. It was a red echidna with a long brown cloak around him and tan pants. He had beautiful violet eyes and long dread locks. He also had very large and sharp spikes on his knuckles. He stopped in front of her, "I'm Knuckles. I don't need saving." he said in a harsh tone, "just leave so I can concentrate on how 'I' can get out!".

Shadow turned over to meet him, "Oh really? It seemed like you were only sitting waiting to be rescued." he joked walking up to the cage next to Amy.

"Hey! I got myself in this and I can get myself out...somehow.".

"Please Knuckles. We want to help you and you have something we desperately need to save Pandonia!" Amy pleaded holding the bars.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked crossing his arms.

Amy took out her gem and spoke the spell once more. The light beamed out again and right onto Knuckles' chest making the crimson echidna feak out, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" he shouted.

"Knuckles the echidna, you have the element of fire." Shadow proclaimed.

Knuckles was speechless at first then he felt a bit confused, "So why do you need me?" he asked.

"There's an evil prince named Scourge the Hedgehog and he wants to destroy Pandonia!" Amy explained, "me and Shadow are trying to find the all six elements and we found one! Please, Knuckles, please!".

He looked into those pleading emerald eyes back at him. He couldn't turn her down, nor bring Pandonia to the grave. He took a minute to finally smile and nod, "Alright, but if you can somehow get me out of here, I'll come with you." he said knocking his knuckles on the rocky bars.

Shadow looked at them and saw how sturdy they were, but not for his powerful chaos abillities, he can easily take care of them. "Amy, Knuckles, step back, this might not end well." he told them.

Amy and Knuckles listened and stepped away from the bars. Shadow took out a green emerald and looked at the bars. He extended his hand towards the cage and closed his eyes, "Chaos...CONTOL!" he yelled as bright red light beams shot out of his hands and right at the bars breaking them in half and peices. When Shadow was finished, he stuffed the emerald back in his pack. Knuckles climbed out and walked over to the black and pink hedgehogs. He graciously shook their hands and smiled, "Thank you for getting me outa there! I thought I could get myself out, but man, that was really something!" he exclaimed.

Amy laughed and looked at Shadow for any more oders, "Time to depart." he ordered he turned and walked away with Amy and Knuckles following.

"I'm surprised that there was no monster, or bad guys around here." Amy said looking around the place.

"There's no bad guy, but thereeeee's...fuck!" he cursed getting the two their attentions, "I forgot about that!".

Amy looked at him scared, "What do you mean by 'that'?" she asked walking towards Shadow.

Her question was answered when the three heard a loud ear peircing sound from the side of the walls. Suddenly, the wall busted down with millions of rocks and bulders headed there way. Shadow sheilded Amy with his back turned to the attack, but Knuckles stood in front of them and destroyed the big chunks with his spiky knuckles. The three then looked up to see a great large red firery serpent. It had fire all the way down on it's back and tail and had raizor sharp fangs poking out of the mouth. Fire and smoke blew out of the mouth as it hissed a loud hiss at the trusspassers. Knuckles looked up and had a sweat drop on his head, "That!" he shouted pointing at the fire breathing serpent, "is what's called a Shimerwrang! It's the gardian beast of the mountain!".

The serpent had it's glaring blood red eyes on the three and charged to attack. Shadow scooped up Amy and jumped away as did Knuckles. they both landed on the side of the head as it wammed into the other side of the wall. It picked itself up and charged at the three. Shadow made another jump to block the attack, but Knuckles wasn't lucky. He was smacked hard into the rocky wall. He looked up and saw the serpent slithering towards him. Shadow put Amy down and ran to save his friend. He got in front of them and stook out his sword towards the beast. The Shimwrang hissed and attacked him hard with a full fire blast, but Shadow won't lose to a weak fight. As Shadow counter attacked the blast, he then led the serpent away from Knuckles to follow him. The Shimwrang followed as planned having Knuckles to breath again.

Amy ran up to him and checked to see if he was ok. Knuckles grunted and stood himself up slowly, "We gotta stop it before that thing devoures him whole!" he shouted holding his side.

"No you can't go! Your too weak to fight!" Amy pleaded holding him up as best as she could.

Knuckles grunted, "He saved me from death and took me out of the cage. I will help him no matter what!" he yelled with his teeth bared.

Amy noticed the strength inside of him building up and wanting to explode. This was the element. The element of fire is for one who is strong and wants to protect everyone. Just then, Amy's gem started to glow a bright blue and then to the shade of red. She then saw words inscripted on the jewel, "These must be the spell for the element sumoning!" she said holding up her jewel to her.

"Excuse me?" Knuckles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shadow told me before we started to learn how to find the ones who holds the elements and awaken them with a sumoning spell." she explained.

Knuckles continued to give her a confused look till Amy started to get mor of the words in her gem. Amy looked over the words more carefully and extended her hand to him, "Knuckles, hold my hand." she ordered. Knuckles held her hand with more confusion. Amy closed her eyes and focused on her inner power, "Te sa masem!" she shouted.

Suddenly, Knuckles glowed as bright as a torch. He then felt flames all around him, but he felt no pain. He clenched his fists and roared his loudest. The flames seeped into his chest burning a fire mark on where the seeped into. Knuckles panted slowly as he felt he could controll the flames of any fire he sees, "So...I do have the element of fire." he mumbled looking at his hands.

Amy smiled and nodded. Knuckles nodded back and both of them ran off to find their friend. Meanwhile, Shadow was battling mercisly from the fire breathing serpent. He then started to get very tired, but tried to hang on. When the beast attacked a much more powerful attack, Shadow did his best to block, but failed and was then coiled in the strong tail of the Shimwrang. As it squeezed the life out of the black crimson striped hedgheog, Shadow yelled in pain and tried to get away, but he was much too weak to fight. When all hope was lost, a large fire ball hit the side of the serpent. It looked over to see Knuckles holding a much bigger fire ball in hand with a smirk, "You wanna nice tasty echidna!? THEN I'M ON THE MENUE!" he shouted throwing the ball at the serpent. With that hit, it let go of Shadow making him fall hard on the ground. Amy ran up to check for any injuireis and to see if he was still breathing.

Knuckles was face to face with the beast. The serpent hissed a much larger flame towards him, but for the one who held the element of fire, Knuckles extended his hands up and pushed the flame back at the serpent with great force. The fire then attacked the Shimwrang and flew all over the body. The serpent hissed in pain as it's own fire now burning through it's flesh and bones. Knuckles ran over to Amy. He picked up Shadow with an arm around his shoulder and both of them ran out of the cave while the serpent was crippling to flesh and blood.

When they got out in the nice cool breezy air, the two stopped away from the cave. They panted fast and smiled at each other for a job well done. When Shadow was able to regain conciousness, he stood himself up and looked around where he was, "Where's...where's the Shimwrang? Where's Amy?" he asked frantically till he got a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm right here, Shadow. Knuckles saved you with the power of fire." Amy esplained with a smile.

"Heh! Who knew a great guy like me could possess such great power?" Knuckles bragged smiling a cocky smile.

Amy and Shadow sweat dropped, "So, Knuckles. Are you in with us to find the rest of the elements?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles closed his eyes and thought for a bit. Shadow and Amy exchanged glances at one another, then back at him, "Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"Nope! Sorry too busy." he replied holding up his hand in defence.

Amy did her best to hold Shadow from wanting to strangle the crap out of him, "Ok ok I'm joking! Of course I'll go with you." he said with a smile.

"Your lucky Amy was here to hold me off so I wouldn't have to kill you myself!" Shadow growled.

Knuckles laughed out loud making him even more pissed off at him. Even though a knigh must not act like a child, Shadow couldn't contain himself and ended up chasing the red echidna down the dirt road with him screaming his head off. Amy followed behind with laughter in her breath. She was so happy that they found the first element and were now, well trying to be friends. Amy then hoped that they'll find the rest in time before Scourge will attack.

**DAAAAAAMN that was a loooooot! I'm gonna hate this, but I'll try to make these chapters long for y'all. So hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review nicely. BYYYYYE!**


	4. The Next Element

**HEEELLO! Time to start a very long story maybe. To all the people who want me to use their OCs', I might use some, but not now, so I'll let you know if I need any OCs'. OK :-)**

**Chapter 4 The Next Element.**

"How long have we've been walking!?".

"Only about...20 minutes.".

On their way to the next element, Knuckles was already tired of the brutal chasing Shadow gave him after the little joke he made. Shadow found what place the next element would be. Amy was already tired of all the adventure, but kept it hidden when Shadow said to progress. This made the poor crimson red echidna a bit more tired than usual. They walked through a long path in the forest a bit while hearing Knuckles' complaining here and their making Shadow a bit more testy now, "Knukles, try to at least handle a bit more walking, or else." Shadow threatened.

Knuckles frowned, "But it's so hooot!" he complained.

"And your the element of fire. There's a big surprise." Shadow joked chuckling to himself.

"SHUT IT! I'm tired of walking! My feet hurt now! Can we at least stop for once!?".

"NO!".

Amy walked up to Shadow slowly, "Actually, Shadow, we have been walking a bit much today. How 'bout we take a small break?" she asked looking up at him with pleading green eyes.

"Alright. We'll stop for five minutes to rest." he replied walking over to a tree and leaning up against it to rest.

Amy smiled and wakled over to a a large rock to sit on. Knuckles stood there with his mouth opened to the floor. 'How the bloody hells did she do that?' he asked walking up to a nearby tree and slumping down to the ground. He sat down and sighed of relief to finally rest his poor feet. Amy giggled at Knuckles' childish gestures making Shadow smile to himself. They sat and rested for about five minutes like Shadow told them. Knuckles was already fast asleep, snoring and making welrd mumblings in his sleep. Shadow and Amy sweat dropped at him. Shadow thought up of a good way to wake him up. He told Amy to wait on the rock for a while before he walked into the forest behind them.

Amy waited for her knight to come out with something. She continued to look up the now orangish-yellow sky and watched as the sun flies through the sky to hide in the mountains on the other side. She then heard shuffling behind her and saw Shadow returning with a large innocent spider in his hand. Amy cringed at the sight of it since she hated bugs, but Shadow put a finger to his mouth motioning her to keep quiet. Amy felt a bit sick after seeing the spider in his hands and nodded while holding her stomach. Shadow walked over to the sleeping echidna and placed the spider on his head. Knuckles then felt little tiny legs on his forehead waking him up from his sleep. He opened his eyes to see a black spider on top of him.

His eyes flew open and he jumped up like the ground was hot under him. He screamed so loud it almost blew Amy's and Shadow's eardrums up. He ran around in circles flining his hands up and down frantically for the spider to get off of him while the little bug was hanging on for dear life. While he was screaming like a girl, Amy in the background couldn't stop laughing at his frantic yelps for help. Shadow watched the poor fool chuckling under his breath. When Knuckles finally got the spider off of him, he turned to the black knight still smirking after a job well done, "Your lucky that thing wasn't poisoness!" he growled panting from the running he did.

"Next time, don't fall asleep." he remarked making the echidna frustrated even more.

Knuckles was about to charge at him, when Amy stepped in front of both of them, "Guys! Please! We already rested well enough, now it's time to go and find the next element!" she shouted holding up her hands in defence.

Knuckles growled under his breath and walked off on his own. Shadow looked at Amy with a surprised look on his smiled at him back. She turned around and kicked off her heel to join Knuckles with Shadow still behind. He trailed behind them as Amy tried to calm Knuckels down from his little wake up call. It got dark pretty quickly for the traveling three. Shadow could sense some evil monsters out in the forest waiting for wanderes to have them attack on them. Shadow moved up with Amy and Knuckles quickly, "It's getting dark soon we need to find a place to stay." he said looking around the place for any shelter, or monsters.

Knuckels nodded, "Ya, but where in this god forsaken forest would we find a shelter?" he asked looking around as well.

"I don't know, but we need to find something soon. It's getting much more darker in a second.".

Shadow kept a very close eye on his surroundings and Amy, especially her. Knuckles walked off a bit in the dark forest hoping of finding somthing to be safe in. Amy was getting pretty scared of what's around her. She heard a few growls here and there making her jump. Shadow noticed her flinching and whimpering, he wrapped an arm around her slim waist pulling her close to him. Amy was now blushing like crazy when she felt the strong arm around her. Shadow was never goning to let anyone hurt her when he's around. He kept her close to his body comforting her while staying watch. Then, Shadow noticed someone was missing. He looked over to where Knuckles was and saw that he wasn't there.

"That damn idiot!" he cursed making Amy's ears perk up in surprise.

She looked up at his furiouse face, "What's wrong, Shadow?" she asked.

"Let's hope that red idiot isn't supper for the monsters out here.".

Amy looked over to where Shadow was looking. She didn't see Knuckles either, "W-where do yo-ou think he wen-tt of-ff to?" she quivered pushing her body further into his hold.

Shadow blushed a bit by her grip around him, but let it go, "I don't know. Let's look for a shelter, then look for that red bastard." he said walking off into the dark forest holding Amy close to him.

Amy hid her face in his armored chest not wanting to see anything out in the trees and bushes. Shadow saw many glowing eyes at the two. He ignored them and kept walking hoping the monsters won't expect them to be dinner. They walked further and further into the forest till Shadow suddenly stopped in his tracks. Amy looked up to see why he stopped, then gasped in shock. A gleaming light was coming towards them slowly. Shadow held Amy much closer and took out his sword for battle. He was about to charge when a familiar echidna came out with a large fireball in hand. Knuckles jumped back in surprise when he saw Shadow ready to strike at him.

"WAIT! WAIT! I'M INNOCENT!" he shouted holding up his other hand in defence.

Amy sighed in relief letting go of Shadow. Shadow sheithed his sword while glaring at the crimson echidna, "You dumbass! Walking in the dark forest is very dangerouse! You relize you could've been dinner to these monsters!?" he shouted keeping a low profile so more monsters don't find them.

"I just noticed that monsters in this forest are scared of light." Knuckles mentioned, "so I used my awsome fire element to make this lovely torch." he motioned his hand to the fireball in his other.

Amy put a hand over her heart to feel it still beating, "Please, don't do that again, Knuckles! You scared the crap out of me!" she said.

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders, then he turned to Shadow, "Oh! I almost forgot, I found a place to stay the night in." he said with a big smile.

"Where is it?" Shadow asked crossing his arms.

"This way!" Knuckles turned around to lead the way.

Amy and Shadow glanced at one another, then rushed up behind him. Knuckles led the way moving his hand with his element of fire to guide and chase away the monsters. When one of the monsters from the sides of the trails tries to come out, Knuckles would move his hand to it and it would fled back into the darkness. Amy and Shadow stood back behind Knuckles making sure no monsters come from behind. When Knuckles found the shelter that he told them about, Shadow and Amy stood in awe. The shelter was a very large old black castle. It was very old and looked like it was about to collaps any time. Vines and weeds grew out of the brick walls and many bugs and monsters roamed through the halls and floors of the place.

Knuckles looked at the two hedgehogs and snickered at the faces they made, "Well watcha think?" he asked putting his free hand to his waist.

"Very well done, Knuckles." Shadow complimented looking at his smirking friend.

They were about to enter when Amy's jewel started to glow again with a very bright blue color. Shadow and Knuckles saw the glow and knew what was going on, "Do you think...?" Knuckles asked looking at the castle.

"Its glowing like it was when we found you so I think the next element is in the castle!" Amy exclaimed looking at the jewel.

She waisted no time and rushed in to the castle. Shadow was right close behind her with Knuckles a little close behind. The inside of the castle was much more scary than the outside. Lots of brocken down pillars were all over the floor, a dusty chandeliar was on the floor as well with tons of brocken shattered glass all around it. Many ripped up and moldy pictures still hung on the wall, but some were on the floor broken. More vines and leaves grew all over the inside of the castle making it more old. Amy walked in a bit further till the jewel glowed even more brightly. She looked down at her jewel to see different writings on it.

Knuckles came over on Amy's right and examined the gem of Isis, "What the hell are these words?" he asked reading the letters slowly.

"There the spells for finding and summoning the elements. But...I don't know what element is here." Amy explained reading the words to herself.

Shadow came up to her left and read the words to himself, "This is a spell to find the element of light." he told her.

"Of course!" Knuckles exclaimed making the hedgehogs next to him jump, "a dark forest, a black castle, common! We should've seen that coming!" he through his hands in the air frustratedly.

Shadow rolled his eyes and looked at Amy, "Read them carefully." he said to her.

Amy nodded and looked at the words. She read them much more carefully and closed her eyes to summon her own powers to find the element, "Ah cam tol esma!" she shouted clearly.

Just after she said the spell, a bright blue light line shot out of the jewel and flashed across the room and to the closed doors. Amy and Shadow dashed to the door almost leaving a confused echidna in their dust. Shadow bulted through the doors and all three of the travelors saw a flight of stairs going down to the cellar. Amy stood by Shadow closely as Knuckles made his fire ball that still was in his hands much bigger for a light. Shadow led the way down the stars as they followed the blue light shining through the pitch black darkness. They almost got down to the cellar floor till they heard an ear peircing scream that echoed through the whole place.

Shadow grabbed Amy's hand and bulted through the light with Knuckles close behind. When they were at the dead end of the cellar, all eyes were on red glaring devil eyes. What they saw were three huge black dragons. They had long black spicked tails that ended down to the tip and were very sharp. They had much longer and sharper spikes on their heads and their scales were shining through the darkness. When they turned around to greet the unwelcomed guests, Shadow, Amy and Knuckles saw blood dripping from their fangs and claws. Knuckles shined his fire's light towards them making them much more frightened.

Knuckes snickered to himself, "Ha! These lame bastards are also scared of light!" he shouted.

"Guys! Look!" Amy shouted louder and pointing at what the dragons were huddled over. Shadow and Amy ran up to the figure while Knuckles was keeping the three dragons busy.

What they saw shocked them more. A brown angel wolf was lying on the floor almost dead in her own blood. Her blond hair was messed up from some fight and her wings were tatterd and mamed. Her clothes were torn and she had scratches and claw marks all over her body. Amy kneeled down to check if she was still breathing. She had a little palse and was farely breathing, but she was still alive. Shadow noticed that one of the dragons was coming up from behind him. He took out his sword and attacked the beast on fast. The dragon blocked the attack, then charged at him head on. The dragon rammed right into Shadow smashing into a nearby wall.

Amy gasped when she saw Shadow being rammed into the wall, but she had to wake up the wolf if she can, "Hey! Wake up! Please!" she cried the wolf didn't move an inch. Amy moved her body so now she was laying on her back, "wake up! Please!" she frantically shook her shoulder trying to get her to wake up.

"...ugh...huh?" Amy's eye widened when she heard a moan from the wolf, "Hey! Come on stay with me!" she cried.

"Wha...happened...?" the wolf moaned sitting up slowly and wincing from the pain in her body.

Amy held her back so she wouldn't fall, "Are you ok?" she asked, "What's your name?".

The wolf looked at her with half opened eyes, "A...Al...Alicia..." she replied.

"Alicia! Then...are you the...one we've been looking for?".

Alicia raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you...mean?" she asked.

Knuckles shot two fireballs at one of the dragons. The monsters roared in pain and trembled from the light from the fire, "Yeah! Betcha can't get me! I got fire power!" Knuckles bragged.

The dragon then stood up and charged at him dead on. It ran right into him making him fall over with the beast on top of him. Knuckles was almost crushed when he placed his hands on the dragon's body. He then formed a very large fire ball that burned all over the beat's body. The dragon roared in more pain getting off of him. Knuckles stood up from the ground slowly. He winced to feel his arm now brocken from the fall. He held his arm while glaring at the sinched dragon. Shadow was having a hard time as well. The dragon wasn't giving him any mercy as it pushed him further into the wall. Shadow grunted in pain and couldn't hold up anymore. He lifted his arm that was holding the sword and brought it down to the dragon's arm. The force was so strong, it sliced the dragon's arm clean off. Blood spewed all over the floor and all over Shadow. He cringed at the sight, but charged at the beast once more to take it down for good.

"The element of light?".

Amy nodded, "Yes! Your the element of light!" she exclaimed.

Alicia didn't understand anything that Amy told her. She thought what she said sounded very weird and childish to begin with. Just then, a dragon suddenly appeared behind Amy making Alicia's eye widened in shock. She quickly and paifully pushed her out of the way and extended her hand towards the beast. She chanted a spell under her breath, then a bright small light formed from her palm making the dragon cringe at the light. Amy's eyes widened at the remarkable power she possesed. She was the element of light after all!

Amy sat up quickly getting Alicia's attention, "Alicia! Take my hand, hurry!" she shouted holding out her hand to her.

Alicia hesitated for a moment, then was grabbed her hand quickly. A bright blue light showned through the darkness again showing Amy more of the spell to summon the element. Amy read through the words and looked at Alicia who's much more frantic than usual, "THI WEM RE VANTA!" Amy yelled much more clearly.

Suddenly, the gem of Isis glowed a very bright yellow power that seeped through Amy's hands and onto Alicia's. The angel wolf widened her eyes as the light made it's way into her body. The light slowly dimmed seeping through her chest, when the light vanished into her body, a small mark that looked like a sun was shown on her brown fur. She opened her eyes to now feel much more power full than what she uses to be. Amy watched her stand up slowly and walking towards the battle, "The light that shines through someone who values someone's light and sacrifices their own to protect them. That's the element of light!" she said to herself.

Shadow was pushed over to Knuckles who still had a few fighting left in him, "How are you holding up?" Knuckles asked not taking his eyes off of the two dragons coming towards him.

"Getting there." Shadow replied getting in a battle stance to his fight.

Just then a bright golden light was shown right through the darkness. Shadow and Knuckles looked over to see an angel wolf walking towards the fight with a brilliant light all around her. The dragons whimpered at the sight as Alicia came closer to them, "Get behind me!" she ordered the two.

Shadow and Knuckles quickly rushed behind her joining Amy who was already there. The dragons, still cowarding in fear from the light bared their fangs to Alicia. She held up her hands and chanted a spell under her breath again, then a brighter golden light formed around her palms, then shout right to the dragons. The three beasts roared in pain trying to hide away from the light, but no darkness can hide from any light. The dragons soon were disinergrated from the power of the angel wolf.

Amy, Shadow and Knuckles stood behind with very surprised looks on their faces. Alicia turned around to give them a victoriouse smile. Then without knowing, Alicia fell to the ground hard on her back. Shadow was the first to run up to her. Knuckles shined a fire to give them some light. Shadow picked her head up from the ground. He checked to see if she was still breathing, then sighed in relief.

"Is she...?" Amy asked almost tearing up in the corner of her eyes.

Shadow shook his head, "No. She's alright. Just unconciouse." he told her.

"Alright! I'm wanting to leave this place!" Knuckles whined.

Shadow rolled his eyes instead of a rude comeback. He gently picked up the uncounciouse wolf and held her bridal style. He then turned to Amy, "Come on. No need to stay in here anymore." he said waiting for her to walk with him.

Amy smiled and nodded walking up to him quickly. Knuckles stayed behind them incase something else happened. They left the castle with their new friend and a new element with them, but what they didnt't know is that something, or someone was actually spying on them. A lone purple weisle with a brown hat and a brown dagger pouch around his waist sat on a railing from the broken stair case eyeing the travelors, "Heh! They already found the next element already?" he asked his only fang showned throught the darkness of the castle room, "prince Scourge will certainly love this." he jumped down from the railing and fled off to the dark rhelm where the evil prince was.

**Ok I guess the ending could've gon better. Oh well my fingers hurt thanks to this stupid computer. Damn keys. Ok hope you enjoyed this and please excuse my horrible spelling. Review nicely, pretty please. BYYYYYYYYYE**


	5. A New Element

**Me: Helllloooo everrrrybody!**

**Sonic: Hey!**

**Shadow: Hey...**

**Sonic: When am I gonna be in this?**

**Me: Chill out, Sonic! You will when I get there. We're just starting out.**

**Sonic: Grrrr...**

**Shadow: Why would he be in this?**

**Me: I don't know either, but he really wanted to be in this.**

**Sonic: Damn straight!**

**Me: Shut up, or you won't get any chilli dogs!**

**Sonic: Chilli dogs?**

**Me: Yes! Now shut up and sit yer ass down so I can write!**

**Sonic: Ok!**

**Shadow: ...dumbass.**

**Chapter 5 A New Element.**

After the horrible incident, Shadow carried the still unconciouse wolf in his hands and Amy and Knuckles tagged behind. They had a few scratches here and there, but all and all they were ok. Amy was really happy that they found the next element and a new friend hopefully. She kept a good watch on her just in case she moved, or something. When they got out of the dark forest, they were back on the great feild of Pandonia. It was still dark, but not as it was inside the forest. The moon showed a very bright trail leading to another road. Shadow insited on taking a break for the night and waiting for Alicia to wake up. The two nodded and looked for a place to stay. Amy then found a quiet place just over around the forest to stay in.

It was an inn that did look very well to stay in. Shadow carried Alicia all the way to the inn with Knuckles aslmost leaning on Amy almost asleep. The inn was great inside. It was small, but had enough room to even stay in. A wonderful aroama of cinnamon and warmf filled the air as it engulfed into their noses. Amy felt safe and relaxed the minute she went in. Knuckles paid for the rooms getting Amy and Alicia a room and he and Shadow a room. When they got to their rooms, they looked inside to see it beautifully made just for guests. There were two beds all ready to sleep in and a table with two chairs and a bathroom. Shadow laid Alicia on one of the beds gently. Amy looked at her sleeping form then back to him, "Let us know if she wakes up." Shadow told her before he left the room.

Amy nodded and watched him close the door behind him. Amy walked over to Alicia's side of the bed and kept a close eye on her. She still had several bruises and scratches on her. Why was she in that place anyways. Of all places, it had to be that one. Amy continued to think about it while watching her to see if she'll wake up. In the boy's room, it was the same as the girl's. Knuckles was tending to his sore arm while Shadow was polishing his sword. Knuckles then turned to him with a confusion, "Hey, Shadow?" he said.

Shadow's ears perked in his direction, but his eyes stayed on his sword, "What?" he replied.

"Something's bugging me about Amy." Knuckles went on Shadow's eyes then looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Knuckles closed his eyes and walked over to an open window, "Doesn't she look anything familiar to you?" he asked.

Shadow looked back down to his sword now polished, "No...why?".

"Well...doesn't she look like...the princess?".

The minute he asked that, Shadow's eyes widened in shock. No one ever mentioned the princess of Pandonia at all ever since she was lost. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "Knuckles..." he mumbled, but Knuckles went on.

"I'm just saying she looks exactly like her. The quills, the eyes, the voice, but not the attitude.".

"Knuckles!...".

"Maybe I'm just saying this but she really does look like he-!".

"SHUT UP!".

Knuckles looked over to the ebony hedgehog who was steaming and with a furiating glowing red around his body, "Don't. Talk. About. It. Anymore." he shouted calming down after that. Knuckles didn't say anything after that. Shadow sat back down on the bed and put on hand over his eyes and leaned forward, "I'm sorry...please...don't talk about it anymore..." he whispered under his breath.

Knuckles nodded slowly without saying anything. Their little talk was interrupted when Amy came in the room. She had a happy look on her face, "Alicia's awake!" she told them then running back into her room.

Shadow looked at Knuckles who nodded for him to go. He and him walked out of their rooms and into the girl's rooms. There they saw Alicia sitting on the side of the bed with a hand to her forehead. She looked up at the two and smiled a weak smile then quickly looked away. Knuckles walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "How'er you feeling?" he asked with a soft voice.

Alicia only nodded for his reply, "I'm sorry, Knuckles." Amy apologized walking over to her, "she is very skiddish of new people. Especially boys.".

Knuckles and Shadow raised an eyebrow at her, "Then how come she understands you?" Knuckles asked.

"I was the first to meet her and helped her, that's why.".

Alicia still had her head down till she saw Shadow slowly coming up to her, "You don't need to fear us. We will not harm you." he told her in a very gentle voice.

Alicia was taken by his velvet voice on how sweet and kind he is, she nodded back to him with a smile, "Thank...you." she said softly.

"Now that we got that taken care of." Amy spoke up in a happy voice, "let's get started with the names. You already know my name. This is Shadow." she motioned her hand to the ebony knight next to her, "and this lazy idiot is Knuckles." she motioned her hand again to the red echidna now steaming in anger.

"HEY!" he shouted with his fists clenched.

Alicia giggled at his remark, but then gasped to see him wince in pain holding his right arm. She quickly got off the bed and ran to him. Knuckles jumped at how close she was, "Stand still..." she ordered.

Knuckles blinked in confusion. Alicia took his hand off of his arm, then gently placed one hand on the brocken arm and the other holding his hand. The red echidna then flashed a bright red blush on his face as he felt her soft touch on him. Alicia closed her eyes and concentrated more on his arm. Shadow and Amy watched in the background to see what she was doing. Just then a bright yellow light shined on her hand then to Knuckles' arm. He watched her closely as he felt the pain slipping away. When the light dimmed down, Alicia opened her eyes half way, then almost fell on top of him. Knuckles was quick enough to catch her before she fell on him, or the floor. Shadow and Amy rushed over to see what was wrong with her.

Alicia stood up slowly and put a hand to her forehead, then she turned to Knuckles with a smile, "Your...all better." she panted slowly making her way to the bed with Amy's help.

Knuckes twirled his arm around and even punch Shadow who with fast reflexes stopped he punch with his hand. He then smiled a very big grin, "Alright! I'm back baby!" he exclaimed giving every body sweat drops.

"Wow! I didn't know you could heal things!" Amy exclaimed sitting next to the tired angel wolf.

"Yeah I can do heal and light. I'm very good at them, but I can't use too much of my powers because I also use my energy.".

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Energy?" he asked crossing his arms.

Alicia nodded, "Like how I was back at the old castle. I tried to get rid of the dragons, but I couldn't hold them off well since I wasn't very strong enough." she explained, "but thanks to you all, I was able to survive and that I thank you very much." she stood up and bowed before the three.

Shadow nodded and walked over to the door, "We should rest now. We'er looking for the next element tomorrow." he told them before heading out.

Knuckles bid the two girls good night and walked out of the room. Amy laid in the bed closes to the window and Alicia rested in her's. The room was quiet and no sound was heard. Alicia and Amy went to sleep without any interruptions. Just then a silent wind blew through the open window and flew over Amy's body. She then tossed and turned slightly in her sleep mumbling a few things.

_"Amy...Amy...wake up...Amy wake up."_

_"Huh? Who's there!?" Amy asked. She floated in a black part of space. It was so dark, she couldn't see what's infront of her nor her own hands even if they were right inches away from her eyes._

_"I'm a friend, Amy..." a voice of a beautiful woman was heard through the darkness._

_Amy looked all over the place wanting to know where the voice was, "Where are you!?" she called out._

_The voice echoed more in her ears, "I'm here to guide you, Amy..." the voice said, "I'm here to help you..."._

_"Who are you...please tell me!?"._

_"You will know soon enough..." the voice answered, "the next element is somewhere deep in the woods... Find the element and you will obtain the next power..."._

_Amy then felt the voice being drifted away, "No...wait, come back! WAIT!"._

Amy wokd up suddenly by a bright light that shined through the window down onto her. She sat up in her bed and breathed in slowly. She then looked over to see Alicia sitting on the side of the bed with a worried look on her face, "Amy...what's wrong!? I heard you moan in your sleep." she asked feeling the pink hedgehog's forehead.

Amy nodded, "I'm fine, Alicia...thanks." she said smiling.

"Alright. Well the boys should be getting up by now. We should see if they are up.".

Amy nodded again and swung her legs on the side of the bed. She stood up and walked over to the washroom to wash her face. When the girls are ready, they headed out of their room to check on the boys. When Alicia was about to knock, the door suddenly flew open revieling a black hedgehog all ready to leave. Alicia backed away slowly and Amy stepped in front of him with a smile, "Morning, Shadow. You ready!?" she asked.

"Yeah...let me get the red idiot up first." he told her going back into his room and shutting the door.

It was total silence for a while. When Amy and Alicia were about to knock again, they heard a yell inside the room which made both girls jump in surprise. The door opened and Shadow walked out with a smirk on his face, "Alright, he's up." he said holding in his laugh.

"What did you do this time, Shadow?" Amy asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. That red idiot wouldn't get up so I just took a bucket and dumped some cold water on him." he explained.

Amy and Alicia couldn't hold in their laughter and burst out all over the halls, "I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Knuckles yelled from inside the room. Amy and Alicia giggled quietly as Shadow chuckled low. When they were outside waiting for their friend to come out, Alicia was sitting on a bench enjoying the cool morning air and Amy was sitting next to her looking around the place for more woods than the black forest. Amy thought about her dream she had last night, 'Should I tell him, or not?' she thought looking at Shadow who was paying for the rooms at the front desk.

When Shadow came outside, Amy took a breath of air and let it out slowly before walking up to him, "Hey...Shadow?" she mumbled walking up to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm thinking that the next element might be somewhere in the woods, or something like that..." she said looking down at the ground.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at her. He then took out his map and checked the area where Amy said the next element would be. He widened his eyes a little at how she was corect when she didn't even check the map. Part of the map were woods and forests where they needed to go to find the next one. He looked at her with a surprised look, "How...did you know that?" he asked rolling up the map and stuffing it in the pack.

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "I...I don't know...I just thought about it...that's all..." she replied scratching her head.

Shadow was about to ask more questions till Knuckles walked out with a very frustrated look at him, "Next time you won't be so lucky!" he growled shaking away some drops off his dreads.

Alicia giggled walking up to the group. Shadow then told them the next element will be in a large thick woods and just across the Pandonia fields. Everyone nodded and headed out to find the next power. On the way, Knuckles didn't want to be near Shadow for what he did this morning so he stood by Alicia for a little chat. Amy stood by Shadow without saying anything. As they walked, they came up to a wooden entrance leading to the thick woods. Amy got a glimps of what was in there from the cold wind up her back. She whimpered, but she calmed down when she felt gentle squeeze on her hand. She looked up to see soft red eyes staring down on her full of comfort.

She nodded and walked straight in with Shadow close to her. Knuckles stayed close to Alicia to protect her from anything. The thick woods were very scary and dark to travel in. Many monsters roamed the trees and many other things lurked around the place hoping for innocent souls to have. Cold, frightening breezes flew around the traveling group and made Alicia and Amy pretty scares. Amy moved closer to the ebony hedgehog withoug hesitation. Shadow felt her tremble and wrapped an arm around her waist securing her closely.

With a breath of bravery, the four walked through the woods. They walked along the path hoping that they could find someone, or that someone with the element. The path was much more tricky to walk. Lots of trees and bushes were in the way and lots of bugs and birds flew out from the bushes. Amy being scared of bugs kept on jumping every time she sees a spider, or any kind of bug. Alicia wasn't that scared, but when it comes to darkness, she's pretty scared to be alone. Knuckles had a hand around her shoulders keeping her calm while looking out to see any if anything was waiting to attack. "How long do you think this place is?" Alicia asked blushing a bit from the comfort of the crimson echidna.

"Not sure, but I'm getting a feeling that something's watching us." Shadow replied.

Amy and Alicia looked around to see nothing, but trees, trees and more trees. Knuckles was starting to get very testy about all this. He closed his eyes and growled in frustration, "We better find something soon, because I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" he yelled out loud scaring Amy and Alicia and making Shadow flinch.

"Damn it, Knuckles! Will you at least shut up for once!" Shadow barked at him.

Knuckles was growling in the inside, but nodded slowly with still a mad look in his eyes They almost got to the middle of the woods, when Amy's gem started to glow once more. The gem of Isis grew into a brilliant blue light shined right through the trees. When Amy watched the gem create new words for her to read, she showed the spell to Shadow. He read them and looked at her, "That's the spell to find the element of earth." he answered.

Alicia and Knuckles rushed up to Amy's side who was reading the words carefully. She closed her eyes and concentrated again to find the element, "To ma cann me!" she shouted out loud.

Then a light blue line shot out from the gem and into the forest. Everyone bulted through many trees, bushes and rocks following the line to where the element of earth is. When they turned around a tree, they saw a large oak tree the size of a how with a small cave like opening with large vines sticking out of the gound and crawling up the tree. Amy walked up to the cage and looked inside to see a dark figure pacing back and fourth in the cage. "Hello...?" she called out getting the figure's attention.

He walked up to the cage and into the light to show who he was. The man was a purple chameleon. He wore long brown pants and a white puffy shirt**(like what pirates** **wear) **and a brown sleeveless jacket and a brown belt with a daggar and a kunei**(common he has to have them, or he can't be badass.) **in the pockets on the belt. His golden eyes gleamed in through the cage. He looked at Amy and then to the group behind her, "Who are you all?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I'm Amy and this is Shadow, Knuckles and Alicia." Amy said motioning her hand to everyone.

The chameleon looked at the group and shrugged his shoulders, "Pleased to meet you. My name's Espio." he said with no emotion in his tone nor face.

Knuckles walked up to the cage, "How'd you get in here?" he asked while expecting the large thick vines.

"Long story. I'll tell you if you can get me out of this." he said.

"Hey! Why don't I just use my element to burt the vines down!" Knuckles suggested almost making a fire ball out of his hand.

"NO!" He was then pushed to the ground suddenly by Alicia, "What the hell!?" Knuckles growled getting up from the ground.

Alicia pointed to the tree while glaring at him, "If you burn the vines, you'll also burn the tree! You get it!? Tree burning is a big no no!" she growled back while moving her pointer at him back and fourth.

Knuckles was speechless. He forgot about fire and wood not liking each other. He opened his mouth then closed it feeling a bit stupid now. Espio raised an eyebrow at the scene, but more on the angel wolf. Amy turned to Shadow who was right next to her, "Shadow, do you think your sword can cut through the thick vines?" she asked.

Shadow put a hand on the vines to see how sturdy and well made they were. He then turned to her and nodded. Shadow moved back and pulled out his sword. He stood in front of the cage and went into a battle stance, "Everybody move." he ordered before stiking.

Espio backed away and Amy and Alicia went behind Knuckles using him as a sheild. He wasn't happy about it, but he threw up his hands in defence. Shadow eyed the vines very well and then kicked off the heel of his feet. He charged up and sung a spinning attack cutting up several vines from the cage. When he was finished harvesting, he sheethed his sword and turned to Espio, "You can come out now." he shouted.

Espio walked out in the open now finally free, "Thanks. I didn't think I was going to get out of there." he said stretching his arms out.

"Your welcome." Amy said with a smile, "By any chance, did you happen to see a blue light around here?".

Espio raised an eyebrow at her, then looked up to the tree tops with his arms crossed, "Now that you mention it...I have." he answered looking back down at her.

"Seriously!? Where is it!?" Knuckles asked walking up to him.

"I saw some sort of light like what you said and the strangest thing...it went right through me. I thought I was halucinating, but it was real.".

Amy and Shadow looked at each other then back to Espio, "Then that means...your the-!" Shadow was suddenly interrupted when a loud roar was heard throughout the woods.

Everyone covered their ears from the loud noise. Espio looked up with a worried expression, "We gotta leave. Now!" he shouted to everyone.

Alicia looked at him with confusion and fear in her eyes, "What do you mean!?" she asked.

Her answer soon showed when a large monster appeared out of now where. A large monster with an eagle head and a body of a lion with frightening dragon wings. It's roar was so loud, it could kill someone within seconds just by hearing it. Everyone stared at the monster that was creeping up towards them ready to strike. Espio backed away towards the group and pointed at the monster, "That's what I mean!" he shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Knuckles shouted.

"That's a vicsen! A terrifying monster that preys on innocent travelors who dare come into the woods. His territory!" Espio explained.

The vicsen tilted his head up and roared as loud as it can. Everyone flinched at the noise, but what they didn't know was that the vicsen roared for distraction. Shadow and Espio opened their eyes to see the vicsen charging at them dead on. Shadow was quick enough to pick up Amy and jump to block the attack. Knuckles grabbed Alicia and jumped away as well with Espio following. The vicsen slid on the dirt and turned around to see Knuckles and Shadow ready to fight. Espio was with the girls in case the vicsen was coming after them. Shadow jumped mid air and swung his sword down hard on the beast. The vicsen jumped away and with a quick attack, it swung it's claws onto Shadow's back scratching him horribly. Shadow yelled in pain and tumbled to the ground. Amy gasped at the attack and wanted to help, but what could she do to help him? Knuckles knew what would happen if he uses his element to take out the beast, but when he saw Shadow getting attacked that's when it crossed the line. Knuckles lifted his hand up and formed a powerful fire ball just enough to kill the beast. He yelled to get the vicsen's attention. The beast was looming over Shadow's body ready to devoure him when it heard a yell from behind it. Knuckles charged at it full blast and shot the fireball at the vicsen. The beast tried to block the attack, but Knuckles was much faster than it was. The fire ball hit the vicsen directly in the abdomen and it roared in pain.

Shadow still lying on the ground still alive, but barely. Amy wanted to help so badly, but she didn't want to get hurt, or killed, "What do we do?" she asked looking up at Espio who was standing protectively in front of Amy and Alicia.

"Don't know. I came across this beast and that's the reason why I was locked in there!" he explained.

The vicsen was coming much closer to Knuckles having him as bait got the beast away from Shadow. Alicia knew it's now, or never. She took a deep breath in and immediately ran out in the middle of the fight trying to get to Shadow. Espio and Amy yelled for her to get back, but Alicia was too stuborn to not listen when someone's in dire need. She jumped across tons of obsticles getting much closer to him as she can. Then she accidentally tripped over a rock getting the vicsen's attention. Alicia cursed under her breath and tried to get up. The vicsen saw the angel wolf on the ground and thought it was time to eat. Alicia sat up slowly and screamed to see the vicsen charging at her at great speed. She closed her eyes and held out her right arm for defence and waited to be brought down. But the blow didn't get her. She felt strong, gentle arms around her body. Alicia opened her eyes to see Espio holding her securily and his back turned to the vicsen who was being pushed away forcefully by Knuckles. Espio held onto her like she was almost dead trying to get her away from harm's way. Alicia blushed at how brave and kind he was to take the attack for her. She then remembered what she was trying to do, she stood up holding Espio with his arm around her shoulder and ran to Shadow. Amy was lucky enough to get through to the other's with no injuries.

When they got to their fallen friend, Alicia knelt down and placed her hands on the scratch behind him. She chanted the healing spell under her breath. The golden light appeared much more brighter on her hands and Shadow's back. Alicia cringed at the pain she was getting, but held strong for Shadow's sake. When the light vanished, so did the scratch. Shadow sat up slowly and felt his back to feel that he doesn't have the scratch. He knew Alicia healed him, he turned to her and was about to thank her till Alicia fell on him unconciouse again from the energy she used. Shadow quickly grabbed her and laied her gently on the ground. Shadow looked over to see Knuckles who was getting very tired of fighting. "Shadow!" he heard Amy's voice next to him.

He turned around to see her next to Espio who's holding his sore arm, "Go! We'll take care of this!" she told him giving him a seriouse look.

Shadow didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed his sword that was next to him and stood up. He eyed the vicsen with death in his eyes. Shadow took a a second to get ready and with a kick start, he rushed up to help his weak and tired friend. Amy scooted over to check on Alicia's health. She was still breathing which gave her a sigh of relief. Espio and Amy watched as the vicsen attacked Knuckles by scratching him hard, but Shadow was there to push him out of the way in time. Espio felt the need to help, but from the last attack, his arm was too sore to even move.

He tried move his arm to get up, he then felt a great pain and yelled. Amy heard him and moved over to him quickly, "Espio! What's wrong!" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to help...that damn vicsen needs to die from putting me in a cage and almost killed someone." Espio growled holding his arm tightly.

Amy then saw a deep aura around him that felt very strong and powerful. 'The element of earth is someone who cares deeply about someone and never stops till they are safe! Earth is strong and powerful! That's it!' she thought, "ESPIO!" shouted.

Espio jumped at her sudden outburst and raised an eyebrow at her, "What!? What!?" he asked a little shaky in his voice.

"Espio! Take my hand!" Amy shouted extending her hand to him.

He took a minute to even think about what's going on, but instead of asking, he grabbed her hand hesitantly, suddenly a blue light shined through Amy's shirt. She took out the gem of Isis and noticed that new words popped up. The spell of summoning the element of earth came up quickly and clearly. Amy read through them fast and closed her eyes again. She held onto Espio's hand and then chanted the spell, "Ya le me ta sa!" she shouted.

After the minuted she said the spell, a bright green light shined out of the gem and into Espio's body. Lime green mist filled the air of magic of earth around Espio who was actually getting pretty freaked out of this. The mist began to dim and suddenly seep into his body. Espio tightly shut his eyes and felt an inner power going through his body. When the mist vanished in his body, a leaf mark appeared on his chest like the other two. Espio opened his eyes and felt no pain in his arm anymore. He stood up and felt absolutely powerful and strong to take on anything, "What...is this...?" he asked looking down on Amy.

Amy smiled up at him, "Your the element of earth! The one we've been looking for!" she explained, "you can control the power of earth and every living plant life!".

Espio looked at his hands then clenched them tightly. He nodded and rushed out to help their friends. The vicsen had Shadow and Knuckles cornered to a large rock. Knuckles was sitting down on the ground with Shadow in front of him protecting him. The beast had a bit of a beating from the two. Blood poured out of the gashes and scratches on it's body as it limped up to the trapped two. Shadow had a few scratches and Knuckles almost had a broken arm again. They were almost about to be attacked when the vicsen heard a yell from behind it. The beast turned around to see Espio slowly walking up to the beast half way with determination in his eyes. He then held up his hands, then bent down and slammed his palms on the ground. He closed his eyes tightly and used his element to sprout very large and very thick vines all around the vicsen. It tried to move out of the way, but the vines were much too hard to get out and bite into. The vicsen was trapped. The vines wrapped around the legs and it's head so it wouldn't move.

Espio stood back up and saw his work actually held it down. He saw Shadow's and Knuckles' faces which were in total surprise and shock at what he did. "HEY, SHADOW! ATTACK NOW!" he yelled.

Shadow was brought out of his thought's and came into battle mode. He held his sword tightly and made a strong jump in the air. He was almost over the beast. Shadow held up his sword high over his head, then with a mighty battle cry, he shoved the sword right into the vicsen's head. It was total silence for a while. The vicsen screeched it's last breath and thrashing around making Shadow fall off the head. Blood spewted out of the head and blood poured out of it's mouth. In a few seconds, the vicsen slumped down in the vines and laid there dead.

Shadow took a minute to breath after the long battle. When he got his strength back, he walked over to Knuckles and helped him up throwing his arm over his shoulders. Espio smirked at a job well done for everyone. Amy came over with now a conciouse Alicia, but barely holding on. "Is everybody ok?" Alicia asked rubbing her head from the headache she got.

Everyone nodded. Amy saw Shadow and ran up to him with open arms around his body. Knuckles jumped out of the way in time. Shadow blushed at her embrace, but wrapped an arm around her waist to return the hug, "I'm so glad your ok! You had me worried!" she cried on his amored chest.

"A single hit wouldn't bring me down. You should know that." he smirked getting a smile from her.

"I'm ok, too!" Knuckles spoke up holding his hand up.

Everyone laughed a bit till they all looked at Espio, "Well looks like we have a new friend and helper." Shadow said walking up to him, "care to join us on this hard adventure?" he extended his hand to him.

Espio looked at the hand then up at him smiliing. He generously took it and shook it, "The element of earth is here to help." he said, "and it's thanks for helping me.".

Shadow nodded. Now the third element has been found making Amy smile inside and out. They're just a bit close to finding the rest and defeating Scourge. When everyone has had their fill in adventures for the day, they all decided to walk back to the inn and stay for one more night. Shadow led the way with Amy next to him. Knuckles was taking care of his arm and also yawning after the fight. After being woken up rudely, then get hurt once more was a bit too much for him. Espio stayed back behind the group still getting all the stuff that happened. He never thought he was actually the element of earth. The thought made him a bit confused and a bit scared, but he let it stay in his head till he got a bit more answers. He was almost up to the group when he felt a gently hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Alicia with a blushing look on her face.

She looked down at the ground fiddling with her fingers, "Uh...Espio...?" she said softly.

Espio raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes?" he replied.

"I wanted...to say...thank you for saving me...back there.".

Espio recalled the incident when he saw the vicsen coming at her, he waisted no second in jumping in front of her and holding her tightly to take the horrible scratch he got on his arm. He then felt a bit of the pain coming back in his arm when he grabbed it suddenly. Alicia saw how fast he gripped his arm and grunted in pain, "Wait! Don't do that! It'll hurt more if you do!" she shouted pulling his hand away.

Espio looked at her with confusion till he caught a glimps of her sapphire eyes. She really did look very beautiful to him. He felt her soft, warm hands holding his tightly making him blush a bit. They stayed like that looking into each other's eyes pasionately. Espio and Alicia felt themselves leaning in a bit close to each other untill..."HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO WAITIN FOR!?".

The two jumped away from each other and looked up to see Shadow, Knuckles and Amy at the top of the hill towards the entrance waiting for them, "Hold your damn butt, you moron!" Espio shouted with a little chuckle under his breath.

Knuckles shrugged. Espio turned back to Alicia who had her head down at her feet, "T-thank you!" she said before running up to the group as fast as she can.

Espio was left behind with a confused look on his face, but then smiled at her running form. This girl was something to her and he felt something about her inside of him. The team left to the inn for another night before setting off once more.

**Ending coulda gone better but i was in a hurry ok hope you like it BYYYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yooooooo! I'm so glad that everybody loves this story sooooo much! OK with that hope you enjoy this. Bye.**

**Chapter 6 A Trail That Ended In Tragidy.**

"Amy...Amy...AMY!".

Amy jumps from her thoughts instantly when Alicia shouted in her ear. She cringed holding her right ear tenderly, "What the heck, Alicia!?" she shouted.

"We're getting ready to leave remember!?" she remined her getting her stuff ready.

After the incident in the forest and finding the next element, the group made it back to the inn for another night. Since Espio is a boy he had to share with Knuckles and Shadow, but there was only two beds in the room so Alicia and Amy had to hear a bit of a fight over the bed. Amy rested her head on the table that was in the room remembering her dream she had last night.

**(flashback)**

_Amy was in the darkness once more, but she can now see herself clearly. Everything was clouded in darkness and she couldn't see anything but her body and hands. She suddenly saw a bright golden light filling part of the room. Amy didn't know why, but she felt a bit scared by it, but the light was soft and calming to her she backed down easily by the warm rays. "Amy..." a voice of the beautiful woman came through the light._

_Amy sheilded her eyes from the light, but can barely see a dark shadowy silohette of a maiden. A hedgehog no doubt. Amy wanted to get a good picture of her, but the light was much too bright for her eyes, "Amy..." the voice rang out once more._

_"H-hello...?" Amy called out._

_"Do not be afraid, Amy..." the voice said with a soothing melody, "I'm here to help you..."._

_Amy still had her hand to her eyes, but started to walk up to the woman, "How do you know my name?" she asked._

_"I know much about you, dear one...you are troubled on this quest and I'm here to guide you..."._

_Amy was only a few feet away from her, "What do you mean? Who are you?" she asked once more._

_She could see the woman shake her head, "I'm sorry...but I can't tell you yet..." she replied, "but I will be here to guid you and protect you..."._

_"Protect me...what do you mean?"._

_The light began to fade minute by minute. Amy noticed the woman started to fade away from her eyes. She held out her hands wanting to grab hers. The woman even though Amy couldn't see it smiled at her, "The next element is in a place full of water...find the one who holds the element and set her free...that is all I will tell..." with that, she vanished with Amy screaming for her to wait._

**(flashback ended)**

'Who was that girl anyways? She looked so beautiful...but I couldn't tell who she was at all. Maybe I should tell Shadow about this...and she said something about water and the one who will hold the element of water. That I will tell him about.' she thought.

Amy was then brought out of her thoughts once more by a loud bang on the door. Alicia walked over to see who it was. She opened the door to see a pist off crimson echidna with dark circkles under his eyes, "Make sure your ready, his highness Shadow wants us all to be ready by noon!" he grumbled shuffling back to his room and slamming the door.

Alicia took a second to shut the door behind her then shrugged her shoulders at Amy, "Shadow must've woken him up rudely again." she joked walking back to her bed.

Amy laughed a bit, then got up and walked over to her bed getting ready. While she was putting her gem of Isis on, she then thought about what she saw yesturday, "Hey, Alicia." she shouted getting the angel wolf's attention, "what were you and Espio talking about yesturday?".

After that last word, Alicia dropped her pack on the floor and blushed madely, "I...I don't...know...uh...I just told him...thanks for saving me...that's all!" she stuttered bending down and grabbing her pack.

"You two looked pretty cute down there, until Knuckles broked it up." she giggled.

Alicia threw a pillow at her face, "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

Amy giggled some more before picking up her pack and leaving out of the room with a frustrated and blushing wolf behind her. When the two girls got down stairs, they saw Shadow and Espio talking over something on the map while Knuckles was trying to get a few z's. When the two saw the girls come down, Shadow wacked Knuckles on the back of his head wakeing him up, "Hey! I was sleeping here!" he shouted standing up and rubbing his head.

"So what's the new plan today, leader?" Amy joked.

Shadow showed her the map and also showed the two the route they would be taking, "Wait...that's the forbidden swamp!" Alicia noted, "no one comes out alive you know!".

He nodded, "Yes, I know, but it's the only way to get through to the next place where we'll find the next element." he told her while rolling up the map and stuffing it in his pack.

"Is it really dangerouse?" Amy asked getting a bit scared.

Knuckles came over and patted her on the back a bit hard, "Don't worry, I'll take care of ya." he said smiling at her.

"Oh yeah, you can easily take care of her when you cant even take care of yourself. You whimpered like a baby when Shadow's shadow came onto the wall last nigh scaring you shitless." Espio joked.

Knuckles growled crossing his arms as he turned a bit pink on his face. The girls laughed as the guys chuckled, "Alright, it's decided. We'll go to the swamp, but no one will leave anyone's site. Got it!?" he asked.

Everyone agreed. As they talked, none of them noticed someone was watching them closely. The purple weisel kept a close eye on the five as they got ready to move out. He got behind the inn and took out a red gem the size of a small compass, "Your highness." he smirked as a picture magically appeared of a green hedgehog. He wore a long black cape and a silver crown on his head. He had a very devilish smile upon his muzzel, "Nack! What news do you have for me?" the green hedgehog asked.

"The five peopled you wanted me to keep watch are going into the swamp, prince Scourge!" Nack said, "should I follow them?".

Scourge shook his head, "No they'll die in there anyways. By the time that monster gets to them, they'll be dinner." he cuckled evily before disappearing into the red gem. Nack stuffed the gem back into his shirt then fled off to a different direction.

On their way to the next element to find, the five friends trudged along the path to the swamp. They had high hopes in escaping in one piece, but what they didn't know is that fear will take it's corse later. As they walked, Knuckles took the lead and was enjoying the view before swamp water and muck. Shadow and Amy were walking together again. They talked a bit, but it got a bit awkward when Amy said something that made him blush. Alicia and Espio chatted a bit about something. Amy noticed that it seemed to go well, because Alicia was laughing and blushing and Espio was also chuckling and grinning at her, 'They do seem to get along. And if I know faces, those two are starting to feel like they really like each other.' she thought while smiling.

"What's wrong?" she heard Shadow beside her.

She shook her head, "Nothing...I'm just seeing how those two are actually starting to like each other more." she explained looking back at the two.

Shadow took a glance then back to her, "I see...Espio has been talking about her last night." he said smirking a bit, "who knew a girl like her can be explained in one breath.".

Amy giggled at the remark. Shadow smiled at her softly as he heard her sweet giggle. When they got to the entrance to the forbidden swamp, all eyes were on what's inside. Many bugs and animals infested all over the entire place, trees looked like they would come to life in an instant to attack, lots of mucky mud and gunk all around the waters. Amy and Alicia crindged at the sight of everything around the place making them feel very uneasy. Good thing the guys were there to make sure nothing happens to the girls. Shadow held out his hand and pointed towards another path in the swamp, "There's the other path. If we follow directly, it'll take us much more further to the exit." he told them.

Knuckles looked at the mud and stuff and shiffered from the feeling of what it will feel like, "I don't know 'bout you all, but I don't feel like getting a mud bath..." he said.

"At least it's good for your skin..." Amy pointed out everyone looked at her with a confused look, "what...it's true." she shrugged her shoulders.

Everyone chuckled then made their way through the swamp. It was completely creepy to everyone besides Espio and Shadow. Creepy crawlies crawled all over the place, even on Amy's dress which made her screach in a high voice. Shadow took care of the bugs and stayed by her side till then. Alicia walked around trying not to feel a bit scared of anything. Espio was close behind her hoping nothing will come after them from the back. Alicia was about run up to the group when she accidentally slipped on a small rock making her fall. But then suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her slim waist pulling her up to him. Alicia was in Espio's arms after that. They took one look at each other, then immediately jumped away from the embrace blushing like crazy. Alicia felt a bit weird at that part and so did Espio inside of both of them. They took one look at each other once more, then quickly looked away still blushing. Knuckles had a hard time keeping his feet together in the mud. He tried to put his feet up to walk, but the mud felt like clay under him and with one stomp, he plumets into the muck. Amy was still shaken up on her dream, she was too afraid to ask Shadow about it. She turned one tree and a rock getting closer to him hoping she wont lose him. The swamp was even more dangerous than ever now. It started getting very dark for the travelers much too quick.

Amy and Alicia were now walking only in the back of the group. They looked all around seeing everything dark and scary to them, "Alicia...I'm scared..." she whimpered huddling on the wolf.

"I know, but we're almost out. Just hang on and we'll get through." Alicia assured her.

Few minutes past and it got even darker. So dark that the girls didn't notice that they have walked far away from the guys. Amy looked around the place once more and felt even more scared, "Alicia...I don't hear anyone." she whispered.

Alicia raised an eyebrow at her, then looked up to see if the group was there. She knew it would be tough, but she used only a little bit of magic to form a sphere of light in front of them. Amy and Alicia widened their eyes to see that the guys weren't in front of them at all. Now Amy was getting more scared by the minute. Alicia felt her tremble as she hugged her to death. She wrapped her right arm around shoulders keeping her calm, "It's ok...we'll be just fine now..." she whispered, "let's go that way..." she pointed over to the trees.

Amy nodded. Without letting go of each other, the two walked off towards the sea of trees looking for the others. Alicia had her light sphere out just in case monsters won't come out. She had her arm protectively around her shoulders keeping her calm and safe. They walked for about five minutes to see a large old oak tree. It looked really scary and it for some odd reason...had a face on it. Both girls looked at the tree and felt a bit uneasy. "Let's...head back." Amy suggested.

Alicia nodded in agreement. They turned around to head back to where they were, but before they were about to leave, a small purple flower popped out from the ground. It had four bright indigo petals that looked beautiful to see and a long needle like stick in the middle. It eyed the girls and with a spit, it shot out a small needle at the back of Alicia's neck. Alicia smacked her neck to see if it was a bug, "What the!?" she cried feeling her neck.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

Alicia took her hand back to see if she killed it, "I don't know...I got bit by something." she replied.

Amy was about to see about the bite, till she felt a sting in the neck as well. She yelped in pain and smack her hand on her neck, "Something bit me!" she shouted looking around the tree.

Alicia looked as well till her eyes caught the purple flower with it's petals sticking out. She widened her eyes then shot one of her daggers she had around her waist at the flower killing it by striking the stem. Amy saw the flower die on the ground and then saw Alicia with sweat coming down, "Alicia?" she said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Amy...we need to get to others fast!" she shouted looking at her with a pale look in her eyes, "we need to...to...t..." she was suddenly cut off before she fell straight to the ground hard.

Amy shrieked and rushed to her friend's side. She turned her over to see her eyes still open, but a it looked like there was no life in her eyes. She started to freak out and shake her frantically, "Alicia! Alicia! Come on wake up! Alicia! Ali...cia..." she moaned as she felt herself feeling very dizzy and sleepy. Amy couldn't hold up anymore and finally fell on top of the unconciouse wolf.

"Is it just me...or did it get kinda dark?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow, Espio and Knuckles walked for what seemed like decades and never noticed that the girls were gone. Shadow looked around the place hoping of seeing anything that may lead them to the exit, "Not sure...it's too dark out to see." he replied.

"I can use my fire to light the way." Knuckles suggested holding up his hand.

Espio shook his head, "Your fire and the swamp is filled with trees." he said in an arritated voice, "you'll burn the whole place down. We should use something else.".

Shadow nodded then thought of something that will hurt, but will work, "Alicia, can you shed a little light out...Alicia...?" he called out hoping of getting a reply.

Knuckles and Espio looked at each other, then back at the end of the line, "Alicia...Amy...are you there?" Knuckles shouted a bit louder.

No reply. Shadow and Espio started to get a bit anxious about this. Shadow turned to Knuckles who had a pretty good worried look on his face, "Knuckles, stand away from the trees and shine a small light around us." he ordered.

Knuckles nodded then raised one hand to ignite a small yet powerful fire ball. The light surrounded the three including the spot where Amy and Alicia were. When they saw that the girls were missing, they started getting a bit more scared for them, "Where do you think they went!?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, but...we've got to find them, or..." Shadow stopped himself from going on. He didn't want to know what would happen if something horrible happened to Amy and Alicia. He would never forgive himself if he found not only them, but their bodies no less.

Espio frantically looked all over for anything pink, or brown with wings, "ALICIA! AMY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" he yelled as loud as he can.

"HEY! Some of us have ears you know!" Knuckles yelled at him plugging his ears.

Espio turned to him in a very angry look, "This isn't a time to joke, you dumbass!" he hissed, "the girls are out there somewhere, and you complain about you fucking hearing!?".

Knuckles was getting more angry by the second. He growled and was about to punch him in the face, till Shadow stepped in front of them, "SHUT UP!" he yelled even louder both guys stopped and looked at him, "I know your worried, but we need to not fight and find them!".

They nodded in agreement. Without hesitation, all three travelers rushed back to where the girls left. Dodging trees and rocks left and right, Shadow, Knuckles and Espio ran as fast as they could. They had prayers in their minds hoping they were unharmed, or not taken, or worse dead. They were just about close to the spot when Shadow heard a slight noice. He stopped suddenly almost having Espio and Knuckles smash into him, "Hey! Tell us when your gonna sto-!" Knuckles yelling was cut short when Shadow smacked a hand on his mouth.

He muffled loudly till he saw him raise a finger to his lips making a silent 'shh!'. The guys stayed quiet for a while, wondering what Shadow was hearing. "SHADOW!" suddenly, a familiar voice rang out through the trees and right to the guys. Shadow heard the voice and widened his eyes in horror, "AMY!" he yelled and rushed off to where the voice came from with Espio and Knuckles following close behind.

Alicia laid motionless on the ground with a still conciouse Amy next to her. She could barely move and was almost losing vision fast. She then heard some shuffling somewhere behind her getting closer and closer to her and the angel wolf. Poor Amy only could see Alicia's face and not behind her, or anywhere else. She suddenly felt like a long snake like tail that slithered around her waist, arms and legs. She then saw the same thing happening to Alicia. Amy saw what seemed to be vines coiling around them. The vines where somehow alive and were moving all around Alicia's and her bodies. When the vines had a secure grip on them, Amy felt herself lifting up from the ground and into the air. She had a bit more vision to see who, or what was controlling the vines. She got a glimps of what seemed to be the tree they saw, but it's eyes glowed devilish red and the trunk had a mouth that opened so wide Amy could see what's inside the back of the mouth. Splintered teeth sprouted from the top and bottom of the mouth with strange liquid dripped from the teeth. Amy widened at the scene. She had just enough to scream until she is into unconciouseness, "SHADOW!".

Shadow and the others ran like the end of the world was just behind them. He had the look of determination and hope in his eyes as he ran through the forest. When they stopped at where they heard the cry, all eyes widened in shock and horror. There they saw Amy and Alicia tangled in web of vines and were just hovering over the mouth of a great big oak tree. Shadow took no second in jumping towards Amy and slashing the end of the vines holding her. He quickly grabbed her and dropped safely on land. Espio took out one of his kuneis and threw it at the vines holding Alicia. The vines split in two instantly, Alicia suddenly started falling to the ground, but was safely caught by him just in time. Shadow and Espio took Amy and Alicia away from the tree as it moaned and growled at what the trespassers have done. Knuckles stayed and fight while the two escaped.

Shadow and Espio took the girls a little far away from the tree. Shadow found a soft spot for Amy to rest. He laid the unconciouse pink hedgehog on the ground gently. Espio laid Alicia down next to her. They checked their breathing and tried to wake them up, but they were out like a light, "What the hell happened!?" Espio asked putting his hands on Alicia's forehead to check any fevers.

Shadow placed a hand on his quills and "I...I don't know...they look dead, but breathing...I don't know what to do!" he muttered as he frantically thought of some way to save them.

"They're not breathing!" Espio shouted as he picked up Alicia's body and held her close to his chest.

Shadow widened his eyes at his sudden outburst. He knelt down to Amy's side and picked her up holding her much closer to him. Her frail skin started to turn much paler and cold. Shadow tightly shut his eyes, he then pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her quills. He held her close never wanting to let go of her. He cursed under his breath as he smelled her sweet scent.

Espio held Alicia close to his body. He hated to see her like this. She was only a chipper wolf who had a happy smile on her face and now she is in his arms almost dead in an instant. He lifted her body much closer and he laid his head on her chest wanting to hear her beautiful heart beat. Espio never cried at anything, but at this second a single tear strolled down his cheek. He prayed as he cuddled her closely and gently.

Shadow held Amy never letting go. He had a few tears in his eyes, but refused to let them escape, "Amy...please wake up...please...Amy..." he whispered softly in her ear as he gently held her to his chest.

Suddenly**(I keep saying that in this don't** **I)**Shadow heard a sound of leaves crackling right behind him. Espio heard the noise and looked over his shoulder. The two held the girls to their bodies as they saw two silohetts coming out of the trees. They prepared to fight while protecting the girls from harm till the suspicious characters came into sight.

**Ok...cliff hanger!**

**Next one will, or not get the next element, but I just wanted to have a bit more fun with the others. Ok next is...Chibi Vampire! WOOO! Ok BYYYYYE!**


	7. A Sad Backstory

**HEEEELLLLOOOOO! Awwwww you guys love this story! YOUR GOING TO LOVE MEEEEEEE**! **Ok I watched waaay too much My Little Pony. O well hope you enjoyed this story. **

**O and the OC in this belongs to Amy roxs1. I might use some, but I'll ask when I do. I promised I would use her, but hate to tell you that she's only in this chapter :-(. DON'T HATE MEEE!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7. A Sad Backstory.**

Suddenly, Shadow heard a soundof leaves crackling right behind him. Espio heard the noise and looked over his shoulder. The two held the girls to their bodies as they saw two silohetts coming out of the trees. They prepared to fight while protecting the girls from harm tilll the suspicious characters came into sight. Shadow held out his sword infront of Amy and Espio took out one of his kunies and held it in front of Alicia. The people came out of the trees and showed a wounded crimson echidna and a dark pink hedgehog girl. She had long curly quills down her back and dark emerald eyes. She wore a normal white rugged blows with a brown vest and a long brown yet sturdy skirt to run in all the way to her shoes. She wore some old style boots on and with some old style pants. She looked worn out as well, but was still standing holding the echidna with his arm around her shoulders.

"Knuckles!" Shadow shouted as his limping friend walked out.

Knuckles held out his free hand and smiled a weak smile, "Don't worry 'bout me, guys. That tree only took part of me." he replied.

"Just take it easy, alright?" the dark pink hedgehog remarked.

"Who are you?" Espio asked.

She didn't answer him, all she was seeing was Alicia and Amy looking lifeless in the two's arms, "We need to leave this place and give them some anti venom, now!" she said in a serious tone.

Shadow looked down at Amy's figure, then looked up at her, "What do you mean? Are they...?" he wanted to ask, but was too scared to even finish the question.

The dark pink hedgehog walked over to them and saw how pale and lifeless they looked. She had no time to spare, "Pick them up and follow me! Hurry!" she ordered as she quickly helped Knuckles as he limped while running.

The two looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces. The look on her face and the sound of her tone made them much more scared and worried about their friends. Shadow and Espio wasted no time in picking up the unconciouse girls and rushed up to the suspicious dark pink girl. They hurried through the swamp, skipping stones and dodging trees left and right till they came across a small hut just in the middle of the place. The dark pink hedgehog quickly walked up to the door and opened it wide to let the others in. She ran inside and layed Knuckles on the closests chair next to the door. She then ran to her closet to find some things without hesitation. Espio and Shadow quickly rushed in and ran into the living room holding the limp girls in their arms. She then came back with three colored bottles in her arms and two cups.

"Lay them flat on the floor!" she ordered putting down the stuff she brought out.

Shadow and Espio raised an eyebrow at her, but did as she said. They layed Amy and Alicai down on the wodden floor flat with their heads up. The dark pink girl started to mix up the different colored liquid in one to another cup. Shadow watched her closely as Espio and Knuckles looked around the place they were in. It was an old style vintage hut with wooden flooring and walls were covered in vines and flowers. Pots of plants hung from the ceiling and on the walls for decoration. It was farely small, but able to put in about ten people in a room. The room had only a little table, a long old sofa with what seemed to look like animal skin on the covers and a rocking chair Knuckles was placed in. The room had a fireplace which a warm blazing fire was still burning.

When she was done mixing the liquid, she walked over to Amy first who was closer to her. She looked up at Shadow and Espio and motioned them to come over to the girls. Shadow walked quickly over to Amy while Espio rushed to Alicia's side. The dark pink hedgehog looked up at Shadow with a serious face, "Alright. Hold her head up so I can give her the antidote." she ordered.

Shadow nodded, then held Amy's head with gentle hands to her face. He tilted her head up a bit and the girl opened her mouth to let the antidote spill in her mouth and in her system. Shadow and Espio watched her as she tilted the cup up so there was enough for Alicia. Shadow rested her head back on the floor, then looked up at her, "What happened to them!?" he asked as a demand, but worried tone.

The girl didn't say a thing yet. She stood up and walked over to the angel wolf and did the same thing to her. When she was done, she stood up and looked at the two, "Alright, they'll be just fine now." she assured them, "you, take the angel wolf to the bottom room." she pointed to Espio, "and you, take her to the top bedroom, then we can talk." she pointed at Shadow.

The two were starting to get very angry about how she was demanding them to do things, but it was life, or death in that situation. Espio picked up Alicia and carried her to the first floor bedroom the girl told him to do. Shadow scooped up Amy and carried her up the stairs to the second floor bedroom. The two layed them in bed and tucked them in incase they don't get cold while sleeping. They wallked back into the living room to see her tending to Knuckles' aid while he was holloring in pain. Shadow took a seat on the couch and Espio leaned on the wall next to him, "So...care to tell us who you are and what was wrong with them?" Espio started.

The girl was starting to bandage up Knuckles' leg wich was the one that hurt him the most. She didn't say a word till she was done with him. She finally stood up after about five minutes and walked over to the fireplace, "My name is Midnight." she replied with no emotion in her tone, "your lucky I was there for both of them and your whimpering friend here." she pointed her finger to Knuckles.

"Hey!" he shouted then whimpered from his outburst.

Shadow shook his head in annoyance, then turned to Midnight, "Thank you. You have our total gratitude for helping us. Please tell us what happened to them and how you had found us." he asked.

"Let's see...I was in the swamp looking for more ingrediants for some potions and antidotes when I heard a shrill cry from a young girl. I thought why would there be people at a time like this in this place? I rushed to find who screamed and saw you two carring those girls away from the tree, Kincrysans and the red guy right here standing there behind to fight.".

"Kincrysans? What the hell is that?" Knuckles asked.

Midnight closed her eyes in thought, "A Kincrysans is a very deadly tree that kills anyone who gets near it." she explained, "the tree has these plants. A purple flower called the Moanamia around it. The plant carries in it's stem have a powerful poison in it that kills a person in minutes, but it paralizes the victims so they wouldn't get away from the tree. The Kincrysans uses it's strong tree roots and vines to pick up the victim and eat it whole while he, or she was still living. You two were lucky that I was there.".

Everyone nodded in agreement. Shadow spoke up once more, "So how long will the antidote lasts?" he asked.

Midnight looked at him with a soft stare. She could sense the worry in both Shadow and Espio about the girls, "Don't worry. They will be just fine. The effects will wear off in time, so they might wake up in a few hours." she told him.

Espio and Shadow sighed in relief. Shadow felt a large weight lifting off his shoulders the minute he heard her say that. He still sees her as a suspiscious person, but kept it close to him for she was the one that helped save them and Knuckles in the first place, "By the way, who are you guys anyways?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, royal knight of the Pandonian royal family." he replied.

"Espio the Chameleon." Espio spoke up next.

"Knuckles the Echidna!".

Midnight nodded, "And the girls?" she asked point to the rooms.

"The pink hedgehog is Amy Rose and the brown wolf girl with the angel wings is Alicia the Wolf." Shadow answered.

Midnight nodded and looked at Knuckles who was trying to get up from the seat, "Don't move on that for a while." she stopped him, "make sure it has plenty of time to heal.".

Knuckles growled in response, but nodded to her. He hated to sit and wait for a long time. Shadow stood up from the seat and walked over to Midnight, "Midnight...if it's perfectly alright with you...can we stay here for one night just so everyone is healed?" he asked

The dark pink hedgehog gave him a soft stare knowing these guys were worried about the girls more and their friend. She then gave him a softer smile, "Sure. You can stay for only one night." she said holding up her pointer to show a number one, "you guys can sleep out here and if anyone needs me, I'm upstairs." she took her leave for the stairs to her room.

Espio, Shadow and Knuckles thought about it and figured Knuckles can take the couch and Espio and Shadow can watch the girls to make sure they'll sleep alright. Shadow slowly walked to Amy's room after the quiet discussion. He had a big weight of worried on his shoulders as he got to the door. He placed a hand on the doorknob and slowly opened it. Inside was Amy still sleeping the night away in her bed nice and warm. Shadow found a chair next to the door and quietly moved it over to the side of the bed. He sat down and watched her sleeping form with her stomach falling up and down slowly. Shadow gently took her hand in his and held it tightly. He couldn't bare to see her like this. He gave his solum oath he would protect her and never let anything happen to her.

He held her hand tightly and closed his eyes shut, "I'm sorry Rose...I should've kept a close eye on you...now your like this..." he whispered, "I'm so sorry...Ameria-!".

His eyes shot up the second he said that. "Ameria!" he whispered loudly, "no...no...NO!" he shouted grabbing the sides of his head and leaned forward on the bed, "I can never...forgive myself...for what happened that...day!".

**Flashback**

_Shadow, a strong man just knighted for his bravery against the battle of Black Doom. He was proud, but never showed it. The only person he had ever showed any feelings was the princess of Pandonia. Princess Ameria Pandonia was a beloved woman of all females. She had a wonderfully kind heart that cared so much for everyone and never had an angry thought. Ameria was the only friend to Shadow and was the only person that understood him. Shadow only thought of her as a little sister, but in his eyes, he loved her very much. Before she was taken from him, a horrible war was breeched and everyone was worried about it. Ameria was the only one who was very calm about it, but felt very scared. Shadow understood her very well and had a close eye on her. He never left her side incase something happened. In the castle only a day early before the horrible attack would come, Ameria was in her room looking out of her window at the wonderful land she was promised to rule in the future. A soft knock was heard on the door getting the princess's attention, "Come in!" she called out._

_In came Shadow the Hedgehog. He dressed in his special silver and black armor which showed him as a 'black knight'. He walked in and saw the pink hedgehog princess. She wore a beautiful blue 'V' neck dress with silver jeweled sequins on the bottom of the skirt and a white bow on the bottom. She had half of her pink quills in a small bun and the rest down on her back with a bit of curls on the bottom. Her light green eyes sparkled as the black knight came in. He stopped and bowed in respect, "Good evening, princess." he greeted ever so mannered._

_Ameria giggled softly, "Shadow, you mustn't bow to me." she said lifting his head up to meet her eyes, "we are friends. Are we not?"._

_"Yes, we are. My apologize." he said._

_The two spent the entire evening together looking out to see all of Pandonia and talked about what would be like in the future, "Prin-Ameria, what would your first rule to do when you become queen?" Shadow asked sitting on the bed side._

_Ameria closed her eyes in thought, then opened them with a deep smile, "I believe my first rule would be that no one is allowed any harm on my people, nor the kingdom. I only wish that I rule a wonderful place where everyone can be at peace." she said sitting on the bed next to Shadow._

_"Don't you feel scared, or nervous about all this? Your going to be queen one day." Shadow remarked looking at her seriously._

_Ameria put her hand on his and looked into his fury bloody red eyes, "I am, yes, but I know I'll be just fine, because I have you to be there for me." she replied._

_Shadow blushed at the way she said that. So much passion in her voice and love in her eyes. He could tell just by looking at her she will be a great ruler without the crown. He smiled at her, he took her hand and kissed it gently, "I promise to always be there just for you. I won't let anyone hurt you, nor come anywhere near you." he told her with a serious tone._

_Ameria's eyes glistened when she heard those words. What she did was unexplainable to Shadow. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. A fast yet wonderful kiss to seal the deal. Shadow was speechless of her actions, but smiled at her in exchange. The two had a wonderful time together that evening, never thinking of what would happen the next day that would change Shadow's life forever. The next day was the worst that could happen. Before Scourge had ever become the prince, a horrible war had brought upon the land, killing and kidnapping people all over. An evil war of Black Arms had come into the land in revenge of their fallen leader and what they had wanted most was the royal family. The king and queen had escaped, but Ameria was the only one left in the castle for she must stay to protect everyone. She stayed in her room and looked out in horror to see some black armed demons attacking and killing the Pandonian knights. She griefed in sight and continued to mourn her people's loss, but didn't know that someone was charging up to her room with death in it's eyes. _

_The door suddenly blew open to show a killer black armed demon with a kife in it's hand ready for the princess. Ameria was scared and paralized. She couldn't move at all from the horrible sight in front of her. The demon was about to attack when a green flash appeared in the room showing a black knight with a long sword in hand. Shadow saw the demon and waisted no time in decapitating the weak fool. The head bounced on the floor and blood gushed out of the body and head. Ameria almost fainted from the sight, but Shadow was there to keep her still. He rushed over and quickly grabbed her in his arms before she could fall to the floor, "Princess! Princess!" he called out shakely in his voice._

_Ameria's eyes fluttered open to see her hero in front of her. Her arms flew open and wrapped around his head. She held him in fear she would loose him. Shadow held her and strocked her head gently, "It's alright, Ameria. I'm here now." he cooed in her ears._

_Ameria lifted her head up and and looked into his eyes, "How did you know I was up here?" she asked wiping away her tears._

_"I saw the queen and king escaping, but when I noticed you weren't with them, I got suspicious and worried. So I chaos controlled here to see if you were up here." he explained._

_Ameria didn't want to hear anymore. At least she knew her mother and father got out safely. Shadow stood her up and guided her to the door, but then she stopped him in his tracks, "Shadow, I must stay! This is my kingdom and I want to help!" she pleaded._

_Shadow was about to protest when he saw the compassion in her light emerald eyes. The way she said it with hope made him change his mind. He nodded and held her hand tightly, "Alright, but you must never leave my side." he ordered._

_Ameria nodded without saying a thing. With that, the two rushed out of the room and down the stairways. Shadow had his eyes peeled opened to look out for any danger while running a bit fast, but not too fast for her. They cut across a bunch of dead knights and workers in the castle. Blood was all over the walls and many of the black armed demons were lieing on the floor dead as well. Ameria cringed at the sight, but held strong till she was out of the castle safely. Shadow turned a corner fast then suddenly stopped in his tracks. He threw a hand infront of Ameria for protection. What they saw were some left over demons checking for survivors. When they saw Shadow and the princess, they threw out their weapons, then charged at them. Shadow pushed her back behind the corner and rushed out to kill them. He took out his sword and sliced two demons in half, then decapitated another that was about to make a jump attack on him. One demon was able to slice his arm, but only a cut. He grunted in pain, but let it slide to so he was able stab the demon in the stomach. When every single one of them were dead, Shadow slowly walked away holding his arm. _

_Ameria came out from hiding and rushed up to the injured black crimson striped hedgehog, "Shadow! Are you alrigh!?" she asked frantically trying to stop the bleeding._

_"Don't worry, Ameria, it's just a scratch." he assured her._

_She sighed in relief, but felt more worried for him. Shadow took her hand once more and walked away from the scene. But the two didn't noticed that one of the demons was still alive. The demon stood up and held it's bow out towards the knight. It readied the arrow and made target. Ameria looked over her shoulder to see the demon aiming the arrow at Shadow. She widened her eyes when the arrow shot. Shadow felt himself being pushed hard to the side. He looked up and was completely horrified at what he saw. Ameria pushed him out of the way to take the shot for him. The arrow plunged into her back and out of her chest. She coughed up blood and fell to the floor motionless. "**AMERIA!**" he yelled in horror._

_Shadow rushed to her and knelt down to her body. He gently picked her head up and held her close to his chest, "Ameria! AMERIA!" he yelled her name constantly with tears in his eyes._

_"S-Shadow-w..." she whimpered as her eyes fluttered open half way._

_"Ameria! Please stay with me! We're almost out of the castle!" he pleaded._

_Ameria shook her head, or at least tried to, "I'm-m sorry...Shad-dow...but...I can't-t..." she stuttered, "I'm glad...t-that I was-s ab-ble...to sav-ve you..."._

_"Ameria...!"._

_She lifted her hand up to caress his cheek and wipe away the tears that were falling out from his eyes, "Ple-ease...do somet-thing for...me-e?" she asked._

_Shadow nodded. She slowly took off the necklace Shadow had got for her and place it in his hand. The necklace had a round locket with golden letters that said 'Ameria' on it with a painted pink rose on it. Inside was a picture of her with her charming wonderful smile. Shadow took it and held her trembling hand, "Don't-t forge-et...me...Shadow...d-don't...forget...me..." she whispered as her hand felt very limp in his._

_Shadow widened his eyes as he saw hers slowly close. He slowly unclenched his hand that held hers making it fall to the ground lifeless. Ameria was gone. Shadow carresed her lifeless cheek as endless tears fell to the floor, "Ameria...Ameria...no...AMERIA...AMERIA!" he shouted holding her cold body close to him, "**AMERIA!**"**.**_

_**Flashback ended**_

Shadow held the locket Ameria gave him back and kept it close to him. He wished all that had happened could be fixed. He wished that he could've seen that demon before she gave her life for him. He held the locket to his heart as a single tear fell out of his eye, "Ameria...I promise that nothing and I swear NOTHING will happen like that again. I will protect this girl and my friends. I won't let the same thing happen again." he vowed under his breath.

He looked over to Amy's sleeping body. She had the same exact likings to her. Is that the reason he is always nice to her is because she looks exactly like Ameria? She almost had the same name, but she is different. Ameria is kind and gentle as Amy is free and outgoing. The two are so different yet they are alike. Shadow held her hand once more and kissed it lovingly, "Don't worry, Rose...I won't let nothing happen to you no more." he vowed carresing her cheek with the back of his hand.

The night progressed on and Shadow never left her room. Knuckles had a quiet and wonderful sleep and Espio had a good eye on Alicia all night in case she woke up. Shadow rest his head on the side of the bed and held her hand never letting go. The morning light from the window seeped through the curtains and on the sleeping pink hedgehog. Amy's eyes flutterd open to welcome her emerald green eyes. She slowly sat up in her bed and looked around to see that she was in a different place. 'Where am I? Were me and Alicia saved?' she thought.

Amy was about to get out of bed till she felt a warm hand on hers following a soft snore on the side. She looked over to see Shadow with his head in his arm and his hand holding hers tightly. Amy suddenly blushed and felt a bit embarresed, but she then felt happy that he stayed with her all night. Amy smiled at him and gently stoked his quills back trying not to wake the sleeping knight from his dreams, but Shadow was sort of a light sleeper. He opened his eyes to feel gentle strokes on his quills. He looked up to see a smiling Amy looking down on him, "Morning sleepy head." she said happily.

Shadow had no words in his mouth at that point. All he did was throw his arms around her frame and hug her like there was no day the next. Amy smiled and hugged him back knowing how worried he was about her. Shadow nuzzled into her quills tickling her neck while doing so. Amy giggled at his gesture and held him tightly, "I'm so sorry, Rose." she heard him whisper.

Shadow lifted himself off of her to look into her emerald gleaming eyes, "What do you mean, Shadow?" she asked.

"I should've kept a good close eye on you and now you and Alicia were almost killed because of me." he said looking down in shame.

Amy cupped a hand on his muzzel and brought his face to meet hers, "It's not your fault, Shadow" she said smiling at him, "I can never be mad at you".

Shadow smiled and cupped her cheek. How warm and soft her face was in his hands as he stroked it ever so gently. Amy and Shadow felt themselves leaning close to each other's faces. Their lips parted wanting to feel each other's warmth. Amy's eyes closed as Shadow slowly leaned in more to her. They could feel their breaths against their faces as they got closer. Shadow was almost about to make contact when the door slammed open suddenly. Both eyes widened and turned quickly to see Knuckles with a big smile on his face, "Hey you lazy bastards! Get up it's time to eat!" he shouted running back out.

Shadow and Amy looked at each other then blushed madely. The two felt completely embarresed at what was about to happen. Amy clamped a hand on her mouth and though, 'I can't believe it! We were about to kiss! I was so close, too!'. Shadow was looking the other way and growled under his breath hoping Amy wouldn't hear him, 'Damn you, Knuckles! You had to come at the wrong time! Damn it!' he cursed in his mind. The two looked at one another once again. Amy smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Shadow smiled back and got off the bed. He helped her off and the two walked out of the room.

**Knuckles I hate you so much now! Ok hope you enjoyed this chappie and stay tuned for the next. BYYYE**


	8. A Beautiful Encounter

**Me: Been a while, huh?**

**Shadow: How is it that I'm always here?**

**Me: You want me to get Sonic, or Scourge?**

**Shadow: ...ass.**

**Me: Faker.**

**Shadow: So who's in this one?**

**Me: Let's say that Knuckles is finally getting a love connection.**

**Shadow: Oh god...**

**Chapter 8 A Beautiful Encounter.**

Shadow lead Amy down the stairs carefully in case she was still hurt. Amy walked slowly down to the end of the stairs to see the others along with a new person in the kitchen. Knuckles was helping himself with all the good food that was on the table and Espio and Alicia were sittiing at the table with the new hedgehog. Amy was almost to the bottom of the stairs till Alicia noticed her in the corner of her eye, "Amy!" she shouted in joy.

She rushed over and threw her arms around her pink friend. Amy happily embraced her jofully. Alicia generally lead her to the table where she saw the dark pink hegehog, "Amy, this is Midnight." she introduced giving her a seat.

"Nice to see you walking." Midnight said with a smile.

Amy nodded, "Thank you. Shadow told me about how you saved me and Alicia. I don't know how to repay you." she said taking a piece of bread on the table.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Midnight said holding up her hand in defence, "by the way, Espio and Knuckles said that you were looking for something?".

"Yeah. We're on a mission to find the elements to stop the evil prince, Scourge.".

Midnight closed her eyes and growled when she heard the name, "Damn bastard!" she growled.

"Midnight?".

A hand slammed on the table making everyone jump. They looked to see her face completely angry and torn, "That fucking bastard! He needs to be taught a lesson no less." she said calming down.

Alicia took a sip of her water then looked at her, "Midnight, you said you knew him right?" she asked.

Amy looked at her with a shock in her eyes, "Seriously!? When was this been told?" she asked looking at both Alicia and Midnight.

"You were still asleep when I said that I knew him." Midnight told her, "I knew him yes, but I was a prisoner of him for a long time. He kidnapped me from my home and kept me locked away for five years.".

Everyone gasped with their mouths to the ground, "You never told us that part!" Knuckles exclaimed almost chocking on a grape.

"Yes...I was only 13 years old when that happened. He took me away from my home and kept me in a stoney prison where he would beat me, torture me and even rape me. Five years I had to put up with him and he had made it hell for me. When five years has passed, I had enough of him for the last time. I somehow ran away and fled to this swamp. I found the perfect spot where he wouldn't have found me and I stayed here for now. I grew fond of this place for all the great plants and stuff here to make my potions. I was a pretty good potion maker back then and still now so I always try to come up with a good potion for everything. But I never lost those horrible memories of him.".

Amy quivered at her story when she listened closely. Scourge is even more twisted then what she has heard. She never met him, but now knows that he must be stopped without any mercy. Everyone stayed quiet for a while to sink in everything Midnight had told them. The silent time was broken when Espio spoke up, "So you are happy here?" he asked crossing his arms and laying them on the table.

Midnight nodded, "I wish to see my home, but until Scourge is no more, I can only hide in case he's still after me." she said holding her cup of water.

"And that's why we're here and we'll stop him when we finally found the last element!" Amy assured her holding up her fists with pride.

"You are a good girl, Amy Rose...just like her..." she whispered the last part to herself.

Knuckles, finally finished his breakfast looked at the clock that was in the room and tapped Shadow on the shoulder, "Shadow, we need to leave so we can get out of the swamp before it turns dark again." he said to him.

Shadow nodded then turned to Midnight, "Thank you for everything, Midnight." he thanked her standing up from his seat, "come on, we need to leave now in case the darkness comes.".

Everyone nodded and stood up from their seats and walked away with Midnight behind, "It's no trouble at all, but please...make Scourge pay for all he's done." she pleaded.

"Don't worry, Midnight, we won't let you down." Amy told her as she got her pack with everyone's in the living room.

"Wait! Where are you guys even going?".

Shadow took out his map and showed her the rout they tried to take, "We're headed for Crystal Falls for the next element." he told her pointing to the drawing of the large falls, "but, I guess we can't take that route now.".

Midnight looked at the map and pointed to a shorter route just behind her house, "This route is much easier and better for you." she said circling the route with a small pencil.

"So if we take that route, it'll take us to the falls?".

Midnight nodded, "Yes, stay on the path and don't go anywhere, just head to the exit." she warned him.

Shadow nodded and stuffed the map in his pack once more as he walked over to help with the others. After a whole hour of getting ready and saying goodbye to their new friend, it was time to leave. The group made it outside and was about to start on the trail she said to take till Midnight ran up to them with small bottles of blue liquid in them, "Wait! Don't leave yet!" she shouted running up to them, "this is a special potion that let's you breath under water for a long period of time." she instructed handing them each a bottle.

"Nice. So how long do we have when we take them?" Alicia asked stuffing her bottle in her pack.

"The potion takes effect for about ten hours. So use it wisely cause there's only room for one gulp.".

Everyone nodded. Amy gave her a quick hug as in thanks and good bye. She returned it with a smile and gladly waved good bye to them as they started their way down the route. The route was much more safer and great for the group. The sun showne down throught the tops of the trees giiving them the path way a bit of light. As they walked, they continued to talk a bit. Knuckles instead of yawning, or looking around was talking to Shadow about what the new element might be. Amy was enjoying herself by looking around the monster free path and Alicia and Espio had a quiet discusion behind. Alicia lowered her head and stared at the ground before getting Espio's attention, "Espio...?" she said in a soft voice.

Espio turned to her while walking, "Yes?" he replied.

"I...want to thank you again...for saving me and staying with me when I was almost dead." she said looking up at him with a smile.

"W-what...are you talkinig a-bout?" he stuttered looking away to hide his blush. Alicia's smile was too much for him to even look at.

Alicia giggled, "Midnight told me what happened. She said you were very worried about me and this morning, I woke up to see you sleeping in a chair very close to the bed. I thought you stayed with me the whole night, so I wanted to thank you for that." she explained.

Espio looked back at her with a sweet smile, "Your...welcome." he said earning a smile from her.

Espio and Alicia looked at each other for about five seconds till they noticed how red they are so and quickly looked away from each other's glance. Amy listened to the whole thing and smiled throughout the conversation. 'Those two are so cute together, they don't even know it. I wonder if me and Zachary will be like that?' she thought looking down in sadness when she thought about him. She was hurt by him, but she still had feelings for him so it hurt her even more now. Alicia noticed Amy's sad look and speed walked up to her, "Amy, what's wrong?" she asked patting her back for comfort.

"Nothing...I was just...thinking about some people at my own world." she replied smiling at her with a weak grin.

Alicia could tell that Amy was very hurt about something, but didn't want to trouble her too much. She made a small smile and rubbed her back giving her a small side hug, "Well, if you need anything, or you want to talk about something, I'm your girl, ok?" she said giving her a thumbs up with a wink.

Amy smiled and nodded. Their little talk was interrupted when Shadow spoke out pointing toward an opening out of the swamp, "We're almost there. The entrance is just past a few trees." he shouted.

Knuckles could hardly contain himself along with Amy and Alicia. When they almost got to the exit of the swamp, the three sprinted off towards the opening leaving two confused travelors with sweat drops on their heads, but laughing at their childness behavior. When they got out of the swamp, Knuckles, Alicia and Amy were star struct at what they saw. There they saw Crystal Falls in all it's beauty. It was breath taking to see different paths of water rushing down a long cliff to the icy crystal waters below**(look up some pretty waterfalls and imagine them staring at it from afar)** and many wonderful wildlifes all around to give it a lovely view of nature. Amy's eyes glittered at the sight of the waterfalls and fell into a trance of it's wonders and beauty, "So this is Crystal Falls?" she asked looking around the whole scenery.

"Yes it is. Welcome to Crystal Falls everyone." Shadow introduced crossing his arms at sight as he and Espio emerged from the swamp exit.

"It's so beautiful. I only saw this place in literature books and scrolls." Alicia sighed in amazement.

Espio chuckled to himself, "I've seen places like this and it's still pretty as usual." he complimented.

Amy looked around the falls to find any sort of entrance to get, "I'm not seeing any sort of way to get in, guys. Not even the gem of Isis is working." she said.

Alicia spread her wings and took to the sky. She soared through the scenery in search of an opening on top, but only saw water and falls. She flew back down and folded her wings back, "Nothing on the top either." she told them.

"There's gotta be something we can do to get in." Knuckles thought out loud scratching his head.

Espio looked around the waters for a bit till he saw some sort of black circle in the water. It looked more like a cave, or something, "Found it!" he shouted pointing towards the black cave.

They all looked and saw that that could be a way to the inside of the waterfalls. Shadow tightened his sword around his waist and walked through the waters to see how deep it is. He got to his calves and looked back to the others, "It's a cave alright. Come on." he said motioning his hand for them to follow.

"Wait, Shadow! We don't know how far down it could be." Amy pointed out, "we should probably take another path just in case.".

Knuckles waded in the water and saw how it wasn't really deep so they could go in without worry, "Don't worry, Ames. It's only a fare deep so we could get through easily." he assured her.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and waded in the water to get to Shadow. Espio waded in only to about an inch away form his ankles. He looked behind him to see a very scared angel wolf eyeing the water in pure fear, "Alicia?" he called out making her come out of her fears.

"W-what?" she stuttered looking at him.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

Alicia looked at the water's rippling waves as it crashes towards the surface. Just seeing it made her even more terrified. She took a deep breath and held it in before wading out in the waters. The cold feeling of the water on her feet gave her chills down her spines making her whimper. She past Espio and walked on the bottom of the waters over to the others. Espio continued to watch her in confusion, 'She's acting pretty strange for some reason.' he thought as he followed her. As they got to the edge to the drop off, Shadow took hold of Amy's hand tightly, "Hold as much breath as you can." he said.

Amy nodded and sucked in as much breath her lungs could take. With one jump, Amy and Shadow doved into the water. Knuckles followed as he made a weid pencil dive**(if anyone doesn't know, it's were you just stand in a perfectly straight line and go feet first without losing you stance)**. Espio was about to follow when he noticed Alicia's jittery body. She started to quiver from head to toe. He was about to ask, till she sucked in some breath and jumped in. Espio followed still being a bit confused. As the five friends sunk to the bottom, they saw the cave leading to the inside of the cliffs. Shadow pulled Amy's hand and lead the team inside the cave. Espio swam at a slow pace behind. He then noticed that a certain angel wolf wasn't around. He looked behind and widened his eyes a bit to see her holding her mouth and nose with one hand and the other flailing around trying to swim. Alicia was running out of oxigeon and couldn't swim at all. She closed her eyes and held in as much little breath she has.

Espio quickly swam over to her and grabbed her arm with a tight grip. He turned around and swam as fast as his legs could swim. He took a few peeks at her to see her turning blue fast. Amy and Shadow made it to the surface. They wer lucky that the cave only had a small pit of water in the inside. Knuckles dove up to the surface and gulped in some air, "That was really tough!" he panted.

"At least it's over." Shadow sighed as he panted a bit.

Amy looked around and noticed that Espio and Alicia weren't around, "Wait! Where's Espio and Alicia!?" she shouted frantically.

The two looked around the room and waters for their friends. A few seconds later, two heads popped out from the flat watery surface, panting and sucking in enough air, "Espio, Alicia! Are you two alright!?" Amy asked swiming over to them.

Espio nodded, "Ye...eah...we're fine...Alicia?" he panted looking down on the wolf's figure.

"(cough cough) I'm ok...thanks..." she coughed holding onto the chameleon for dear life.

Espio swam over to the rocky surface and pulled her out. Shadow, Amy and Knuckles followed with worried expressions painted on their faces, "What happened?" Knuckles asked helping Alicia out of the water.

Espio sat her on the ground and sat next to her still panting a bit, "Alicia...care to...tell us...what happened...back there?" he asked between breaths.

Alicia looked around the room to see different eyes staring at her. She hung her head and started to tear, "I...I...can't...swim at all..." she replied.

"Wait...are you serious!?" Knuckles asked getting a slight nod from her, "hahaha! And I thought you were a strong a wolf...hahahaha-OW!" he was interrupted when Amy elbowed him in the stomach and Espio got up and wacked him on the head hard.

"Shut up, Knuckles!" Amy growled she walked over to her and stood her up slowly, "don't listen to that idiot, Alicia. If you told us about you and water, we could've helped you.".

Alicia nodded in agreement, "Yes...I know thank you." she sighed happily earning a hug from her.

Shadow walked over to the two and patted Alicia on the shoulder, "You feeling better?" he asked Alicia nodded with a smile, "alright, now that we got all that taken care of, we should be on our way now.".

Everyone agreed and started to leave with a battered Knuckles behind. As they walked through the dark tunnel, they were getting pretty close to a sound they were hearing much much louder, "Do...any of you guys hear...more waterfalls?" Amy asked perking her ears up.

Shadow perked his ears at the noice and nodded, "We must be getting close." he said.

The noise grew louder and louder each second they walk. As the noise grew louder, Amy and Alicia could hardly contain themselves. The two headed towards the sound and then turned a corner and then their mouths flew open much bigger than before. Shadow, Knuckles and Espio walked towards where they were and had their mouths open to the floor. What they saw was umbelievable. The whole place was like an old abandoned chapple. The walls were covered in moss and vines top to bottom and water seeped through the holes in the walls. Many flowers and wildlifes were blooming all around the entire place. The chapple looked as if it was at least a hundred years old to look at. There were plenty of lakes and ponds all around the whole cave like paradise. Amy saw what she had never thought she'd see. She was bewildered at the stunning scenery.

Amy and the group looked all over the place glancing at all it's glory, "Woah...if I knew this place was real...I would've came here hours ago with a camera!" Amy joked.

"Camera?" Knuckles asked scratching his head.

Amy held up her hands and formed a square out of her fingers, "It's a sort of small box that you can take pictures of. You hold the box up at the scene and then 'click' you got yourself a wonderful picture to remember." she explained.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow at her not even understanding the whole thing. Amy sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I'll tell you later, ok?" she sighed walking down a small mossy hill.

Shadow jumped down at the bottom of the hill meeting up with her along with Alicia flying down gracefully and Espio and Knuckles just walking down. They started their way towards the entrance of the abadoned chapple making sure no monsters are around, "This place is so beautiful." Alicia said looking around once more.

"I think I read about this place before." Shadow pointed out earning a bunch of confused eyes at him, "Well...this is an old chapple they used to use before we were ever even born about a hundred years. People stopped coming here and after so long, this place was forgotton, not even able to see the light of the sun anymore.".

Amy looked at the chapple and thought of how beautiful it used to be before it was forgottened, "How come it was left to be abandoned?" she asked looking back at the black crimson striped hedeghog.

"They say that a horrible monster was placed here long ago." he replied.

"A horrible monster?" Alicia asked with a bit of shaking in her voice.

Shadow nodded, "I doubt the monster is even real, or not, but if it is, we can take care of it easily as long as we can find the next element." he told them.

After the history lesson, the five travelors reached the entrance of the chapple. Shadow and Espio took hold of the looped handles and pushed in to open the door. The doors opened with a loud creek making it a bit enbarable. When they opened, everyone looked inside to see that the inside wasn't very beautiful then the outside. Inside, many of the chairs and tables were destroyed along with the windows and many more. The five walked in and looked around the room making sure it's safe to travel in. Knuckles walked over to the right hand side and saw a small hole in the wall. He crawled in and came to a dead end with a skeleton head. Knuckles' eyes flew open and he shrieked so loud he banged his head on the celing as he frantically crawled out. He backed away from the wall and plopped his bum on the ground panting from the horrifying discovery.

Espio and Alicia walked over to the left hand side looking under the benches and chairs. Alicia came over to the wall and saw an opening like a cave in it. She held up her hand and chanted in her head to form a small light sphere in her hands. She brought up the sphere closer to the hole and looked inside. The light frome the sphere showed millions of red little eyes. Suddenly a loud scream escaped from her mouth as many bats flew out from the hole and into the air. Alicia stumbled back almost losing her balance till she fell into two strong arms holding her around her waist. She looked up to see a worried chameleon holding her balance. Espio heard her scream and rushed over to see what happened before he saw her stumbling backwards towards him. They looked into each others eyes for about five seconds till they noticed how red and hot they were while in each other's embrace. Alicia quickly pushed him away and looked down covering her blush. Espio looked away as well, but smiled a bit inside.

Shadow and Amy looked towards the back of the chapple. Shadow searched through the alter and book shelves for anything. Amy searched through the walls and doors. Some were locked and some were completely broken so they couldn't open them. She walked over to the right of the room and saw what seemed to be a crack in a pile of wood and stone, "Shadow! I think I found something!" she shouted.

Shadow walked over to her as she poited at the crack in the walls. He then carefully took apart some wood and rolled away some stones eventually coming to the end of the pile. He saw a split crack in the wall and looked in. Shadow couldn't see well inside, but could somehow tell there was a cave on the other side. He backed away towards Amy and called everyone to meet them there, "Amy, you might have discovered a new cave here." he said as the others rushed over to them.

"So there really is another cave?" Amy asked.

Shadow nodded, "Yes, but the question is...how do we open it?" he asked crossing his arms and holding his chin with one hand.

When the other friends came over, Shadow showed them the crack. Knuckles looked at how strong and sterdy the hole was feeling it with his hand, "Maybe I can burn it easily." he thought out loud.

Alicia shook her head and crossed her arms, "No. This whole place is like a garden so if you really blew up the hole, your fire could easily catch on the plants and this place could be in flames." she protested.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and walked away grunting under his breath. Espio looked around the pillars that held the place. He noticed a strong vine around the stoney pillar and thought up a good idea. "Everyone stand back." he ordered walking towards the crack in the wall.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles asked.

Espio didn't listen to him. He closed his eyes and knelt down to the floor. He placed his hands on the stoney ground and concentrated. Then all of a sudden, he started glowing green and soon the vines around the pillars began to expand and grow longer. Everyone was amazed of what the power of the element of earth can do while they watched the vines wrap around the outside and inside of the crack. Espio grinded his teeth as he made the vines grow much more longer. Soon after, the vines began to part away pulling the sides of the hole with it. Then the hole started to split and crumbling stone chips and rocks burts out towards the group. Shadow and Knuckles were fast enough to sheild Amy and Alicia from getting hurt. After a while, the crack became an entry for them.

Espio stood up and panted from the huge power he had done, "Well...that was hard..." he huffed looking at his work.

"Damn, Espio, who knew you had it in ya!" Knuckles exclaimed walking over to the open cave.

Espio smirked to himself and walked on through the cave. They walked a bit down a rocky tunnel seeing nothing but rocks and moss. Amy was close to Shadow hoping that there are no monsters. They havn't gotten to the middle when Amy's gem started glowing once more. Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to Amy. "Is it what I think it is?" Knuckles asked.

Amy took out the gem and looked at the writing inside. She showed the jewel to Shadow wondering what the letters mean, "It's the element of water." he announced handing the gem back to Amy.

"Well...come on!?" Knuckles said impatiently.

Amy sighed frustrated sigh then read through the words. She then closed her eyes and concentrated hard inside, "Tha ech ma su!" she shouted clearly.

Suddenly, the gem glowed a bright blue light then shot out from inside making it's way down the tunnel to the one who holds the element. Amy and everyone rushed down to follow it. When they came to the end of the tunnel, they stopped to see a very large hole in the ground full of water. No rooms, no windows, no doors, just a huge hole in the ground. Shadow looked down the water to see how deep it is and noticed that the bright blue line was going all the way down to the bottom and taking a sharp right and going into the wall. He stood up and looked at his group, "Got any ideas?" he asked.

Everyone looked down the hole into the water and had the same confused look on their faces. Then Amy's eyes shot up and turned to him, "Wait! We have the potions, remember!?" she asked.

Shadow nodded his head and took out his bag. He looked through to find the small bottle Midnight have given them. Soon everyone had their bottles out infront of them wondering if they should take it, "Midnight said we need to be very careful about this." Alicia pointed out, "she said it takes about ten hours for the effects to wear off.".

"Well...either this, or somehow drown." Shadow joked opening the corck on the bottle, "either way, we need to find the next element fast. I don't see any monsters down there so we should be ok." with that he tilted his head up and gulped down the potion.

Everyone held in their breaths as Shadow swallowed the last drop. He lowered his head down gacking a bit from the foul taste and stuffed the bottle back in the bag. He looked at himself wondering if the effects have started, "Well?" Knuckles spoke up.

Shadow didn't say anything, all he did was take a deep breath and dived into the pool. Amy gasped and rushed to the edge looking down the water to see where he is. All of a sudden, Shadow's head popped out of the water scaring Amy a bit, "GA!" she shouted falling back on her bum.

"Sorry about that." he apologized trying to hold in his chuckle, "Take the drink and dive in, the effects start the second you taste it.".

Everyone uncorcked their bottles and drunk the drink. Knuckles almost puked from the horrible smell and taste. Amy plugged her nose and gulped down the entire thing. Alicia and Espio swallowed theirs whole trying to not taste the potion. When the bottles were empty, Amy jumped into the water and sunk down to the bottom. Shadow was right. She didn't need to hold in her breath, she's actually breathing under water! Although they couldn't talk under water, Amy was swimming free and laughing to herself happily. Knuckles dove in and joined the two down under, Alicia still was a bit scared about swimming. She can breath in water now, but how was she able to move? Then a gentle hand grabbed hers without notice getting her attention, "Ready?" Espio asked.

"I...guess so..." she muttered.

Espio wrapped his arm around her waist making her blush even more, "Don't worry. I'll be right there to help you." he assure her.

Alicia showned a weak yet thankful smile to him. With a ready-set-go, the two jumped in the cold pool. Shadow held onto Amy's hand and guided the four down to the cave where the blue line had dissappeared. As they got to the bottom, Shadow looked at the cave that was covered by a large stone bulder. He looked at Espio who had a good grasp on Alicia motioning him to see if he could move it. Espio looked at the bulder seeing how heavy and big it was to move it. He handed Alicia to Knuckles genereally and swam over to the rock. He then got down on his knees once more and placed his hands on the watery surface. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the plants above. He then started to glow green all over him again, then large thick vines grew out from the top of the ceiling down to the to the water. They grew all the way to the bottom and then wrap around the large bulder. Espio stood up with his hands extended and his eyes tightly closed as he lifted the bulder all the way into the air and somehow threw it to the side. The rock gently sunk to the bottom with a big thud. Espio opened his eyes and groaned in his head placing a hand to his forehead. Everyone smiled at him saying 'good job' to him. Knuckles gladly handed Alicia back to him and the five swam through the cave. As they swam through the exit of the cave and up to the top of the surface, all of a sudden a large serpant shot out of a hole hiding for intruders to come right at them. Shadow grabbed Amy and swam like no other. Knuckles swam out of the way as did Espio holding Alicia tightly in his arms.

The serpant was just a small snake, but a very dangerouse one at that. It had a white body with blue sapphire scales and turquise fines on the tail and the the head. It had glowing red eyes with golden pupils staring at them with death inside baring it's large white fangs at the travelors. The snake had a good eye on the three slittering towards them at full speed. Knuckles swam out of the way the second time on the left and Espio and Alicia swam the other way making the snake collide with the wall. Luckily, Shadow and Amy were not spotted by the serpant, they swam up to the surface as fast as they could. Poking their heads out of the water for breath, the two swam over to the edge quickly getting out. Shadow got out of the water and helped Amy up on the edge. Amy turned around and looked down trying to see what is happening down there, "I hope their going to be ok." she panted holding onto Shadow's hand.

Shadow let go of her hand and panted some more from the fast swimming, "Don't worry...I'm sure they'll be alright." he assured her.

"Hey! Over here!" a voice rang out to the two hedgehogs who were looking all over the room for the voice, "over here, you idiots!" they turned around and saw a cage with skeleton bones for bars and inside was a beautiful white bat chained to the floor by her hands.

She was a very beautiful bat with long white hair all the way down to her back. Her crystal blue eyes stared out of the caged bars as she shook her hands making the bones as her shackles make noise. She wore a purple tunic with a white jacket that looks a bit beat up on the ends of the sleeves. She had white tights with long black boots up to her knees. She was much gifted in her chest then her body making her a bit of a 'men's prize'**(I had to put that in XD)**. Amy walked over to the cage and looked at the albino bat, "Um...who are you?" she asked in a shy voice.

"Just call me Rouge, hon." she replied with a smile, "and I should be asking you two. What brings you here to my humble cage?" her voice sounded as a seductive tone.

Shadow walked over next to Amy with a bit of an annoyed look, "Enough games. Why are you here?" he asked.

Rouge shrugged her shoulders and looked away, "I'm here because of that no good bastard, Scourge." she said growling at his name.

"Scourge! Why did he put you in here?" Amy asked.

"He wanted me to be like some sex maid and I told him to fuck off, so I'm here to die someday. I'm surprised the Water Marcle hasn't got ya.".

Amy raised an eyebrow at her, "Water...Marcle?" she asked.

Rouge nodded, "That serpant you saw down there, that was made especially for me. So if I ever try to break out, he'll get me." she explained, "but, now that I got some rescueres, why don'tcha help a poor girl out.".

Shadow looked at the bars and felt them with his hands. They didn't feel very secure since they were skeleton bones. Shadow raised a hand in front of Amy motioning her to move back. Amy obayed and stepped back not wanting to get hurt. Shadow then took out his sword and got into a battle stance. With a loud battle cry, he charged at the bars and made a spin attack on the bones, breaking them into peices. He then walked over to Rouge who was patiently waiting for him to set her free. Shadow raised his sword up and brought it down hard on the shackles. the bones broke easily, releasing her grasp. Rouge rubbed her wrists and smiled a seductively grin, "Thanks, hon." she said happily.

Shadow didn't say anything, but went back to Amy, "Anything on the gem, yet?" he asked sheething his sword back.

Amy shook her head, "Nothing..." she replied looking down on her gem.

When Rouge saw the jewel, her blueish green eyes gleamed in delight from the look and glitter the gem of Isis was showing, "Some jewel you got there." she said a bit of a sly tone.

"Thanks...it's the gem of Isis and it's helping us look for the elements.".

"Elements?".

Shadow got infront of her before she could say anymore, "Nothing. Your free so you can leave." he said harshly.

Rouge was about to talk back when the Marcle burst out of the water and so did the three who were under. Knuckles landed hard on his head, Espio landed flat on his feet and quickly catching Alicia as she almost hit the ground. Shadow sheilded Amy as the Marcle tossed and turned all over looking for it's victims. Knuckles looked up to see if his friends were ok, but not thinking of seeing a very beautiful albino bat infront of him. He looked at her from the ground as she looked down on him. He began to blush intensively from how beautiful she was to him. Rouge smiled and held out a hand to him, "Need a lift, hon?" she asked.

Knuckles was brought out of his thoughts and quickly shot up from the ground without Rouge's help. He looked away and blushed even more, "T-t-thanks..." he stuttered.

Rouge smiled at him more seductively than usual. Suddenly their little introduction was cut when Knuckles and Espio's foots were grabbed. The serpant pulled them under for a second fight wanting to kill them now and quick. "Espio! Knuckles!" Amy and Alicia shouted in fear.

Alicia was about to go in and save them even though she couldn't swim, but was held back by Shadow. She turned to him with a scared look in her eyes, "Stay here and protect Amy. I'll go and help!" he ordered.

Shadow rushed toward the pool and dove in cautiously. He sunk to the bottom and looked up to the fight to see Knuckles being smacked into the walls repeatedly and Espio being squeazed to death in it's monsterouse coil. Shadow quickly swam up to the fight and raised his sword over the tail. He then used all his strength and brought the sword down hard, cutting the flesh in two. The Marcle let out a horrid cry of pain while Espio wiggled himslef out of it's grasp. Knuckles was let loose from the beating and swam over to where Shadow and Espio are. The Marcle looked over and saw the three ready to fight. It then hissed out a battle cry and charged at them head on.

Up above, Alicia and Amy were getting very worried about the guys down there. Alicia wanted to help, but knowing her and her fear of water couldn't solve anything. Amy wanted to help also, but she didn't have the strength to kill, nor fight with anything. The two girls looked down fearing the worst for the guys as Rouge watched them with confusion in her eyes, "Why...are they fighting that thing?" she asked getting the other two's attention, "they'er gonna die down there and they're fighting that thing! I...don't understand..." she looked down with so much confusion and hurt in her head.

Amy walked over to the confused albino bat and cupped her hands to her chest, "Because they care more about our saftey than they do theirs." she replied she then put a comforting hand on her shoulder making her look up at her, "they're also fighting for your saftey, Rouge. We won't let anything happen to you.".

Rouge saw the compasion in her emerald green eyes and felt a bit more safe and loved. She never felt anything like this before. Rouge smiled a weak yet happy smile to her, "Thanks...Amy..." she said.

Suddenly, the gem began to glow a brighter blue than last time making the three girls jump. Amy took out her gem and looked in to see another set of writings in it. Alicia rushed over to see what it was and then thought the first thing that came up, "The...element...Rouge is the element of water!" she exclaimed looking at the freaked out bat.

"W-what?" Rouge stuttered backing away a bit.

Then Amy held out her hand to her, "Take my hand, Rouge. i promise it'll be alright." she told her.

Rouge hesitated a bit, then slowly extended her hand out and grapsed Amy's hand tightly. Amy looked down at the gem of Isis once more to read the spell. She then closed her eyes and spoke out clearly, "TO MA WA SE TA!".

Then, the jewel glowed a brilliant shade of turquise and somehow water seeped out from inside the gem. It began to swirl all around the two making it like a whirlpool. Rouge was looked around frantically watching what was going on until the water seeped down into her large chest. When the spell was casted, a little mark of a tear drop was shown on her chest indicating she was now the element of water. Rouge felt the power inside of her she never thought she had. She felt like she could power over all kinds of water all around the world in her comands. The power of water is only given to someone who can trust the person very well. A very trustworthy one with high spirits and love will containe the power. Rouge opened her eyes and looked at Amy with more confusion, "So...I'm...".

Amy nodded with a smile, "We finally found the element of water!" she exclaimed happily.

Rouge smiled back, then glared at the pool knowing what she must do to destroy the monster within the deep waters. She walked over to the edge and then jumped in to dive into the waters. Amy held Alicia's hand and dove into the waters as well. They got to the bottom to see Shadow and the rest looking very tired and hurt from the beatings. The Marcle looked even more beatened up as well making it a lot easier for Rouge. The Marcle turned it's head slightly to the side to see Rouge, it's prisoner escaped and ready to fight. The serpant hissed and charged at the girls. Rouge then held out her hand to the beast, then started swirling it around to make a sudden whirlpool around the Marcle. It was now trapped in whirlpool and couldn't get out. Rouge turned to Shadow who was swimming over to the three along with Knuckles and Espio. She motioned him to attack on the head to kill. Shadow nodded then quickly swam up to the top of the raging beast. He was just above the head and ready to attack. He held out his sword and with a strong swing, he stabbed the serpant in the head. It was total silence between he and the monster. Blood began to seep out in like a misty kind since it was in water. Shadow pulled out his sword and jumped off the serpant as it was slowly falling down to the muddy surface. It landed on the ground with a loud thud, dead.

Shadow then swam up to the others and quickly grabbed Amy's hand. He then swam back through the tunnel they took with the others behind. As they swam to the surface, their heads popped up one by one for some air. The potion was about to wear off almost after the battle. They made it out on the rocky edge and back up to the walls. Amy, Knuckles and Alicia were panting nonstop and Espio, Shadow and Rouge panted a bit. They looked at each other, then smiled for another job well done. The five along with a new member walked out of the Crystal Falls caves and back out in the open air. They breathed in some air and let it out slowly to seep in some wonderful clean breeze.

Knuckles slowly walked over to Rouge and smiled at her, "So...you thinking of coming with us?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

Rouge saw how nervouse he was and thought of a deviouse plan for him, "Oh, of course I'm in. With a couple of hot guys including a very sexy red echidna, how could I say no?" she joked using her finger to trace a circle on his chest.

Knuckles was completely blushing like crazy and was stuttering like a maniac. Rouge got in to his face and was about to go even further till she put a hand on his chest, then suddenly pushed him back into the water. Everyone who was watching, had sweat drops on their heads. Amy and Alicia were trying not to giggle, but it was no use. Knuckles bobbed his head up and glared at Rouge with intense anger, "You! Why the hell did you do that!?" he asked swiming up to the edge.

"I had to point this out...you really need a bath." she said in laughter.

Knuckles was about to attack, when Espio got behind him and smacked him in the head almost knocking him out, "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled holding his head in pain.

Espio shrugged his shoulders, "She does have a point there." he joked chuckling all the way to Amy and Alicia.

Knuckles was getting a bit more mad and a bit steamy till Shadow broke up the fight, "So, Rouge, now that your the element of water, you want to join us?" he asked holding out his hand for a shake.

Rouge looked at his hand and then up to his face, "Sure. Why not?" she answered shaking his hand proudly, "but make sure Mr. Hot Head stays away from me." she pointed at Knuckles who was being tamed by Amy.

Shadow rolled his eyes and walked away from her, "We have a bit more of the day, so we should go and find a diferent place to go to to stay the night." he noted looking back on his team.

Everyone nodded and started their way towards civilization. Knuckles kept a pretty good distant away from Rouge who was busy talking to Alicia. Espio was only looking around in case something like an inn, or something pops up. Amy was right next to Shadow again talking a bit, "So...what are we close to this time?" she asked.

"Well...we have the earth, fire, light and water elements. All we need now is wind and shadows." he told her counting his fingers.

"I hope we can get them quickly...I still feel like I really wish to get home soon...".

Shadow took a quick glance at her, then looked away in sadness, 'She...wants to go back?' he thought as he continued to walk silently down the path to their next destination.

**DAAAAAAAAAAAMN! My fingers hurt now. CURSE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE KEYBOARD! Ok glad I got done with this chappie. Now to start the CV shadamy edition. **

**OK two things I keep forgetting to say! 1. Sonic characters are owned by Sega! Alicia the wolf is my OC and the other new ones are owned by their owners. And 2. please forgive my terrible spelling. I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaally suck big time!**

**Ok I'm thinking that in the next chappie, I'll give them each a bit of a little romance so hope to see your wonderful reviews! BYYYYYYYYYYE!**

**P.S. Starting this Thursday up to Tuesday, I am not making any stories till then cause I have an NIT(again, still don't understand the fucking thing!) this weekend so hope you guys miss me and please wish me luck, because I am hoping for a gold! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	9. A Sad Back Story and Love

**Me: Finally! Time to start my favorite part of the story! ROMANCE TIIIIME!**

**Shadow: Great...so let me guess...I'm in a love connection with Amy?**

**Me: Yep XD!**

**Shadow: Fuck...see ya!(runs away)**

**Me: SHADOW YOU IDIOT! GET YER FUCKING ASS BACK HERE! Hee hee...sorry...let me just go find him...enjoy!(chases Shadow)**

**Chapter 9. A Sad Back Story and Love.**

It had just began to show nightfall and the now six friends have set up the camp outside the woods. Shadow led them to a safer place so they could rest and still be close to where the next element might be. Shadow still had a lot on his mind about the elements and Amy. After what she said, he couldn't get it out of his head. At the campsite, Amy was busy making her bed out on the rocky surface next to the fire. Alicia was out looking for things to burn, or to just to take a walk. Shadow and Espio stayed close to the camp and talked a bit while Knuckles and Rouge had a good conversation and looking for things to eat. Amy spreaded out the blankets and placed a pillow on each. She smiled and turned to Shadow who was polishing his sword while Espio was staring at the fire. The two finished a quiet conversation and now doing what the do when their bored. Amy walked over to the ebony hedgehog and sat down next to him on the log that he was sitting. Espio quickly got up knowing that the two might need a few minutes alone.

"Shadow?" Amy spoke up nervously Shadow didn't say anything, but he twitched his ears to her side letting her know he's listeneing, "are you ok?".

Shadow looked at his sword as it sparkled in the moonlight, "Yes, Rose, I'm fine." he lied putting the sword down again to polish once more.

Amy could tell that he was lying. She didn't need to know him to tell that he had something on his mind, "Your lieing, Shadow. I know you are so please, tell me." she pleaded leaning closer to him.

Shadow got a bit anxiouse since she's getting more and more into his personal space. He leaned back and blushed. Shadow then got a sudden jolt inside him making him jump up and walk away a few feet from her, "Shadow...?" she called making the black knight stop in his tracks.

Shadow could sense the worriness in her voice and couldn't bear to hear more, but he didn't want to ask just yet. Without looking back, he sighed, "Just...leave it, Rose...please..." he asked walking away.

Amy felt her heart rip a bit. Shadow doesn't trust her at all. She wished that she could have him trust her more, but knowing him, Shadow probably would want some space for himself to think. Amy sat back and in her seat and watched the fire dance through the flames and logs. Parts of the logs and ashes flew out in the air and gently flow through to the ground. It was silent till she heard some talking...more like yelling behind her. Amy looked over her shoulder to see a fight between Knuckles and Rouge, "Knuckles, you dumbass! Why can't you be more ordinary!?" Rouge yelled walking over to the logs where Shadow and Knuckles brought to sit on.

"Oh, shut up, bat bitch! It's not my fault your nail broke!" he barked back stomping over to another log.

Rouge growled and sat next to Amy who was getting a bit freaked out on what's going on, "Uh...what happened?" she asked the angry albino bat.

Knuckles sat back and kicked his leg up over his other leg and rested it there, "Bat girl here fell and broke a nail." he explained.

"Shut the hell up!" Rouge yelled, "I fell down a small ditch and my wrist got cut! Yes I lost a nail, but that asshole didn't help me out! What kind of a man leaves a helpless girl out there when she's hurt!?".

"This guy!".

Rouge stuck out her hand and suddenly a burst of water shot out and smacked him in the face making the red echidna fall backwards on the head. Knuckles shot right back up from the ground and held up his hand forming a large fireball ready to strike. Right before he was almost about to fling the ball to Rouge, Amy threw her arms out and got in between the two trying to stop the fight, "Guys! Knock it off!" she shouted.

Knuckles stopped himself and threw the fireball to the already made fire not wanting to burn Amy, "Jeese, Amy, take her side why don'tcha?" he growled.

"I'm not takiing anyone's side! Just stop fighting! Ok!? We're a team wether you like it, or not!" she yelled at both of them.

Rouge turned her head away from them. She was feeling a bit guilty, but didn't want to show it since Knuckles was there. Knuckles growled once more, then turned a heel and stomped away muttering cusses under his breath. Amy looked behind and stared at the bat with disapointment, "Rouge, come on. You need to apologize, too." she told her.

Rouge gave her a 'bite me glare', but had a bit of an 'ok' look in her eyes. She sighed and flew off to find the red steamy echidna. Amy sighed and sat back down wanting to at least get a few breaks. She then heard some shuffeling on the right side. She looked to see Espio coming out with a few lumber and some fruit he found somewhere. He sat the stuff down and walked over to a log next to Amy's to sit and relax, "So what happened?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Rouge and Knuckles got into another fight again and this time it was even more ridiculous!" Amy explained.

Espio sighed knowing how those two always fight and bicker all the time over the smallest of things. Amy took one of the sticks and started to poke a few logs inside the fire to move a bit out of the way. Espio looked up and around seeing some people were missing, "So where's Shadow?" he asked looking back at her.

Amy flinched when he said his name out loud. She held back her tears and tried her best to smile at him, "Not sure. Maybe he's out sword fighting with something." she said going back to poking the wood.

"Uh...I see...ok...then where's Alicia?".

"I think she left on a walk, or something.".

With that, Espio got up from his seat and walked off to the woods, but stopped to turn around to see her, "I'm going to go find her. If Shadow asks, just tell him I'm with her." he said then disappeared through the woods.

Amy watched him vanish to the woods and sighed after that. She did wonder where Shadow had went off to. Could he be practecing, or getting some food for us? She continued to think while she stared into the fire. She rest her head on her hand and sighed once more, "I wonder what Zachary is up to?" she asked herself, "HUH!? Wait! That's not what I need to think! Zachary...doesn't love me at all...he hates my guts...I guess...I guess I'm just not pretty at all...hmmmm." Amy closed her eyes and thought about how Zachary was to her, or used to be before the horrible incident that happened before all this had happened. She also wondered what everyone was up to at this time of night.

* * *

Espio walked a few feet from the camp and looked around for anything blond and angle like. He walked further through hoping he could find her maybe resting, or just practicing her magic. 'Why do I want to look for her though?' he thought while he walked, 'something about her is very...amusing to me...she's so sweet and funny...she cares so deeply about her friends...and I feel so warm by her...what is that feelling?'.

He was almost ten trees away from the camp when he heard a sweet, angelic voice. Espio perked up his ears to hear what the noise is. It sounded like singing and it sounded famalier. Espio wasted no time in slowly, but surely rushing over to find who was singing. As he got closer, the singing began to increase by getting louder and louder each time. He got to what seemed like a cliff and stopped suddenly to see a brown wolf sitting on the ground with the moon shining on her hair and wings. Alicia didn't know that Espio was there behind her looking at how beautiful she was in the moonlight. Her wings sparkled as her eyes glistened in the light. Espio was about to call out to her, but then heard some beautiful singing coming from her.

**(For people who hadn't heard, or seen Tales of Earthsea, then you probably don't know this song, but it's Teru's song. It's not in english, but to make it much better and to actally have the scene much more romantic, find a video on youtube called Aoi Teshima Teru no Uta and play it when you get to this part. THANK YOOOU...great I ruined the moment.)**

Yuuyami semaru kumo no ue

Itsumo ichiwa de tonde iru

Taka wa kitto kanashi karou

Oto mo todaeta kaze no naka

Sora wo tsukanda sono tsubasa

Yasumeru koto wa deki nakute

Espio walked slowly and quietly towards her hoping he wouldn't disturb her wonderful singing. He leaned back on a tree and continued to listen.

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you

Taka no you na kono koro

Kokoro wo nani tatoe you

Sora wo mau yo na kanashi sa wo

Alicia cuped her hands to her chest and closed her eyes as she sang. Espio could faintly see a few teardrops in her eyes, but never fell.

Ame no sobo furui wakage ni

Itsumo chiisaku saite iru

hana wa kitto setsuna karou

Iro mo kasunda ame no naka

Usu momo-iro no hanabira wo

Medete kureru te mo nakute

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you

Hana no you na kono kokoro

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you

Ame ni utareru setsuna sa wo

Alicia finished part of her song and hung her head. She closed her eyes and replayed her voice over and over in her head. She then suddenly heard some leaves crackeling behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Espio walking slowly to her. Espio smiled warmly and waved. Alicia smiled back and patted the seat next to her. Espio walked over more and sat down next to her, "That was very beautiful." he complimented earning a red blush from her.

"Uh...thank you...I didn't think someone was listening." she said sheeplishly.

Espio chuckled, "I was and I'm glad I got to. You have an amazing voice." he said smiling wider to her.

"Thank you...it's actually a song my mother used to sing to me...before she...".

Espio noticed the tears that were begging to be let out, finally fall down her muzzle. She quickly wiped them away hoping he didn't see them. He smiled and looked up to the moon. "Is there more to the song?" he asked Alicia nodded, "can you sing more, please.".

The blushing angel wolf smiled warmly and closed her eyes once more.

Hitokage taeta no no michi wo

Watashi totomo ni ayunderu

Anata mo kitto samishi karou

Mushi no sasayaku kusahara wo

Tomo ni michiyuku hito dakedo

Taete mono iu koto mo naku

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you

Hitori michiyuku kono kokoro

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you

Hitoriboucchi no samishi sa wo

Espio smiled much more warmly and closed his eyes. He let the sound and feeling in the song seep into his memory wanting to play it over and over again. He loved the song and felt like he would want to sing along with her. Espio opened his eyes to hear sniffling and whimpering next to him. He looked over to see Alicia whiping away the tears that were falling non stop. Espio placed a gentle hand on her shoulder making her turn her head to his direction, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Alicia sniffed a bit, then breathed in and out slowly, "This song is very special to me. My mother always sung this to me every time." she replied, "every time I'm sad, lonely, or I woke up with a horrible nightmare, she would come in and sing me the song. It was so special, I always sing it when I'm sad, or I want to remember her again.".

"What happened?".

"My mother died from a disease that went through her whole body up to her heart. She never told anyone, and that made the doctors even more worred about her. My father died after I was born and my mother took care of me till I was 5...she had that horrible disease and...didn't make it...she died when I just turned 5...so both my parents are dead, but I was able to live with my grandfather...but...I still...want my parents...back...".

Espio listened well to her sad story and couldn't help, but be moved by it. He was in the same position she was in. Not only did his father leave him, but his mother died of a horrible illness that couldn't be cured either. He then wrapped his whole arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He knew she needed someone to cry on and he was there for anything. Alicia felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace and blushed intensively. She looked up to see Espio holding her also looking away, "Espio...?" she asked.

"You look like you need someone to cry on..." he whispered, "I'm here for you if you want. I'll always have a shoulder to cry on when you need it.".

Alicia didn't say another word. Tears were her reply as she hid her face on his shoulder and cried. Espio then wrapped his other arm around her and his hand fastened in her blond silky hair. He let her cry on his shoulder for a while never thinking of leaving her in tears. Alicia sobbed and whimpered as she felt herself completely safe and warm in his hold. She wanted this so badely, but was too scared to even ask. She was like a child crying over a long lost puppy, or someone finding out that there never going to see their family again. They stayed like that till she had no tears in her eyes. Espio hearing Alicia's sobbs stop and only whimpers and hickups were heard, gently pulled her away to see her red teary eyed face. He cupped a hand on her muzzle and whiping away some left over tears with his thumb. He smiled a gently sweet smile to her, "Feel better?" he asked.

Alicia nodded, "Thank you...for staying...here with me..." she whispered.

The two looked into each other's eyes once more. Even though they were blood shot, Alicia's blue crystal eyes had always been his natural enemy to escape. Alicia could see the love and feeling in his eyes and smile the most making her feel safe and sound just by looking at him. The two then felt themselves slowly leaning towards each other. Their lips parted as they could feel each other's warm breath upon their faces. Just a few more inches they would be one, till suddenly a black crow flew out of a bush next to them giving both a jolt. Alicia jumped and held him for dear life. Espio watched the bird fly off into the moonlit night growling under his breath for making him jump. He looked down at the shaking angel wolf knowing she must've jumped as well. "Espio? What was that?" she asked pulling herself off of him.

"Some stupid crow. No worries." he answered.

Alicia giggled and smiled once more. Espio was glad that his little joke seemed to make her at least bit happy. Alicia looked up at the moon, then stood up making the purple chameleon raise an eyebrow, "I think we should head back...they might be looking for us, or worried about us..." she told him.

Espio shrugged his shoulders and stood himself up. He and her started to walk back towards the camp, but Espio was still mad at the sudden interruption. He didn't show his anger, but was still fumming while walking back next to the angel wolf's side.

* * *

"Damn! Why do girls have ta be so gosh darn weird!?"

Knuckles stomped through the woods trying to calm his nerves. He didn't want to show that he was sorry, but knowing Knucklehead, he can't seem to say anything. As he walked...stomped through the woods, he started to hear some shouting behind him. He turned around to see Rouge flying over to him in a quick pace, "Knuckles! Wait up!" she shouted.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you want, now?" he asked crossing his arms.

Rouge glided down to him and gently floated to the ground safely, "I wanted to know if your still mad? Is that a problem?" she asked putting her hands on her slender hips.

"It is when you get mad over the smallest thing and squirt a big water attack on me without knowing!" he growled.

"Fine...I'm just gonna say this and only once so your ears better be open...I'm' sorry..." she sighed looking away from him.

Knuckles widened his eyes at her a bit. She actually said sorry to him? Rouge doesn't look at all like a person with sympothy. He sighed and stomped his foot in anger, "...I'm...sorry, too..." he growled under his breath.

Rouge chuckled and turned back to him, "So you actually said sorry to me, huh?" she joked making the red echidna even more red, "I didn't know you could actually say that?".

Knuckles clenched his fists, then punched a nearby tree, "Don't...even...mention...it!" he shouted between breaths.

"Hahaha, but it is kinda sweet hearing it from your mouth.".

That compliment made him flinch a bit. He widened his eyes wide and looked at the albino bat in confusion, "S'cuse me?" he asked.

Rouge sighed in annoyance, "Even though you can have a hard time saying anything with sympothy, it still sounds sweet coming from you." she smiled.

Knuckles blushed a very dark red on his face making Rouge laugh out loud. With that, he then got back to his steamy angry self, "Do you love to torment others!?" he shouted.

"Hmm...only you, because your just so easy to tease. Your too gullible.".

"WHO SAYS I'M GULLIBLE!?" Knuckles yelled.

Rouge shrugged her shoulders and turned away from him, "Guess I should be going. Amy wanted us to be back pretty quickly, so let's go!" she said motioning him to follow.

Knuckles heaved a frustrated sigh and walked slowly behind her. It was pretty quiet for both of them. Knuckles looked up to see what Rouge was doing in front of him every so often. He hated her guts the moment he saw her, but something about her was pretty interesting to him. Was it her slender form, her impossibly large chest, or her attitude? He watched how she walked moving her hips back and fourth down the path he took. Knuckles then widened his eyes at a thought in his head. 'Wait...she can fly right?' he thought in his head, 'then why isn't she flying back?'.

Rouge looked over her shoulder noticing that Knuckles was looking at her very strangely, "Uh...you ok, or something?" she asked stopping in her tracks.

Knuckles flinched at the sudden question and shook his head, "No...uh...why aren't you flyin, batty?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Well...I like walking more than flying. So I just thought I could just stretch my legs out and walk along with ya. Is that so wrong?".

"It is if you have some more tricks up your sleeve!" he pointed at her with an angry face.

Rouge sighed and turned around again so her back was facing him, "Whatever, let's just go, alright?" she sighed walking away leaving the confused red echinda behind.

Knuckles growled under his breath, "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" he yelled stomping through the path catching up with her.

Even though he really hated her guts so much, Knuckles still felt a bit amused by her interrests. Rouge did have the kind to get what she wants, but she cares deeply about her friends making him feel more and more friendly to her. As they walked Rouge occasionally would look over her shoulder to see if Knuckles is following. And sure enough he was and pretty close to her, too. The thing that always made her giggle low to herself is when everytime she looks back, Knuckles would all the time turn his head to one side and blush. Rouge did have somethings about him she liked. But she left it inside till the moments are right to see if he felt the same way. As they headed back, they would look at each other, then quickly look back after the second they see each other. After they left, a black crow was in one of the trees that was next to them watching their every movement. It then spreaded it's wings out and then flew through the trees down a path a black hedgehog took.

* * *

Amy had a few minutes sitting on the log waiting for Shadow and everyone to come back, but started to get a bit tired of it. She looked up to the open trees to see the moon cascading through the sky as the night forged on. Amy sighed and wondered if Shadow was still mad at her from what she said. She knew he was lying, but why keep it a secret. There was also something she wanted to ask him. Why was the woman she keeps seeing in her dreams look oddly famalier to her and why she looked exactly like her? "Maybe it's time to not wait." Amy said quietly to herself, "I'll ask Shadow about it after I found out what he's hiding!".

With that, she stood up and ran through the woods in search of her black knight. Shadow didn't go too far from the camp. He wanted to be let alone, but he wasn't going to let Amy be by herself for a while. He continued to walk through at a very slow neck pace looking up at the stars that gleamed through the black sky. He then dug into his pocket, taking out Ameria's locket. He stared at the golden locket, then clutched it hard, but not too hard to break it, 'Ameria...I hope your doing well up in heaven...' Shadow thought tightly shutting his eyes, 'I wish I was there to save you at that time...Ameria...' he suddenly heard a bush shake and leaves crackling on the ground.

He looked around to see Amy walking up to him slowly, "Amy...?" he whispered quickly putting away the locket.

"Shadow...are you ok?" Amy asked holding out her hand wanting to hold his.

Shadow looked away from her view and sighed, "I told you I wanted to be alone, Rose..." he said much more louder.

Amy flinched a bit, but never changed her face, "I'm sorry, Shadow...you sounded hurt, so I wanted to see if your ok..." she explained, but then lowering her hand down to her side, "I guess...your ok now...I'll leave you then..." she turned around and started to head back till she felt two strong gentle arms wrap around her neck and keep her from moving.

"I'm sorry, Rose...please stay...I am hurt and I wish to tell, but I can't find the words to say it to you..." he whispered in her ear.

Amy now senced the hurtfullness in his voice. She really wanted to help him, but how? She felt so warm and safe in his embrace and didn't want to let go at all, not ever. Amy raised a hand and placed it on Shadow's entwined hands, "It's ok, Shadow...you can tell me anything." she smiled.

Shadow unwrapped his arms and slowly turned her to face him. Her beautiful emerald crystals shined in the moonlight making him shake on the inside. He sighed and kept his hands on her shoulders, "Amy...do you...like it here?" he asked nervously.

Amy poundered for a moment to answer. Did she like it here? She wanted to be back home, but here she was free and with Shadow, Amy actually felt she was loved and cared for. She smiled up at him with the warmest grin she could make, "Yes, Shadow. I do and I love it here when I'm with you." she answered truthfully.

"So...you don't want to go back to your world?" Shadow asked once more clutching her shoulders tightly a bit.

"Well...there's still part of me that really wants to go home, but...there's also a part of me that does wish and forever want to be here.".

Shadow smiled to himself. Amy did want to go home, but she said the truth about staying here and wanting to stay with him. Shadow and Amy looked into each other's eyes in passion and love. Green and red were the only things they were seeing and nothing else mattered. Amy and Shadow then felt themselves leaning in slowly to each other. Amy closed her eyes and parted her lips as did Shadow's. With a quick movement, Shadow collided his lips to her's. Amy then placed both her arms around his neck and Shadow wrapped his around her slender waist. Shadow nipped her bottom lip wanting to enter for more and Amy leaned back a bit to give him the chance. Their tounges danced for some time tasting each other. Their lips finally parted to give the hedgehogs a chance to breath. Shadow had put all his love and compassion in that kiss which Amy felt inside her. Amy then rested her head on his strong chest as Shadow started to slowly and gently rub her head lovingly. The two didn't think of anything else, but themselves. Shadow felt like the most happiest guy to ever have the most wonderful girl in his life. Amy felt even more happy that she had her handsom shining knight whith her and never had the thought about leaving his side ever.

Shadow slowly lifted Amy's head off his chest and looked into her eyes once more. They stared at one another never wanting to let go of each other's embrace. "Rose..." Shadow whispered ever so softly.

Amy felt like she was about to sleep after hearing his soothing velvet voice, "Yes...?" she replied.

"Rose...I lo-".

"AMY! SHADOW! WHERE ARE YA!?".

A sudden voice boomed out in the woods scaring Amy back into Shadow's arms and him growling to himself. Knuckles found his way back to camp, but couldn't find Amy, nor Shadow, so one thing to get them to listen was to yell at the top of his lungs. Shadow held Amy tightly and looked up to where they heard the yell, "WE'RE COMING! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" he yelled back.

Amy couldn't help, but giggle at his yell. She did feel mad that Knuckles interrrupted them, but got over it when Shadow made a good comback. She let go of the ebony knight making him look at her in confusion, "Guess we should head back, huh?" she asked putting her hands behind her back.

Shadow smiled and nodded. Amy then started to proceed down the path back to the camp. Shadow was about to leave, till he felt a strange sensation that they were being watched. He looked up at the trees and searched all over to see who was out there, but couldn't find anyone. Shadow shrugged it off and rushed back to be by Amy's side. Turns out that the one who was watching was a crow nestled on a branch. The red glaring eyes averted to the sky ready to fly. It spread it's wings out and with a strong wind, it jumped off and flew through the sky.

* * *

"So...the two have found a new element, I see. And not only that, but some good love connections here, too.".

In an alternate world, the sky was dark as night and monsters roamed through the grounds, stalking their preys, a sinister prince sat in his chair in his dark castle. He had an evil smile on his face, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair and resting his muzzle in his palm. He had his eyes closed as he looked through with magic to spy on the travelors. He was a green hedgehog with the most twisted crystal blue eyes that could kill in one stare. He wore only a black cape with silver spikes on the shoulder blades, a black jacket and spiked shoes, he also had two deep scars on his belly. He was none other then Scourge the hedgehog. Scourge opened his eyes when he heard some running coming closer and closer to him.

"Master!" a purple wheisel rushed in and bowed in respect in front of Scourge, "The travelors have only but two remaining elements to find!" he said quickly and out of breath.

"Nak! You fool! I already know thanks to my spying magic!" Scourge yelled making Nak flinch.

He looked up at him with confusion, "You mean...you already know?" Nak asked.

Scourge chuckled evily, "Of course! My one true pet is on the look out and I must say that girl, Amy is very fine indeed." he said with a sick twisted grin.

"Ah! Yes! That girl is very special! She has the power to awaken the elements! She's also a very special person to Shadow the knight of Pandonia!" Nak explained.

Scourge tapped his chin with his finger and looked up at the black ceiling, "Shadow...Shadow...he does sound oddly famalier to me..." he though out loud.

"What should we do, master?".

Scourge then closed his eyes once more to think. He then showed a much more devilish grin showing his pointy fangs out, "I think the next element should be a killer." he said, then pointed at the purple wheisel, "Nak! Go and retreive the sorceress none as Jenmainca! He would know who the next element is and keep him from letting the others find him.".

"Yes, master!" Nak bowed again and rushed out on his mission.

Scourge got up from his throne and walked up to an open window. He gazed out to his gratefull land and smirked evily, "Amy...now that I know who you are...you will be mine! And no one will get in my way!" he yelled then laughed his twisted heart out in the cold, dead night.

**Finally we get to see Scourge fer REEELS! Ok now that we FINALLY had the kissing, good thing Knuckles wasn't there to ruin that part, we get to see some action in the next chappie! Can you guess who the next element would be? Find out on the next of A Different World! BYYYYYE!**


	10. A Loss of A Dear Friend

**Holy crap'ola that is a LOOOOT of reviews! You all love me! YOU LOVE ME! I would love to thank MEGAANIMEFREAK27, Taria Robotnik, Mystica, casey10rok, I LOVE SONAMY, Princess Dark-Rose, and ShadowedRose32 for all your wonderful reviews. I hope more people will like this story as much as you all do. THANK YOOOOU!**

**Chapter 10 A Loss of A Dear Friend.**

**(Amy's dream Amy's POV)**

_I woke up in a beautiful meadow of flowers all around. I looked all over to find dozens upon dozens of roses and daisies and more flowers. I then looked at myself to find I was wearing a cute, white, frilly summer dress. It had a few frills on the end of the skirt and no sleeves. I also wore a hat with a single pink velvet rose on top for decoration. I stood up and looked around the place feeling like I've been here before. 'Where is this place?' I thought as I walked around a bit._

_"Amy!"._

_I then heard a very familiar voice echoed through the meadow up to me. I turned around and saw something I've always wished to see. I saw my parents standing around a large field of pink and white roses. They both had smiles on their faces and held up their arms with welcoming hugs. I started to tear up seeing them at last. "MOM! DAD!" I cried in tears of joy as I rushed up to them as fast as my legs could take me._

_I was just close enough to wrap my arms around them. But, suddenly, everything went black. The meadow disappeared leaving only a dark space. I then saw my parents fading away from my eyes. "MOM! DAD! WAIT!" I called out, but it was too late._

_I then looked around seeing nothing, but darkness. I felt terrified and hurt from being in the darkness. I wanted to be in my father's and mother's arms right now. I then heard some noises behind me again. I hoped that it would be them again, but when I looked my eyes widened in shock. There stood far away from me were Zachary and Shadow looking at me. They both had no emotions on their faces, but they looked worried about me. I quickly rushed over to them and held out my hands wanting to hold them. I was almost getting closer to them when I felt myself falling in some sort of slime. I looked down in horror to see the black ground forming into strange ooze that was pulling me in futher and further in. I gacked and coughed wanting to get out. I then saw them standing over me with their hands out to help me. I held out my hand wanting to grab both, but my other hand was caught in the sludge making it much harder for me. I could only grab one hand, but which one should I choose!? I was even more scared and wondered why they're not helping me out of this? I couldn't decide so I threw out my hand to Zachary, but both guys vanished before my very eyes! I widened my eyes in horror knowing this was the end for me._

_I could feel the coldness around my face as it engulfed me completely, but as my hand flies all around trying to feel anything that could help me, a calm gentle touch was on my hand. I was then somehow pulled up from the sludge and up into the air. My whole body was glowing a wonderfully warm light as I was gently floating in the air. I looked down to my savior to see the woman holding my hand. She had a soft smile on her face as her whole body lit up as well._

_"Where ever you are, I'll always be there to protect you and help you, Amy." She said in a calm voice. I felt safe and secure from her was alright for me, till, suddenly she vanished again from my view. I felt myself fall through a deep bottomless hole from underneith me. I knew I was falliing to a very painful death. I screamed as loud as I can all the way down as the darkness swallows me up._

**_(end of dream)_**

Amy woke up gasping for air as if she had been under water for long period of time. She sat up slowly and saw that the fire was still burning and her friends were still asleep. Rouge and Alicia were sleeping peacefully, Knuckles was snoring while drooling on his blanket, Espio didn't have the need to sleep in a sleeping bag, so he sat under a tree and slept, and Shadow slept beside Amy. Amy looked around and saw that it was almost dawn, but the sky was pretty dark still. She slowly and quietly got up from the ground and walked off in the woods to think unawhere that someone noticed her leaving. Amy walked a bit through the trees in thought. She was scared of the dream, but wondered why Zachary was in it. She didn't like him anymore after what happened last time, but why was he in it and why did she grab his hand instead of Shadow's? "Why do I even care anyways..." she whispered low and softly, "Zachary hates me anyways...so why do I still have feelings for him?".

She stopped in her tracks and lowered her head down to her feet. Amy started to tear up from remembering what he did to her that killed her inside. She then, without noticing, felt strong gentle arms wrap around her waist and pulling her close to that person's body. She looked up over her shoulder to see the soft red eyes of her knight holding her in a protective embrace, "S-Shadow?" she whispered.

"Isn't it a bit early to wake up?" he joked smiling down on her Amy couldn't help, but smile to him. Shadow then saw some tears that were wanting to fall, but the pink flower couldn't let them, "why are you crying?".

Amy flinched knowing that he would notice the faint tears in her eyes. She didn't want to tell him, but knowing Shadow, he won't stop asking till she tells him, "I was...well...I had a horrible nightmare I guess..." she sighed putting her hands on his that were over her stomache.

"Care to tell me?" Shadow asked gently letting her go.

Amy took a second to breath before telling him, "I was in a large field of flowers and then I saw my parents waiting for me to see them." she started, "I ran up to them, but when I was almost there, they disappeared from me. I then was in a very scary black abyss and saw nothing, till I then saw you and..." she stopped before continueing.

Shadow noticed more tears were foming in the corner of her eyes. He then lead her through the woods for a small walk, "And?" he said.

"And...I saw you and...someone...standing far away from me. I ran up to you and him, but when I did, I fell into some sort of slime and when I tried to get out, you and him were holding out your hands to help me...I almost grabbed them, but you vanished in front of me so I sunk into the cold dark blackness.".

Shadow listened closely to her dream. He felt bad for her, but wondered who that 'someon' is, "Nothing after that?" he asked.

Amy shook her head, "I woke up almost screaming. It was really scary, but I never had these kinds of nightmares before...something is probably wrong with me." she said hugging herself.

Shadow wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in a comforting embrace once more, "It's alright, Rose." he whispered in her ear, "nothing is wrong with you. You just had one nightmare, nothing in your nightmares will happen.".

Amy smiled and returned the hug. She loved the way his strong arms coiled around her making her secure in his grasp. Shadow then gently pulled her away and looked into her emerald green eyes, "Can you tell me one more thing?" he asked.

"What?".

"Who is this 'someone'?".

Amy bit her lip from nervs. She didn't want to tell Shadow about Zachary, but telling him about the nightmare made her feel alright afterwards. So she took one more breath and let it out slowly, "Zachary..." she replied.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at her, "Who?" he asked once more.

"Zachary...he goes to my school in my world and...he really hates me." Amy went on walking away a few feet, "I always had a big crush on him and I wanted to tell him how I felt the day I came here, but..." tears immediately started to fall without notice, "when I saw him...I heard him call me a loner bitch and also said that 'I'm a loner and always be aloner'..." she hid her face in her hands and brok down.

Shadow growled under his breath making sure Amy didn't hear him. How dare he call her that and say that horrible thing to her! Hearing the name made his blood boil and wanted to rip that guy to peices if he ever gets to meet him. Shadow let the anger go knowing he wanted to comfort the girl he cared so much for. He walked over to her and wraped his arms around her much more gently and leaned his head down to her neck breathing in her berry scent. The feeling of his nose tickled Amy a bit making her crack a smile, "You are not a loner nor a bitch. You are Amy Rose, a beautiful girl that someone would love dearly for never leave her side forever." he whispered kissing her neck.

Amy blushed and her ears perked when she heard something she always wanted to hear from someone she loved. Yes, now that she finally realizes that she's in love with Shadow. The thought made her smile much more inside and out. Screw Zachary, he loves her for who she is and she's the same for him. Amy turned around and hugged him fully. Shadow kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head as she rested her face in his white tufft chest. The two wished that they would stay together for eternity and would never break apart. They stayed like that till they heard some crackling on the ground coming closer and closer to them. Shadow and Amy quickly parted and looked over to the woods to see Alicia and Espio walking up to them, "Whew! Glad you guys are ok." Alicia said with a smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amy asked trying to hide her blush.

Espio walked up and crossed his arms, "Well we woke up, because it's time to get up and we noticed you two were not with us." he explained.

"We're fine so nothing's wrong." Shadow said.

Alicia looked at both hedgehogs and saw that they were hiding a little tint of blush on their muzzles. She smiled to herself and turned around to the direction to the camp, "Well if your sure then let's go. Time to start looking for the next element!" she said making her way through the woods.

Amy smiled and followed the angel wolf with Espio and Shadow behind. Espio looked over to the ebony knight, "So what really happend?" he asked.

"Amy had a little nightmare and I thought she could use some comfort." he replied.

Espio nodded and looked up to where the girls disapeered, "You know...something about them intrigues us somehow." he said getting an eyebrow raised from Shadow, "I mean like...somehow when I'm alone, I feel nothing, but when I'm with Alicia...I feel weird...like I wanted more from her.".

"I feel the same way with Rose. There's part of me that loves her, and part of me that loves someone else...I want to stay by her side and protect her from harm, but...I also feel loved by someone." Shadow said placing a hand on his chest pocket where the locket is resting in.

Espio sighed, "We should head back, or things might be hectic when we show up late." he told him starting to walk back to the camp.

Shadow nodded and walked behind him. 'Ameria...or Amy...I feel so calm and loved by Ameria, but...Amy treats me like a normal person and she makes my heart feel warm. Ameria...she's dead, but I still have fealings for her. Maybe it's too early to understand still, but hopefully later, I'll choose.' he thought clutching his poket along with the locket. As they got to the camp, Amy and Alicia were already there and getting things packed up while Knuckles and Rouge were bickering about other things. Shadow saw Amy struggling to lift the heavy water bucket to dump over the fire. He walked over and took it from her hand making a jokingly smirk, "Need some help?" he asked pouring the water over the burnt logs and ashes.

Amy grumbled and crossed her arms, "I'm still tired so I couldn't lift it, so what?" she whined looking the other way with puffy cheeks.

Shadow chuckled at her childish behavior. That was one of the things he loved about her. She always acted like a child even in fighting, she still whines, pouts and other kind of kiddish thing. He walked over to her and patted her head in a joking kind of way making her shove his hand out of the way in fun. Alicia was packing up the bags and making sure she and everyone was ready. She looked down and was ready to grab the next bag of supplies. She extended her hand towards the bag, but Espio almost beat her to it. Their hands touched in a fast motion. Her hand rested on the bag while his was on hers. They looked up to their eyes once more and blushed intensively. Espio quickly averted his hand away and cleared his throat. Alicia giggled at his very red face, but left it to grab the bag and hoist it over her shoulder. Espio heard her giggle and smiled. He actually loved hearing her giggles and laughs all the time. It made him feel good and happy knowing she is, too.

"Why should I carry your bag!?" the four heard an angry echidna yell. They turned around to see Knuckles pointing at Rouge's bag on the ground as the white albino bat looks at him in annoyment.

Rouge sighed and crossed her arms, "Isn't usually the guys that carry the pack around?" she asked with a deviouse smile, "that's why their called the pack mules, or as I call them the as-!".

"I'M NOT A FUCKING PACK MULE!" Knuckles roared clenching his fists.

Shadow sighed and walked over to the fight and easily picked up the bag, "Knuckles." he said getting his attention.

Knuckles looked over to him with a still angry face, "Wha-OMF!" he was then trampled by the bag which Shadow had thrown on him making the poor echidna fall to the ground.

"It's just a simple bag, carry it and let's go!" he ordered walking back to the other's who were sweat dropping at the sudden turn of events.

Knuckles growled and got up muttering swears under his breath. Rouge smiled and walked over to him slowly, "Thank you, Knuckie." she said with a bit of 'got you' tone.

"You son of a-EH!" he was again interrupted when Rouge without notice planted a small fast peck on his cheek making him very wide eyed and blushing like a mad man on a hot day.

Rouge laughed all the way to the other side and blushed to herself for what she did. She didn't mean to make him to mad, she just loved to torment him, because she thought he was very cute. Knuckles shook his head and quickly scooped up the bag and throwing it over his shoulder, "So...where are we headed now?" he asked trying not to break his voice.

"We're going to some place called The Mists of Betrayal." Alicia replied, "They say that an evil wizard lives there and who ever goes in never comes out alive.".

Amy cringed at the thought about not coming out alive, "So...that's where we'll find the next element?" she asked with her voice shaking a bit.

Shadow nodded, "Yes, but don't worry, I'll be there to protect you from anything that comes our way." he told her patting her shoulder for comfort.

Amy smiled and nodded in agreement. After a somewhat good morning, the eight travelors**(wow that's alot in a pack)**set off in hopes of finding the next element. Little did they know that something tragic was bound to happen to one of them.

* * *

The Mists of Betrayal. A dark devious place that no man had want to venture in. The place was covered in old dead trees and bushes all over and there in the middle stood a tall black castle that looked to be over a 100 years old. The walls were about to crumble down and many skeletons of victims layed all over the place. Blood was splattered all over making it haunting looking. Inside, an old volture with tattered wings and messy hair stood outside of his balchoney looking over the dead place**(I'm very bad at describing things so bear with me pleeeease.****)**. He wore an old black robe with a white sash around his waist that trailed down to the floor. His robes had ancient markings and mystic gems on the top and bottom of the robe. He held a tall wooden staff with a large blue orb which held some strange magic powers of wind inside. His dark green eyes portrayed the whole scene with death inside. His wonderful place was just as bare as his heart and he enjoyed it no less.

"Master Jenmainca!" a loud screaching voice came in uninvited making the old crone angry.

He turned around and threw up his hand towards the intruder. He then enchanted a spell and shot a powerfull dark energy out of his palms at the weasel making him jump out of the way in terror, "What do you want!?" he roared.

Nak bowed and shivered from his sudden attack hoping he wont do it again, "M-master Jenmainca...prince Scourge has sent me to tell you you have been ordered to kill the intruders that will invade your land." he told him.

Jenmainca widened his eyes in anger and surrounded himself in a ball of fire scaring the weasel, "WHAT!?" he yelled slamming his staff on the ground.

"T-there are eight people, master...a black and pink hedgehog, a brown wolf with angel wings, a purple chameleon, a red echidna and a white bat. They seek the elements to harm the prince and since you...uh...knew the king, prince Scourge thought you could destroy them for him...he also said there would be a great value if you do.".

Jenmainca calmed himself and placed a hand under his boney beak in thought, "Hmm...tell your 'highness' that I will do the job, but I will like a body." he suggested making Nak even more scared than ever.

"A-a-a-a b-b-body?" he stuttered.

"Yes. The body of an unlucky welp and the travelors are just my kind to use." Jenmainca chuckled evily and walked back out to his balchoney, "even with that blue rat in the cell, I would like more victims for my spells.".

Nak raised an eyebrow at him after the last sentence, "Uh...master...blue rat?" he asked standing up from the ground.

Jenmainca grined and turned to the purple weasel, "Yes, Nak, a blue rat who foolishly entered my realm." he replied with a twisted cackle, "that foolish mortal had seen his fate and will be my first target in using his crimson blood for my powers.".

Nak was about to say something, till a follower of the wizard came bulting in all of a sudden making both get their attention. It was a dark shadowy figure with red gleaming eyes and long claws full of tainted blood, "Master...the...rat..escaped!" it said almost out of breath.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?".

"He somehow...got out while we were not looking, he ran out of the castle at very top speed.".

Jenmainca was very furiouse. He held up his hand forming a large ball of darkness and static. He threw his hand down at Nak who luckily hoped out of the way, making the ball hit the shadowy figure. It roared in pain and soon became dust in the wind. Nak stared at the now lifeless corps that used to be there, but now a pit of dust, then looked up at the wizard who was looking outside for the misssing prissoner. Jenmainca held out his staff and enchanted another spell. Just then, the orb glowed a bright blue light and shot out with a long blue line across the dead plains. jenmainca bid no farewell to Nak and disappeared in a black mists where he stood.

* * *

"Wow...this place is really creepy..." Amy shivered hugging herself.

The travelors had made their way to the Mists of Betrayal. Shadow was leading the group and had his sword out making sure no monsters came out of no where. Amy hugged Alicia's arms as they walked. Amy wasn't really too fond of haunted places. She used to be so scared of playful haunted houses from school and around her block. Alicia could sense the terror in her eyes and felt a bit bad for it, "Hey, Amy." she said getting the scared pink hedgehog attention, "there's a good way not to be scared of anything. My mother always told me that you just have to smile and act like it's not real.".

Amy nodded slowly, "I know, but...it's still very creepy..." she whined hugging her tightly.

"I know, but you wont be strong enough to over come your fears if you don't act bravely. I'm not scared of anything.".

"Except for water." Knuckles pointed out who was walking in front of them.

Alicia growled and was about to smack him on the head till Espio beat her to it. He wacked his head so hard, Knuckles fell to the floor making his face kiss the dirt. He poked his head out coughing up the dirt and mud from his mouth and glared at him, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!?" he roared getting up from the ground.

"Sorry my hand slipped." Espio joked crossing his arms.

Knuckles was about to attack him with a punch, when Shadow stepped in and stopped the fight, "Enough!" he shouted holding the angry echidna's hand back, "thanks to your compulsive loud mouth, now the monsters might know we're here.".

Knuckles pulled his hand away and glared at him, "He didn't have the need to hit me, you know!" he barked back pointing at Espio who acted like nothing happened.

Shadow sighed and turned around so his back was facing him, "Enough with the fighting till we are in a 'real' fight, alright? Now let's move." he ordered walking off from the fight.

Knuckles growled under his breath and continued on behind him. Espio sighed and looked over his shoulder to the girls who were watching away from the fight. He looked at Alicia and winked at her with a smiled at her before walking off with the rest. Alicia saw it and immediately blushed getting a giggle out of Amy. After that sudden fight, the travelors had come to a field of dead trees and many cracks in the ground. The whole place was bared and empty to look at. Shadow looked around the place and saw that almost everything was dead all over. "Hey, Espio. Do you think you could still create anything from a dead plant?" he asked the purple chameleon.

Espio shrugged his shoulders and walked over to a nearby tree. He placed his hands on the very dry dirt and closed his eyes. He then started to glow green all over his body. A few minutes have passed and nothing had happened. He stood up and looked at Shadow with a tired look. He shook his head, "It's too dead out here. So much for using my element." he said crossing his arms.

"Maybe water can bring it back to life?" Rouge pointed out raising her hand.

Shadow shook his head and closed his eyes, "No. It's like he said, it's too dead out here. A bit of water won't solve anything." he said looking out at more of some dead wildlife.

"Then...Knuckles and Espio can't use their magic." Amy said walking up to the black knight.

Knuckles jumped up in front of them and threw his hands out in anger, "Why not!?" he asked bearing his fangs.

"Knuckles...you fire and trees are dead and when fire gets on dead tree, tree go in flames and when tree go in flames, we go bye bye." Alicia said moving her finger in front of him side to side in a scolding way.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and walked away grumbling under his breath. Espio chuckled at her jokeingly way to let him know about fire and dead trees. Amy looked around and started to explore a bit. Shadow noticed her walking away and followed her closely behind, but before he did, he turned around to the others, "Search for any sort of clue. The next element is somewhere around here." he told them.

Everyone nodded and seporated to explore the place. Alicia and Espio looked over some fallen trees and dead plants. Alicia looked around till she saw a large rock covering something underneith. She somehow moved the rock away from the hole and looked in. She gasped in terror at what she saw. A little nest of a mama fox and three babies all curled up together, dead. She looked away and had tears in her eyes as she had thought of her mother dying for her. She then felt someone behind her covering her eyes and gently pulling her away from the sad scene. She opened her eyes to see Espio in front of her with a worried look on his face. Alicia shook her head of the terrible past and smiled at him letting him know she's ok. Espio smiled back, then pulling her along side him to look somewhere else.

Knuckles and Rouge looked all over some rocks and trees, seeing if there's any sort of clue they could find. Rouge hoped onto a big rock along with Knuckles tailing behind and looked around for an upper view. Rouge didn't see anything, so she was about to hop off when her foot slipped on a slump on the rock. Knuckles saw her about to fall and quickly extended his hand, grabbing hers and pulling her back on the rock and close to his chest. Rouge felt a warm strong feeling on her face and looked up to meet violet eyes. The two stared at each other with very red blushes on their faces. Rouge and Knuckles were about to go even futher he suddenly fell backwards himself along with her. Knuckles landed hard on the ground with Rouge ontop of him. He grunted in pain and looked up and blushed even more with her right ontop of him. Rouge was blushing like crazy and finally got off of him helping him up from the ground. The two looked at each other, then quickly averted away still blushing. Inside Rouge was giggling and Knuckles was yelling at himself for what he really wanted to do when they had that moment. Rouge and Knuckles looked at each other again she shrugged her shoulders before turning around and walking away to look for some more clues with Knuckles closely behind.

Shadow and Amy looked around some trees hoping of finding any clue for the next element. Amy kept on looking at her gem in case it started to glow. She lookd around to find nothing but fallen dead leaf piles all around and nothing in sight. Shadow looked around the trees as well and searched up high in case something was hiding in the tree tops. They looked for quiet some time till a sudden blue light shined through the sky making both hedgehogs jump in surprise. The beam shot through the trees in the sky and disappeared quickly. Shadow recognised the light and looked at Amy knowing she had known that light as well. The two then without hesitation bulted through the woods passing trees and rocks on the way. They were just getting to where the light had gone when they heard a shrill cry for help.

"AUUUUUUGH! SOMEONE HELP MEEEE!".

Shadow heard the cry and quickly grabbed Amy's hand and rushed at top speed almost making her trip over some obsticles. He noticed he was going a bit fast for her, so he pulled her close to him and scooped her up in his arms as he ran at full speed. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as the wind blew through her quills and face. When they got there, the two saw some shadowy flying skeleton demons huddling around a blue hedgehog man who was trying to fight off the demons with a broken branch. Shadow put Amy down and rushed up to the fight. He drew his sword and slashed away some of the creatures. The blue hedgehog took out a couple with the branch, but ended up breaking at the last second. One of the demons was creeping up behind him ready to strike till Shadow sliced him in two at the last second.

Shadow sheethed his sword and looked at the man next to him huffing and gasping at the fight he had. His quills were long and pointy like his and he had green emerald eyes like Amy's. He wore a shirt button down ragidy shirt with a black jacket, but one sleeve was missing. He had on black torn up pants and red and white running shoes. The blue hedgehog ran up to Shadow and shook his hand rapidly, "Thankyothankyouthankyou!" he said pretty quickly.

Shadow pulled his hand away and nodded as an answer, "Shadow!" he turned around to see Amy along with the others running up to him, "Shadow!" Amy shouted and threw her arms around him surprising him a bit, but returned the embrace.

"Damn, Shadow. What happened?" Knuckles asked looking at the bloody mess of the skeleton corpses, "aaand whose this?" he pointed at the strange man.

Shadow forgot about him. He gently pulled Amy off of him and walked up to the blue hedgehog, "Care to tell us who you are and why your here?" he asked.

"Well, first my names Sonic the hedgehog." he replied making a cocky smile, "and second...well I was sorta kidnapped".

Amy walked over to Sonic, "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" she asked a bit worried.

Sonic smiled and shook his head, "I'm fine, really. But...I lost my powers." he said sounding more sad at the last sentence.

"What happened?" Alicia asked.

"I was kidnapped by the evil wizard, Jenmainca who wanted me and my blood for his nasty spells and tricks. I told him no, but he trapped me in the cell and took away my powers. I used to be the fastest hedgehog around, but now I can't fight nor run.".

Rouge crossed her arms, "And where does this wizard keep your powers?" she asked.

Sonic looked up at the sky in thought, "Hmmm...not sure." he said pretty quickly with a sheepish look.

Everyone groaned in annoyance. Sonic raised an eyebrow and scratched his ear. Amy then thougth up of something and looked up at Sonic, "Hey, Sonic...did you...happen to see a blue light line around here?" she asked.

"Hmmm...well...I actually did see a light line and what the weirdest thing happened when I saw it the beam actually hit me right here." he pointed to his chest, "and after that, it disappeared inside me.".

Shadow, Amy and everyone listened very well to his story and thought that it was the element they were looking for. Amy looked down at her gem to see that it wasn't glowing. Amy was even more confused about the gem of Isis not glowing when Sonic is the only one out here that happened the same thing that happened to the others. They were about to ask more questions when all of a sudden, a large dark energy blasted in front of everyone making everyone fly off. Shadow landed on his back, but quickly got up and rushed over to Amy next to him. Amy got up a bit hurt from the explosion, but was alright. Everyone got up from the ground and was alright from the blast. They all looked up to see who made the blast and saw an old volture hovering over them with one hand a wooden staff with a large blue sphere that was glowing and in his other hand a large black energy ball. Sonic knew who this man was and immediately growled clenching his fists in anger.

"You are a fool to escape, little rat!" he said in a scolding voice.

Sonic smirked, "Can a fool take you out quickly with one shot, Jenmainca!?" he spat at him.

The volture narrowed his eyes and threw the ball down at the group, but only aiming at Sonic. Everyone jumped out of the way and Sonic hopped out on the other side of them. Knuckles growled and formed a large fire ball in his hand. He knew the dangers about fire and dead things, but nows the good time to kill. He threw the fireball at Jenmainca. The old volture didn't see the fireball coming at him and it hit him right in the side. He hissed in pain and glared at who made the shot. Alicia made a large light sphere from her palms and threw it at Jenmainca on his other side. This one he saw and what he did, he covered the staff in protection making the angel wolf raise an eyebrow and suddenly shot a black energy ball right back at her. Alicia was about to be hit, when someone pushed her out of the way in time. She landed flat on the ground next to Espio who was fast enough to push her out of harms way. She looked over at him and smiled, "Thank you..." she said out of breath.

"Make sure you know what your getting yourself into." he joked with a smile getting up from the ground and helping her up.

Jenmainca then grined evily knowing who these people are, "So you must be the little whelps that Scourge wants to destroy!?" he asked flying around over them.

Knuckles furrowed his ebrows in anger, "Ya so what, you old geezer!" he spat.

"Hahaha! Now that I know who you really are, I will give each and everyone of you the pleasure of being put to death! Your bodies and blood will come in handy to use in my spells! HAHAHAHA!"

Shadow was ready to attack the volture dead on. He jumped up and made a round swing with his sword. Jenmainca saw the ebony knight coming at him fast. He turned around so his staff wasn't in the way and then extended his hand out and formed a large black energy ball making Shadow fly off to where he jumped. He landed hard on his back in pain. Amy, Alicia and Espio rushed up to him with worry. Amy got him up from the ground and checked around for any sort of bruise, or broken bones, "Are you ok, Shadow?" she asked looking back up at him.

Shadow nodded, "Yes...how the hell can we defeat him?" he asked looking up at the fight as Knuckles, Sonic and Rouge fought bravely against the evil wizard.

"I do!" the three looked at Alicia with confusion, "have you noticed he's using the power inside the staff? If we take out the staff, he wont have that much power in him anymore.".

Shadow looked up at Jenmainca who fought against the three and what actually did caught his eye is that he was protecting the staff from harm. He covered the staff with his body and use his hands to form energy balls out of the staff. Shadow looked at Alicia and nodded in agreement. With that, the four teammates rushed out in battle seeing if what Alicia said about his staff will work. Jenmainca formed another energy ball ready to aim at the three. Knuckles got in front of Rouge in protection and Sonic stood his ground ready to take the blast. Then before he could attack, a powerful blast shot through and hit his back. He turned around to see Alicia and Amy sticking their tounges out and making anoying sounds. Jenmainca got angry and shot the energy ball at the girls. Alicia and Amy smirked and hopped out of the way to the others. The volture looked around to see if anyone could make a fool out of him, but he didn't know that Shadow was right behind him with his sword held high over his head. With one quick swing, Shadow threw his sword down and sliced off Jenmainca's hand that was holding the staff.

Jenmainca hollard in pain as blood splurted out from his eccapitated hand. The staff fell to the floor with the sphere heading to the ground first. Then in a quick movement, the sphere broke in millions of pieces all over the ground, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" the volture screamed seeing his staff in pieces and the power inside seeping out.

Then, what happened was that the power inside the sphere, formed in a large tornadoe and flew right into Sonic's body in great speed. Sonic felt his inner power coming back inside him. He opened his eyes to feel himself the old hedgehog he once was. Sonic made a victory back flip and posed with a thumbs up with a cocky smile, "ALRIGHT! I'M BACK, BABY!" he yelled in joy.

Jenmainca growled in anger and pain. Without the staff, he wasn't able to use his powers no more. He got down to the ground and layed in defeat.**(I know stupid huh, but there's a reason why so pay attention!)** Shadow walked over to his friends knowing Jenmainca was over and done with. Sonic being happy about getting his powers back kept on jumping all over the place, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" he yelled hugging people as he goes.

Amy was happy he was back to his normal self thanks to Shadow's quick attacks. Suddenly the gem began to glow a bright blue color once more. Everyone gasped at the sudden light show and knew what it meant. Amy looked at Sonic in shock, "Sonic...your the...element of wind!" she shouted.

"Element of wind? What the hell does that mean?" he asked scratching his ear.

Amy didn't reply, but looked into her gem of Isis reading the spell to awaken the element. She then looked up at the blue hedgehog and extended her hand to him, "Give me your hand, Sonic. Please." she pleaded.

Sonic, still not understanding, held out his hand and grabbed hers. Amy then closed her eyes and concentrated hard, "Uma ke natue!" she spoke out clearly.

Just then, a white light shot out from the gem and swirled around as if it was a tornadoe. The power of winds began to form all around the two making Sonic a bit uneasy about this. Then, the winds flew down and seeped into his chest making him jolt in surprise. When the winds have formed inside of him, a little mark that looked like a swirling circkle appeared on his chest indicating he's the element of winds. Sonic let go of Amy's hand and looked at his palms feeling the intense power inside of him. The thought of being the element of winds made him even more happy than usual.

"YEEEES!" he shouted jumping for joy.

Amy and the girls giggled at his sudden outburst and the guys sweat dropped in annoyance. Shadow walked over to Sonic and held out his hand to him, "Welcome to the group, Sonic, element of the wind." he announced with a smile.

Sonic smiled back and graciously shook his hand, "Pleasure to fight along side with ya!" he exclaimed.

Rouge looked over to the still breathing wizard and looked back at the group, "What should we do with him?" she asked pointing at Jenmainca.

"He's no longer our problem." Shadow answered, "Now that we found the next element, it's time to search for the last remaining power.".

Everyone agreed with a nod. They all turned around and started to head down a long path out of the Mists of Betrayal. Sonic stayed behind and looked at himself again feeling a bit scared. Alicia walked over to him and smiled, "Surprising, huh?" she asked placing her hands behind her back.

Sonic smiled, "Your telling me." he replied putting his hands to his waist, "but I'm still feelling a bit weird after all of this, though.".

Alicia placed on hand on his shoulder and patted his softly for comfort, "Don't worry, Sonic. Everything will be ok." she smiled at him

Sonic smilded back. The group wasn't too far away so they waited for Sonic and Alicia to catch up. When they were about to leave, Jenmainca smirked an evil grin fooling them to think he was done for. He knew the staff held his powers in as well, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. The volture sat up and raised a hand towards the two. Alicia looked over her shoulder when she felt a disturbing feeling inside. She saw Jenmainca pointing at them with a strange stick like spear coming out of his hands. What she then noticed that he was pointing at Sonic! Jenmainca then shot the spear right at the blue hedgehog, "SONIC!" Alicia cried out getting everyone's attention.

Alicia pushed him out of the way and suddenly everything was quiet. Sonic fumbled to the ground and looked up to see the horror that happened. Amy, Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge saw the terrible thing that happened. Espio widened his eyes in utter horror watching everthing that happened. Alicia pushed Sonic out of the way and the spear shot through and stabbed her in the chest almost close to where her heart is. Alicia felt herself go completely cold and numb as she fell to the ground motionless.

**"AAAAAALLLLLIIIIIICCCCCIIIIIA AAAA!"**

**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! THAT WAS HAAARD! Ok Good cliff hanger to start off with. I have to say, I don't like the way this turned out, but if you like it then what the hell am I saying? Ok hope you like this and please don't cry...cause I'm already crying! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ok Bye!**


	11. Finally the Truth For Two

**Me: Helllllo!**

**Amy: HIII!**

**Sonic: Yo!**

**Shadow: Hmph!**

**Me: Thank you so much for reading this and reviewing it! I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**Sonic: Finally I get to be in this thing!**

**Amy: Sonic chill out. You waited for a while for this so show some respect.**

**Sonic: Fine...whatever!**

**Shadow: Just leave him, Rose. His short intension spand isn't going to change.**

**Sonic: Oh ha ha ha!**

**Me: Ok, time to start this and the OCs I'm using belong's to...**

**Crystal the fox-Lollipop12334556**

**Andrea the panguin-skipperfangirl1**

**thank you for letting me use them in this and please don't get mad if I change a few things about them. In this story, their sisters...well adoptive sisters. So hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter 11. Finally the Truth for Two.**

It was complete silence for everyone at this point. Mouths were open, eyes were widened, and horrible gasps had came out. Jenmainca laughed an evil laugh as Alicia plummets on the ground wounded from the chest. Espio was the first to rush over to her and everyone followed. Jenmainca started to lift himself up from the ground holding his chest in pain, but smirked viciously towards the group, "It's too late!" he shouted, "your weak friend is nothing more! Soon she will die and you will have nothing to defeat prince Scourge! MWA HA HA HA HA!".

Shadow was in pure rage from what he did and said about his friend. He took out his sword and charged up to the limping volture. With one quick swing, and a loud battle cry, he swung in a spin move and sliced off his head clean off. Blood poured out of the body as it fell lifeless on the ground. jenmainca's head soon came after landing with a thud and a splash in his own crimson. Shadow glared his worst evil eye at the corps while huffing and puffing from his attack. Knuckles walked carefully over to the angry ebony hedgehog and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Shadow looked on his right to see him smiling very small, but helped him calm down. He nodded as in telling him he's fine. With the enemy over and done with, the two rushed over to the group huddling over a helpless wolf.

Espio was at loss for words to what he had whitnessed. He lifted her body up from the ground and rested her close to his chest. The feeling of her fur and skin was making him more worried and scared because the her warmness of her fur was starting to disappear very slowly. He shook her gently hoping that she was still alive, "Alicia! Alicia! Come on, please...Alicia!" he called out almost in tears.

Everyone held their breaths hoping that there is still a string hanging for dear life. Alicia didn't say anything, but a groan escaped from her mouth telling them that she's still alive. Espio held her close and closed his eyes to pray that she will be alright. Soon the blood from the wound began to seep out slowly staining her shirt. Rouge came on the other side of her and cupped her hand on her wound hoping to stop the bleeding, "What do we do!" she cried feeling the blood seeping out from her fingers.

Shadow had no words to say. He was stunned that one of his good friends is dying right infront of him. The look of this sad scene made him remember the horrible fate Ameria had to make in order to save her. The flash back stunned him completely making him turn his head away and almost shed a tear. Everyone was tearing up, but not as much as Espio. He held her much closely as he could feel her life slipping away from his grasp. Alicia's breathing was getting very stale and rough by the minute. Her chest began to slowly stop moving making everyone jump in utter shock.

Espio felt her body going limp in his arms. He then grabbed her hand and held it firmly, "Alicia! Please!? Don't do this! Alicia!" he pleaded more as a waterfall of tears began to spill out from his eyes.

Alicia's breathing has come to a stop. Everyone widened their eyes in horror. Espio slowly unclenched his hand that was holding hers and what made him cry histarically, was that her hand fell out and landed on the cold ground motionless. Alicia was gone and nothing more was to do. Rouge began to shed many tears and started to shout uncontrollably, "YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" she shouted pounding the ground hard.

Knuckles walked over to her and gently picked her up from the ground. When that happened, Rouge immediately fell in his arms crying nonstop. He held her protectively trying to be strong for her. Shadow and Sonic both turned away from the sad scene not wanting to shed any tears. Espio held her dead body close to him as he cried an endless pool of tears on her. He wished and prayed that she could come back to him...hoping that she could wake up and tell him everything was ok, but there she was lifeless in his arms. Amy was watching in the backround in tears wanting to do something, but couldn't. Then her eyes shot wide open when a thought came into her head.

**(flashback)**

_Before she was about to leave Midnight's home, Amy was pulled away from the group to her. She looked at Midnight about to ask why she did that till she held up a clear bottle of yellow liquid. Midnight took her hand and placed in her palms closing her fingers to keep it safe. Amy looked down at her closed hand, then looked up at her in confusion, "What is this?" she asked._

_"That, my dear friend is a special potion I had been making for five long years." Midnight asnwered, "this potion is so rare no one knows how to find it, nor make it. It's called a life potion. It can heal all sorts of things. Even the dead can be healed."._

_She took her hand away from hers and crossed her arms. Amy looked at the potion and smiled at her wide, "Thank you, Midnight." she said happily, "this will really come in handy."._

_Midnight then shoved a finger to her face and waved it back and fourth, "But! You mustn't use it for stupid needs. It has to be for a very special reason for there is only one dose for one person! Make sure your ready to use it, or you'll lose it completely." she told her in a stricted voice._

_Amy gulped knowing how seriouse she was in, "I promise to keep it safe and only use it for what it is only needed!" she sweared holding up her right hand high._

_"I know you will, Amy...please be safe." Midnight smiled giving her one last hug._

_Amy, almost in tears smiled back and nodded. She then turned on a heel and rushed up to her friends._

**(flashback ended)**

Amy put her hand in a small pouch hanging from her waist and took out the clear bottle of life potion. She cupped her hand that held the bottle to her chest and prayed that it will work. She then walked over to Espio and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder making him look up with his face stained with tears, "Here use this." she said handing over the potion.

Espio stared at the bottle in confusion, "W-what is it?" he asked whiping away some left over tears.

"It's a special potion Midnight gave me that can help heal anything. Even in death it can help." she explained.

Espio looked at it for a while, then slowly took it off her hands, "Thank you" he said softly to her.

Amy smiled and nodded. Espio lifted up Alicia's head and opened her mouth a little. He uncorked the bottle with his teeth and put the bottel to her mouth, slowly letting the potion pour into her mouth. When all the potion was gone he placed it on the ground and held her firmly once more. Nothing happened yet and the wait was making it unbearable to everyone. He then placed a gent hand on her muzzel, stroking it softly. Espio then widened his eyes at the miracle that happend, "She's starting to feel warm again!" he shouted.

Everyone gasped and looked to see her color of light brown now turn to a darker shade of brown by the minute. Rouge was so happy, she threw her arms around Knuckles almost choking him to death. Shadow and Sonic smiled warmly knowing that Alicia was going to be ok. Amy smiled too almost shedding a few more tears. Espio hugged her more firmly and happily that she was now alive and coming back to him. Shadow looked around and thought they should be leaving for shelter anytime soon, "We should probably leave." he said getting everyone's attention, "We'll find a shelter for Alicia until she wakes up and feels better.".

"Good plan, Shadow." Knuckles agreed prying the white bat off of him because she was choking him.

Amy then stood up and looked at Shadow confused, "But where should we go?" she asked.

"There should be some places around, we can check them out quickly.".

Espio stood up holding Alicia's body in his arms protectively, "Anywhere's fine, just so Alicia can be safe and warm for now." he said.

Everyone agreed and headed out of the Mists of Betrayal. What they didn't know is that Nak and a familiar crow was watching them from afar. Nak had an angry face followed by a smirk, "So they seem to heal that angel wolf I see." he chuckled, "how sweet that was...so sickening!".

The crow cawed out as if it was agreeing with him, "Nice to see that Scourge's 'loyal' pet is actually understanding me!" he joked holding out his hand for the crow to perch on.

The crow hovered a bit and perced onto his arm firmly, "Now...follow them and make sure his highness, prince Scourge sees everything that is happening!" he ordered moving his arm up and letting the bird fly off to the direction the group went, "time for me to hightail out of here." with a quick blast of a smoke bomb, he disappeared in the white puff of smoke in a blink of an eye.

* * *

The group ventured through the forestleading them to some civelization, hopefully. Espio was in the back still clutching the angel wolf in his arms. He could faintly fell the warmness of her body temp coming back slowly, but surely. Espio looked at Alicia's face and saw her color was coming back making him much more happy. 'I'm sorry, Alicia...I wish I was there to stop him...I hope you could forgive me.' he thought as his grip tightened, 'I promise...no I swear I won't let anything happen to you ever again...Alicia...before I wanted to tell you that I-'.

"How is she?".

Espio was brought out of his thoughts when Amy walked next to him and asked. He looked at her and smiled softly, "She's getting there, but I can feel her warmness coming back." he replied.

Amy showed a gentle smile to him, "Don't worry, Espio. The potion should start getting more into it." she assured him patting him on the shoulder.

Espio didn't say anything for his sad smile and a nod were his only answer. As they walked Shadow, taking the lead as always noticed a person coming up from the hill. He could faintly see who it was. She was a blue panguin with blue bangs slightly covering her left eye. She wore a tight one-strap shirt with the other hanging off the shoulder and a small green skirt that ended down to her feet. She had black pants under the skirt for running and brown boots. Her hair was pulled in a pony tail that trailed all the way to her back. When she got much closer to the group, her brown hazel eyes widened in surprise. She immediately rushed over holding a brown bag over her shoulders, "Strangers!? In this part of the forest!? Why I never saw people like you before!" she exclaimed getting in front of Shadow who looked a bit uneasy of this character.

"Uh...and you...are?" he asked backing away a bit.

The panguin smiled warmly and saluted to the group, "Name's Andrea the panguin!" she said standing straight and tall, "and your's?".

"I'm Shadow the hedgehog, night of Pandonia." Shadow replied then moved his hand to each person, "This is Knuckles the echinda, Rouge the bat, Sonic the hedgehog, Amy Rose, Espio the chameleon and lastly Alicia the wolf.".

Andrea followed his hand to each person till he came to Alicia. She widened her eyes in shock, then rushed towards Espio making him flinch a bit. She looked at the wolf who looked dead, but alive. She put her hand on her chest and felt a bit of a heart beat. Espio was getting very testy seeing some girl laying a hand on her without his permision, but Shadow nodded letting him letting her look. Andrea saw how hurt and tired she was and looked back to Shadow, "You need a place to stay! Come to my house! My sister is there and she has some good remedies for you all and also for your friend here." she suggested.

Amy stepped up in front of the ebony knight before he could answer, "Thank you so much, Andrea. We really appreciate it." she thanked her bowing slightly.

Andrea waved her hand up and down with a smile, "Don't worry about, it. Just want to help out the needy that's all." she replied.

With that, Andrea took the lead and led them to her place. Amy was right behind her along with Shadow. He was a bit surprised on how she answered her quickly and not ask about who she really is and why she had a terrified look when she saw Alicia, "Amy, are you sure we can trust her?" he whispered pulling her slightly toward him.

"It's the only way, Shadow. She wants to help us and who knows how long it would be to get to the next village from here. Besides, we need to stop somewhere so Alicia will be rested, remember?" she esplained.

Shadow rolled his eyes knowing everything she said was right. He hated to idmit it, but Amy did have a point. When they reached through the forest, Andrea pointed out a small yet cozy house for them to stay in. It was small, yes, but it had some room for them to come in and help their weak friend. When they got closer, a light blue fox came out from the house and saw Andrea with a bunch of guests behind her. The fox had golden eyes with golden shoulder length hair. She had on a white dress that ended below her knees with silver wedges and a pink vest. She rushed out and met her 'sister' with a warm hug, "Andrea! So good to see you! And who's all this?" she asked looking at the group of friends.

Andrea looked back and looked up at her again, "Not time for that now, Crystal!" she said then turning her attention to Alicia still clutched in the chameleon's arms, "we need a room, stat!".

Crystal saw the poor wolf and nodded to her making her way back to the house to make an extra room available. Andrea led the group to the house and welcomed them in. Inside was warm and roomy for them. In the house, there was a kitchen and a living room. In the living room a lot of books were all over the place on shelves and the floor. A fireplace ready to sit and get warm. some chairs and sofas had some blankets and pillows for decoration. Crystal came down the stairs and walked over to Espio, "The room is ready for your friend. Follow me." she asked turning around and walking back up the stairs.

Espio followed her up to the room and walked in. Inside was a single bed with soft red covers and comfortable white pillows. The room was dark because the of the windows covered and the light was dimed. Espio carried his weak friend and placed her gently on the bed and tucked her in so she won't get cold. Alicia groaned a bit from not feeling the warm strong hands that were around her protectively. Espio hated to leave her, but he had to let them know she's perfectly safe. He gave her one tight squeeze of her hand letting her know he will be right back. He turned around and walked out the door where Crystal was waiting outside for and closed the door behind him slightly.

Espio and Crystal walked down the stairs meeting his friends that were nestled in the living room. Amy and Rouge sat on the couch and Knuckles sat on the chair. Sonic was sitting on the floor and Shadow was leaning on the wall next to Amy. They saw the two coming down and held in their breaths till Espio spoke up, "She's ok...she may need to sleep for a couple of hours, or more." he said with a bit of worryness in his voice.

Crystal came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's like you said, she'll be just fine." she assured him with a smile.

Espio nodded and walked over to the fireplace and sat on the floor next to Sonic getting some warmf from the flames. Crystal walked off to the kitchen and brewed some hot tea for everyone. Shadow was the first to speek up from the total silence, "So who are you two anyways?" he asked crossing his arms.

Andrea crossed her arms and looked at him with a smile, "Well you already know me and my sister so now introduction." she started, "We lived here ever since we left our place and we love it here. Now loud people, no buildings, just peace and quiet in the sea of trees. The thing is, we hardly have a lot of visitors here since we live out in the wild so I was surprised to see you all out there." she put her hands on the back side of her head and leaned back a bit.

"So you and your sister...you don't really look alike." Sonic pointed out getting a glare from Amy.

"Sonic! Tha'ts rude!" she shouted.

Sonic raised his arms up in defence. Andrea shrugged her shoulders and giggled, "It's fine. And he's right. Crystal and I aren't really real sisters. She and I met when we were in the orphanage and we were inseperable. She was only a few years older than me so she is like a big sister to me. Our parents were killed by some bad people and we were both left in the world." her voice became softer the second she said the last sentence.

"So you two are like adoptive sisters. Right?" Rouge asked leaning forward in her seat.

Andrea nodded. Crystal came in with eight cups of tea and some small food like bread and butter on a silver plate. She heard her sister talk about their life's and she finished the whole thing, "Yes. We loved each other as if we really are sisters. We never had a fight and we always stick together for every sort of thing. Even though we have different likes, she and I are like one." she took a cup and sipped a little of her tea.

Amy looked up at the two in curiosity, "What do you guys do, anyways?" she asked taking her tea and a piece of bread while everyone followed.

"I can use the power of ice and I can make special remedies to heal things easily." Crystal said first.

"I don't have powers, but I have ass-kicking skills!" Andrea exclaimed punching the air for show.

Everybody laughed and sipped their teas. Crystal then looked at Espio who was staring at the fire while playing with his drink, "Um...Espio, right?" she asked getting his attention Espio turned to her and nodded, "What happened to your friend if I may ask...".

Shadow cleared his throat getting the girls' attention back, "We were in a horrible fight and...she got hit badly." he answered not wanting to tell them she was stabbed.

Crystal lowered her head in shame for asking, "I'm sorry for asking. At least she is doing well." she said softly.

"Yeah. Alicia is a strong girl, so nothing can take that wolf out!" Knuckles joked smiling cocky.

Crystal and Andrea smiled and giggled at the sudden joke Knuckles made. Soon after the talk, the girls showed them two rooms to stay in. The boys get the second guest room, Amy was able to sleep in Crystal's room and Rouge was in Andrea's room. Espio decided to stay in Alicia's room just till she wakes up. As he walked over to her room, he felt a tap on his shoulder. he turned around to see Amy with a smile on her face, "Amy?" he said with his eyebrow raised.

She put her hands behind her back and smiled much warmly to him, "It'll be ok, Espio. Don't worry. Alicia will be just fine." she assured him.

Espio looked away with his head down. How could she be sure? Yes, she's breathing, but what if Midnight's potion won't work. Will it make her alive, or die again? Amy could tell that he was really stressing out big time over this. Alicia may be a friend to him, but she was much more important than anything he had. Amy walked up and placed a hand on his cheek and gently tilt his head up to meet her. He blushed a bit from feeling her hand on his cheek, "Uh...".

"Espio...it'll be ok. Have I ever steared you wrong?" she asked with a smile.

Espio looked away from her eyes and nodded slowly. Amy took her hand back and turned away to leave, "Amy..." she then turned back around to meet his warm smile, "...thank you." he softly whispered enough for her to hear.

Amy winked and walked away with a smile on her face. Espio sighed softly under his breath and walked into the room. He looked up to see Alicia still sleeping soundly in bed where he left her. He slowly closed the door behind him and walked quietly over to the bed. He sat on the side of the bed and gently took her hand again. She felt much warmer than last time which made him smile. He took his free hand and ever so softly carresed her cheek with the back of his hand. She then moaned in her sleep making her fingers tighten in his grasp. The feeling of her's made him smile much wider. Espio remained their on the bed watching her sleep for a little while. He replayed the horrible scene he had whitnessed. Alicia pushing Sonic out of the way and the attack peircing in her chest. He tightly closed his eyes and shook his head fast trying to get that horrible memory out for good. Espio's sudden movement made the bed shake a bit making Alicia stir a bit in her sleep. He looked down at her hoping she was waking up. But the poor angel wolf kept on sleeping.

Espio sighed quietly and squeezed her hand again for comfort. He wished he could be in her place, wanting her to feel out of pain. Alicia, a kind, sweet loving wolf was here fighting for her life once more. Espio sat there quietly, listening to her soft breathing as her chest slowly rises, then falls. Something about her was making him act like this. He has never felt anything like this before and couldn't tell what it was. Then, his eyes opened wide to what he remembered along time ago before his mother died. She told him that someday, a very special person will come in your life and you will feel happy and loved by this person. Loved. Loved. Loved. This word played in his mind for a while. Can he...? Can he truly feel...?

"Mmmm..." his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard a small voice he had wished to hear.

He looked at Alicia with widened eyes hoping what he heard was true, "Mmm...E...sp...io..." she murmered in her sleep.

His heart was immediately leaping for joy when he heard the sweet voice coming from her mouth. Espio got much closer to her and held her hand firmly, "I'm here...I'm here, Alicia!" he called out to her hoping she could hear him, "I'm here...I won't ever leave your side! I'll always be here!".

After he said that, a small, yet soft smile formed on her face. Espio felt like he was going to do flips. She heard him and showed she did. With that, a single happy tear escaped from his eye, but he quickly whiped it away. Then what he did next, shocked him more afterwards. Espio leaned over her frame slowly and placed his lips on hers. It was only a second, but it felt like an eternity to him. Alicia's lips were soft and warm to touch, just what he was hoping of feeling. He leaned back and continued to carress her cheek till he felt himself in a deep slumber. Espio quickly and quietly stood up and pulled a chair next to the bed. He sat down and grabbed her hand once more. His eyes began to droop heavily and he wasn't able to fight it. He rested his arms on the bed and finally his head on them. Before he was about to enter hie slumber, he gave her one last squeeze as in telling her 'good night'.

* * *

The next morning was a bright and warm day. The sun rays beamed on the windows, seeping through the cracks of the curtains. A simple ray seemed to show right onto the angel wolf's eyes making her stir and awake. Alicia slowly opened her eyes and studdied the room she was in. It was very dark, but because of the rays hitting the curtains, it showed a bit of color from them. She slowly sat up and instantly winced at the sudden pain from her chest. She felt where the stab wound was and felt...nothing! She pulled away her shirt to see a bare spot on her chest. 'What...happened to me?' she thought.

Alicia was about to get up from the bed to look around some more, when she felt a strong hand on her's. She looked down and blushed to see Espio snoring softly on the side of the bed holding her hand**(Ok I know this is like Shadow's morning, but I thought it would be kinda cute for these two, too.)**. 'Espio...why is he...wait! I think...did he...save me?' she thought looking down on his sleeping form, 'Maybe...he really cares for me...I mean...I care deeply about him, too. But how can I tell him that if he doesn't like me?'

The thought of him likeing her made her blush even more. She smiled deeply inside and felt happy knowing he was always there for her when she needed him. She then placed a soft hand on his head and gently shook him to wake up. Espio, being a light sleeper, woke up from the gentle shake and sat up to stretch. As he did, his hand never left her's. "Morning, sleepy head." then a voice of angels shot him out from his morning stretch.

He looked up to see Alicia smiling down on him. With no words to say and a very quick jump, Espio leaped out of his chari and wrapped his arms around her frame, hugging the day lights out of her. Alicia was in pain still, but knowing how Espio had been when she was asleep, she shoved that aside and hugged him back. Espio wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. The two held each other in for a long while. Alicia felt tears coming out her eyes not wanting to stop falling. Espio held her and gently stroked her blond hair. She was back. She was in his arms and he would never let her go. The feeling of her warm body pressing against his was such a wonderful feeling to him. The two then slowly parted from each other and stared into each other's eyes. Espio smiled warmly as he cupped his cheek and whiped away some tears that were on her face, "How do you feel?" he whispered.

Alicia took a second to register, "Mmm...a bit hurt...but I'm glad that I'm back." she replied shedding more tears.

Espio felt like his waterfall was about to break open, but kept it up in his eyes as he could, "I'm so glad your home." he said embracing her once more, but tighter.

"But...how did...I?" she asked, "how did I live? I thought I died...".

"Amy gave you a special potion Midnight had made. So they're the one's to be thankful for.".

After he said 'Amy', Alicia's eyes popped open relizing about her other friends, "Espio! What about the others!? What about Sonic!?" she asked frantically tightly gripping his shirt.

Espio gently hushed her and calmly ungripped her hands, "Their fine. Sonic is alright, thanks to you." he replied.

Alicia sighed in relief. At least that blue cocky hedgehog was able to live. But what got her think more is why Espio was always with her? Why was he in some places with her all those times? She looked up at him curiously, "Espio...why did you stay here with me?" she asked nervously, "I thought you didn't care that much for me, but you always stayed with me at tough times. You always were with me in danger and things. So...why?".

"Well..." he started gently taking her hand and squeezing it softly, "I thought about this myself, but...Alicia...I care so deeply about you and I really want to see you safe. When I saw you stabbed and died in front of me, I didn't have a thought of living afterwards. All those times I spent with you...I started getting special feelings for you and from time to time...they continued to grow bigger and bigger by the second. Alicia...I really care so much for you and I'm hoping you are the same.".

Hearing all the wonderfull stuff he poured out from his mouth seeped into her mind and never escaped. No one in her life has ever said such things to her. Alicia couldn't keep it a secret no longer. She knew he liked her, but always wished he loved her. She held in a breath and smiled, "I do...I do, Espio." she replied shedding more tears as they fall to their entwined hands, "I always had a special feeling inside myself...I always liked you. You were always there for me when I needed you and you stayed by my side by my side when I was dead and alive. Espio...I-mmm!" her reply was interrupted when Espio connected his lips to her's once more.

She gasped in surprised, but started to kiss him back. Espio wrapped one arm around her waist and his hand fastened in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more bringing him closer to her. She leaned her head back slightly wanting him to enter that he did generously. Their toungs danced inside their mouths as Alicia moaned with pleasure and love. The two poured all their love into the kiss wanting each to know how much they truly mean to each other. As they parted for a breath for a second, Alicia took this time to say what she wanted to say for a while now.

"I love you.".

When Espio heard the three soft words escape her mouth, he was overjoyed and happy inside. She truly loved him and never wanted to regret it. Espio smiled and kissed her back more lovingly, "I love you, too, my lovely angel." he whispered softly to her before going back for another kiss. The two shared their love in a single kiss never wanting to seperate from each other anymore. Alicia was back in his life and he was not going to let this fallen angel out of his sight no more.

**Ok this had me tearing up a bit on the beginning and the ending. It's sad and happy at the same time. I hope this isn't too cleche? Ok now that Alicia is alive and Espio and her FINALLY told each other their love, will they be serperated, or will everyone have a happy ending? Stay tuned for the next. Maybe in the next chappie, the element of darkness will come in. Again, to the owners of the OC I used, please don't get mad at me, I had this idea when I was thinking what to do in the next chappie. Ok Hope you like it and BYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	12. A Dark Element

**Me: Hello!**

**Shadow: So Alicia is alive...yay so what about the next element.**

**Me: I just remembered that I have only two elements to find. I was going to say energy, but I want it to be love, or life.**

**Shadow: You do know your changing the story here and there so your readers are going to be confused.**

**Me: Yeah, but hopefully they'll understand. I have a lot on my mind so I just want this story to be really cool and epic.**

**Shadow: Yeah, whatever, just don't come crying to me if your readers tell you their confused.**

**Me: The won't! ...at least I hope they don't. Ok, again thank you for letting me use the two OC, but I hate to say it, but these two chappies are the only chapters they are in. At least they'er in the story, right? Ok, enjoy.**

**Chapter 12. A Dark Element.**

As the morning progressed, Everyone was starting to wake up...almost everyone. Knuckles still slept like a baby on the chair cuddling with his pillow close to his face. Part of his face was smooshed by the pillow he cuddled with. Shadow and Rouge looked at him with sweat drops and raised eyebrows. They looked at each other, then back to the drooling echidna. Rouge crossed her arms and sighed an annoyed sigh, "You know how to wake him up?" she asked turning toward the ebony knight.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders, "I have my ways, but I'm not sure if I should wake him up brutaly, or fiscally." he replied.

Sonic walked over to the two with a deviouse smile, "I got an idea!" he said holding up his hand.

"Well?" Rouge said pointing towards Knuckles, "Get to it.".

Sonic chuckled and crept over behind the chair behind Knuckles. He then bent over and shoved two hands under the chair. Then with a smirk and a powerful move, he lifted the chair up and fast making the now awake echidna fall right out and on the hard floor. Knuckles woke up after the bang from the head to the floor, "WHAT THE HELL!?" he yelled rubbing his head in pain while glaring at the blue smirking hedgehog.

"You didn't get up, so I thought that would work." he said with a chuckle.

Knuckles stood up fast and got in a battle stance, "Your really asking for it, Sonic!" he growled showing his fists.

Sonic scoffed and waved his hand back and fourth in a taunting way, "Yeah, right. I can so take you out easily with my hands tied behind my back." he joked making Knuckles even more mad.

"That can be aranged!" he growled again.

"Should we stop this, Shadow?" Rouge whispered while watching them bicker.

Shadow chuckled and shook his head, "I think Knuckles can handle himself. So we should leave this to those two." he said crossing his arms.

Knuckles was ready to attack with his fists up in rage, when a pink hedgehog poked her head out from the corner of the stairs, "Guys! Stop!" Amy shouted.

Knuckles stood in his fighting position with his fist up in the air and Sonic was just standing there with his hands on his hips waiting to be attacked. Everyone looked at her in surprise, "Really, guys. Your older and you can't stop the fighting?" she sighed waving a wooden spoon back and forth as a scolding way.

"Great! Thanks a lot, Amy! I was going to attack this bastard till you broke my concentration!" Knuckles barked.

Amy shook her head and sighed, "You'll live. Come on, me and Crystal got breakfast ready." she said moving out of the way to show the nicely made food on the table ready to be eaten.

The second she said 'food', both Sonic and Knuckles ran to the table, almost knocking over Amy to the ground, but luckily for her Shadow was there to break the fall. Shadow raised her up and planted her on her feet. She smiled and nodded in a 'thank you' and walked to the table. Crystal watched them sit down and began to feast till Andrea was heard up stairs, "HEY! DON'T EAT WITHOUT US!" she shouted.

"Uh...us!?" Amy said a bit loud for her to hear.

"Yeah! Us!" a familiar laughing voice was heard that got everyone's attention.

Soon three people came down to greet them and not only greet them, but show them the wonderful news. Andrea and Espio moved out of the way to give Alicia more room to see her dear friends once more. Alicia smiled warmly and looked at everyone's face almost feel like laughing since some of them had their mouths wide open, "Good morning, guys." she greeted them softly.

After she said that, "ALICIA!" Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, and Sonic got up from their chairs and immediately attacked her making her fall on the floor with the others ontop as if they dog pilled her. Amy and Rouge held her tightly as if she really was going to die again and Knuckles pouted that he didn't get a chance to hug her. Alicia was laughing her heart out, even if she was still in pain, she was happy to see her friends again. "Alicia! Your alive I'm so happy!" Amy cried as she finally let go of her neck.

"I'm happy, too!" Alicia said with a smile while hugging Rouge.

Rouge held back some tears, but sniffled a bit, "Don't ever scare us like that again!" she cried hugging her more wich almost made her gag.

Amy helped Rouge off of Alicia and also helped her up. The angel wolf got up and was welcomed in the arms of Knuckles and Sonic much more tightly though. Knuckles was almost tearing up and Sonic was trying to stay strong himself. Their little embrace was cut off when Espio shoved them off of her instantly. They were ready to start a battle when Andrea whistled for them to stop and look up at her, "Enough! Come on and eat your food then you can go on with your little boy love quarl thing!" she shouted turning around and heading towards the kitchen.

The three glanced at each other for a second, then shivered inside. When all of them got to the table, everyone sat down and took out their silverware to dine on breatkfast. There were deliciouse eggs, bacon, toast and homade rasberry jam. Crystal took a piece of toast and smeared jam all over the top and then placed a piece of egg ontop of the toast and bit into it, "I'm glad you all are back together again." she said after the gulp.

Alicia nodded and took a piece of toast with butter on it, "I'm glad, too. I missed everybody dearly." she agreed taking a bite out of the toast.

"Now we can continue on our journey to find the rest of the elements." she pointed out eating a bit of the bacon.

Crystal looked up at her with a confused look, "Elements?" she murmered.

Shadow took a sip of his water and cleared his throat, "We're looking for the elements to stop the evil king Scourge**(I feel really bad for messing up with the story. I need to read this more carefully. So if your confused, please blame my horrible memory.)** before he takes over Pandonia." he explianed.

Andrea was about to eat her piece of egg till she heard that cruel name, "King...Scourge..." she mumbled softly, but for Alicia next to her, she was able to hear her clearly.

"Do...you know him, Andrea?" she asked.

Andrea didn't answer. She lowered her head down in sadness. Crystal noticed and knew what was going on with her. She took a sip of her water and sighed to begin her sad tale, "Me and Andrea knew Scourge." she started, "she and I moved here after he found us. We lived in the country side and loved it there, till he found us. Scourge wanted me as his own, but Andrea didn't agree with it. She and him batled hard with fists and weapons, but in the end, Scourge won. He then, to seal the punishment for ever apposing him, took his sword and slashed away my sister's left eye. From then on, she was never able to see anymore from that eye. Now even my spells can work on her to heal it.".

Andrea lifted her bangs covering her left eye and when she did, everyone cringed at the sight of it. Her eye was pure white with no veins, or a pupil to see. It also had a deep scar across on the skin and eye making it even more gruesome. Alicia placed a hand on Andrea's back for comfort, "I'm so sorry, Andrea." she apologized.

The panguin smiled and then made a fists pump in the air, "I'm ok! I can handle myself fine!" she exclaimed, "I sometimes though need Crystal's help around, cause I sometimes run into things of course.".

Alicia and Amy giggled after that last remark. Sonic finished his large meal and rubbed his stomach in delight, "Now that was good!" he said with a full smile.

"Couldn't agree more." Knuckles said befor a burp making Rouge next to him groan in discust.

"Men...!" she sighed face palming her head earning a laugh from the girls.

After breakfast, Shadow thought it was time to continue on the journey since Alicia was well and ready. When Everyone was ready to depart, Andrea and Crystal gave each of them a good bye hug and a good luck cheer for their journey. When Amy got up to them for a hug, Andrea threw her hands on her and hugged the day light out of her, "Make sure you take out that green bastard for us!" she said getting out of the way for Crystal to hug her.

"Don't worry. We'll tell him that Crystal and Andrea send him their regards." he joked making Andrea laugh.

Amy hugged Crystal tightly and parted finally. Then the blue fox took out a clear bottle for each person. The bottles were like the one's Midnight gave them, but this one contained yellow liquid inside. Amy looked at the bottle, then up to her, "What is this?" she asked.

Crystal crossed her arms and smiled, "That's a special potion to let you see in the dark for 15 hours." she replied.

Amy, Sonic and Knuckles looked at her confusion, "What exactly do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"I 'mean' it's a special potion to see in the darkness. Shadow told me that you all were going to somewhere very dark, so I thought it would be good to make a good potion to help you.".

The three then blinked in relization, then nodded in agreement. Alicia listened and stared at the bottle, "Wait...I'm light, so I could be able to shiine a bit of light all around us so it wouldn't matter, right?" she asked.

Espio put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "Your power's aren't really used to using too much, so if you use just a bit more of it, you'll pass out." he pointed out.

Alicia grumbled in agreement knowing that what he said was really true. Amy and Crystal giggled at her imature like growl. Crystal hugged her one last time and almost teared up afterwards, "P-please take care." she said softly, "make sure you don't die on us.".

"Don't worry. We'll be just fine!" Amy assured with a smile.

After all the embracing and maybe a bit of tearing up for the two girls, it was time to start the quest. When they started on the path to the next element, the two watched them leave through the forest waving to them. Crystal teared up more after they disappeared, "Amy..." she muttered.

Andrea looked at her in confusion, "What was that, Crystal?" she asked.

"Well...doesn't Amy look exactly like...the princess?" she stuttered hugging herself in sadness.

Andrea crossed her arms and looked at the path the group took, "Now that you mention it...she did." she agreed looking back at her sister, "but...this is now and we now that Amy and her friends can handle anything, right?".

Crystal whiped away some tears that were about to fall out of their eyes and looked at her smiling, "Your right. They will. And they will destoy Scourge once and for all!" she said looking back at where Amy was standing.

Amy turned around and waved at the two girls they quickly made friends with and hopefully to see them once again. Amy then turned back around and rushed up to her group up next to Shadow. Knuckles and Rouge...bickered as usual and Amy and Shadow talked about some things quietly. Espio and Alicia walked in the back of the group as usual, but they liked it. Back there, they could talk quietly and get to know each other better. Amy noticed that the two were much more closer then before, but kept the possibilities to herself when it does happen. A few hours of walking, the group had made their way on a path between to large rocky stone cliffs. They towered over them and made the path a bit skinnier for them to walk through. Amy looked around the place feeling a bit creeped out over them. She felt like the cliffs could come crumbling down ontop of them. She walked a bit closer to Shadow for just a bit of protection while studding her suroundings, "This place is really creepy." she shivered hugging herself.

Shadow heard her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder making her look up at him, "It's alright, Rose. Just stay by me and nothing bad will happen to you." he said looking down at her with soft red gleaming eyes.

Amy nodded, "Thank you, Shadow." she said smiling, "but this place is kinda creepy. I hope there isn't any monsters here.".

"No, but there is some monsters in the dark area were we are going to." Knuckles pointed out.

Amy stopped in her tracks and swerved around facing him, "What do you mean? Like the monsters back in the dark forest where we found Alicia?" she asked.

Knuckles nodded, "Yep. But these monsters are even more deadly." he smirked and started creeping up on her with his hands up and acted like a creeper, "they come out of the darkness when your not looking...and...GET YA!".

"AUUUUUUGH!" Amy screamed hugging the closets person her body latched onto.

Espio immediatley jumped when he felt some arms wrap around his waist and squeeze the air out of him, "Amy...your...killing...me...get...off!" he stuttered trying to get Amy off of him, but to no prevail.

Alicia quickly rushed over to her and pried her off of him, but she immediately latched onto her still shivering nonstop. Knuckles, in the backround, was laughing his ass off from the cruel joke he did. Rouge shook her head and sighed a frustrated sigh. Shadow wakled over to him quietly, lifted his fist up in the air and finally swung it down hard on his head making Knuckles fall flat on the face on the ground. Knuckles lifted his head up from the gravle and glared at him, "What the hell!?" he shouted standing up and dusting himself off.

"Cruel jokes lead to cruel punishment. Now quit acting like a idiot and move!" Shadow ordered turning around and walking off with the others behind him.

Knuckles growled and sweared under his breath walking behind. Alicia had her arms wrapped around Amy comforting her while she was shivering still, but not a lot. As they walked, it got a bit darker and darker each minute. Shadow saw the changing in the scenery and looked around to find nothing, but darkness. He also noticed that the everyone was starting to disappear from his eyes. "Everyone, get out your potions and drink them now!" he shouted digging in his pocket for his bottle.

"I got mine!" Rouge shouted taking the potion, but gaged afterwards, "what the hell is this!? It taste like...like...".

"Don't say it, Rouge, or we won't be able to drink it!" Alicia said drinking the potion.

Everyone did so and almost threw up afterwards, but who's to say that potions had to be good, or bad. When Amy took the potion, she closed her her eyes tightly. The taste was fowl and she felt like vomiting. Then Amy began to feel something in her eyes. What was that feeling? She couldn't open her eyes to check in case it was painful for her to see.

"Rose..."

She then heard a soft voice in front of her. Amy tensed a bit and hugged herself while lowering her head down.

"Rose...it's alright. Open your eyes.".

Amy then felt warm soft hands on both cheeks lifting her head up to someone's face. She didn't want to, but the way this person is telling her in a sweet voice, she opened her eyes slowly to see a fuzzy silhouette of a black hedgehog, "S-Shadow?" she whispered.

When her vision had become clear, Shadow was smiling softly while caressing her cheek with his thumb on one side of her muzzle, "Feel better?" he asked.

Amy nodded and blushed at the feeling of his soft touch. She then began to feel a bit of some special feeling towards Shadow. Something she felt to another person, but stronger. She thought a bit till she felt the warmf of his hands leave her face slowly. She looked up at him and then around the place. 'Wait...wasn't this place dark before?' she thought looking around the area.

It was only dark a few feet away from her, but at least she was able to see Shadow and her friends safely. Knuckles was still gagging at the horrible taste of the potion and Rouge was standing there watching in disgust at him. Alicia was also looking around her suroundings while Espio stood with his eyes closed and arms crossed next to her. Amy walked a bit towards Shadow, "How are we even able to see each other still?" she asked.

"It's the potion Crystal gave us. Seems like it actually works like the stuff from Midnight." Shadow explained.

"Yeah, but we only have about fifteen hours of it while it works." Rouge pointed out walking towards them slowly.

Shadow nodded and looked at the path they were taking just, "Let's stay on the path so we don't get lost." he suggested turning back to his group.

Everyone agreed and started their way down the path. It got even darker than before, but thanks to the potion, they were able to see only a few feet in front of them. Amy was still a bit freaked out over everything that's around her. She could sence a bit of presence from monsters that want her and her friends. As they walked, they got a bit closer to their destination and what they could barely see was nothing, but pure blackness with a touch of light here and there. Alicia felt a bit useless knowing that since she's the element of light, she would have been able to shine a bit of light around the area, but what Espio said earlier, her powers would've been wasted and she would immediately passed out. She fiddled with her fingers nervously trying not to think of it, but it kept on getting back at her one way, or another. Espio noticed her fooling around with her fingers and placed a gentle hand ontop of them to make them stop. Alicia looked up at him cofusingly, "I know it's hard for you and you really want to help, but just keep your power under 30% so you don't have to use too much of it." he whispered to her while looking away from her vision.

"How did you know I was think about that?" she asked putting her hands to her side.

"I have my ways. And you are also very easy to read sometimes." he replied smiling at her jokingly.

Alicia smiled and giggled a bit. He smilded to himself from hearing her giggle. Who knew Espio had a bit of a sence of humor in him. A few minutes have past and nothing happened yet. No monsters came out to fight, no person shreiking for help. Nothing. Shadow felt a bit uneasy since no enemies came out to attack them, or something. He was about to consider going on another path till Amy's gem finally started to glow brightly once more. Everyone jumped at the sudden flash from the gem of Isis. Shadow rushed over to Amy and looked at the words in the gem which she held out to him to read, "The elment of Darkness...it's close." he said looking down at the path.

Amy took a breath and read the words carefully. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated much harder this time, "Ta ma ne shu!" she spoke up clearly in the darkness.

Suddenly, the gem began to glow a brightly blue, then shot out a blue line all the way down the path they were taking. The line shoned through the darkness making it easier for the group to see. With that, everyone began to run towards the end of the trail hoping that what is at the end won't be a bad thing. All the way in the darkness, a young girl was huffing and grunting in the air. She fumbled all over the place and yelled in her head. Her eyes were tightly closed, her teeth were clenched shut and her hands were on the sides of her head. She thrashed around on the floor screaming out loud in pain as a dark figure stood next to her towering over the poor girl. He smirked and cackled in the darkness watching the girl struggle all over while fighting in her head. Just then a light blue line beamed across the air and right into the girl's body. The dark figure jumped from the light and stepped back to see what it was that scared him. The line disappeared into nothing and the girl still thrashed around helplessly. He suddenly heard some voices and a bit of running to where the light had appeared from. He looked over his shoulder to see a group coming his way.

Shadow, in the lead, noticed a dark man towering over a young female hedgehog that looked like she was in pain. As he got closer, he could tell that this man...was a man...a human man. He had on a long dark gothic purple cloak and garments and a few skeletonal decorations on it. On his chest, he had a red stone that was sheilded with a few of some skeleton fingers and hands. His face was plastered with death and grief with only his gleaming black eyes to see into your soul. His dark short, spikey, hair made him much younger, but with his facial features, he looked much older. He stood still in his stance, eyeing the group as they walked in on his wonderful torture, "I see that I have some new guests..." he said in a devil tone.

Shadow growled and got in a battle stance, "Who the hell are you and what have you done to her?" he asked pointing at the girl kneeling on the floor still holding her head in pain.

The man smirked an evil grin, "My name is Darkmed and what I'm doing is none of your business now isn't it?" he replied chuckling under his breath.

"It is our business when your hurting someone in front of us!" Amy shouted growling through her teeth.

Darkmed chuckled some more and lowered his head to the struggling hedgehog, "I'm only testing her abilities. She posses the most amazing a powerful of darkness and since she came here uninvited, I thought a simple punishment would do her good." he said as his eyes glowed a demon purple color.

Suddenly a horrible scream was heard from her as she lowered her head all the way to the floor as in a croutched position what you use in a tornadoe drill. Her screams of pain echoed through the darkness as it cringed the ears of the others in the area. Shadow couldn't take it no longer. He immediately jumped into action and leaped in the air towards Darkmed. He drew his sword and sliced his sword at him, but the dark man was quick. He somehow teleported himself away from the attack and appeared on the side of Shadow. He got up and swung his sword left and right trying to attack the man at all cost. Espio came up from behind and drew out his kunies ready to attack. Darkmed knew he was behind him. He then waited for Shadow to attack, but when he jumped out of the way, Shadow collided into Espio making both guys fall to the ground.

Darkmed landed gracefully on the ground with no harm to come to his body. Suddenly, he felt a warm sensation coming at him from the side of him. He jumped away and saw that Knuckles was fireing some fireballs at him nonstop. Darkmed continued to jump away from the attacks as Knuckles was aiming at him repeatedly. Then Darkmed's eyes flew open and glowed a deep purple once more staring at Knuckles. Suddenly, Knuckles felt an intense pain in his head making him groan and yell out loud. He fell to his knees, clutching his head tightly as his eyes closed tightly. Darkmed was killing him by destroying his brain completely. He was about to finish till a strong gust of wind blew him out of his torture trance sending him flying away from Knuckles. Sonic got in front of him and threw up his hand to ignite a energy ball of air and winds in his hand ready to strike.

Rouge, Amy and Alicia ran to the hedgehog girl in hopes of helping her. Now that they got a good look at her, she was a beautiful dark purple hedgehog with long curley waves with only the tips of her quills are tainted golden. She wore a light red tight suit with black leather staps on the sholder, legs and chest**(look at Sango's clothes from Inuyasha. It's different, but imagine Flora in the suite)**. The hedgehog began to struggle much more from the lack of energy she was losing.

Alicia and Amy tried to hold her down as hard as they could, but the girl's strength was stronger than theirs. She threw up her hands and smacked the two away from her prying them off of her. Rouge came in from behind and grabbed her waist and held her arms in one quick move. The hedgehog girl thrashed around hard and strong, but Rouge was able to hold onto her. Alicia and Amy tried to help her, but with the girl moving all over the place, they couldn't get near her, "This isn't good! Darkmed is making her in even more pain!" Alicia pointed out.

Amy nodded, "Yeah, but what can we do!?" she asked watching Rouge struggle with the wild girl.

Getting back to the battle, Shadow and Espio got up from the ground, still bruised from the collision, but able to fight. Darkmed lowered himself to the ground and widened his eyes open once more, shining his dark purple eyes at them. Then all the guys were on the floor, hollaring and yelliing in pain from their heads. Sonic and Knuckles tumbled to the floor holding their heads in pain. Shadow and Espio mangaed to keep them from falling down. Shadow growled loud as he clutched his head in severe pain. He looked at his friends that were in the same position as he was, then back at Darkmed. He wasn't even braking a sweat. He looked like he enjoyed their torture so much he could kill them instantly. The guys thought when they couldn't handle anymore torture, a bright energy light zoomed by Shadow and right at Darkmed. He saw the attack coming, but wasn't able to get out of the way in time for it to smash into him dead on. He growled in pain clutching his chest. Soon the guys were gasping for air from his trance finally done on them. Then a white and brown figure zoomed by again and flew over Darkmed just a bit high for her to see.

Alicia threw up her hands and brought them down on him with another light energy ball. It attacked him once again and stunned him completely, "What's the matter? Can't you feel the sunshine**(had to put that in XD)**?" she joked flying a bit away from him.

Although, Darkmed wasn't really paralized all the way. The guys were ready to attack when Darkmed threw up his hands towards her and with a large energy ball of darkness, he hirled it at at dead on. Alicia almost got out of the way, but the attack was too fast for her. The energy ball slammed right into her making her fly to the floor skipping on the ground as if she was a rock on water. Soon after all the rolling, she layed there motionless. "ALICIA!" Espio shouted and rushed over to her hoping she was still ok.

Shadow watched his friend run to her in panic, then turned back to Darkmed. The man got up slowly still feeling a bit worn out from the attack from the light. What got the ebony knight to think was that he was clutching his gem on his chest as if he was protecting it from harm. 'Darkmed is sheilding that gem for some reason...maybe...that's his weak spot!' he thought.

Shadow turned to Sonic and Knuckles and quietly shouted, "The gem is his weakness! If we destroy it, he'll go down! So aim for the gem on his chest!".

Sonic and Knuckles nodded, then jumped into battle. Darkmed had three men after him now and no way out. He tried to dodge as well as he did before, but Sonic beat him to it. He formed a wind energy ball and chucked it at his back. Knuckles shot a fireball to his back to and made him hiss in pain. When Darkmed was distracted from the attacks, Shadow went in for the kill. He ran up to him holding his sword in both hands, he jumped up in the air and with a battle cry, he sliced his gem on his chest in half making the dark man howl in agony and pain. Soon the dark power from the gem seeped out instantly and all Darkmed's powers were no more.

Amy and Rouge was still holding the thrashing hedgehog still trying to get her some help. After the gem was broken and the power had stopped, so has the trance on her instantly. The hedgehog gasped and huffed for air like she had been underwater for a long time. She opened her beautiful lilac eyes to finally see her helpers in front of her, "W-w-who are you?" she stuttered still gasping for air.

"We're friends. Don't worry we won't hurt you." Amy whispered softly to her with a smile.

Rouge slowly got off of her and crouched down next to her, "You ok, hon?" she asked rubbing her back, "what's your name?".

The dark purple hedgehog hesitated for a moment to breath in everything that was happening till she finally spoke, "...Flora...Flora Nightshade...and you two?" she asked.

"I'm Amy and this is Rouge. Our friends over there are helping you defeat the evil man, Darkmed.".

"Darkmed...that fucking bastard!" Flora shouted baring her teeth Amy and Rouge felt a bit scared at her sudden outburst, "That fucking bastard! He did that to me and he will pay!".

Suddenly, the glow from the gem of Isis began to show it's self once again. Flora flinched at the glow and scooted away from Amy, "No. It's ok. We've been looking for you!" she said holding out his hands to her wanting to comfort her.

Flora hesitated a bit till she grabbed her hand firmly. Amy could feel her hand shake and could absolutely understand the pain and terror she was going through, "Don't be scared, ok?" she assured her smiling softly to her.

Flora nodded her head slowly for her answer. Then Amy looked at her gem which gave her the awakening for the element of darkness, "To sa le chame kowa!" she spoke up.

Then, the jewel began to glow a darker shade of purple, then shot out swirling around them. Flora was watching in fear hoping it wouldn't hurt her. Then, the dark energy swrild in one and finally seeped into the frightened hedgehog. When the dark energy was inside her, a little black symbole of a cresent moon was shown on her chest indicating she was the element of darkness. Amy and Rouge were smiling knowing that they found the element at last, but Flora was still uneasy about all this. She put he hand on the mark and looked up at the two, "So...what does this mean?" she asked.

"It means that you are the element of darkness. You hold the power of all the darkness in the world." Rouge explained.

Amy nodded in agreement, "And you are also a friend to all of us now." she said happily.

Flora could really feel her dark powers growing stronger from the new power she got. She looked up at the two and smiled proudly. Their happy time was quickly interrupted when Knuckles slammed to the ground in front of the girls. He layed there holding his arm in pain. Rouge rushed over to him and bent down to his level, "Knuckles! Are you ok!?" she asked helping him up.

"Yeah...that bastard knows how to fight after we took out his power supply." Knuckles growled putting his arm over Rouge's shoulder so she could help him up.

Amy came over to help with Flora behind her, "How's everyone doing?" Amy asked taking the other side of him.

Knuckles goaned in pain, but kept his head held high, "Shadow and Sonic are still goin at it. I'm not sure if they'll even take him out completely." he explained.

"Maybe I can handle it." Flora said with an angry expression, "stay here!".

"But, Flora...!" Amy was about to protest when she saw the dark purple hedgehog run into battle.

Shadow and Sonic were getting a bit tired from fighting and so was Darkmed. He limped over to the two hedgehogs and was about to finish them off with what little power he had till he felt a stinging sensation in his chest once more. A dark purple energy ball came flying past the two and hit him in the chest were the gem was. Flora then zoomed by and attacked Darkmed head on. She then jumped in the air and threw her hands up to form a big energy ball. She threw it down on Darkmed and attacked him head on. The dark man fell to his knees in pain. Flora jumped away from him and turned to see the two still in their battle positions, "Well hurry up! He's going to get up if you don't do something!" she shouted rudely to them.

Shadow growled, but only for a second. He then rushed over to him at top speed with his sword in two hands once more. With a mighty battle cry, he threw up his sword then brought it down on Darkmed, slicing him in two. The halfs fell to the ground seperately with his guts and inards all over the place. Blood seeped out slowly onto Shadow's shoes making him groan a little.

The battle was finally done. Darkmed was finished. Rouge and Amy helped Knuckles over to the group as did Espio holding Alicia now was awake, but could barely stand so she was in his arms for protection and help. Shadow, Sonic and Flora got together with the others, too. "I'm glad that's over." Sonic sighed twisting his arm around stretching out a bit.

"Your telling me. I still hurt all over." Knuckles complained.

Alicia sighed, "When I feel better, I'll heal you unless you don't complain like a baby." she said giggling a bit and also blushing inside.

Shadow sheethed his sword and turned to Flora who was crackling her knuckles, "So...your name is?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Flora Nightshade.".

Shadow nodded and held out his hand to her which made her a bit testy, "If you like, you can come along with us. We're getting the elements to stop the evil king Scourge. Would you help us?" he asked with no emotiong in his voice.

Flora looked at his hand a bit, then up to her so called 'friends'. She then saw Amy who was smiling happily wanting her to come along with her. Flora then turned to Shadow and smiled a bit proudly. She took his hand and shook it, "Nice to be in the team." she said putting her hands back.

Shadow smiled and looked back to the team, "Well we found the last remaining element we needed. And now we should get out of here and look for some place to rest a bit." he suggested crossing his arms.

Everyone agreed and started making their way out from the darkness. Flora was a bit uneasy at first about all this. Feeling the dark spark inside her, she couldn't help, but feel happy. She finally had friends and she felt even more happy with that. Flora smiled inside and made her way to the group not wanting to be left behind again.

**Ending and battle could've gone better, but I was in a hurry so I wasn't able to get that far. Ok Flora the element of darkness has been found. Now that the elements are together, it's time to take out Scourge...but it's also time to get a bit reaquainted with each other. So one more chapter for fun then the next will be good. Oh Flora Nightshad OC belongs to Taria Robotnik. THANK YOU GIRLFRIEND!**

**BYYYYYYYYE!**


	13. A Fun Time and A New Couple

**Me: YOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Shadow: Why are you so happy?**

**Me: I'm happy cause we get to have a lot of fun in this chappie!**

**Shadow: Let me guess...will there be a clown there?**

**Me: Well Knuckles is gonna be there and so is Sonic so I guess so.**

**Shadow: Ha ha ha funny.**

**Me: Ok people listen up! I got another OC to introduce you to! Meet Rosalina Dark. OC belongs to Princess Dark-Rose. She asked me to put her on so hope you like her.**

**Chapter 13. A Fun Time and A New Couple.**

"So I said "Come on it's not dairy, it's diary!" get it? HA!".

"Knuckles, no matter how old you are, your jokes are even older than you.".

On the way to Pandonia castle, the 8 travelors walked on a grassy feild overlooking through tons and tons of mountains and bridges. Flowers bloomed all over the place making it feel like they were in like a fantasy type story. As they walked, Knuckles thought it would be good to shed a bit of light on them by telling jokes, but everyone wasn't really following much. Rouge was next to him acting like she really wanted to choke the damn guy to death while the rest of them tried to block his horrible jokes, "Ok! Ok! Just let me tell this one! Ok, a guy walks in a store asking for some milk, but when the owner said she didn't, what did he say? He said "that's ok cause I got milk at my house from my wife!"HAHA! My buddy taught me that one!" Knuckles laughed holding his sides.

Rouge sighed and walked on by him, "That joke is so wrong in so many levels." she sighed walking over to Alicia and Amy, "Why can't that asshole ever listen that we hate his god forsaken jokes?".

Amy and Alicia giggled a bit, "He just having fun, Rouge, so cut him some slack." Amy said patting her on her back.

"Yeah, yeah...".

Behind the group, Flora was looking around the place feeling a bit leftout from her new friends. She crossed her arms and sighed softly, 'I wonder if it was a good idea to come along?' she thought looking down at the ground of flowers she was stepping on, 'I really want to help them for what they had done for me. I could of died out there in the dark if it wasn't for Shadow and his friends...maybe this isn't a bad thing, but...still...I-'.

"Hey, Flora! What's wrong!?".

A sudden outburst brought her out of her thoughts to see a smiling blue hedgehog walking backwards facing her with his hands behind his head as if he was relaxing, "What do you want, Sonic?" she asked making an annoyed look.

After the group found Flora, they introduced themselves to her. Sonic, ever since, kept on egging her left and right like she was a little sister to him. Sonic smiled much more wide in a cocky like look, "Just wanted to know what you are doing being all moody and stuff." he said jokingly.

"Who says I'm moody?" she asked walking much faster trying to get away from him.

Sonic didn't want her to leave him yet, so he picked up the pace and walked in front of her still walking backwards, "I did!" he said holding his hand up.

Flora grunted and tried to turn on the left side of him, but Sonic beat her to it and was in front of her again. She did that to right, but he was there before her. Flora was getting very testy about this, "Move!" she ordered making fists to her sides.

"I didn't hear a please!" Sonic joked putting his hand to his ear and rolled his eyes up innocently.

A few seconds later, the group heard a cry of pain behind them making them turn around to see Flora walking passed them very angrily and leaving a black and blue hedgehog on the ground in pain. Shadow and Espio sighed and shook their heads, but Rouge and Alicia giggled more at Sonic's childness. Amy walked on by and up to Flora's side, "You ok, Flora?" she asked putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Flora nodded and closed her eyes, "Sonic is just being a bastard. That's all." she scoffed crossing her arms.

Amy smiled and shook her head, "That's Sonic for you." she agreed putting her hands behind her back.

"Sonic is so weird sometimes, but he only acts weird when I'm around...I don't really understand...".

"I think he likes you, Flora!" Amy exclaimed trying to hide her squeal.

Flora burned up in a deep red on her muzzle and looked away with widened eyes, "Don't be absurd! How can he like me?" she asked walking a bit faster.

Amy was able to catch up with her a bit, "Sonic is weird, but like you said he only acts weird when he's near you, so I think he does." she smiled.

The dark purple hedgehog shook her head violently to get the weird conversation out, "Let's not talk about this, ok?" she asked getting a bit more embarressed.

Amy giggled some more and nodded, "Hey!" the two looked behind them to see their friends a little far away from them, "you mind stopping first, cause we can't walk that fast!" Knuckles shouted.

Flora and Amy sighed and waited for them to catch up. For a few hours, the group walked on and didn't stop till in the afternoon. The sun was almost ready to go down, but it was still light out thankfully for them to carry on. Shadow took out the map from his pack and looked at it carefully to see where they were, "Seems like we past Summer Hills and now we are coming up to a nearby village." he announced.

Alicia got up next to him looking at the map, "So what village are we coming up to?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I think it's Carden village." Shadow replied rolling up the map.

Suddenly, after he heard the name, Sonic pounced ontop of Shadow's back like he's giving him a piggy-back, "Did you say 'Carden Village'!?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

"That's what he said, Sonic.".

Shadow, undernieth, was getting very angry with blue hedgehog on top of him, "Sonic...if you want your head on your shoulders, I suggest you get the HELL OFF ME!" he yelled throwing Sonic right off of him.

Sonic landed on his butt, but still had a cockey smile, "Why don't we stop there?" he asked getting off the ground, "I know a really great friend that can help give us some room to sleep in.".

Shadow glared daggers at him, but then after he said that last part, he thought about having a small break at least. He crossed his arms and put his hand under his chin to think, "That might be useful." he muttered looking down at the ground.

Sonic smiled much wider and jumped in the air in happiness, "WAHOO! Let's go, guys!" he shouted taking the lead and running off a bit.

Everyone sweat dropped, but followed him anyways. The long trip was very hard since it almost got darker by the minute. The sun was just about to go down over the mountains to give the moon a chance to shine. The sky lit up in a beautiful orange and yellow colors all over making the sunset much more beautifully. Sonic walked up on top of a hill and looked down with an even bigger smile on his face. He turns around to see his friends and pointed down the hill, "It's right there! We're almost there!" he shouted.

The rest of the group walked up to the edge of the hill and looked down to see not a large, but a semi medium village. They could see brick houses and lots of stables and barns. They also saw a bunch of children running around the place. Mothers yell to them and men are out working in the feilds, or barns. The group made it down to the bottom of the hill and walked up to the edge of the village. They stopped to see much more people walking around, talking and messing with stuff. Some men were putting up a sign that says 'Welcome' on it and woman came out with many bowls of food ready to serve. Knuckles could hardly contain himself from seeing all the food on the table. Amy walked up to Shadow's side looking at all the hard working people, "What's going on?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, "is there some kind of festival, or something?".

Shadow shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure." he replied then turning around to face Sonic, "hey, Sonic, who's that friend of yours?".

Sonic put his pointer finger to his chin and looked up to the sky, "Uh...well let's see...it has been a while so...I think she's-".

"SOOOOOONIC!".

A high pitch squeel was heard from inside the village. The group looked to see a black hedgehog girl running at full speed towards them. She was a black hedgehog with magenta stripes on her quills, arms and legs like Shadow's. Her long wavy quills blew in her face almost covering her gorgeous ocean blue eyes. She wore a little green dress that trailed all the way down to her knees with only a few decorations on the bottom. She also wore a blue fleece jacket with long sleeves and golden buttons on it with a 'V' neck collar. She ran passed the others and quickly jumped in the air and glomped Sonic hard making him fall flat on the ground. Sonic grunted in pain from hitting the ground hard on his back. The others walked up to him and had their eyebrows raised at the black hedgehog girl cuddeling with him, "Oh, Sonic! I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed hugging the blue confused hedgehog close to her.

Sonic lifted his body up and looked at her confusingly, "Uh...do I know you?" he asked.

The girl looked up at him as she got up from his body and smiled wide, "Come on, Sonic! Don't you remember me?" she asked with a few giggles.

Sonic took a second to regester and figure out who she was to him. Suddenly, his eyes widened in relization, "Rosalina!? Rosalina Dark!?" he shouted.

She nodded and smiled.

"No way! Roe! It is you! I havn't seen you since I was only 4!".

Rosalina giggled. She got off the ground and helped him up, "You were, silly! Come on!" she said crossing her arms playfully.

Sonic laughed and gave her a friendly hug which she returned much tighter. Shadow in the backround cleared his throat saying 'they're still there', "Do you mind?" he asked.

Sonic and Rosalna looked up at him and smiled. Sonic walked up to them motioning his hand to Rosalina, "Guys, this is Rosalina Dark." he announced, "She's the one that I was telling you about. Hey, Roe, do you have a place for us to stay in?" he turned back to her quickly.

Rosalina smiled and nodded, "Yep, I sure do!" she replied putting her hands behind her back.

"Oh, great! I thought we would be camping tonight." Amy sighed and whiped away some imaginary sweat from her brow.

"Hahaha! Well, I'm glad your here. Especially tonight.".

Sonic looked at her confusingly, "Tonight?" he asked scratching his ear.

Rosalina rolled her eyes and sighed frustratedly, "Tonight's the night of the full moon festival! Remember!?" she explained.

Sonic slapped his face in relization, "Yes! Of course! It's been way to long to remember." he said.

"That's ok. You guys are all invited anyways. Why don't we find a place for you to stay first, then we'll go and get ready for tonight!" Rosalina chirped taking Amy's and Alicia's hand and leading them inside the village.

Sonic chuckled and followed with Espio and Shadow close behind. Knuckles, Rouge and Flora walked a bit behind, but able to keep up with them. Rosalina took them to her place that was made for a lot of people. She had a big dining room with lots of plants and flowers galore in it and a lovely kitchen of yellow and candle light. She led the girls up to their rooms and the guys to theirs. Inside, were two queen size beds and a couch. A fireplace and a wardrobe full of clothes if needed. Rosalina walked over to the wardrobe and took out five dresses and litterally threw them on Amy and Rouge, "Ok, here's your clothes to wear and I'll check up on the guys. Be back in a bit!" she smiled leaving the room.

The girls gave each other glances till they all huddled up on one bed to see what dress Rosalina chose for them. In the room just a few rooms down, the guys had the same thing that was in the girl's room. Shadow looked around the room seeing that it was small, but right to use. Knuckles plopped his butt on the couch along with Sonic and Espio stood with his arms crossed in front of them, "Well...this is roomey." he said looking around the room.

"Yeah, but look at how cool the beds are! It's like a inn in here." Knuckles exclaimed kicking his feet up on the foot table and putting his hands behind his head.

Then there was a repeated knock on the door. Espio, closes to the door, walked up to it and opened it to reveal a happy smiling black hedgehog girl, "Hey, guys!" Rosalina chirped coming in the room and up to the wardrobe, "time to get ready for tonight." she then started throwning out several shirts and pants out for the guys to wear.

Shadow raised his eyebrow at her as he watched her close the doors and seporate the close in different piles for each of them, "And...what are we wearing tonight?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"These of course! Now get ready, so we can go and have fun!" Rosalina exclaimed running out of the room leaving very confused boys behind. They guys looked at each other for a second. Then one by one, they huddled up to the beds to find out what they would wear.

* * *

After a few minutes have passed, the guys walked out of the house all dressed in the clothes Rosalina had given them. Knuckles wore a ivory shirt with a brown lace-up vest and a red cape to go with it. He wore black pants and comfortable brown boots. Sonic wore a white full-bodied long sleeve shirt, a loose fitting blue sleeveless vest, a non-form fitting black pants below the knees, but not to the ankle and black boots. Espio wore a tan long sleeve shirt with a brown sleeveless jacket-vest. The vest had a bit of a 'cross stitch on the chest to hold the vest together and a brown sash on the waist. Lastly, he wore darker brown pants with leather black boots. Shadow had on an ivory white sleeve shirt with a darker brown sleeveless vest. He had on bown pants and black leather boots. Around his waist, he had on a black belt with a shiney gold buckle on it.

The guys came out and looked at themselves. Sonic was pulling on his collar trying to make it not so tight, "Damn! Rosalina! Why'd you make me wear this!?" he complained.

"I know, this costume really itches!" Knuckles agreed tugging on his shirt.

Espio shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms, "I don't really have a problem with it." he said.

"Yeah, sure, Espio! You like it only to impress the girls with!" Knuckles spat.

Espio rolled his eyes and looked away to the other direction of them and the house. Shadow sighed in frustration listening to these two complaining nonstop. He took a good look at himself back and front making sure he isn't what he hopes it's not bad. 'I wonder if Rose would laugh if she sees me in this?' he asked himself pulling on his vest a bit.

"Hey, guys!" Rosalina called out from the house.

The guys looked towards her and had all their mouths open when all four came out. Rosalina had on a green dress with transparent sleeves that went to her wrists and the skirt went down to her feet. The dress had on a gold ruffled chest and a gold sash with a little green emerald gem on it. Her quills were put in a neat and tidy bun with a green jeweled butterfly comb to keep it up. Knuckles' eye widened from seeing Rouge in dark velvet dress with bell bottom sleeves. She also had god straps on the dress on the chest down to the end of the skirt. She had gold stings coming from right to left, zig-zagging down to her waist with a little bow on the end. Her hair was down much nicer and beautiful. Espio had his mouth open to see Alicia stunning in a beautiful blue angel like gown with white transparent puffy sleeves. The dress had blue satin down to the ends of the skirt and gold straps on the chest as if it was made as a necklace. Her wings sparkled and her blond hair flowed naturally gracefully in the evening wind. Sonic was blushing like crazy when Flora came in with a short dress that ended below her knees. Her's was a magenta colored dress with long bell bottom sleeves that ended down to her fingers and white ruffled dress undernieth. On her chest were cross stitched like the others down to the waist with a bow ontop of the neckline. Her quills were up, but in a lovely pony with a magenta jeweled headband. Shadow was completely starstrucked when Amy came down in a white dress that ended below her knees too. Her's had gold sting that cross stitched all the way down to her waist and a little tan ribbon was wrapped around her waist. A little white elegant bow was tied perfectly in the back with the rest trailed down to the ends. Half her quills were up in a pony and the rest was down to her back in elegant waves**(remember Bell from Beauty and the Beast? That's the kind of hairstyle Amy has)**.

The girls walked over to the guys one by one and showed off their dresses to them. Rouge came over to Knuckles and posed with on hand on her hip and the other on her head, "So, Knuckles, what do you think? Do I look pretty now?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah you do...uh...HOW 'BOUT ME! I look super hot in this! HAHA!" Knuckles bellowed looking around nervously turning even more red.

Rouge sighed frustratedly, "And...he's lost it." she said in a weak tone.

Flora walked over to Sonic and crossed her arms, "Well? What do you think?" she asked trying to support a smile.

Sonic was dumbfounded at how beautiful she looked. She looked exactly like a princess. Sonic gulped quietly inside, "Uh...well...uh..." he stuttered scratching his ear and looking away blushing, "I think...you look good...".

Flora blushed at the coment. He actually gave her a compliment? Is that collar tight on his neck? Flora was about to say thank you till Sonic's cockiness kicked in, "And you know...you look completely good and you look like some kind of maid you see at a castle! I think you look like it!" he shouted.

Flora growled intensively. Soon after, Sonic came back with a bunch of bruises and burnt marks from her. Alicia looked at herself and twirled a bit for fun, "Does this even look good on me?" she asked herself, but out loud.

"I think it does." Espio behind her said getting her attention.

Alicia spun around as her dress flowed the same way, "You actually think so? I look horrible in dresses and I always do." she said looking down nervously.

Espio put a hand to her chin and lifted up her head so her eyes could see his, "Your completely perfect." he complimented moving away her lock of hair then trailed his fingers through that lock all the way to the ends for it to fall off his fingertips.

Alicia blushed a lot more than usual. She shook her head repeatedly and turned away to hide the blush. Espio thought her childish ways were much cuter. He chuckled sending a smile to her face as well. Amy walked over to Shadow who still had his eyes and mouth completely open, "Well, Shadow...how do I look?" she asked hugging herself blushing a little.

With that little question, Shadow shook his head and looked at her all the way down and back up, "You look...beautiful." he said softly.

"I do? Wow! I thought you probably think it's a bit too much for me. Even though we live in a kind of place that you wear these kinds of outfits, but I guess you probably don't really do, but I can completely understand that-!" Shadow silenced her with a gentle finger to her mouth.

"You talk too much." he joked smiling softly to her.

Amy blushed like a mad man after that last coment. Shadow took his hand away so she could talk, but much little sentences. Rosalina came over to the group and threw up her hands excitedly, "Ok, guys! Enough with all the mushy stuff and time to START THE FESTIVAL!" she shouted running up to the lights and people that the other's thought it might be the festival.

Amy, Alicia and Rouge giggled while Sonic chuckled. Everyone, but Sonic and Flora walked hand in hand to the festival of the moon. Knuckles was beaming red on his muzzle from feeling Rouge's soft warm touch to his hand. He tried to stay up straight, but his posture didn't help him walk better, so he tripped a couple of times. Espio and Alicia walked together smiling as if they were a married couple. Shadow, as a knight of Pandonia, elegantly led Amy to the festival with her holding his arm gently, but tightly. Amy was really excited to see what a real olden day festival looked like. She had been to some in Mobius, but some were only made the same every year, so she hardly went after the third time. But the third time was the last time she went with her parents. Amy got a bit teary eyed at the thought of the festival she shared with her parents very much. Shadow sensed her sadness and looked down to see tears appeared in her eyes, "Rose." he whispered.

She prompted her head up slightly to see his gentle red eyes on her, "Smile. A rose never cries" he said to her smiling down on her. Amy sniffed up a bit, but showed a gentle smile back to him.

When the group got to the festival, they saw so many things that glittered in their eyes. So many lights and lanterns filled the sky, many dancers and singers frollicked all over the place laughing and giggling all over and a large table of food stood out with so many meals to choose from. What got everyone's eyes was that everybody was wearing what the group had on. Woman wore long, or short dresses and men wore what the guys were wearing, but much flashier and bigger. Rosalina saw them coming in and rushed over to them at a fast pace, "So, guys! What do you think?" she asked leaning forward and back on her feet with her hands behind her back.

"This place is very liveley I must say." Shadow spoke up looking around the place.

Sonic looked around as well and sighed, "I remember this very much. You made me try all the weird things last time!" he chuckled smiling cocky.

Rosalina laughed hard, "I know, but this year, we can do whatever we want! There's story telling, there's dancing, there's eating, anything! So go have fun!" she shouted running back to the croud of people who were in the dancing area.

Rouge pulled Knuckles over to the dancing place wanting to dance with him. Flora walked a bit over to the tables to just sit and relax with Sonic close behind. Espio led Alicia to the tables as well, but close to the dancing floor with Shadow and Amy behind. Everyone was moving all over the place playing, laughing, talking, eating, all sorts of fun things the group had seen. The four sat on the table near the dance floor watching and laughing at how Rouge was teaching Knuckles how to dance. A couple of fast songs had started and everyone was dancing their hearts out. Amy and Alicia felt a little hungry so they went to the food table to get something to eat. When the two got there, there were so many to choose from. Steak, egg salad, fruit salad, pig roast, you name it. Amy got a little of the roast and a bit of salad. Alicia took a bit of the fruit salad since she only felt a little hungry. They walked back to the table and sat down to eat while again watching and laughing at kncukles falling every twenty seconds. After a few minutes have past, a slow song had started. Couples came on the dance floor and slowly moved their bodies to the rhythem. Alicia watched in awe at how gracefull and sweet they all danced making her feel a bit left out. Espio noticed her getting a bit anxious and smiled. He got up and cleared his throat for her attantion. She looked up to see him bowing to her slightly with one hand behind his back and the other extended to her, "May I have the honor of this dance, my lady?" he asked in a elegant kind of tone.

Alicia giggled and calmly took his hand with a smile herself, "Well of course, dear sir." she joked a bit standing up and following him to the dancefloor.

They walked in the middle of the floor and got inposition. Espio placed his hand on her slender hips and his other fastened in her right hand. Alicia placed her left hand on his shoulder and the two began to flow softly and slowly to the music. Shadow and Amy watched them dance beautifully. Her wings sprouted wide in happiness as she twirled along the music with Espio leading the way. Amy watched in bewilderment of both of them, "I didn't know Espio could dance." she said smiling warmly.

Shadow nodded, "Never knew Alicia was a really good dancer, too." he said watching their friends dance away.

Rouge had a tough time with Knuckles. He was starting to get the hang of it, but he still was blushing like crazy. Rouge thought he needed a little encouragement, so she gave him a peck on his cheek. That gave him the spark to litterally waltz like he never waltzed before. He twirled her around and dunked her**(the man leans the woman on his arm while she's laying on air I think)** a bit which made her laugh and giggle from his weird dancing skills. Amy watched in amazement, but also in jealousey. She wanted to dance out there, but she was never good at waltzing before. She twiddled with her fingers angitatedly and lookeed down at the floor nervously. Shadow saw her like this and couldn't help, but smile. He knew what she wanted to do, so he got up from his chair and stepped in front of her. Amy looked up at him confusingly, "Shadow?" she mumbled.

Shadow gracefully bowed slightly with one hand behind his back and the other to her like what Espio did, "Amy Rose, may you honor me in this dance?" he asked smiling at her softly.

She blushed completely red, but had to play it cool for him. She took her hand and placed it in his, "O-of course, S-Shadow." she stuttered getting up from her chair and walking to the dance floor.

Amy felt like a complete idiot for stuttering in front of him. She wanted to slap herself nonstop, but couldn't for him being there to see it. Shadow heard her stutter and chuckled low. He loved the way she embarressed herself so much which made her who she really is. When they got to the middle of the floor, Shadow placed a gentle hand to her waist and took her right hand softly. Amy shakily placed her left on his shoulder and gulped inside, "Uh...Shadow?" she stuttered once more.

"Yes?" he replied.

Amy turned a deeper red when she felt his touch on her waist. 'You idiot! Quite acting like a dumbass in front of him!' she screamed inside herself, "I'm not really good at dancing so if I step on your feet, I'm very sorry!" she shouted.

Shadow chuckled and nuzzled his forehead into her's, "Don't worry. I'll teach you." he whispered, "just follow my lead and you'll dance beautifully.".

With that, they started to dance. Shadow led her gracefully as she stumbled a bit on her feet, but he was making sure she could follow along with him. Shadow didn't want to speed up too much, but hoping that she could get the feeling, he sped a bit. Amy twirled and moved along with the music. She then was following along with both Shadow and the music. Amy was laughing and giggling as Shadow took her hand and twirled her around in a circle. He brought her closer to his chest making her a bit more flustered, "See. Now you dancing." he said to her leading the way.

Amy giggled a bit, "Thank you, Shadow." she said happily.

Shadow smiled and twisted around with her following. When the song got even slower to the end, Amy felt so relaxed and loved she completely forgot to notice that she was leaning her head on his chest. She could hear his soft booming heartbeat inside making it sound as a lullabye to her. Shadow gazed down on her sweetly and lovingly. He felt so happy with her and her alone with him. He rested his chin on her head as they twirled much more slowly. In that one second they had before the dance was over Shadow lifted his head up to her ear and whispered,

"I love you.".

Amy widened her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Shadow really did love her. Back when they kissed and all those times he saved her from harm, it wasn't because it was his duties to protect her, he really did have affections to her. Screw Zachary, she loved him more than ever. Amy lifted her head up slightly and rested her forehead on his shoulder, "I love you, too." she whispered in a sweet, angelic voice.

Shadow's heart was skipping nonstop. He felt so happy, he could immediately do flips if he wanted to. He nuzzled in her quills smelling her beautiful scent of lavender and lilacs. But then, he heard a faint sniffing from her. Shadow slowly lifted her head up to see tears falling down her face, "Why are you crying?" he asked putting a hand to her cheek.

"Because...I didn't think...anyone would love me...I'm a loner and will always be a loner..." she cried sniffing between words.

A tear strolled down her face, but Shadow caught it with his thumb before it could fall off, "Your not a loner. You will never be a loner." he whispered to her getting much closer to her face and mostly her lips, "your Amy Rose. Someone who would love you and will always be with you forever. And that someone...is me." he placed his lips on her's instantley.

Amy gasped in surprised, but she returned the kiss much more affectionatley. Shadow wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him as possible and the other hand in her silky quills. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and one hand felt the fur of his quills. She leaned her head back a bit wanting him to enter inside for more. Shadow did as so quickly and wantingly. Their toungs danced all around tasting each other's delight as Amy moaned through the kiss. Amy felt so free and loved she wished this would never end. She wanted to spend the rest of her days with her knight. She didn't want to go back to Mobius no longer and wanted to stay with Shadow forever. Shadow held her close as if she was going to leave him. He would never let her out of his sight no longer. She meant the world to him. If Amy did go back to her time, he would definately find a way to bring her back in his arms once more and will never stop till he succeeds.

When the parted for a breath, Amy rested her forehead on his and breathed in and out slowly, "I love you..." she whispered with what little breath she had.

Shadow closed his eyes and smiled. He kissed her once more and parted after a second, "And I love you...my beautiful rose." he whispered back.

**Ok that was super sweet! But don't think this is over yet! We still have Flora and Sonic to do! So hope you enjoyed this chappie and the next might be a bit shorter. Who knows. Ok again hope you liked this and review. BYYYYYYEEEE!**


	14. A Chance To Bond

**Me: Ok I'm glad people are enjoying this cute story and some are wanting to see the Sonic and Flora time, so sit back and love it!**

**Sonic: I can't believe your making me have a love connection in this!**

**Me: Come on, Sonic. It's fine. She's a very nice girl.**

**Sonic: Yeah! When she's not in a very shadowy creepy mood! She litterally attacked me when I said she smelled!**

**Me: Did you say "You smell nice?"?**

**Sonic: ...Whatever!**

**Me: Ok, again enjoy.**

**Chapter 14. A Chance To Bond.**

Flora sat at a faraway table watching her friends dance it out beautifully. She couldn't help, but feel a bit left out. She had always been a loner and didn't have the need to be friends with, but when Amy and Shadow came, they showed her how much a friend truly is. Flora rested her elbows on the table and layed her head on them so she could rest a bit. The sound of laughter wasn't very fitting for a lullabye and the chatter of a certain blue hedgehog wasn't even good at all. Sonic came over and sat next to her a while back talking to her, or himself at how weird this all was to him. Flora tried her best to ignore it, but Sonic wasn't really the kind to be ignored, "I can't believe that Rosalina actually made me wear this gettup!" he complained pulling on his sleeves of his costume.

"Mmm..." Flora mumbled turning her head away from him.

Sonic noticed that she wasn't wanting to listen. He knew she needed space, but Flora needed to come out of the shadows at least a bit more, "Come on, Flora! Why don't you have fun for once?" he asked poking her on the arm, "I know you probably didn't go to any sort of festival like this, but at least you might have fun.".

Flora shook her head for his answer. She really wanted to be alone just like he said, but she did want to come out just for a while though. He was right about one thing. Sonic sighed and looked up at the dancers and his friends. He felt a bit confused on why Flora was always like this. He then smiled and put his arms over his head and leaned back in his chair, "You know...I remember my first time coming here." he started, "Me and Rosalina had been best friends ever since. You know...like I said, I remember when I came here with my parents...".

That last coment hit her hard inside. 'Parents'. That's the word Flora never wanted to hear in her life. The word she heard made her growl inside and clench her fists in rage. She was getting aggitated to let go of her shadow powers on Sonic for saying the word. "Sonic..." she mumbled through her teeth.

"I'm like that sometimes. My old man always had a hard time with me so...".

"Sonic...!".

"And my mom really like to dance out here. She and I had a blast when we danced togeth-!".

"**SONIC, SHUT UP!**"

Sonic immediately frozed from her sudden outburst. Flora stood up with her fists clenched to her side as she breathed in and out heavily. People around stared at them wondering if it was some sort of lover's quarl. Sonic's eyes were widened and stared into her lilac eyes in shock. She never had this kind of outburst before ever since they met. Flora took a minute to calm down. She continued to breath heavily, but softly so she could calm down. Sonc slowly got out of his chair and took a few steps toward her with his hand extended outwards wanting to comfort her, but Flora stepped back a bit from him. She hid her face under her bangs as she shedded a few tears. Flora couldn't handle anymore of this. She hugged herself and ran off to the woods that surrounded the area. Sonic called out to her, but Flora kept on going.

She ran all the way through the woods, jumping over roots and rocks and swerving all around some trees till she came to a complete stop. She came to a clearing area inside the woods. The place was big enough for her to hide in and cry to her hearts containt. She fell to her knees and hid her face in her hands as endless tears came out one by one. 'That...bastard! Why!? Why!? Why!? Bastard! Bastard! BASTARD!' she screamed in her head while she cried loudly.

"Flora?".

Flora widened her eyes to hear the voice of someone she didn't want to see. She slowly twisted her head and looked over her shoulder to see Sonic walking up to her slowly and carefully. Flora growled under her breath and turned away from seeing his cruddy face, "Get away!" she ordered.

Sonic flinched a bit, but kept on going, "Flora...what's wrong?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"I said go away!" she shouted slamming her palms in the ground.

Sonic didn't hear it. All he cared about was wanting to calm her down somehow, "Flora..." he whispered, "did...I say something wrong?".

Flora took a second to answer. She didn't want to, but knowing Sonic, he won't listen till he wants what he wants. Flora sighed and sniffed up a few tears, "Ye...no...you didn't..." she choked whiping away her tears.

Sonic got to her safely. He got down on his knees next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder making her flinch, but she remained staring at the ground, "Tell me, please." he pleaded in a softer tone.

Flora wanted to cry more. She didn't want to show herself with a face stained with tears. But the feeling of him rubbing her back so softly and caring made her feel safe and calm. She sighed and looked up at him with her half closed eyes, "M-my...parents..." she stuttered.

"Parents?" Sonic repeated.

Flora nodded, "My parents...when you talked about how much you were with your parents...it made me so sad and hurt by how you loved them and...stuff..." she said having one tear escape from her eye.

Sonic was quick enough to whipe it away with his thumb before it could fall off her face, "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked, "you don't have to, but it'll help me understand you much better.".

Flora sighed and took a breath of air and let it out slowly before she began, "My...mother and father, including my dear little sister...wer murdered by the underworld knights..." she started as Sonic widened his eyes in shock, "a long time ago...before I ever knew I had the power of the shadows...my parents and I along with my sister were very much happy. We never had a problem like that in years. Me and my sister were out in the fields playing till we saw some horrible knights from the underworld coming our way. When we saw them, she was seriously scared and so was I, but I was able to get her out of there and we rushed over to our house to tell mother and father. When they heard us say about the knights, father immdediatly took mother and us to the basement so he could fight for us. We were in the basement when we heard the shouting and yelling of father batteling his hardest. We then heard the sickening cry of death upstairs making us cry even more. Mother found a window in the basement and thought me and my sister could easily escape. When she was trying her hardest to get us out, the knights stormed in and rushed over to us. I was able to get out, but my sister and mother wasn't so lucky. The knights didn't see me get out, but they quickly charged up to them and...and...".

Sonic saw more tears coming out of her eyes when she tried her best to finish the story. He wrapped his arms around her and kept her close to him as possible, "You don't have to finish it." he whispered hiding his face in her quills, "I'm sorry I asked about your sad past." he nuzzled in her neck trying to make her calm as he held her tightly.

Flora couldn't hold the tears in anymore. She thought she had waisted enough last time, but these were fresh and wanting to come out. Flora tightly wrapped her arms around his waist and cried her hardest on his shoulder. Even his gentle nuzzles couldn't help her keep calm for a while. She cried endless supply of tears as he gently rubbed her back ever so softly. She and him stayed like that for almost an hour. The moon gave way a touch of light on them wanting them to cheer up. Sonic was able to finally hear muffled whimpering and sniffling letting him know that she had her fill. He gently pulled her off and looked in her sad red lilac eyes. She was still hurt and tearing up, but her tears had stopped for now. He took his hand and caressed her cheek carefully whiping away some left over tears. Flora looked up at him with a face that looked like a child's pleading face wanting attention. He smiled and his eyes were gentle once more, "Feel better?" he asked.

Flora hicked up a bit and nodded slowly, "...thank...you..." she muttered softly, but wanted him to hear her.

Sonic nodded as his 'welcome' and slowly got up from the ground pulling her up, "Come on, they're probably waiting for us." he said as he started to walk back with Flora following.

A few minutes have passed and Flora still felt a bit hurt. She couldn't believ that she told him her story. But the way he listened and how he reacted was something she didn't think he would do. She thought Sonic would just scoff and tell her it's over and done with, but he managed to actually comfort her for the longest time. The feeling of him and his warm body against her's was so touching, she wanted more from him. Flora walked in silent close behind Sonic. He didnt' want to pester her about speeding up, or something. Flora then saw his hand moving back and forth as he walked and couldn't help, but walk up a bit faster to it. She then did something that even she was surprised. Flora quickly grasped his hand tightly and held it firmly. Sonic flinched a bit and looked over his shoulder to see her's down with a red blush creeping on her face. He smiled warmly and tightly held her hand so she could feel calm. The two walked out of the forest with their hands still together not wanting to let go. Not ever.

**Ok, I'm ending it here. I told you it was gonna be short. So hope you liked this part and review. BYYYYYYYE!**


	15. Scourge At Last

**YO! I'm sorry the other chappie was too short, but this one will be long, trust me. Ok, enjoy.**

**Chapter 15. Scourge At Last.**

The festival lasted until twelve and everyone was still having a blast and not wanting to stop. The other's didn't know about what happened with Sonic and Flora, but he only told them, they went on a walk. They agreed and left it to them. After the festival was finally over, the group, including Rosalina walked back to the house...well some were walking. Amy and Alicia had a hard time staying up from all the dancing and fun things, so Shadow and Espio carried them the rest of the way. Knuckles was bored as well, but he could handle it. Rouge however had a hard time standing from all the drinks she had. She wobbled all over the place and couldn't keep her balance, so Knuckles carried her all the way himself. He didn't mind, but Rouge kept on patting his head like he was a puppy dog. Sonic stayed in the back with Flora just in case something like that would happen again. Flora had her head down the whole way, but every so often she would look up to see Sonic's funny cocky smile to brighten her up.

When they got to the house, Shadow and Espio carried the girls up to their rooms and put them on the bed without changing them. Espio tucked Alicia in and squeezed her hand as in saying 'goodnight' to her before leaving. Shadow tucked Amy in much better so she wouldn't be colder. He leaned his head down and pecked her forehead softly, "Goodnight, my rose." he whispered in her ear before turning away and leaving. Knuckles past Shadow still holding the clumsy bat and walked in the room where the two girls layed asleep in their beds. He thought about putting her on the couch would be nice, so he walked over to the couch and layed her on the cushion slowly. When he slid his hands out from undernieth her, he walked over to the wardrobe and quietly dug in to find a spare blanket for her. Knuckles walked back over to the couch and draped the blanket over Rouge's body covering her completely. He looked at her and smiled. When he was about to leave, Knuckles then heard a small mumble coming from Rouge.

"Mmmmm...Knuckl...es..." she moaned in her sleep tossing to one side of the couch.

Knuckles walked back over to her and kneeled down to her level. He placed a hand on her head and rubbed her hair carefully like she was delicate. Rouge tossed back over on the other side so she was facing him. She smiled in her sleep and mumbled, "Knuckles...I...love you...".

Knuckles was even more red than before. Did she really say that, or was it in her sleep? Knuckles was really getting very confused on how this was turning out to be, but when he saw her smile, it litterally took his breath away. 'Damn...now that I think about it...I think I have some sort of affection on her.' he thought watching her sleep a bit more. Rouge tossed a bit on her back and remained there for the night. Knuckles thought it would be wise not to sit there and watch her while she slept. He got up from the floor and almost proceed to walk out when his body took control of him. He leaned down slightly and kissed her head gently so she wouldn't wake up. He stood up and walked quietly out of the room.

Flora came in last and saw that there was no room for her to sleep in. She looked around to then see a bare spot next to Amy on her bed. She thought Amy woulnd't mind her sleeping on the bed with her. Flora walked over to the wardrobe and took off her dress. She got in some of her clothes she wore and got in bed with Amy. She stired a bit and opened her eyes to see Flora climbing in bed with her, "Flora...?" she mumbled sitting up on her side.

Flora got a bit nervouse and sat on the edge instead, "I'm sorry for waking you...but there's no room to sleep so I thought..." she murmered fiddling with her hands while looking down.

Amy smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder making her look up to her, "It's ok, Flora. You can sleep here. It'll be nice like a slumber party!" she said happily.

"Slumber party?" Flora asked with her eye brows raised.

"Uh...it's...I'll tell you in the morning. Goodnight, Flora.".

Flora shrugged her shoulders and climbed into bed covering herself with the covers making sure she and Amy had enough room and warmf, "Goodnight...Amy." she replied before falling to her slumber.

* * *

"Master!" Nak called out running up to the throne in the black castle.

Scourge was seated on his throne with his eyes closed. He had his head resting in his left palm, "What is it, Nak?" he asked.

Nak took a minutet to grasp as much air as he could so he could tell him the bad news, "Well...it seems that...well...Shadow and his group...have found the last remaining element." he stuttered bowing low to the floor.

Scourge got up from his seat and stomped all the way to him in a flash. He quickly grabbed his neck and held him up high over his head level, "What was that!?" he asked in an order with his blue sapphire eyes flared in anger.

"I-I-I'm sorry-y-y! I-I only saw o-o-one person that w-w-was new!" he choked as he felt the air escaping his lungs the harder Scourge squeezed.

Scourge let go of Nak and he tumbled to the floor gasping for air and clutching his neck, "I guess what they say. Don't send a follower to do a king's job." he sneered walking away from Nak.

The weasel looked up slightly to see the green form go smaller and smaller by the second, "Master...where are you going..." he asked standing up from the floor.

"I'm going to finish what I wanted them to. It's time to meet them face to face." Scourge chuckled evily dissapearing from Nak's sight in a bright blue light.

* * *

The guys were able to get some sleep themselves. Shadow and Knuckles took the beds while Sonic, who lost a game, got the couch. Espio didn't need the beds. He sat on the ground and leaned his back on the wall ready to sleep. When the guys were asleep, so were the girls. The night had progressed through a bit and Amy was having another one of her dreams which made her toss and turn a bit.

**(Amy's Dream Amy's POV)**

_I was in a black place once more. I didn't know where I was. All I could see was pure darkness. I couldn't move, couldn't talk. I was scared and helpless. I didnt' know if I was really dreaming, or having a nightmare. "HELLO! ANYONE HERE!?" I called out, but no answer._

_I hugged myself and felt so cold. Where am I? How did I get here? Questions kept on popping in my head nonstop as I floated in the deep dark space. Suddenly, I saw a bright light shining in the darkness making it's way to me. I stood straight and saw the woman walking up to me with a gentle smile on her face, "Y-you!" I shouted._

_"Yes. It's me." she said calmingly as she stopped in front of me._

_"Please...tell me who you are!" I pleaded hoping of getting a response._

_The woman shook her head and smiled at me, "I'm sorry, Amy. I can't tell you too much." she replied, "but...know this that I'm always there to help you."._

_She extened her hand to me and gently caressed my cheek making me feel warm inside. I was a bit angry since I saw her probably my third, or fourth time and she still didn't tell me who she really was. I looked down at the dark ground and sighed, "Fine...but...we got the last remaining element so we can finally defeat Scourge, right?" I asked sounding very proud and happy._

_Her smile disapeared after I said that, "Amy...you havn't found the last element yet." she said frowning at me._

_I widened my eyes to her in shock, "What!?" I exclaimed._

_"You have, but one more element to find. The element of heart."._

_"The element...of heart?"._

_She nodded and smiled once more to me, "I know you will find the one who holds the element. But till then, I'll always be here to guide you and protect you." she said takinig her hand back to her side._

_Then the light around her began to glow dim and she started to slowly dissapear from me. I widened my eyes and extended my hand to her, "Wait! Don't go! Don't go yet!" I pleaded wanting her to stay with me._

_She smiled and shook her head again, "We will meet again, Amy. I promise." she replied turning smaller and smaller by the second. _

_I stayed there in the dark calling out to her and wanting her with me. I don't want to be alone! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!_

**(end of Amy's dream normal POV)**

Amy woke up gasping for air and sweating hard from her head. She sat up in her bed and placed a hand on her forehead and rubbed it, "Another dream like that...who was she anyways?" she whispered to herself.

"Who was who?" a voice ranged out making Amy jump a bit.

She looked over to see Rouge getting dressed in her normal clothes by the couch. She also noticed that Alicia and Flora were gone. Amy got out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe to change in her normal clothes as well, "Where's Flora and Alicia?" she asked slipping out of her dress.

Rouge was just getting her hair out her face and turned to her, "There down staires with Rosalina and the guys." she answered grabbing her pack and walking to the door, "by the way who were you talking about?" she stopped by the door.

"Uh...well...it's complicated. Don't worry about it, ok?" she asked smiling at her friend.

Rouge shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room. Amy was all alone for a while and that's how she liked it when she wanted to think a bit to herself. When she was messing with her quills, she looked out the window to see people cleaning up some stuff and left over things from last night. "That woman...who was she? Maybe I should tell Shadow about it." she suggested.

Amy walked around the bed, grabbed her pack and walked out the door to meet the others.

When Amy got down staires, she saw Alicia and Rosalina sitting at the table chatting while the rest was in the living room talking about what they would do, "Since everyone's been found and Scourge hasn't shown himself for a while, we should head back to Pandonia so we can notify the king and queen about this." Shadow said standing up in his chair.

Rouge was sitting on the couch with Flora who was playing with her pack, "So how long do you think it'll take to get there?" Rouge asked crossing her arms.

"I think we only have about thirty miles to the castle. We only got started with the journey, now it's time to end it with Scourge going down for good." Shadow announced.

Knuckles who was sitting in the rocking chair got up and crossed his arms, "I second that, but we don't know how hard it'll be. Some of us are still trying to get used to the powers we have." he said.

Espio who was leaning on the wall along with Sonic came in saying, "I'm sure we can handle it. We handled much harder things before and Scourge will be the same.".

"That's why we should leave early to get there quicker." Shadow suggested.

"I second that!" Amy shouted holding her hand up.

The others looked up to see Amy, Alicia and Rosalina had came in to the as well, "I go with Amy! She can handle hard things, too!" Alicia agreed.

"Here Here!" Rouge shouted standing up from her seat.

Shadow smiled and nodded, "Alright. It's decided. We'll leave in a ten minutes!" he said having everyone to agree.

Rosalina smiled as everyone got up from their seats and walked away to grab their things. Alicia, Rouge, Amy and Flora stayed downstairs while they got the stuff ready. Rosalina sat in the rocking chair, Amy and Flora sat on the couch and Rouge and Alicia stood in one place in front of them. Rosalina layed back in the chair and sighed loudly, "I can't believe you have been here for only a night and you are leaving the next!" she whined.

"I'm sure we will see each other again." Amy assured her.

Rosalina leaned forward and smiled wide, "Yeah...your right. Besides, Sonic might like to come back sometime to hang out again." she said happily.

Rouge's ears perked up when she remembered something form last night, "Speaking of which, hey, Flora." she called out looking at the dark hedgehog sitting silently the whole time, "what were you and Sonic really doing out there in the woods?".

Flora tensed up a bit and clenched her fists to her lap. She bit her lip not wanting to tell them if she knew how they would react, "Well...it's...complicated..." she whispered softly.

"Oh, really? When you guys came back, you were blushing like crazy.".

"Ah...I...I...".

"Rouge! Knock it off!" Amy hissed.

Rouge rolled her eyes and walked away towards the rooms the guys were in. Amy placed a hand over Flora's shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry about her, Flora." she said, "Rouge is somewhat weird sometimes. You'll get used to her.".

Flora looked up at her and smiled a weak, but generouse grin. Alicia smiled and nodded in agreement with her arms crossed and Rosalina nodded her head while smiling like a child wanting candy. When the guys came down the stairs, along with Rouge, Shadow walked over to Rosalina who stood herself up, "Thank you for letting us stay here. And also for giving us a fun time last night." he said holding out his hand to her for a shake.

Rosalina kindly took his hand and shook it a bit fast, "I'm glad you all got to stay here as well!" she said happily letting go of Shadow's hand, "but make sure you come back again! Sonic you better be on your best behavior out there!" she pointed a finger at Sonic like a scolding motion.

"Roe, come on. When have I ever been in trouble?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"I gots some stories.".

The girls including Flora giggled a bit and Knuckles and Espio chuckled under their breaths till they stopped when Sonic gave them the 'evil' eye**(I have that glare so if anyone crosses me, they would be dead X3)**. The group made it out of the house after breakfast and a little goodbye time with Rosalina, it was time to depart. Amy and Alicia walked on ready to start with Rouge dragging Knuckles along who wanted more from breakfast. Espio and Shadow rolled their eyes and followed the girls up to the entrance to the village. Sonic was kind enough to wait for Flora in case she needed someone to talk to. When Flora was about to take the first step, Rosalina quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back slightly making her almost stumble backwards. "Hey!" Flora shouted swiping her arm back.

"Got something to tell you!" Rosalina whispered with her hand on the side of her mouth.

Flora rolled her eyes and leaned in towards her, "What?" she asked.

"Don't let anyone steal Sonic away from you, ok?".

The second she heard that, Flora blushed intensively making her beet red. She glared at Rosalina who only smiled childishly, but warmly. With a goodbye wave, Flora walked away from her and the house. She walked up to Sonic who was waiting patiently for her. She kept her head down and quickly passed him. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and walked along with her, but not without waving to Rosalina. After a short time with Rosalina, the group was able to start the ending of their journey. On the way, the travelors walked along a path down a grassy plains. The air was calming, the wind blew heavenly, it was truly peaceful. Amy was in the front with Shadow as usual. She stretched out her arms and breathed in the air slowly to bring in the calming scent. Shadow looked at her in the corner of his eyes. She truly was very stricking for him. The sun beamed down on her form making her gleam brightly. He smiled to himself seeing how special she really was. Amy noticed he was looking right at her secretly. She prompted her head up to meet his eyes, but Shadow quickly looked away from her vision while blushing a bit on his muzzle. Amy chuckeld a bit and looked forward as well.

Rouge and Knuckles were right behind the two hedgehogs talking as usual. Knuckles as usual was trying to tell some of his jokes to Rouge, but to her jokes aren't really her thing. When Knuckles was almost going to the punch line, he accidentally trippd over his feet and fallen flat on his face. Rouge couldn't hold it in so she held her stomach laughing as loud as she could. Knuckles didn't really care about how her laugh was, he jus wanted her to smile which he was awarded with.

Espio was cleaning his kunias with a rag when he heard a shiver coming from Alicia next to him. He looked to his left to see her hugging herself while sniffing up a cold. She must've gotten some sort of cold last night and the morning weather wasn't really helping at all. It was pretty chilly that morning and only Alicia could feel the coldness around her. Espio put his rag and kunia away and wrapped an arm around her shoulder making her blush completely red. She looked up at him to see him smiling down on her. She then knew he was only trying to make her feel warm which also made her blush redder by the second. She didn't care. Alicia moved in a bit closer to him as much as she could to get at least bit of warmth.

Flora and Sonic were in the back looking away from each other this time which was ok with them. Flora kept on remembering the words Rosalina had told her inside her head making her a bit annoyed. She hated the fact she was even blushing everytime she heard Sonic's voice, or the name. Did she really like him that much? Flora had always been a loner and was perfectly happy with it. So why is she getting like this all of a sudden? Sonic kept on noticing her fidgeting with her hands and growl under her breath. He walked a bit towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder making her look up at him. She did and what she saw was Sonic's famouse cocky smile. Flora frowned since he was only playing with her as usual and with a fast move, she layed a big one on his face. Sonic twirled a bit and landed on the ground with Flora stepping ontop of him and walking away. He got up and dusted himself off, he was a bit angry, but inside he was really happy that Flora was back to herself once more.

**(Ok enough with the silent treatment! Time for some cool stuff a happinin! ...ok I'll stop...)** Whith only a few hours to the castle, the travelors were getting pretty anxiouse to get there on time. As they walked, they came to the open plains where Shadow had met Amy for the first time. The group walked on, but Amy stopped in her tracks at that very spot. She definitaly remembered how it happened. Amy coming into the different world and a horrible monster comes up to kill her, but Shadow, then comes in to save her in time. Shadow kept on walking a bit with everyone till a few minutes later noticed that a certain pink hedgehog wasn't with them. He looked back to see Amy standing where they met. He walked up slowly to her and saw that her back was turned to him.

Amy hugged herself and smiled, "This is where I met Shadow..." she said softly looking at the spot she had with the monster, "was it a good thing that I came here? Was it...right?".

She suddenly felt two strong arms snake around her waist pulling her closer to a warm body, "It was. And I'm very glad you did." Shadow said lowering his head down to nuzzle in her neck.

"But...I always thought...that I was only a burden..." Amy whispered as she flinched a bit when Shadow started to kiss her neck.

The feeling of his needle nose began to tickle her and made her a bit jumpy, "You are never a burden, Rose. You are perfectly great...perfect for me." he whispered back hugging her tightly.

Amy smiled and placed her hands on his and gave in to his loving attention. She always thought that she and Zachary would be a thing, but now all that changed when Shadow came in. Zachary was usually pretty bossy and cocky about things. Some of his girlfriends who knew Amy always told him that he was a lying, backstabbing person who can't be trusted. But Shadow was kind and protective. He would never let anything happen to her, or any of his friends. Amy felt a wave of love when Shadow suddenly spun her around and kissed her quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Amy wrapped her's around his neck. The kiss was so right and loving, she never wanted to leave him. But, sad for Amy, it was only just a second kiss. Shadow let go of her waist, but his hands never left her's. The two looked into each other's eyes almost like saying 'I love you' to both of them.

"Hey! Love birds!" Sonic's voice echoed in their heads making the two 'love birds' jump out of their trances.

They looked over to see the others smiling at them. Knuckles and Sonic were wooing like animals and Rouge and Alicia were smiling wide for them, "Come on! We only have till sunset to get to the castle!" Flora shouted up to them.

Shadow let go of Amy's hand, but the other kept hold of the other and turned to them in a somewhat angry look, "Alright! We're coming!" he shouted back at them.

The girls giggled while the guys shrugged their shoulders. Shadow turned back to Amy who had on a giggling face, "This is getting to be a bad habbit for us." she laughed.

Shadow smirked and pecked her forehead, "Let's go." he said turning around and almost leading Amy back to the group till suddenly, a strong energy power blasted the two hedgehogs to the group.

Shadow got on his feet instantly, but Amy tumbled down the grassy ground hard. The others quickly rushed over to check if they were ok. Shadow rushed over to Amy's side in an instant and held her up protectively, "Amy! Your alright!?" he asked in a frantic voice searching all over for possible fractures.

"No...I'm good...thank you." Amy smiled holding out her hands in defence.

"AMY! SHADOW!" the two swerved their heads to see Flora pointing almost fifty feet from them.

They turned back to see a lime green hedgehog standing with an evil smirk on his face. He wore a red cape that draped over him, but didn't cover his stomach which showed two nasty scars. His crystal blue eyes glared daggers at them, especially Shadow and Amy. The others got in battle position and Shadow quickly got in front of Amy who was completely terrified of what she is seeing.

"Scourge." Shadow hissed a venomous tone which could scare the living dead out from their coffins.

Scourge chuckled evily and started to slowly walk towards them, "Well, well, well." he sneered, "it's seems like your all still alive. I really hate that. And I guess my followers never did their jobs as they say they would do.".

Amy quivered at the sight of him and slowly backed away to the others. Knuckles scoffed and formed a fireball the size of a bowling ball in his hand, "Oh, your 'followers' did their jobs good. We just got stronger!" he spat ready to fire.

"Oh, really. It seems that my fire monster didn't take care of you completely." Scourge chuckled almost getting at least twenty feet from them, "Rouge, baby. You've gotten stronger. I didn't thing you would.".

Rouge crossed her arms and glared at him with a horrible evil glare, "I've gotten much stronger to kill you, you fucking bastard!" she hissed holding up her hands and forming a large energy ball of water in her palms.

Scourge chuckled some more and held up his hands to both Rouge and Knuckles, "I think you might need to shut that mouth of yours for good. I can send you to a better place where you and your lovely friend can die HAPPILY!" he shouted as his hand glowed a bright blueish light.

Rouge and Knuckles then felt them selves falling through a black and blue swirling vortex in the ground. Rouge tried to fly out, but the vortex was able to suck up both of them at once. The two were gone from their sight. "ROUGE! KNUCKLES!" Amy shouted running towards where the bat and echidna were standing.

"What the hell did you do to them, you asshole!" Alicia hissed making her wings sprout in anger.

Scourge turned to her and smirked a horrible sinister grin, "Something that I will do to you! SO LONG, WOLF BITCH!" he yelled extending his hand towards her as it turned blue again.

Alicia suddenly noticed a blue and black swirling vortex just like the one that sucked up Knuckles and Rouge appeared behind her. She then felt herself being pulled inside the vortex without mercy. "ALICIA!" Espio yelled running up to her and holding out his hand to grab her.

He succesfully did, but he too was getting sucked in. He quickly held onto Alicia for dear life and both of them in a second were gone. Flora and Amy were completely horrified at what had just happend. Shadow growled and turned to Scourge who was still walking up to them slowly. "Stay away from us!" Flora ordered as her body glowed in a dark demonic aura around her.

"Or what, girl? Will you kill me? After all, I am the one that killed your dear family!" Scourge hissed in a sinister laugh.

Flora widened her eyes in utter shock. She stumbled to the ground on her knees as tears started to form in her eyes, "Y-y-you...k-killed them...?" she stuttered as she felt her heart break in many pieces.

The lime green hedgehog smirked and closed his eyes, "Yes, I did. And what a pity it was to see them been put to the sword after watching them being raped in front of your little child eyes." he said in a dastardly tone.

Sonic was glaring like no other. How dare he! He took the only three people in her life away to make her feel left alone forever. Sonic was in complete rage and wanted to rip that fucking bastard's head clean off. Scourge chuckled some more and held out his hand to her to form a blue ball like before, "Let me take you back to your parents...IN THE AFTERLIFE!" he yelled as he lunged the ball straight towards Flora.

She was in an utter trance and didn't see the ball coming straight at her. Sonic, with his great speed, rushed over to her and got in front of the blue energy ball while holding onto her for dear life. When the ball hit Sonic's back, the two hedgehogs dissappeared. Amy was now shaking in fear. Shadow had his eyes wide open to now see his beloved friends now gone from his sight. He turned to Scourge who almost got right up to them, when he was then backed away with Shadow pointing the sword right to his throat, "Your are going to pay for your life, you fucking son of a bitch!" he hissed through his teeth.

Scourge smirked venomously. He suddenly vanished in a blue light without knowing. Shadow looked all over the place trying to find where he is hiding. "SHADOW!" a shrill cry that curled his fur completely came from behind him.

Shadow turned around and to his horror, he saw Amy being held by Scourge with one arm around her neck and the other with a daggar close to her neck as well, "I see this lovely young lady is very special to you, Shadow." he taunted making the ebony knight in a horrible rage.

"Let her go!" Shadow ordered kicking off his heel to attack when he heard Amy's painful cry. He stopped in his tracks and glared at him with the eyes that could kill, "you are so dead when I get my hands on you for even touching her!".

"Well, we wouldnt' want that now would we. As long as this girl's life is in my hands, you can't do anything." Scourge sneered as he lowered his head and pecked her cheek making Amy cringe in fear, "I wonder what would happen if this young beautiful lady here could dissappear like the rest of you ass'?".

Shadow was ready to rip him to pieces. His fist clenched on the sword and his other wanting to punch that bastard to kingdom come, "Don't even thing about it!" he ordered.

Scourge smirked and held up his hand to the left side of him and formed a blue and black vortex like the others. He then dragged Amy towards the vortex and held her with one hand around her neck, "SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR SECOND GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled throwing Amy in the vortex as he vanished in another vortex to bring him home.

"**AMY**!" Shadow yelled running up to her at full speed.

He jumped in and flew down to her holding out his hand trying to grab her's, "SHADOOOOW!" Amy screamed in terror trying to reach out for him.

Almost an inch away from touching till the vortex's energy expelled them, sending them away from each other with them screaming out their names.

"**AAAAMY**!".

"**SHAAADOOOOW**!".

**WOOOOOOOOEEEEE! That took alot of guts to work out. Time to start THATP cause i got a really great fan that loves to ask me to write it. LUV YA GIRL! Ok hope you like this and stay tuned for the next. BYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**


	16. Different Places, Different Stories

**Me: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**

**Amy: Hi!**

**Me: Gotta tell everyone that I'm gonna take some turns on this one. The next one will be all shadamy so hope you enjoy this.**

**Amy: Wait! So me and Shadow aren't in this chapter?**

**Me: Yep sorry, Ames.**

**Amy: Oh, well. At least it'll give me some time to watch Sonic in action again.**

**Me: You only chase him to make Shadow jealous, huh?**

**Amy: WHAT!? Uh...no...I don't know...**

**Me: Don't worry, Ames. Your secret's safe with me. So hope you enjoy this chappie. Oh introducing two more OCs.**

**Icezer the Hedgehog-sonicfan0987**

**Luna the Hedgehog-Snowy Island**

**Thank you for letting me use your OCs.**

**Chapter 16 Different Places, Different Stories.**

"Ow...my head...".

Knuckles woke up feeling so light headed and also very hot for some reason. He could feel something hot and sandy under his hands and on his face. He cracked open his eyes to see sand. Sand everywhere. He opened them more to not only see sand, but a large land of it, a blazing sun, and a very hot humid heat waves everywhere. He sat up from the ground and looked around to find himself in a dessert. "Now why am I in a dessert?" he asked himself scratching his head in confusion, "all I remember was Scourge...that bastard and Rouge...ROUGE!".

Knuckles jumped up and frantically searched all over for his missing friend. He turned his head to see something white in the sand almost burried. He rushed over and knelt down beside the figure. He brushed off the sand and widened his eyes to see Rouge under the sand out cold, "ROUGE! Hey! Rouge!" he called out brushing more sand off of her body and picking her up to hold.

Rouge stirred a bit in Knuckles' hold, "Knu...ckles..." she moaned softly.

"Yes! I'm here! Come on! Wake up!" Knuckles shouted frantically.

Rouge then slowly opened her eyes to see violet worried eyes on her. She shook her head and sat up slowly, "What...the hell...happened?" she asked scratching her head to feel sand in her hair, "and why am I filled with sand?".

Knuckles sighed in relief to know she was going to be ok, "Somehow, I think Scourge transported us to this dessert." he answered looking around the place.

"What about the others? We need to find them!".

The crimson echidna placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "I'm not sure if the others were transported here with us, but we'll keep a look out for them just in case." he assured her with a gentle smile, "come on. We need to get out of this blasted sun.".

Rouge nodded and was helped up carefully to her feet. She was still worried sick about her friends and thought they too were here along with her and him. Knuckles took her hand making her look up at him with very worried eyes, "Hey, it's going to be ok." he said squeezing her hand tightly.

"I know...I'm just worried...that's all.".

Knuckles understood her very well. Even he was getting worried about the others himself. They usually get on his nerves and tend to make fun of him here and there, but to him, they were like his family. If Scourge had done anything to them, or Rouge, he would get a mouthfull of fists from Knuckles. After a few minutes of calming down, Rouge and Knuckles started there way towards wherever they could find hope, or maybe some people that can help. Only time will tell.

* * *

Deep in a forbidden swamp, two unlucky travelors layed on the ground unconciouse. Espio layed on his stomach groaning in pain from the trasnport he and Alicia took. The fowl wind blew around the place with the stench of swamp water and moss. The wind however blew around one of the travelors and tickled his face to wake him up. Espio slowly opened his eyes and carefully sat up on the ground on his knees. He groaned some more and placed a hand on his head, "Damn...what happened...?" he moaned rubbing his head up and down.

He looked around to find himself in a deep dark area full of wilted trees and many ponds that look revolting to jump in, or drink. There were many, many, many ponds around the area. Almost like the ground was in polka dots**(remember in Lord of the Rings where Frodo and Sam go to this weird creepy area with ponds everywhere and faces in them? Well imagine that with these two, only there aren't any faces in the waters. Thank god...)**. Espio took a glance at everything around him till he spotted something brown laying five feet away from him.

"ALICIA!" he shouted he got up quickly and rushed over to her side.

He picked her up and held her close to him holding her head up to meet his. Alicia was still breathing, only passed out. Espio gently shook her trying to wake her up, "Alicia! Come on! Alicia!" he called out softly patting her her muzzle.

"Mmm...huh...Espio...?" Alicia moaned cracking her eyes open a bit.

"Yes! Alicia! I'm here!".

Alicia opened her eyes wider to see him looking down on her with worry filled eyes. She then saw that she was in his arms protectively which made her blush even more. She quickly got out and stood on her feet, "T-t-thank y-y-you!" she stuttered bowing her head low.

Espio chuckled and stood himself up. At least she's alright to be in her hypor mood. Alicia looked around and the place and noticed that there were many ponds of mucky water. Not her thing to see. "Oh, perfect! Water! Just what I wanted to see!" she complained crossing her arms.

"As long as we don't fall in, we'll be alright." Espio said standing next to her.

Alicia's eyes flew open with a sudden thought. She quickly got in front of him and grabbed his shoulders tightly, "Where are the others!?" she asked frantically, "Amy, Shadow, Flora everyone!".

Espio calmly took her hands off of him and held them firmly, "It'll be alright. I'm sure they're doing ok." he assured her.

"But...I'm just so worried about them...I don't know if they're really ok...".

Espio leaned forward and softly pecked her forehead, "I'm sure they're fine. I'm worried to, but only for Knuckles that is." he said.

Alicia raised an eyebrow at him, "Knuckles? Why him?" she asked.

"Someone has to keep an eye on him just in case he doesn't burn the entire world." Espio joked chuckling a bit.

Alicia had no choice, but to giggle. Espio smiled at her giggles, 'At least she's happy.' he thought.

"But...how are we going to get out of here?".

"Just follow the path and we'll get out of here quickly and safely.".

Espio let go of her hand, but kept a good grip on the other so she wouldn't get lost. The two started on their way down the mucky paths hoping that they would be able to get out of there soon to find their friends quickly.

* * *

"Flora!? Flora!?".

Sonic ran around the world of darkness searching for his lost friend. He and Flora had been transported in a dark demension where no light had ever shown itself. Sonic ran as fast as he could hoping that he could find anything that looked like her, "FLORA!" he yelled out as loud as he could.

"Sonic!?".

Someone was calling him. Flora must've heard him. Sonic ran at full speed following where the call was. When he got there, he saw Flora hunched over hugging herself and crying her eyes out, "Flora!" he shouted running up to her and taking her in his arms.

"Sonic...you...how did...you..." Flora stuttered hugging him to death and not ever wanting to let go.

"I heard you. Even if I didn't, I would still look for you.".

Flora cried on his shoulder and held him tightly. Sonic hugged her like no other. Ever since he got sepporated from her, he got very scared and worried that something must've happened to her. After a few minutes of crying and hugging, Sonic gently pulled her away and looked into her lilac reddish eyes, "Are you ok?" he asked whiping away some left over tears with his thumb.

"No...I'm not...he...Scourge...he killed...my...my..." Flora couldn't handle anymore torture. She never knew that Scourge killed them himself. He wasn't king yet, but he did his job well and scared her for life. Sonic cradled her in his arms and gently rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's alright...I know how you feel." he said sadly.

Flora sniffed a bit and looked up at him with widened eyes, "How...do you...know?" she asked whiping away some tears.

Sonic sighed and looked away in saddness, "My mom, sister and brother were also killed by the black knights of Scourge's. I was able to get out, but they weren't so lucky. I watched them being put to the sword and Scourge laughing his fucking head off! I vowed that one day he would pay dearly!" he explained.

The dark hedgehog stared at him in shock. His story was almost like his. She had always been so down and wanted to get revenge on the one who killed her family, she hadn't known anyone with the same ordeal that she had. Flora had always been very rude and cruel to others who hurt her about them, but Sonic...he was different. He never showed any hate to her, not after all the times she hurt him, or attacked him hard with her powers. He still kept a good soft eye on her and never left her at all.

Flora felt more tears in her eyes and she gently placed her head back on his shoulder, "Sonic...I...I..." she cried holding him tightly.

"It's ok, Flora. I won't abbadon you like some people have in the past. We'll get out of here and find the others together!" he told her with pride.

"Sonic...I...thank you...".

Sonic smiled down on her and helped her up to her feet. He gently put a hand on her cheek and whiped away some tears, "Let's go." he whispered to her with a soft smile.

Flora sniffed and cleared her throat. She looked up and smiled back with a nod. Sonic took her hand and walked slowly down a path in the darkness. He vowed to bring her safely out of this place and beet the living shit out of Scourge once and for all.

* * *

"So...hot..." Knuckles complained.

For a few hours, Knuckles and Rouge walked for miles in the desert. The sun was blazing hot and the two had no water to drink, or food to eat. Rouge kept on stumbling and wobbiling all over just as Knuckles had been doing himself. She stopped and placed her hands on her knees to rest, "So...thirsty..." she wheezed trying to breath a bit.

"Hey...aren't you the element of...water?" Knuckles asked walking towards her, or trying to.

Rouge nodded her head slowly, "Yes...but...I'm just so tired...I don't think I can conjure up any water...so...tired..." she whispered heavily.

Knuckles shook his head hard trying to wake himself up. He quickly got in the back of her and scooped her up in his arms, "I am, too, but...I can't let you die out here...!" he panted holding her tightly.

"How...can you...still have all...that...energy?" Rouge asked feeling eye lids begin to droop down.

"Long story...when we make it...I'll tell you.".

With that, Knuckles walked on with Rouge tightly in his arms in the sun and scorching heat. A few more hours later, Rouge had slept, or at least he thought she was. Knuckles was panting and wheezing for water. He stumbled around the sand trying to make it through in one go. But it was too much for him to go on. He dropped to his knees and let go of Rouge who rolled out on the sand motionless. Knuckles felt his body not even listening to him, he then collapsed on the floor next to her body.

Knuckles looked at her with his half closed eyes. He slowly and shakily reached out for her wanting to at least feel a bit of life in her, "Rouge...wake...up...Rouge...wa...ke...u...p..." he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore.

His hand dropped on top of her and his eyes failed to keep up. Rouge and Knuckles layed there in the sun and heat waiting for death to come pick them up. But death never came. Two people trotted down the sand on their horses just having a bit of fun. As they came up from behind a sand dune, one of them spotted the two passed out couple in the sand.

She quickly notified her partner and gallaped towards them. She got off the horse and ran up to Rouge and Knuckles. Soon her partner came in to the picture and got off his horse to join her. He rushed over to Rouge and checked her pulse. The other person checked Knuckles. The two had farely slow, but good pulses. The guy quickly picked up Rouge and the girl picked up Knuckles. They hoisted them up on their horses and instantly galloped away to their home praying their's still a chance for them.

The two took them to their camp out in the dessert and luckily when they got there, they were able to heal them and give them plenty of water and food. Knuckles layed in his bed and continued to sleep till he felt a shake on his shoulder. He opened his eyes half way to see a beautiful pink hedgehog hovering over him with her worried light lavender-ish green eyes. Her hair trailed all the way down almost past her waist and was braided neatly in a french braid. She wore a light tan long dress with a transparent sash around her waist.

She smiled warmly down on him, "Good morning, or should I say, good afternoon." she joked giggling a bit.

"Who...are you?" Knuckles asked sitting up in his bed slowly.

The pink hedgehog turned around to face the end tabel which held a cup and a pitcher of cold water. She took the pitcher and poured in some fresh water and gave it to him, "My name is Luna. Very nice to meet you." she said happily.

Knuckles took the glass and drunk it up in one gulp. He sighed as he finally got some deliciouse water inside of him, "Thanks. Name's Knuckles." he said giving her the glass cup back.

"A pleasure. You and your friend gave me and my partner a bit of a fright." she told him standing up in her seat that was next to the bed.

Knuckles' eyes widened in shock when she said 'friend', "Friend!? Where is she!? Is Rouge ok!?" he asked frantically getting out of bed to search for her, but Luna stopped him by holding him back on the bed.

"It's alright. Icezer is watching her so she'll be alright." she assured him.

"Can I at least go and see if she's really alright?".

Luna hesitated for a minute, but afterwards, she smiled and nodded. In a second, Knuckles hopped out of the bed and rushed into another room next to his where Rouge was sleeping. He walked in and saw her in bed with a peaceful look on her face. He also saw a man standing next to her bed with his arms crossed. He was a light blue hedgehog with a dark gray vest and purple shirt undernieth. He had on black pants and black and red single striped shoes, fingerless gloves, two sheeths around his waist including a small belt with a dagger.

He looked up at Knuckles and narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Knuckles and I'm her friend!" he growled getting in a fighting stand.

The light blue hedgehog smirked and walked around the bed to him, "You don't have to be so over protective. She's fine by the way. Name's Icezer. Nice to meet you." he said holding out his hand to shake his.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes at him and carefully took his hand and shook it, "Pleasure. How is she?" he asked walking over to the bed.

"She was feeling a little light headed when we got back, but don't worry. I took care of her and you." he assured him.

"What do you mean 'took care of her and me'?" Knuckles asked.

About that time, Luna came in with a happy smile on her face, "Icezer is a healer. He heals people very well." she said standing next to him who crossed his arms and smirked.

Knuckles crossed his arms and smirked himself, "Nice smile. Any others?" he asked.

"Healing, ice, speed, and electricity, thank you very much" Icezer said with a cocky smile.

Luna walked over to Rouge and placed a hand on her head gently, "Don't worry. Like he said, she will be just fine. I can tell very well." she smiled folding her hands down to her lap.

The crimson echidna raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?" he asked scratching his head.

Luna smiled bigger and placed a hand on her chest, "I can see in the future. I know she will be just fine." she said.

"Well. Since we're all aquainted, time to leave and make some food." Icezer said walking out of the room.

"We'll be in the other room if you need us. Just call us if you need anything." Luna told him before following Icezer out the door.

Knuckles smirked watching her dissappear from the door. He looked back at his friend and quietly sat in a chair next to her. He took her hand and held it tightly. She felt warm enough to be alive which made him very glad. He didn't know what to do if anything happens to her. Knuckles smirked at his thoughts and closed his eyes, 'Great. I should just say it. I'm actually falling for this bat girl. No matter what she does, it always gets me hard. She is very beautiful when she gets mad and I always feel very protective of her when something bad comes up.' he thought looking at her form while she slept.

Knuckles smiled down and kissed her hand lovingly. He layed his head on the bed next to her body and closed his eyes listening to her soft breathing as a lullabye to him.

* * *

Espio and Alicia walked hand in hand down the path of mud and moss. They kept a good close eye on each other and their surroundings just in case nothing bad happens. Alicia hugged herself and looked in the water feeling very skiddish. There were moss everywhere in it and so many weird things swimming around the top of the water. Espio walked on ahead to see where to go next, "We should go this way. Maybe there's a place we can stay till we find out how to get out of here." he said looking back to Alicia.

She looked up and nodded slowly, "Do you think we will get out of here...I feel like something's watching us." she quivered looking around the place.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't stick around here for long. Let's go.".

Alicia nodded again and kicked off a heel to walk up to him. But what she didn't know is that something was lurking in the muck eyeing her closely. Espio felt somthing that wasn't right at all. He looked over to the water next to her and what he saw he thought were tenticles. In an instant, his eyes grew wide, "ALICIA GET BACK!" he yelled.

Alicia flinched at his sudden outburst and took a step back. Suddenly a long white tentacle shot out of the water right in front of her. Alicia screamed and tried to run, but the slimy thing wrapped itself around her waist and lifted her up in the air, "AAAUGH LET ME GOOO!" she screamed struggling to get out of it's grasp.

"Alicia! Hang on!" Espio yelled rushing up to her and the tentacle with a kunai in hand. He almost got to her ready to turn the tentacle to sushi till another shot out and wacked him hard in the stomach. Espio flew right into a tree and smacked his back hard.

Alicia widened her eyes and extended her hand out to him, "Espio! NO!" she screamed out to him.

She struggled as hard as she could to get out of it's slimy grip. Espio was in pain, but he got up quickly and was steaming mad, "LET HER GO!" he shouted ready to run.

Then he widened his eyes to see Alicia being dragged underwater without mercy. He quickly gripped his kunai and dove in the mucky swamp waters. He swam as hard as he can to get to her as quick as he could. Alicia was pulled all the way down to the bottom. Her body was still in the coiled tentacle and she was running out of air fast. Alicia struggled as hard as she could to get out, but the slimy thing was wrapped around her tightly. She held her nose and mouth hard trying to keep in as much air as she could. Espio was able to swim down to the bottom and see her struggling for air. He swam over to her and tried to pry her out of the tangled mess, but he too was suddenly wrapped up in another tentacle.

He struggled as hard as he can to get out and save her till their time runs out. He looked up to something crawling out from a underwater cave. It was a large white octopus with eight tentacles all over the place. It crawled out of it's hiding place and made it's way to it's victims. Espio widened his eyes and struggled even harder to get out. He looked over to see Alicia doing the same. Alicia could barely hold on anymore. Her face turned blue quickly making Espio even more scared for her. He then took out his kunai and with a strong and very quick attack, he plunged the weapon in the fleshy tentacle. The octopus roared loud in pain letting go of him. Espio swam over to her and did the same to the one holding her. Alicia was finally free, but she still couldn't get out because she couldnt' swim. Espio was about to swim up and help her till another tentacle grabbed him and pulled him down away from the struggling angle wolf.

Alicia tried her hardest to swim and hold her breath. Finally, it was too late. She couldn't hold her breath anymore. Espio lucked out when he accidentally dropped his kunai on the watery ground. He looked up at her and widened his eyes in utter horror. Alicia was floating almost dead. Espio was really pissed now. Without the weapon he knew he could handle this himself. When the octopus was ready to attack, Espio threw his hands out in front of the beast and concentrated really hard. Suddenly, his hands began to glow brightly scaring the octopus a bit. Soon after, large vines like plants which grew underwater, came sprouting out and wrapping around the the beast. The octopus roared in aggony as the plants wrapped tightly around it's head squishing the beast hard. Soon after the tentacle that was tightly wrapped around Espio let go of him by force.

Espio swam up quickly and grabbed Alicia before more of the tentacles could attack. He poked his head out of the water and swam up to the edge of the pond. Espio carried Alicia away from the ponds and set her down on a soft grassy ground. Espio, still panting like no other, checked to see if she was still breathing. His heart beated faster when he put his ear to her chest and heard no heart beat, "Alicia!? Alicia!? Can you hear me!?" he called out to her, but no answer.

He growled under his breath and quickly did what he had to do. He tilted her neck up slightly, opened her mouth, plugged her nose and with a long breath of air, he put his lips on her's blowing in the air he sucked in. He leaned back and put his right hand on her chest where her heart is with his left on top and started to push on her chest, "1...2...3...4...5!" he counted.

Then he plugged her nose again and blow in her mouth once more. He leaned up and repeated the same thing over again. He did this three times and each time, he got very nervous and started to quiver a bit. His fourth try, he blew in her mouth much harder, but not to hard and proceeded to push on her chest, "1...2! Come on! 4...5! Come on!" he shouted almost in tears.

He then plugged her nose again and blew in her mouth. He prayed that this could be the last to bring her back. He blew in and leaned back again to repeat the process. After he pushed after 3, Alicia suddenly coughed and wheezed out some water from her mouth. She hacked up some water and coughed a bit. Espio made a huge sigh of relief. He picked her up and held her tightly in his arms. Alicia opened her eyes and saw the face she was hoping of seeing, "Es...pio...?" she stuttered a bit almost in tears herself.

"Thank god!" Espio shouted and hugged her tightly.

Alicia returned the embrace and slowly parted from his warmth, "When we're done with all this...I'm so getting swimming lessons." she joked smiling a bit.

Espio chuckled himself. He was very happy that Alicia was alive and he would never let her go. He then felt a shiver come from her following a sniff, "You cold?" he asked.

"A...little. But...that's ok, I can manage." Alicia said.

Espio wasn't going to take that. He stood up and held her firmly keeping her body warm. The feeling of his body temperature made her feel a bit flustered, "It's ok...you don't have to do this." she stuttered shaking a bit in his hold.

Espio looked down at her and smiled, "Spare me the pity." he joked.

Alicia giggled a bit and nuzzled in his wet, yet warm chest. Espio held her tightly and started walking down the path they were about to take.

* * *

Sonic and Flora walked for almost five hours in the darkness. They couldn't find any sort of way out, nor can they find any least bit of light. Flora walked with her head down to the ground while tightly gripping his hand. Sonic looked all over the place and thought it could be a good place to stop. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at the distraught Flora, "Let's take a break for now." he suggested.

Flora nodded slowly and sat on the floor. Sonic followed and breathed in some air in his lungs. Flora pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She sighed and looked around the place of darkness, "Do you think, we'll ever get out?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I bet we can, but we have to find a way out." Sonic replied.

Flora looked down at the floor again and sighed, "I can't believe he's the one that killed my family. He even had the knights rape them in front of my eyes." she quivered hiding her face in her hands.

Sonic scooted over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders bringing her close to him, "It's ok, Flora. It was hard, but that was long ago." he comforted her.

"Yes...but...it was just so hard...I stood there watching and I couldn't do anything to help them. My sister's face...she had terror written all over.".

"I never met them, but I wish I did.".

Flora prompted her head up a bit to him, "What does that suppose to mean?" she asked.

Sonic sighed and looked away, "If I knew you back then, you and I would've been able to live together and have no worries about anything. I probably wouldn't have saved your family, but I would've saved you." he said looking back at her with his gentle emerald eyes.

"Sonic...".

Sonic wrapped his other arm around her and brought her even more close to him. The warmth of his chest was able to make her warm as well. Sonic rubbed her back soothingly and nuzzled in her neck. The feeling made her blush, but was able to calm her down. Flora wrapped her arms around his waist and returned the embrace. They stayed like that till Sonic gently pulled away and stood up with her, "Time to keep going. I did say we will make it out of here." he smiled his cocky grin at her.

Flora couldn't help, but smile back. He took her hand again and the two walked down the long pathway once more. Flora had a very hard time understanding everything that was happening. Why is Sonic always like this? Why is she like this? Sonic was always teasing her and making a bit of fun with her, while she got mad and threw a fit on him. But inside she was happy and warm to be next to him. Does that mean...does she really...love him? The thought made her blush completely red on her muzzle.

Sonic noticed a bit of a color change to her skin and stopped once more, "You feelin ok?" he asked looking back at her with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Huh!? Uh...ya...I'm fine, really." Flora assured him holding up her hand in defence.

The blue cocky hedgehog shrugged his shoulders and turned around to walk on once more. Flora continued to blush while thinking of those kinds of things. Sonic on the other hand, was in the same position as she is. He kept on thinking about why he was being so weird in front of her. He usually is pretty funny and weird sometimes and loved to make Flora angry at him for no reason, but every time she and he are together, sparks soon fly all over. He gets a bit weird and blushes a bit in front of her. Can he...truly be...in love with her? Sonic shook his head frantically making Flora a bit confused herself, "Sonic...are you ok?" she asked.

Sonic cleared his throat and smiled his cocky grin at her, "I'm good! No biggie!" he joked scratching his ear nervousely.

Flora raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged it off. The two had a hard time trying to understand which is which and why they felt like that. They continued down the path in the dark hoping to get out sooner.

**WHEW! That was hard. Ok, hope you like this and please stay tuned for the next. Oh and a little reminder, there will be a rated 'M' in the next so who ever can handle it that's fine, but don't complain to me alright? Good. Now again thank you for letting me use your OCs. BYYYYYYE!**


	17. All Alone, Just the Two of Us

**Helllllllllo! I like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers who kept my ass goin on this story! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Ok, enough with the sobbiness. I got a warning though. This chapter contains things that are for older people so who ever doesnt want to read that, go past the line that when it ends so you don't have to read it. Ok glad that done. So hope you like this full shadamy chappie...maybe.**

**Chapter 16 All Alone, Just the Two of Us.**

Amy layed in a cold pile of soft snow. She felt so cold and hurt from the sudden attack. Scourge threw her in the vortex and Shadow tried his best to save her. Now she is in the snow almost burried deep in it and almost completely frozen, "I-I-I-I...c-c-can't...g-g-g-g-go...o-o-o-on..." she shivered as her teeth chatted fast.

**(Earlier, Amy's POV)**

I suddenly found myself in a snowy tundra. I thought I died, but this must be a sick twisted thing that Scourge wanted me to die in. I instantly felt a cold wind brush up under my clothes hitting my skin. I shivered and hugged myself. I was scared stiff, "H-how do I-I get out of h-here?" I asked myself also with my teeth chattering, "I thought I-I was a-a gonner, but S-Shadow...!".

I suddenly remembered him. Shadow! He tried to save me, but...he too was blown away by the dark energy. I could still hear his cries for me. He's calling out to me. He's looking for me. I got up when I knew I had to keep going. I have to find Shadow! Something must've happened to him, too! I stood up straight and hugged myself harder trying to keep warm. I took a step in the snow and by that step the cold instantly got on me making me shiver horribly. But I can't give up. I had to find him! Many footsteps ahead and I was freezing. My teeth chattered and my legs felt stiff. I had to go on! I had to go on! I kept on telling myself to keep on going. I know he would want me to go as well!

Several minutes have passed by and I couldn't take anymore steps. My half closed eyes almost were frozen like that. I kept on going. Slowly taking step by step. The cold wind was getting much harder and harder to go on. I couldn't keep up. My foot suddenly got stuck on something and I fell flat on the snow, but I didn't get up. I tried so hard. I couldn't get up...Shadow...I'm sorry...

**(Now, ending of Amy's POV)**

She couldn't keep herself up anymore. The snow was filling her up with the frost. Sooner, or later she will be burried. Amy feared that the snow was actually making her own grave. Amy looked up to the gray cloudy sky and smiled weakily as she slowly lifted her hand up wanting to reach it, 'Mom...dad...I'm finally going to be with you...I'm so sorry, Shadow...I'm going to be with mom and dad forever...goodbye...Shadow...' she thought as her eyes begin to slowly droop down. Her hand fell to the ground and her eyes were shut. Her breath was slow and soft, but she was only still alive just for a little bit.

"I...love...you...".

* * *

Shadow woke up in the same place Amy was in. He opened his eyes to see snow all over the place and himself. He got up slowly and shook his head, "The hell...what happened...I...Amy...Amy! AMY!?" he shouted standing up quickly and looking around the area for anything pink.

He gritted his teeth and growled, 'That son of a bitch! If Amy's out there cold and almost dead, then he's going to be next!' he cursed in his head. Shadow thought she wasn't that far away. He could still feel like she was close by. He narrowed his eyes in the blisttery wind trying to see where Amy could be. He felt a faint aura from her just around a snowy bank. Shadow kicked off his heel and shot through the snow as if it was only water. The flames of his air shoes melted the snow easily as he glides down the snowy path looking for his lost love.

"ROSE! AMY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" he yelled out loud checking everywhere he could find that Amy could be hiding in.

He turned a corner and stopped suddenly when he saw a little bump in the snow. He rushed over to it thinking it could be something, or it could be someone. He knelt down on his knees and proceeded to uncover the figure under the blanket of snow. As he continued, he then noticed a little blue object. He widened his bloody red eyes to see that it was the gem of Isis. Which means that...Shadow quickly uncovered the head and was completely horrified to see Amy's face under the snow. He picked up her body and checked it to see if she was alright, "Amy! Amy! AMY!" he shouted holding her close to him.

She was very cold to the touch. Almost half her body was covered in frostbite. Shadow put his head to her cold chest to hear a faint heart beat. He quickly scooped her up and glided down the snowy tundra in hopes that he could find shelter for him and her. In his luck, he then found a cave just a bit aways from where he was awakened. He rushed over to the cave and got in. Inside the cave was pretty cold, but not like it was out there. Shadow gently placed Amy on the ground and wrapped her up tightly with his cape. He then got out in the cold in search for some firewood to burn.

**(Amy's dream Amy's POV)**

_"Amy! Amy! Please wake up, Amy!"._

_I was floating in a deep dark area in space. I was sleeping, but I could hear the woman in my dreams calling out to me, "Amy! Please, Amy! You must wake up!" she called out frantically._

_I couldn't open my eyes. I continued to float in the air. I could feel coldness all around me. Am I dead? Did I go to heaven? My questions were interrupted when I felt a warm heat from something. I remember this heat. That woman. She's here. I tried to open my eyes and see the woman in front of me. But I couldn't. I then felt a warm touch on my cheek. It was so warm and soft, I felt so happy in it's touch. The touch was a gentle hand from someone. Wait...this isn't the hand from that woman's. Then...who's...?_

_"Rose...wake up..."._

_Shadow? I heard him! He's here with me! I tried my best to open my eyes to see his face. I want to see him! Please, Shadow! Help me! "Rose...wake up...please...I need you..." I can hear him so loud and clear. __It was like bells of joy in my ears. I finally had the abillity to open my eyes. I want to see you! SHADOW!_

**(end of Amy's dream, normal POV)**

Amy cracked open her eyes slowly to find herself in a cave. She looked all around as she tried to see more of the cave. She then felt a heavy blanket over her body. She looked down to find herself in a tangeld mess in with a black cape around her. 'This cape...it looks familiar.' Amy thought moving around a bit to get more comfortable. She sat up and rested her back on the wall of the cave. She then felt much warmer sensation beaming on her face. A campfire was made in front of her, keeping her and the place warm.

"Rose?".

Amy twisted her head to the left to see Shadow walking in with a few limber in his arms. Amy smiled and tried to get up to embrace him, but he beat her to it. He threw the logs down on the ground and rushed to her side. Shadow wrapped his arms protectively around her frame and his face burried in her quills. She returned the embrace much more tightly, "Shadow...your...ok..." she stuttered a bit still feeling a bit cold.

Shadow smiled and pecked her forehead, "Of course. I'm just so gald that you are." he whispered caressing her cheek lovingly.

"But...how did you find me...I thought I was...!" Amy was silenced by a quick kiss from her love.

Shadow kissed her only for a second to not let her go any further with the question. He found her. That's all he wanted to hear. He parted and put his forehead on her's, "Let's not go that far, alright, Rose?" he asked smiling at her.

Amy decided to drop the question. She smiled warmly and nodded. Shadow took his place next to her and rested his head on the wall panting from being out in the cold for too long. Amy stared at him and grinned to herself, 'He did came for me...he really did.' she thought feeling very happy.

Soon after, her happiness was cut off from a weird thought in her head, 'Wait...I think I remember that...Scouge yelled 'Say goodbye to your second girlfriend'...what does that mean? Did Shadow have another girlfriend in his life before I came in?' she thought some more.

Shadow was about to doze off till he heard a soft squeak from Amy, "Shadow...?" she mumbled.

His ears perked up and he looked down at her with his soft red eyes, "Yes?" he replied.

"When Scourge, before he threw me in the vortex, he said 'say goodbye to your second girlfriend'. What does that mean?".

Shadow tensed up and his eyes darted forward to the fire. He knew this question was coming up, but he didn't think she would ask this soon. He sighed and was ready to tell her, "Well...the truth is...your not the first girl I fell in love with." he started looking at the flames as they danced all around the wood.

Amy's eyes widened just a bit, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"My first love was the princess of Pandonia. Her name was Ameria. She was the most beautiful girl I could ever imagin. She was loved by all and cherrished by many. She and I were very good friends and when I started to feel some special feelings about her, she was the same to me. Soon afterwards, a horrible war was taken on the kingdom. I was to protect her with my life and when it got even more horrible...I didn't think...she could do something like that for me..." Shadow placed his hand over his eyes as silent tears started to fall slowly.

Amy softened her gaze and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Shadow...you don't have to say it." she whispered.

Shadow shook his head, "No...you must know. She was killed saving me. A dark monster tried to kill me, but she ended up taking the blow. She told me not to forget her. She...then died...in my arms...I couldn't do anything..." he then started to cry softly in his hand.

Amy wanted to comfort him the best way she can. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Shadow looked up from his hand at her with a confused face, "I understand, Shadow. I'm truly sorry for what had happened to her." she said leaning her head on his shoulder, "but...why did you pick me?".

"Because you remind me of her.".

The pink hedgehog looked up at him to see his bloody crimson eyes softened down on her, "What?" she mumbled.

Shadow dug in his pocket and took out the gold necklace he kept with him all this time. He opened it to reveal the princess. Amy's eyes widened in shock to not only see the princess, but her as well, "This is Ameria. You have the same looks and voice, but what I instantly fell for you is that your heart was pure like her's. She cared so deeply for everyone and you are the same.".

Amy's eyes started to water from saddness and happiness. Shadow wrapped her arms around her waist and brought her close to him for her warmth. He fastened his hand in her silky quills as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two embraced one another feeling their warmth and tender love. When it was quiet all around, Amy nuzzled in his chest and whispered, "I love you.".

Shadow smiled down on her and held her deeply. He gently pulled her off and looked into her emerald green beauties. He took his hand and caressed her cheek ever so softly. He leaned in close to her feeling her warm breath against his face as he was only an inch closer to her lips. Before he could claim her's, he whispered softly to her, "I love you, my beautiful Rose." and placed his lips on her's softly.

* * *

**(Remember, if you don't want to read this part, then skip over the next line. Happy reading to ya'll!)**

Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist and Amy wrapped her's around his neck. He fastened his hand in her quills, gripping them tightly them carefully. Amy moaned in her love's kiss. She felt him nipping her bottom lip as in asking to come in. She leaned her head back slightly for him to generously enter inside. Their tongues wiggled around and danced freely to taste each other's delight. Soon Shadow gripped her quills tighter as she leaned her head all the way back and started nipping and kissing down her neck to her shoulder.

Amy sighed in pleasure as she felt her love's fangs grazing her fur softly not wanting to hurt her. Shadow gently lowered her to the ground and rested her back on the cape as a small matress. He continued to give her tiny love nips and kisses as he slowly took off her shirt. Amy started to get very nervous about all this. As a vergin, she couldn't tell if it will hurt, or nothing will happen. As she felt her dress slip right off her head, Shadow dove in to the valley of her pink strawberry breasts. He sucked on one boob and neaded the other tenderly. Amy moaned feeling his gentle touch on her breasts. She placed her hand on top of Shadow's head, moving down slowly to feel the fur on his quills and her other hand on his neck. Shadow proceeded to the other breasts and did the same thing.

Soon after, Shadow slowly took off his armor chest plate and his under shirt he wore. Amy eyed his strong, musculin chest and blushed instantly. Shadow saw the blush and chuckled under his breath. He continued down her body, placing some kisses down her stomache. When he got to her pants, he slowly took them off of her body. He growled under his breath low when he saw the panties she wore. Amy blushed even redder as he proceeded to take off them off. He then dove in and started to lap away her juices she was spilling out. Amy moaned loudly in lust and gripped the cape hard. Shadow stuck his tonue in her tasting no only the outside, but inside of her. Soon after, he then stuck a long finger in her making her shout. She felt like she was about to pass out. The way and feeling Shadow was doing it was so good and it felt so right. He was gentle and caring which made her smile inside.

When Shadow leaned back licking his lips of her sweet juices, he got up to her and kissed her passionately once more. He instantly took off his pants he wore and was totally bare as was her. When Amy saw his eraction, she immediately blushed red from how big it was. Will it be able to fit inside? She was getting more and more nervous by the minute. Shadow opened her legs wide and was about to come in when he heard a soft squeak from his love, "S-Shadow..." she mumbled.

Shadow looked up at her with his soft crimson eyes, "Yes?" he replied.

"This...is my first...time...I don't know...if I can handle...this...".

Shadow understood her very well. It was his first time as well, but he would never inflict harm on her. He got up to her face and nuzzeld in her bangs, "So is me, but I promise to be gentle." he whispered softly in her ear.

Amy nodded slightly and bit her bottom lip waiting for the exgrutiating pain. Shadow gently, as he promised, slid in slowly in her. Amy gritted her teeth trying not to cry out. Shadow got to her wall and was able to break through. Amy screamed out in pain, but was then silenced by Shadow with a deep sincere kiss. He parted from her and placed his forehead on her's, "It will hurt for a while, but try to relax as much as you can." he whispered.

His pink love nodded and closed her eyes trying to calm down. Shadow waited patiently for her to get used to him, by laying gently over her body and kissing and nuzzeling in her neck to calm her down more. When Amy was able to breath slightly, she moved her hips to let him know she was ready. The ebony knight stood up slightly and proceeded to go in and out of her slowly. Amy teared up a bit because it was still tender, but the way Shadow was thrusting in and out so slow and gentle to her, she completely forgot about the pain. Shadow whiped away some of her tears and kissed her tenderly again. The pink hedgehog wrapped her arms around his neck and then she wrapped her legs around his waist wanting him to go even further.

Shadow continued to thrust inside her, building up his speed as he goes. Amy moaned and gasped with every thrust he did. Soon their time was coming up. Shadow could feel her tightening inside, knowing she was ready to explode any second. Amy gripped her arms tightly around his neck and closed her eyes tightly, "S-Shadow...I'm...going...to..." she stuttered till she was then silenced again with a kiss.

"Yes...come and I'll come with you." he panted holding her tightly in his arms.

Their conclusion had come. Amy leaned her head back and Shadow gripped her body. They screamed out their names as their fluids spewed out inside and out. Shadow collapsed ontop of her, panting and sweating as was her. Amy took a minute to breath in some air. She looked up to him as he layed his head on her chest. She leaned her head forward and kissed his head, prompting him to look up at her. He smiled down on her and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He leaned down and claimed her lips once more. He slowly slid out of her and took his place next to her, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. Amy scooted closer to him wanting to get some of his warm heat. The ebony knight took part of his cape and wrapped her only since their wasn't any more for him, but he ddin't mind. Her warm body heat kept him safe and hot.

"Shadow..." Amy whispered before falling in her deep sleep.

"Mmm...?".

"I love you...".

Shadow smiled and caressed her cheek ever so gently. He felt so happy and warm inside holding the most precious thing he could ever meet. He leaned in and kissed her for only a a minute. When he parted, he whispered back, "And I love you, my sweet beautiful Rose.".

* * *

The morning sun grew up replacing the moon. The sun warmed down the area, but was still only a bit of snow in the place. The two love birds slept soundly in the cave. Nothing could dare to wake them up. But for some people who slept so soundly and peacefully, they had to get up one way, or another. The cold wind blew through the cave making it's way to the couple. Shadow slept with his arms protectively around his pink love. Since his body was bare, the wind blew over him making him shiver a bit. He fluttered his eyes open to the first thing he saw. Amy was nestled in his cape and arms asleep like she had no worries. Shadow smiled warmly on her and stroked her qillls softly so she wouldn't wake up.

But for Amy to be a somewhat light sleeper, her eyes opened a bit half way to see her love's red eyes staring in her emeralds. She smiled back and nuzzled in his chest. Shadow chuckled low at her childish ways and held her tightly. Even though the two wanted to stay like that for who knows how long, they had to get up and look for a way out and back with the others. Shadow gently moved out of the embrace and sat up slowly. Amy followed as she stretched her arms out wide. She watched as Shadow put on his clothes and armor along with his sword around his waist. He looked back to see Amy getting dressed as well. When she was fully dressed, he walked over to her and held her in his arms once more.

He nuzzled in her neck as she giggled from the touch of his needle nose tickling a bit. He lifted his head up and kissed her passionately. She smiled in the kiss, but frowned when he parted a minute afterwards, "Time to go." he whispered to her.

Amy sighed, but nodded. Shadow took her hand and walked out in the open once more. Thankfully, the snow wasn't that deep and the wind wasn't that cold. Amy moved a bit closer to him looking around the place seeing nothing, but snow, "Shadow...do you think we will make it out of this place?" she asked.

Shadow looked down on her and smirked, "As long as we have each other, we'll make it out safely." he replied.

It sounded a bit cleche, but Amy smiled and nodded. She and he entwinded their hands so they wounln't be seperated anymore. The two hedgehogs then proceeded down the snowy path hoping that they would find a way back to their friends and nothing bad will happen. But unknowing for them, they didn't relize a certain lime green hedgehog was watching them closely out of sight.

**I gotta say this chappie was hard. I'm not really good at sex scenes so I don't make them that much, but hope you enjoy this and please no complaints about this if you can't handle this kind of stuff. Ok, thank you and BYYYYYE!**


	18. Confronting with Scourge Again

**HELLLLLO! Sorry it was so long to upload. I had a really important job to do and I wasn't able to get writing on this. So hope you all are ready, time for a new uploade of this AWSOME story!**

**Chapter 18. Confronting with Scourge Again**

Shadow and Amy walked for a long time, trechering through the snow. Amy was wrapped up tightly with Shadow's cape still shivering a bit. Shadow walked closely beside Amy. He didn't mind the cold, but he didn't want Amy to freeze like last time. Amy hugged herself tightly and shivered some more. Shadow looked down on her and noticed her teeth chatter a bit, "Rose?" he called.

Amy looked up at him. Her nose was almost blue while her teeth made repeated chatter, "Y-yes S-Shad-dow?" she replied.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

Amy shook her head, "N-no I'm-m ok-k." she shivered.

Shadow didn't need to hear the lie. He threw a hand out in front of her making her stop in her tracks. Amy looked up with curiouse eyes. Shadow then scooped her up making her squeak a bit, "S-Shadow...!?" she shouted.

"You don't need to lie, Rose. If you need warmth, you should've asked.".

Amy blushed completely, but was really thankful for him. The cape didn't give much warmth as did his warm chest. She rest her head on his chest feeling his body heat completely. Shadow looked down on her as her eyes closed to sleep with a smile on her muzzle. He smiled warmly on her and leaned his head down to kiss her forhead sweatly. He continued down the cold snowy path with his rose tightly in his arms. Shadow looked around the place hoping of seeing something like a town, or way out of the trecherouse area. He didn't see anything, but it didn't stop him from looking. Shadow walked for almost an hour. He started feeling a bit chilly himself, but with Amy tightly in his arms, he was still a bit warm from her touch.

As he walked, he came to a clearing of only snow and trees. Only a few trees were standing in the area. The mountains in view were spectacular to see. The sky was cloudy still, but it was able to handle. Shadow walked only a few inches in the place till he stopped in his tracks. Amy, still snuggled in his grasp woke up just a bit to see him looking around the place with a serious look, "Shadow?" she whispered.

Shadow heard her, but didn't respond. He could feel a weird, yet evil aura in the area. He looked back and forth cautiously, seeing if anything, or anyone was out there. Suddenly a large energy ball came flying towards them from behind. Shadow, able to sence where it was, quickly jumped out of the way with Amy still tightly in his arms. He anded gracefully on the ground and looked up to see their attacker. As the smoke cleared up, the two hedgehogs widened their eyes to see Scourge walking slowly out of the smoke. His blue sapphire eyes glared death at them and his evil twisted grin gave Amy a shiver down her spine.

He walked a bit out of the smoky clearing and stopped with his arms crossed, "Why hello, Shadow. And hello, my dear Rose." he sneared.

Shadow growled visiously holding Amy tightly in his arms, "Why the hell are you here?" he asked through his clenched teeth.

"I just wanted to see if your still alive after my rude introduction. I do apologize for my horrible behavior. So I'm here to take you two to somewhere nice and warm.".

"Shut the hell up! I know who your after, and she will not ever go with you!".

Scourge chuckled an evil laugh and smirked crudily, "Oh, I know she will. Now why don't you put my Rose down, so you and I could handle a few battles here and there." he said as he started walked towards them slowly.

Shadow clutched Amy much tightly while Amy stared at him with horror in her eyes, 'Is he really after me?' she asked holding onto Shadow for dear life.

Scourge didn't like the waiting, he held up his hand and formed a much powerful dark energy ball. When it got as big as he wanted it to be, he threw the ball right at the two. Shadow almost dodged it, but the impact made him toss in the air and out on the snowy ground. Amy was flung out from his grasp and onto the snowy ground as well, passed out. Shadow lifted his head up and saw his rose on the ground with her face turned to him. He widened his eyes to see her body completely motionless, "AMY!" he shouted as he sprung up and rushing over to her.

Scourge chucked under his breath as he walked a bit closer to the two. Shadow looked up to see him just a few meters away from them. He picked up Amy's head and held her body protectively while growling feraly at him. The liime green hedgehog smirked, "Now, now, Shadow. You musn't get too angry." he said.

"Don't even give me that, you son of a bitch!" Shadow growled.

Chuckling murderously, Scouge smirked a much more creepily smile to them, "I think, I had my fill with this fun. Now, time to take you two someplace nice and cozy." he suggested holding out his hand to them.

Before Shadow could do anything, the two vanished in a light blue light. In a second, they were gone, once more. Scouge chuckled and looked up to the cloudy sky, "Time to retreive the rest of the pack." he said as he vanished himself to a different place.

* * *

Rouge woke up in a strange place. She was in a bed confused of her surroundings. She sat up and rubbed her head feeling like a simple headache was coming, "What...the hell happened?" she asked herself quietly.

She looked around the place and saw some pots with a few plants in it and a dresser of blankets and clothes. The room looked like it was made of clay and brick. The ceiling was completely made of wood and nails. A window had only one stick from the left and right sides of it and a brown transparent curtain hung on the top**(so basically it's like a mexican house. I only saw it like that in a picture so hope you get the picture.)**. Rouge then eyed something red sitting in a chair in the corner. Knuckles was sleeping with his arms crossed and his head leaned to the side of his right shoulder. He had a bit of a drool coming out, but he looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

Rouge smiled warmly at the sight before her, 'He must've watched me in case I was going to wake up. Poor thing looks so tired. Maybe a simple wake up call would work.' she thought. She swung her legs to the side and threw off the covers. Rouge walked quietly over to the sleeping echidna. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him to wake up, "Knuckie...wake up." she said.

"Mommy...I want...five more minutes..." he mumbled earning a giggle out of the smirking bat.

Rouge couldn't help, but giggle at his interesting sleep talk. She then raised her hand up to his brow and flicked it hard. That little 'flick' was able to jolt Knuckles out of his dream and back into reality, "AUGH! WHAT!? WHAT!?" he shouted hopping out of his chair. He loooked back and forth repeatedly till he caught a glimps of white in front of him.

He looked and saw Rouge smirking and her hands on her waists, "Morning, sleepy butt." she joked.

Knuckles smiled wide and threw his hands out to wrap her in a deathly warming hug. Rouge choked a bit in his grasp having him easin up a bit, "Thank god your ok!" he sighed in relief.

"Geese. I was only asleep for a bit." Rouge said hugging her worried friend.

Knuckles leaned back from his hug and smiled, "Make that five hours." he corrected her, "I'm just glad your ok.".

Rouge shook her head, "Your so weird, Knuckie. By the way, where is this place?" she asked looking around the room once more.

"We're in a house at a little camp. We were brought here by two people.".

Rouge looked at him with her eyebrows raised, "Two people?.".

"Why yes, ms Rouge.".

Just after when she asked, two people came into the room. Luna walked up to the two while Icezer stood at the opening of the door with his arms crossed, "Who are you?" Rouge asked crossing her arms.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Relax, Rouge, they're friends." he said pointing at Luna first, "this is Luna and thats Icezer." he then pointed at the hedgehog at the door way.

Luna bowed her head and smiled. Icezer nodded his head and smirked, "I'm very glad your awake, ms Rouge." Luna said.

"Uh...ya...thanks." Rouge said, "so how did you find us anyways?".

"Me and Icezer saw you outside in the dessert almost dead. We knew we had to get you two to shelter, so we brought you here. Mr Knuckles never left your side after he woke up.".

Knuckles next to Rouge was blushing like crazy after the last part. Rouge smirked and put her hands on her waists, "Oh, I see." she said in a mocking tone.

Luna giggled a bit when Rouge started egging Knuckles all over again. She walked over to the door and turned back to the two who were still bickering, "If you need anything, just ask us." she said before passing Icezer and walking out.

Icezer walked over and looked at Rouge up and down, "You know, now that I look at you, your actually kinda cute." Icezer smirking.

Rouge smiled and blushed a bit. Knuckles on the other hand was steaming with anger. He got in between the two and pushed him away, "Sorry! She's taken!" he growled.

The albino bat behind him widened her eyes at his sudden outburst. 'Did Knuckles said I was taken?' she asked herself.

Icezer put up his hands in defence and smirked, "Ok, ok. Just sayin." he joked.

"Well you need to work on your jokes!" Knuckles growled crossing his arms.

"Ah, whatever. Time for me to go and see what Luna is up to. While I do that, make sure you two love birds don't do anything nasty while we're out.".

After that, Icezer, while chuckling nonstop, left the room with a very emberrassed and very red echidna and bat. Knuckles looked back at Rouge to see her smiling. Why was she smiling? Knuckles became a bit creeped out from her sudden look. She looked up at him and started to walk up to him slowly, "Ah...Rouge...why are you looking at me like that?" he asked moving back with his hands up in defence.

Rouge didn't say anything, but a giggle. Now Knuckles was really afraid of her. He backed up all the way till he felt his back hit the wall with a 'thump'. He closed his eyes tightly so he wouldn't feel the pain he was about to get. But, he didn't feel any pain. All he suddenly felt was a warm soft feeling on his lips. He slowly opened his eyes to see Rouge kissing him passionately. Knuckles flinched a bit after the sudden relization, but gave in. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. The two shared a passionate kiss for a long while. Knuckles, after at least five minutes of making out, finally parted from her lips and looked into her blue eyes. She looked back with her half closed eyes at him.

Knuckles cleared his throat a bit, "W-what was that for?" he asked feeling a bit stupid for stuttering.

"That, my dear echidna is what I call a 'kiss'." Rouge answered in a joking tone.

"Well...yeah, but...why?".

Rouge got up a bit closer to him and pecked his lips one more time, "Because I finally understand why you said that. And I wanted to say, I love you, Knuckie." she whispered.

The red echidna was even more red now, 'How did she knew I was in love with her? Oh...wait...now I get it.' he thought acting even more stupid. He chuckled to himself and held the albino bat close to him, "I love you, too, batgirl." he whispered as he leaned down to take what was his once more.

But, before they could go on, a blue light shined making the two jump. It was the same portal that took them to the dessert. The sound of the portal was so loud, Luna and Icezer came rushing in. The two looked at the portal and back at Knuckles and Rouge, "What the hell is that!?" Icezer asked getting in a battle stance.

"This is the same thing that brought us here in the first place!" Knuckles shouted also getting in a battle stance.

"Which means..." Rouge whispered to herself.

Then a lime green hedgehog came out of the portal. Knuckles and Rouge growled at the sight of him, but Luna and Icezer were completely confused as to who was in their house. Knuckles stepped up and growled, "Scourge!" he hissed through his clenched teeth.

Scourge chuckled in an evil laugh and looked up at them menacingly, "Ah, Knuckles and Rouge. I see you two are still alive." he smirked.

"Who the hell are you!?" Icezer growled getting infront of Luna for protection.

Scourge looked at the two and growled himself, "You do not need to be in this conversation!" he shouted throwing up his hand and forming a large dark energy ball.

When he flung the ball to them, Icezer wrapped his arms around Luna with his back to the attack. It hit him hard, making both of them fly to the next room. The explosion blew up part of the room. Luna and Icezer layed on the floor unconcious. "NOOO!" Rouge widened her eyes and rushed over to her new friends to see if they were still alive.

Knuckles glared daggers at Scourge and readied his fists, "You...you...son of a BITCH!" he yelled rushing up to the lime green king.

Scourge smirked and vanished before Kncukles could even attack him. Knuckles looked around the room cautiously. Scourge then appeared behind him with a dark energy ball in hand. Knuckles turned around and before he could even attack, Scourge threw it at his chest, making the red echidna fly through the wall outside. Knuckles layed on the ground motionless from the excrutiating pain. Rouge saw everything that happened, "NO! KNUCKLES!" she shreiked running up to her unconciouse love.

Scourge appeared in front of them with a viscouse grin, "Now, now, my dear bat. He won't die...yet." he sneared.

The albino bat layed on him protectively while giving Scourge a terrible death glare, "You wouldn't dare!" she growled.

He got down on his knees close to her and smirked, "Oh, I would." he whsipered.

Scourge snapped his fingers and just like Shadow and Amy, the two vanished completely, so did Scourge. Back inside the destroyed house, Luna was able to get up from the attack. She looked down at Icezer's body next to her, "Icezer! Icezer!" she called out in a panicy tone while shaking him gently.

Icezer opened his eyes half way to see Luna's lavender, green eyes staring down on him filled with worry. He smiled up at her and slowly got up from the ground, "Ow...what the hell?" he moaned rubbing his head.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Icezer looked at her with his smile, "Yeah...I'm good. How 'bout you?" he asked.

Luna nodded her head and smiled at him, "I'm also good, thank you." she answered, but soon her smile turned to a sad frown, "I think that mad man took Knuckles and Rouge.".

Looking at his now destroyed house, Icezer frowned at the sight where the two where, "Yeah...let's hope that they're ok." he said getting up from the ground with Luna helping him.

* * *

In an old damp cave, Espio carried Alicia all the way through half the swamp. It got a bit dark outside and they were still pretty wet from their sudden attack. Alicia was rested in Espio's arms while he did the walking. She felt a bit guilty for him to carry her through most of the place, but she was still scared of what's out there still. Espio made a campfire in the cave and made sure they had enough of limber and wood to last all night.

Alicia was sitting with her back to the wall as she watched Espio coming in and placing the last of the firewood on the ground with the others, "Well...that should hold us for a while." he said whiping the sweat off his brow.

"Good thing there were some firewood out there that wasn't damp, or filled with moss." Alicia comented.

Espio nodded and walked over to sit next to her. He sat down and placed his hand on his knee and watched the fire flicker and dance around the part of the wood. Alicia sat with her arms around her legs. She then stuffed her hand in her shirt to bring out her locket she kept around her neck. She looked at it with a very sad look on her face, but tried to hide it the best way she could. Espio noticed her look pretty quickly, "Alicia?" he said getting her attention.

Alicia looked up pretty quickly to see him with a confused look on his face, "Huh!?" she said quickly.

"What do you have there?" he asked.

Alicia looked down at the locket she was holding tightly. She clutched it and started to tear up, "N-nothing..." she lied.

She then felt a soft hand on her shoulder making her jump a bit, "I know your lieing. You don't have to lie to me. Just tell me." he said with a concern tone.

"This...it's a locket with the cerilian crest on it." she started, "it was given to me when mom and dad died. I kept it ever since.".

"Cerilian crest?".

Alicia looked away for a second to find any sort of words to say to him, "You may not know this, but...I'm...actually a princess from a mystic kingdom called Cerila**(not really my OC's kingdom, but I had to make up something)**." she said in a softer tone.

Espio widened his eyes in shock, "Your...a princess!?" he asked.

The sad angel wolf nodded, "I ran away from home cause I didn't want to deal with any of those horrible rules and other stuff!" she shouted feeling more tears coming out of her eyes, "I didn't want to think about it, but it was all so hard and I couldn't handle it anymore." she hugged her knees tighter to her chest.

Espio soften his gaze and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "How about your grandfather? Don't you think he's worried about you?" he asked.

"Grandpa probably does, but...I can't go back after all this time as a runaway princess...what would he think of me? He probably hates me by now...".

Alicia started to cry much more then usual. She then felt a warm hand on her muzzle prompting her to look up at the worried chameleon. He showed a soft smile to her while caressing her cheek with his thumb, "I really doubt he would hate you." he whispered to her whiping away some of her tears, "if I left home for a long time, I'm sure my loved ones would be very worried about me. They wouldn't hate me, they might be angry, but never hate me.".

Alicia suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck crying on his shoulder as he wrapped his around her frame, "When this is over, we'll go to Cerilia and confront him...together.".

The angel wolf leaned back and stared at him with a shocking look, "T-together...?" she asked.

Espio simply nodded and kissed her forehead gently, "Come on. We should get some sleep." he said unwraveling himself from her and laying down on the ground.

Alicia smiled warmly to herself and layed down next to him. She scooted closer to him wanting some more warmness from him. Espio wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her head as she did nuzzeling in his chest. The two slept soundly together hearing the crickets chirp and the wind howl in the moonlight. The two never really noticed that a certain hedgehog was eyeing them closley, wating to pounce on them.

In the morning, Espio woke up from the noise of flickies around the area. He wasn't really a heavy sleeper, nor was he a light. He slowly got up and stretched a bit rubbing his brow to wake up, "Damn...I really hate mornings..." he groaned quietly.

He somehow didn't hear any shuffling next to him. He looked over to his left to see that Alicia was gone. Espio looked around the cave and outside, "Alicia!? Alicia!? Where are you!?" he called out frantically.

Espio ran out of the cave and searched high and low for her frantically, "ALICIA!?" he yelled out in a panic.

"No screaming! You'll wake her up!".

He turned around to see Scourge ontop of the cave he and Alicia were in holding the unconciouse wolf over his shoulder. Espio growled furiously at him, "What the hell did you do to her, you fucking bastard!?" he hissed taking out his kunai in hand.

Scourge shook his head and looked at his prize, "Let's just say that she put up a good fight with me while you slept, but in the end, she was no match for me." he snickered.

Now that Espio got a good glymps of her, Alicia had so many cuts and bruises on her body and face. She looked like someone who got ran over so many times. He was very furiouse at how messed up she was from his battle, "If she dies, you will be next!" he growled getting in a battle stance.

Waving a finger at him, Scourge simply chuckled, "Don't be like that, I'll give her up to you without a fight." he said throwing Alicia to the ground like a ragdoll.

She tumbled to the grassy floor with a 'thump'. Espio ran up to her and picked her up in his arms, shaking her to wake her up. In the mean time, Scourge held up his hands and with an incantasion, he brought up another portal behind the two. Espio was to slow to realize and was sucked in along with Alicia still clutched in his arms. Scourge chuckled under his breath and looked away from the spot they were in, "Now time to bring the last of the group." he snickered vanishing in a blue light.

* * *

"Damn...we've been walking in circles! Isn't there no end to this place!?".

Sonic and Flora had been walking for almost two hours with no chance of seeing any sort of exit, nor light. Flora was getting worried herself. She hugged herself and tried her best to keep calm in her head. Sonic on the other hand was burning up a storm and wanting to leave right now. Pure blackness was everywhere. The two hedgehogs were walking hand in hand trying to find at least bit of an exit somewhere. Flora, who really didn't like how this was, still clutched Sonic's hand as if never letting go. She was completely scared of the darkness, even though her pure power is darkness.

Sonic growled under his breath and stopped in his tracks. Flora noticed his interesting behavior ever since they were transported there. The blue hedgehog looked all over the blackness with a very angry look, "Damn! Where are we supposed to go!?" he complained.

"Maybe...there is a way out...just somewhere..." Flora whispered.

Sonic looked over his shoulder to see her looking down at the ground. She looked completely terrified of this place. Sonic looked away and glared in front of him, 'Don't worry, Flora...I will find a way out for you!' he thought clenching his fist which was holding onto her's tightly.

Flora felt him tighten the grip. She looked up to see him staring straight ahead as if there was a monster before them and he was protecting her. This brought another blush to her muzzle, only it was pure red, 'Maybe...maybe Sonic...really does care for me...' she thought.

The darkness began to grow much more darker than a second. Sonic and Flora noticed and began to get a bit terrified of it. Sonic wrapped an arm around Flora's waist and kept her close to his body for comfort, making her blush even more redder. Flora looked around as did Sonic and both could see nothing, but darkness.

Flora tightly closed her eyes and gripped his shirt, "Please...get me out of here!" she whispered in a louder tone.

Sonic looked down at her in confusion, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"This place...it's...visions of my horrible past...it's taking over me...no...NO! NOOO!".

Flora pushed Sonic away from her and started running like there was a monster right behind her. Sonic called out to her as he ran after her. Thanks to his great speed, he soon came up to the side of her in a second. He quickly grabbed Flora's wrist and tried his best to calm the sadden hedgehog down, "Flora! Flora, it's ok!" he shouted holding on to her tightly.

"NO! NONONONO!" Flora screamed out.

Sonic growled and pulled her close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly so she wouldn't move. Flora tried her best to get out of the embrace, but Sonic wasn't going to let her go. After a few minutes of thrashing and nonstop yelling, Flora finally stopped and whimpered in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried on his chest. Sonic stayed like that for her so she could finish her tear sack.

Sonic soon heard some whimpers and sniffing from her. He gently pulled her away and put his finger to her chin to make her look up at him. Flora's eyes were bloodshot with saddness and hatred, "Do you feel ok, now?" he asked caressing her cheek while whipping off some of her left over tears.

Flora nodded her head slowly, "T-t-thank...y-you.." she moaned in his chest as Sonic gently rubbed her head calmly.

It would've been a touching scene if someone behind them wasn't watching them closely, "Aw. Such a lovely scene. Makes me sick!".

Sonic looked over his shoulder and saw Scourge walking out of the darkness towards them. He quickly turned fully around and threw up his hands in front of Flora for protection, "What the hell do you want!?" he barked.

"All I want is you two. That's it." Scourge answered in a softer tone.

Flora tensed up behind Sonic and held her breath. Sonic, on the other hand was in a really pissed off mood and having Scourge there wasn't making it better, "Fuck off, asshole!" he growled through his clenched teeth.

Scourge chuckled and smirked, "Is that anyway to talk to your king?" he sneared walking up even closer to them.

"King!? You no king! Your only a bastard wannabe!".

"I watch that tone if I were you, blue hedehog!".

Sonic threw out his hand to form an energy ball of powerful winds, "Make me, prick!" he shouted before hurling his attack at him.

Scourge smirked and threw out his hand at the ball. He suddenly grabbed it as a softball and held it in his hands, making both Sonic and Flora widened their eyes. He chuckled once more, then threw the ball right back at them. Sonic widened his pupils to see his attack coming towards them. He turned around and quickly sheilded Flora as his back was turned to it. When it attack explode, Sonic and Flora went airborn. Flora landed hard on her back on the ground with Sonic coming in even harder. He landed on his head and back, making him unconcious.

Flora slowly sat up and looked over at Sonic's motionless body next to her, "S-Sonic!" she cried crawling over to him fast.

Scourge watched her struggle to get the blue hedgehog to awaken, but to no prevail, "I think I got what I need. Time to go home, now." he said with a happy yet sinister smile on his muzzle.

He held up his hand and snapped his fingers to create a portal ready for the three of them. Flora noticed the portal behind her and tried her best to stay with Sonic, but both hedgehogs were completely sucked in. Scourge walked up to the portal and laughed an evil laugh as he dissappeared in the blue-ish black portal.

**Ok sorry it has been sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o long since I uploaded, but as I said I had a job to do. A REALLY REEAALLY big job to do. I really don't like the way this chapter turend out, but hey I didn't write for a while so hope you like it anyways. Thank you for understanding and BYYYYYYY!**


	19. Cells and Tests

**YO! Ok, hope you guys are in a really good mood for another chappie. This one...might be shorter...I don't know, but hope you guys are liking it so far...actually we're almost to the ending. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ok time to start.**

**P.S. I made a oneshot of Shadamy so hope you enjoy that one, too. :-)**

**Chapter 19. Cells and Tests.**

Scourge had successfully kidnapped everyone in the group and took them to his castle. He formed a very good plan on breaking everyone up so they wouldn't be able to kill him, but themselves. Scourge was in his throne room looking over a large crystal ball in front of him. He snickered as he watched his prisoners fight to get out of their cells while also keeping an eye on the woman. He suddenly heard the doors opening to enter Nack with a smuging smile on his slimy face. He ran up to him and bowed in respect, "Master. The plan is set." he said looking up at the dark king.

"Wonderful." Scourge chuckled getting up from his throne and walking over to the doors with Nack beside him, "make sure everything is accorded to plan.".

Nack smirked with his only fang out to show, "Of course, master. Who should I choose to go first?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

Scourge stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes in thought, "Hmm...good question, my fine friend." he said then a viciouse smile appeared on his muzzle, "Take the pink one first. Then take the white bat, the brown angel wolf and finally the black hedgehog, but go easy on the pink hedgehog. She's very important.".

"As you wish, master." Nack said bowing before leaving the room.

Scourge grined with his sharp fangs showing, "Now, my dear Rose, you will soon be mine at last." he sneared walking out of the throne room to a certain dungeon cell.

* * *

In one of the cell blocks, Shadow had been pacing back and forth nonstop trying to find a way out of the god forsaken castle. He and Amy were brought by some of Scourge's guards and were thrown into the cell. He had Amy rest on the bed that was in there and kept a good eye on her incase she woke up. Shadow had been cursing to and at himself for what had happen and how he had got Amy hurt. He stormed over to the wall and punched the brick hard enough for a little round dent to show, "How can I be so careless?" he growled to himself, "if I was watching more carefully, Rose wouldn't be on the bed almost dead. I'm such a fucking idiot!".

Shadow punched the wall two times till he heard a small moan from the bed. He looked over to see Amy sitting up slowly rubbing her head in pain. "Rose!" he quickly rushed over to her and placed a hand on her back to help her balance, "are you alright?" he asked seeing any more sort of bruises, or scars on her.

Amy looked up with her half closed eyes and shook her head, "No...I'm ok...thank you." she said with a weak smile.

Shadow gently wrapped her in his arms and he burried his face in her quills, "I'm so sorry, Rose...I shouln't have been so stupid and careless that I got you hurt. And now we're in this god forsaken place with no way out because of me." he said nuzzling in her neck making her a bit ticklish.

"Shadow...it's alright. I can never blame you for anything. You tried your hardest, but we were just unlucky." Amy said softly as she gently pulled him away from the embrace to look in his sorrow filled eyes, "we will get out of here, Shadow. I know we will. We'll get out, find the others, and take down Scourge once and for all.".

Shadow smirked at her wonderful bravery. She was truly a remarkable person...just like the princess. Shadow cupped a hand on her cheek and planted a small yet passionable kiss to her soft lips. He parted away and looked deep into her emerald eyes, "Your right. How foolish of me to even think we were done for. We will find a way out. I promise." he said giving his pink love another warm embrace.

Just then, the doors of the cell were opening with a loud creak, making the two look up scowl a deathly look. Scourge came in with two of his guards ready for his prize, "I see my Rose is finally awake. Good, now I would like to have her if you please?" he asked walking up to the two.

"Over my dead body, you fucker!" Shadow growled standing in front of Amy protectively.

Scourge shook his head and sighed, "I didn't want it to come to this, but..." he snapped his fingers and one of his guards came in walking up to Shadow.

The ebony knight took out his sword and got ready to attack, but the guard was too quick for him. He ran up to him and with a mighty punch, he slammed his large fist into Shadow's face having him fly to the wall hard on his back. Amy widened her eyes in horror, "Shadow!" she shrieked getting up from the bed and tried to run to him, but Scourge grabbed her arm and held her back away from the fight. He tried his best to stand up, but the guard was up to him instantly. He picked him up by his neck and punched him in the stomach making the poor knight cough up blood.

"SHADOW!" Amy screamed trying to break loose of Scourge's grip, but poor Amy, his grip was like steel to her.

"Now, if you don't want anymore harm to happen to him, I suggest you come with me, now." Scourge said pulling the pink hedgehog forcefully.

Amy tried her best to get out of his hold, but Scourge then smacked her head hard enough for her to pass out in his arms. He smirked and picked up her body, "I guess she wasn't the type to listen." he sighed.

He looked down at the struggling body of the knight. Shadow looked up at him seeing his Rose in that bastard's arms. "A...A-Amy-y..." he stuttered lifting up his hand wanting to reach her.

"Don't kill him. He's part of the plan. He'll die later." Scourge told his guards as he walked out of the cell with his prize in his arms.

Shadow slumped to the ground on his stomach and groaned in pain. He tried his best to stay awake, but as his eyelids begin to droop down, his only picture was Amy wanting him in her arms.

* * *

"Damnit! First we were in the dessert, now we're in that scumbag's castle!"

Knuckles had woken up a few minutes when they arrived. He had been trying his hardest to pry away the bars between freedom and the cell. Rouge however, was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed and head down. She felt a bit scared and worried. Scared that she's back in the castle which she never really wanted to be back in and worried about her new friends, Luna and Icezer along with her other friends. She sat there watching Knuckles rampage on trying to get them out. Rouge sighed and watched Knuckles growl and give up for a while before trying again, "Knuckles, just come over and take a break." she said.

Knuckles looked over and saw her patting the spot next to her. He didn't hesitate to walk over and sit with her, "That bastard's gonna get a mouthful of fists after I get ourselves out of here." he growled crossing his arms.

Rouge sighed once more and looked at her new love, "Knuckles, it's fine. I know that your trying your best, but Scourge knows how to keep things in from coming out." she said putting a hand on his shoulder, "but I'm sure you can find a way out.".

The criimson echidna sighed and wrapped his strong arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him, "Yeah...we will get out. I promise you we will." he vowed staring at her with his powerful violet eyes.

"If not, then save at least a body part for me." the albino bat joked.

Knuckles chuckled a bit from her interesting joke. He brought her much closer to him to give her a peck on the lips. She smiled and returned the embrace. They stayed like that till the two heard heard the cell doors open. Knuckles got up fast enough to stand in front of Rouge, "Who's there!?" he shouted.

"No one in particular.".

A purple weasel came in with two guards behind him. He had a smug grin on his face with his only fang showing from his lips, "Nack..." Rouge hissed getting out of her hiding spot.

Knuckles looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, "You know him?" he asked.

Rouge sighed and nodded, "He's Scourge's lacky, a real suck up and he's also the one who made my life here a living hell also." she explained.

"I see your back for more, my dear Rouge. I gotta say, those nights together were one of the best." he smirked.

"What do you mean...'nights together'?" Knuckles asked getting a bit more angry.

Nack shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands in the air with a fake innocent smile on his muzzle, "Let's just say that Rouge isn't really a vergin." he chuckled.

That did it. Knuckles was completely utterly furiouse, "You...you...YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he growled charging at Nack.

Rouge couldn't stop the raging bull from charging at the sick weasel. Knuckles held up his fist with a burnig fire ball ready to strike, but before he could even touch him, one of the guards got in front of him, stopping his fist with his. Knuckles struggled to get out of his hold when the guard started to squeeze his hand even harder making him wince in pain. He picked up the hurt echidna by his hand and threw him over to the wall hard on his back and head.

"Knuckles!" Rouge yelled running up to the slumping echidna.

"Now, my dear Rouge, it's time to go.".

Nack snapped his fingers together and both guards came up on both sides of her. They picked her up by her arms and dangled her in the air, "LET GO OF ME! KNUCKLES! KNUCKLES!" she shrieked as they carried her all the way down the hall way with Nack following cackling his twisted head off.

Knuckles, still awake at that minute, could hear Rouge's cries for help hurting him inside, "Damn...it...R-Rouge...no..." he stuttered struggling to keep awake, but to no prevail.

* * *

Soon after all that, two blue eyes opened slowly to see nothing, but a blury vision, "Ow...wha...happen...ed" Alicia mumbled.

"Alicia!".

She heard a familiar voice like the sound of bells next to her. Alicia turned her head to the right to see a blury picture of a purple figure, "Who...Espio?" she asked.

Espio rushed to her side and picked her up gently and close to his chest. The cell they were in didn't have a bed for her so he layed her on the ground so she could sleep better. Alicia's visions started to come together to finally see her love in front of her. His yellow crystal eyes stared down at her filled with worried, "Yes, I'm here. Are you alright?" he asked.

Alicia slowly sat up from his hold and turned to him, "Couldn't be better." she joked smiling a little.

"Do you feel alright? You had sort of a concussion from when Scourge attacked you." Espio told her.

The brown angel wolf felt her head to feel a tiny bump on the top. She growled under her breath as flashbacks of her getting attacked by Scourge while she got out of the cave for something, "Damn him. He bastard will pay." she said in a low voice.

Espio was surprised by her talk. Alicia saw the chameleon's eyes a bit wide from her sailor talk a bit, "Hey, even if I am a princess, I can still talk like Knuckles." she jocked.

Espio laughed a bit knowing she was alright. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and his hand fastened in her blond hair, "Thank god your ok." he whispered holding her tightly.

"Of course. No one can take out a wolf that easy." Alicia said holding her love even closer to her.

The chameleon lifted up his head and pecked her forehead gently. Alicia slowly got out of the embrace and looked around the room, "So how are we gonna get out of this one?" she asked.

Espio stood up from the floor along with Alicia and looked at the walls and bars on the cell, "Not sure. I tried getting us out by using my elemental powers, but no vines, or plants here. Even the bars are too hard to cut." he told her.

Alicia growled under her breath and crossed her arms, "This is so irritating! Scourge is really gonna get it after we somehow get out of here." she said.

"Make sure there's enough fighting for me.".

The two shared a bit of a laugh before a familiar creak was heard. Both of them looked over to see Nack outside the doors with two more guards next to him, "Aw, are we having a wonderful time here?" he asked with a devious smirk.

Espio got in front of Alicia holding out his left arm in protection, "Who are you!?" he asked keeping his cool.

"I'm Nack. Nice to meet you. Now hand her over." he ordered pointing at the angel wolf.

Alicia growled as did Espio, "Fuck you!" he hissed through his clenched teeth.

Nack sighed and crossed his arms, "Again with the hurt I see." he said holding up his hand and snapping his fingers together.

Then the guards came inside one by one over to the protecive chameleon. Espio got in a battle stance ready to fight. Before he was about to take out one of his kunais, one of the guards held up his strong arm and swung it down colliding the fist to Espio's face. "ESPIO!" Alicia shrieked watching her love slamming on the wall so hard it made a large dent.

Espio slid down to the floor and groaned in pain. Alicia was about to go over to him till she was suddenly grabbed by her arms by the guards, "LET GO OF ME!" she yelled struggling to get out of thier grip.

"Now, let's go!" Nack said walking away from the cell.

The guards carried the struggling angel wolf out of the cell. Espio finally woke up and saw Alicia being carried out. He stood up and rushed over to the door way till the door swung shut on him, "GET BACK HERE! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER!?" he yelled grasping the bars tightly.

Nack turned around and smirked at him, "Oh, don't worry, she'll be perfectly safe." he told him turning back around and walking away while hearing the constant yelling from the cell.

* * *

Sonic paced back and forth repeatedly after he woke up. He had been going back and forth for a couple of minutes trying to find a way out of the cell. Flora was sitting on the floor with her back to the wall. She had her head down and looked completely out of it. She had a hard time keeping her cool together after the darkness came over her. Flora hugged her legs up to her chest and hid her face, "I can't believe it...this is all my fault..." she mumbled softly.

Sonic heard her pity and walked over to her. He soften his gaze and kneeled down to her level, "What do you mean, Flora?" he asked.

"I got us into this...I can't do anything...I can't...can't..." she cried.

The blue hedgehog hated to see her like this. She was so messed up and hurt, she thought it was all her doing that the two got captured. "No!" he said.

Flora prompt her head up slightly to see him with his fists clenched and his eyes softened, "W-what?" she asked.

"This was never your fault. None of it is. Your parents and sister's death, our capture, none of it!" Sonic took her into his arms and held her tightly, "Flora, you might've thought that all this was your doing and the world is after you, but it's not. Your a very special girl and you have so many things in life that are good. I for one, can't even see anything you have done. You helped us so far and you never backed down from anything. Flora, your too amazing to be like this, so shut up and perk up, cause I hate to see my girl like this no more!".

(((my girl)))

Flora widened her eyes in shock. 'Did...he...say what I think...he said?' she thought. Now that she thought about it, Sonic has always been there for her. Sure her friends have too, but Sonic was always there just for her. When things got bad, he was there, in Carden Village, he stayed by her side when she was had her sad break down, when she was about to get attacked by Scourge, he sheilded her with his body and kept her safe in the dark abyss. With all that, a single tear slid down her face, 'Sonic...now...I know...that I really care for you...and maybe...I even...love you...' she thought.

Sonic held her tightly in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly to calm her. Flora returned the embrace and she hid her face in his chest. The two hedgehogs stayed in that position for a minute till Sonic's ears perked up to hear a cell door open. He got out of his hold from her and turned his head around to see Nack with only one guard. "What the hell do you want!?" Sonic growled standing up and holding out his hands in protection.

Nack smirked and pointed at Flora, "I need her, so move aside!" he ordered.

Sonic scoffed, "Over my dead body, you bastard!" he hissed through his teeth.

"If I had a coin for every time I hear that." Nack joked chuckeling to himself, "now, give us the girl and you won't suffer like you friends did.".

Sonic's and Flora's eyes lit up a second after that last part, "Friends!? What did you do to them!? Where are they!?" Sonic growled

Nack shook his head and sighed, "They're here and they're in the same position as you will be if you don't hand her over." he spat.

Flora looked over at the blue hedgehog, "Sonic?" she mumbled.

Sonic threw up his hand in front of her face, "Like I said. Over. My. Dead. Body!" he told him.

"Well, I tried." Nack sighed holding up his fingers and snapped them once more.

The guard then walked slowly over to Sonic. the blue hedgehog got in a fighting stance and held up his hand forming a powerful energy of winds in his palms. He was about to attack when the guard attacked him quicker. It swung his hand up and slamming it into his jaw and after holding up his leg and kicking poor Sonic right into the wall. Sonic coughed up blood and slumped down to the floor, "NO! SONIC!" Flora screamed rushing over to him.

"I tried to tell him, but he just wouldn't listen to me. Now time to go." Nack said snapping his fingers once more.

The guard came over to Flora and grabbed both of her arms behind her back and lifted her up in the air, "LET GO! LET GO! SONIC! HELP ME! SONIC!" she screamed wiggling all over the guards grasp and grunting from the pain he was giving her.

Nack cackled and followed the guard as it walked out of the cell and out into the hall way, "Don't worry, you'll see him soon." he snickered.

Sonic stayed on the floor with his head down and in pain from the harsh attack. He cursed silently as the echeo of Flora's cry for help soon faded away slowly.

* * *

Back in the throne room, Scourge was waiting for Nack to tell him he was done with his task. He walked over to the window and looked out in the kingdom of darkness. His kingdom and soon the world will be in his hands soon. Just then, the doors of the throne room opened to have Nack run in in a fast pace. He turned around to see the weasel stop at the foot of the throne and bow in respect, "Master. The woman are now ready for you." he said keeping his head down.

Scourge snickered and walked over to the crystal ball to reveal the girls in a different place of rooms, "Wonderful. Time to end those putred souls. Now, time to wake up." he cackled hovering his hand over the large crystal ball as it glowed a dark green light, "I think it's also time to bring in the special guests.".

Nack got up and walked over to the crystal ball and saw Scourge's plan ready for action.

* * *

**(this might confuse people, but you'll understand why in the next chapter so bear with it Xd)**

A few minutes later, the guys were teleported into a secret room in the castle. One by one, the guys appeared and noticed they were all in one room together. Espio was the first to come in and to see where he was, "What the hell? Where am I?" he asked himself.

He was in a dark room with no doors, nor windows for that matter. The ceiling was high and the walls were a round shape and very spaciouse. Before he could venture off, Knuckles came in still passed out from his recent beating. Espio saw him flash in the room and rushed over to his side, "Knuckles! Come on! Get up!" he shouted shaking the hurt echidna.

"Ow...damn...watch where your poking!" Knuckles mumbled opening his eyes half way to see Espio hovering over him, "oh, hey, Espio. Great to see you.".

The confused chameleon raised an eyebrow at him, "...you too?" he said getting up from the floor and helping Knuckles up.

Knuckles looked all over and saw nothing, but a lonely room. He looked back at his confused friend with the same expression, "So...where the hell are we?" he asked scratching his head.

"If I knew, I would tell you." Espio replied crossing his arms.

The two were then alerted when a flash of blue appeared and a blue hedgehog was there after that. Sonic layed on the floor on his back and looked too beat up like Knuckles, "Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he and Espio rushed over to him.

Sonic opened his eyes a bit to see his two friends hovering over him, "Espio...and...who?" he stuttered.

"Nice to see you, too!" Knuckles grumbled.

Espio rolled his eyes and helped Sonic up from the floor, "You alright?" he asked helping the blue hedgehog stand on his feet.

Sonic shook his head to shake off the pain a bit, then looked at his friends, "I'm good thanks." he said with a cocky smile.

"So...now all we're missing is...Shadow. So where is he?" Knuckles pointed out crossing his arms.

"Another important question is, where did that fucker take the girls.".

Espio growled under his breath and clenched his fists, "If that bastard ever did anything to Alicia, he is going to die a painful death!" he snarled.

"Oh, don't worry. They're ok.".

The three widened their eyes and flinched from a familiar voice echoed in the room. Sonic glared his eyes up to the ceiling thinking there was someone there, mostly Scourge, "Scourge! Where the fuck are you! And where are the girls and Shadow!?" he yelled.

"They're fine. And they're with you anyways." Scourge's voice rang out.

Knuckles looked around the somewhat empty room and scoffed lowly, "Your lying! Where are they!?" he yelled as well.

Scourge's voice became an evil laughter before he spoke, "I'll show you, but this is going to be a test." he said.

Suddenly, the room darkened a bit seporating the guys from each other, "AH! SONIC, ESPIO!" Knuckles shouted.

Espio looked around to see his friends have disappeared, "Guys! Where are you!?" he yelled.

"Espio! Knuckles! Scourge you fucking ass!" Sonic growled looking around his part of the room.

Scourge's voice started to cackle a bit, "This is part of your test. Now come out, my dears." he called out.

Sonic was confused at first till he saw something coming out of the shadows. He turned around and thought his heart had dropped to see Flora coming out, with a long shadow like sword in hand and a deathly glare in her lavender eyes, "F...Flora?" he stuttered.

Espio looked around to see what Scourge ment till he caught a glimps of whit and feathers. He squinted his eyes a bit, then widened fully to see Alicia slowly creeping out of the shadows with a a long silver light sword in hand and a glare of death in her crystal blue eyes. Espio shook his head slowly at what he is seeing before him, "No...Alicia?" he murmered.

Knuckles continued to growl under his breath till he heard some shuffling from behind him. He slowly turned around and widened his eye in pure shock to see Rouge walking out with two swords with fire flaming around whole thing in hand and a killer glare staring into his violet eyes. The crimson echidna stumbled backwards a bit to see his love in front of him with a horrifeing look, "It...can't be...Rouge!?" he whispered.

"That's right! And now the test shall comence! The test...of DEATH!" Scourge's voice echoed in a booming sound.

Both guys' eyes widened in pure horror, "**WHAT!?**".

**Ok I think that could be enough suspence for one day. Hope you enjoyed this and happy reading to ya'll! BYYYYYYYE! P.S. Remember if your confused, it'll all be discovered in the next chappie.**


	20. Death, or Trust?

**Hellllllllo! Ok like last time, that might've confused people so here's what happened. P.S. this chappie might be a bit cheesey and sappy, but cute anyways.**

**Chapter 20. Death, or Trust.**

**(before the plan started)**

Rouge had been taken to a different room this time. She was thrown in rough and couldn't be able to escape no more. The room was pure dark and no windows were seen to shed any light. Rouge looked around the place for any sort of way out, but for a while, she gave up and stood in the middle of the room, "Damn them! Wait till I get my fucking hands on them and the'll be sorry!" she growled.

"Oh, we don't want that.".

A voice echoed through the walls inside the room making the bat flinch, "Who's there!? Scourge! Come out!" she shouted holding up her hands to form water balls.

"Sorry, my dear, but I can't. I'm too busy to see you, but I can talk to you." the voice echoed.

Rouge got in a fighting stance in her place waiting for something to come up, "Come out! Bastard, if you wanna talk then come out!" she growled.

Scourge's voice chuckled a bit in a sinister laugh, "I like to ask you something. What is your relationship with that pin-headed echidna?" he asked.

"Huh?".

"Does he even love you?".

Rouge calmed herself down to listen closely to him, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Scourge sighed a bit and continued, "I hate to tell you this, my dear Rouge. He's only playing you. I've seen you two together and all he does is just fight after fight after fight with you. He doesn't care for you, he only thinks your just a hot body waiting to be fucked.".

The albino bat widened her eyes at the last part he said, "Knuckles...he wouldn't...he can't...HE LOVES ME FOR ME!" she shouted in tears.

"Really? I don't think he does. He only likes prettier woman and you...your only on the bottom of his list. When he has you for one time, your history.".

Rouge dropped to her knees and cupped a hand on her mouth. Her blue eyes started to pour a waterfall of tears to the floor, "He...can't...Knuckles...he doesn't...care for me...?" she whispered.

"No. He never did. All he wanted was only your body. He never loved you. But, if you want to destroy this horrible feeling, you must destroy the one who gave these hurtful feelings to you. You must kill him!".

Then, a black demon aura filled Rouge's entire body. Her mind was no where and she was a completely different person. She clenched her fists in pure anger and growled a feral growl. She lifted up her head to show death in her crystal blue eyes burning with rage for a certain echidna.

* * *

Just like Rouge, Alicia was placed in a dark room as well. No windows, nor doors. Just pure blackness all around. Alicia stood up from the ground when she was sitting and looked all over the room. She hugged herself and felt a bit scared to be in a dark room, "What kind of room is this?" she asked herself taking a couple of steps forward.

Soon she got an idea in her head, "Wait! That's right! I'm the element of light! Ok, I just gotta watch my power level." she said.

Alicia held out her hand and chanted in her mind to make a little ball of light form on her palm. It only lit up a bit, but was able to give her at least bit of sight, "Now, what is this place?" she asked.

"The real truth.".

The brown wolf flinched at the sudden echoe of a familiar person, "Scourge! Where are you!?" she shouted in an angry tone.

"I'm here, but somewhere." the voice echoed.

"Excuse me?" Alicia said scratching her ear in confusion.

Scourge chuckled a bit before continueing, "I'm here to show you what the truth is about your life." he said.

Alicia placed her other hand on her hip and glared to the ceiling, "What truth!?" she asked.

"The truth...about your life. Your love...your family...everything.".

The angel wolf soon calmed down a bit to listen to his voice more, "What do you mean? I have no lies in my life! So why do you need to tell me the truth!?" she asked.

Scourge chuckled once more, "Oh, I think you do have some lies in your life. For starters, you never had anyone to care for you." he echoed.

"Huh...?".

"No one cared for you. Your grandfather wanted you dead the second you were born.".

Alicia widened her eyes at the last sentence, "G-g...grandfather...?" she stuttered stepping back a few steps.

A sound of a sigh was heard before the voice spoke, "Your grandfather never loved you. He only wants you to die so he can stay the king forever!" he said.

"NO! Your wrong! Grandpa loves me! I know he does! Including Espio!".

"Really? Does he really love you?".

Alicia held her mouth open a bit to talk, but nothing came out. She looked to the floor and hugged herself tightly, "He...does...he even told me he does...Espio. He loves me...he does..." she whispered.

Scourge chuckled softly and low, "I'm afraid that is a lie. All of it is a lie. You are alone in the world and those two were never one to care for you. They hated you...they hated...hated...hated..." he continued.

Alicia fell to her knees. She tightly squeezed her eyes shut and cupped her hands on her ears to stop the voice, but it was still ringing in her ears nonstop, "No...no...stop it...no...stop it...stop...STOP!" she cried as warm salty tears started to rain from her eyes.

"The only way to stop it...is to kill it. He is standing in your way and all you need to do...is get it out of your way...permenantly!".

Just like before, a dark demonic aura soon surrounded the angel wolf's body. The tears have stopped, but her heart had been crying for a long time. Alicia opened her eyes to reveal sapphire blue eyes filled with rage and death for the chameleon she is ready to kill.

* * *

"What...is this place?" Flora asked herself.

Just like the two before her, Flora was placed in a different, dark room, but this one had mirrors in it. Simple, clear mirrors showned her reflecion perfectly. There were three mirrors all around in a circle and they showed herself in each. Flora walked over to one of the mirrors and placed her hand on it as her reflection did so, "This place...it feels weird...what's going on?".

"Flora.".

Flora twirled around to one of the mirrors that said her name. She widened her eyes to see her parents and sister inside the mirror. They looked completely healthy and no scares, or buises were on them, "Mother...father...little sister...?" she whispered walking over to them, "what are...I thought...you were dead?".

"Shut up! Worthless piece of shit!" her father spat.

Eyes completely wide and mouth gaping open. Did she hear what she thought she heard from her father? Both her parents and sister were giving her a horribly angry glare that could kill for miles. Flora slowly backed away a few steps, "Father...what...did you...?" she stuttered.

Her mother sighed and turned her head away with a 'shameful' look, "Why did you have to survive? Why couldn't you die and not us!?" she said in a very hurtful tone.

"What...what did...I don't understand?" Flora cried as little tears started to fall out one by one.

Her sister crossed her arms and growled, "I thought you were gonna save us! It's all your stupid fault we're dead! It's all your fault!" she shouted.

"Yes, she's right. It's your damn fault that we have to spend an eternity in the blazing pits of hell all because of you!" her father yelled.

Her mother looked back at her with a horrible glare, "We should have never given birth to you! Your a shame to us all! Your no longer our daughter, you are dead to us!" she spat.

Flora had finally broken her tear ducts and pools of salty liquid fell to the floor off her face. She hugged herself and started to hyperventilate a bit, "How...can it...it's all my...fault...?" she quivered.

"Yes! It all is!".

She swirved back to see Sonic in the mirror behind her, "Sonic!" Flora called out rushing over to the mirror.

Sonic scoffed and put his hands on his hips, "Your such a fucking idiot!" he said.

Flora widened her eyes in pure shock, "W-w-what?" she stuttered.

"You heard me! Your an idiot! It's all your fault that you got me in this mess! Your fault that your parents and sister are dead! Now you will suffer like everyone has! Worthless piece of shit!".

The saddened black hedgehog stepped back a bit. Eyes in tears to actually hear what he had just said to her, "What are you saying!? You...I like you! Remember what you said! All those times you and I were together!? Yes I have attacked you, but you are always the one that kept going to make me happy! Don't you remember?" she shouted.

Sonic shook his head and closed his eyes, "You really are a fool! Why would I like someone who makes everyone a living hell like you? I only stayed with you because your worthless! Your a nuisence! No one even likes you!" He spat back.

Flora dropped to her knees and covered her face in her hands. She kept hearing everyone in her mind. Hateful things and horrible realization made their way to her head making her thrash around wanting to let go of these horrible things, "Stop...stop...stop...STOP IT!" she yelled throwing her head back.

"Poor girl. You really had a very miserable life, haven't you?".

Flora opened her eyes to see Scourge in the third mirror with his arms crossed and a very twisted smile on his muzzle, "Sc...Scourge?" she whispered.

Scourge chuckled lowly, "The only thing to break away from all the horrible doings and truths...is to kill them." he said.

Flora got up slowly and held her head down low, "K...kill someone...?" she asked.

"That blue hedgehog is standing in your way. He is the reasone your like this. If you want it done and over with...kill him!" he sneared.

Suddenly an evil shadow aura surrounded the ebony hedgehog. Hate and desperate hung all around her having her feel the true power of the shadows. Flora lifted her head up to have beating lavender eyes filled with rage for the blue hedgehog.

* * *

Scourge in the throne room looked through his large crystal orb and smirked. His jobe is done. Now and finally time to start his next step of the plan. Scourge waved his hand over the ball as it glowed an earie red, "Now that my woman are ready to serve me, it's time to bring in the men. I'm sure they would love to see their girlfriends." he chuckled.

He waved his hand over the orb several times to show the guys in their cells wanting to get out. He chanted a spell as his hand turned a different shade of a darker green. Suddenly both of the three guys were transported a different area in the castle. His smirk got even bigger as the plan made it's way through, "Time to start." he said lowl.

* * *

Sonic stepped back a few steps in a look of horror in his eyes. Flora gave off an evil aura which gave him shivers down his spine. Flora slowly walked over to Sonic dragging the shadow sword tip on the ground as it gave way a very screachy sound. Sonic stood his ground and held up his hands in defence, "F-Flora...what's wrong with you?" he asked.

Flora didn't say anything. She made her way towards him with a creepy glare wanting to rip him to shreds. When she got at least a foot to him, she swung her sword up and brought it down on him quickly. Sonic widened his eyes and jumped out of the way. He stepped to the sides and watched Flora stand up slowly and made her way to him again.

"Flora! Stop! Don't do this!" Sonic shouted jumping out of the way from her next attack, "what the hell is wrong with her?".

* * *

Espio watched Alicia walk towards him with her sword held to her side. The glow of the sword glew a dark yet brilliant shade of purple. Alicia's light aura gave way to a shadowy darkness that shrowded her entire body. Espio backed away while she walked towards him, "Alicia...what's wrong with you? Can't you see what's in front of you?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Alicia didn't listen. Her eyes pierced his soul wanting to rip it out of his body. Suddenly, she disappeared from sight. Espio looked around the room wanting to know where she was. Just then, he looked up to see Alicia coming down with the sword held high over her head ready to slice him in two.

He widened his eyes and quickly jumped out of the way to the side. Alicia came down in a large 'thud' having her sword crashing onto the floor. The sword litterally sliced a huge line in the ground instantly. She looked up and slowly stood up staring at Espio. He continued to back away and holding up his hands in defence.

Alicia continued towards him while he backed away to the wall, "Alicia...stop this...can't you reconise me? Why are you doing this?" he asked almost in a panic.

* * *

Knuckles quickly jumped out of the way when Rouge swung one of her swords at him. The attack crashed to the wall making a dent on the brick. He backed away as the bat looked up slowly at him ready to attack once more, "Rouge...are you fucking nuts?" he asked holding out his hands in defence.

Rouge walked slowly towards him holding her swords high to her sides. Knuckles made his way to the wall as his back landed flat on the hard surface. He watched her coming right to him with her crystal demon eyes ready to rip off his head, "Rouge. How...why...are you...doing this...?" Knuckles asked almost believe it, or not in tears.

* * *

Scourge was busy in his throne room with Nack, watching everything through his orb, "It's time to fight." Scourge shouted in an echoey call.

"WHAT!?" The guys shouted.

Scourge chuckled evily as he watched the guys dodge and jump out of the way of the attacks, "I hate to say it, but in order to survive, you have to fight the woman you love. So it's either fight, or death." he said.

"There's no fucking way I'm fighting Rouge! I can't handle laying one hand on her!".

"Flora had so much horrible things in life! Fighting her will be worse and I will not let that happen!".

"If you think I'll fight Alicia, you are fucking wrong! She's very important to me!".

The lime green hedgehog cackled much more evily and watched them fight with words while hopping out of harm's way, "Then you have to decide about what to do. Time to start." he said.

* * *

Flora ran up to Sonic with her shadow sword held up high aiming for his head. Sonic growled and jumped out of the way. He dashed over to the other side. He stood up and held strong in his place, "Flora! I can't fight you! You are not the one to fight with friends!" he shouted.

Flora stood up from her attack and slowly walked over to him as Sonic continued, "You are never at fault here! Your a kind person! You had some rough times in life, but I know you can escape it!".

As he continued, Flora also continued her way to him, "And...I love you!".

Flora stopped in her tracks after she heard that, "I love you Flora...I know you can hear me and if your in there, please fight it! I know you can!".

Sonic remained still as he watched her making her way to him after the speech. Flora slowly walked toward him holding her sword in the air. As she came closer, Sonic could see a faint set of tears in her eyes. She heard him inside and she was able to fight herself to get out of the trance. When she held her sword up high, Sonic tightly closed his eyes ready to feel the end. But, it didn't happen. He opened up to see her dropping the sword out of her hands and standing with her arm in the air.

Her eyes watered with tears. She stared at him with a look of shock. Her hand quivered as it was down to her side again. She looked at him with her lavender eyes pleading for help, "S-S-So...n...nic?" she whispered.

Sonic widened his eyes a bit when he heard the voice he was hoping of hearing. Suddenly, Flora's balance gave way on her. She fell forward on Sonic who caught her quickly. He gently lowered her to the ground and held her head to his chest, "Flora! Flora!" he called out as he gently shook her.

"Uh...huh...Sonic?" Flora opened her eyes to see her blue hero in front of her.

Sonic had tears in his eyes, but refused to show, "Ya...I'm here! It's ok now!" he assured her.

Flora, without knowing, jumped right ontop of him making the blue hedgehog to fall backwards, "IM SORRY! I'm so sorry!" she cried holding onto him as if he was never going to see her again.

Sonic graciously returned the hug and held her close, "Thank god you alright now!" he said although in a muffle because his face is hiding in her neck. She's here with him and he will not let her fall into Scourge's hands again.

* * *

Knuckles continued to jump away from Rouge's attacks. She charged up to him holding the swords in both hands ready to attack as he quickly hopped out of the way again. He made a front flip, then landed gracefully on the ground behind her. He turned around to see her standing up and slowly turning to him.

"What the hell!? Is she for real? Wait! This isn't her at all!" he said to himself ready to block her next attack.

Rouge started her way to him with one sword over her head and the other being dragged on the floor. Knuckles got in a battle stance, but not ever wanting to even lay a finger on her. When Rouge suddenly charged at him, Knuckles hopped once more making a front flip behind her.

He turned around and slowly braced himself for another, "Rouge! I know you can hear me, but you need to control yourself!" he yelled.

The white bat lifted herself up and turned to him. She didn't respond, but started to slowly walk up to him as he continued, "Rouge! Please...I know you can hear me! I want you to stop this isn't like you!".

Rouge dragged both swords on the ground having the tips grazing the floor a bit, "Your stronger than this! I know you can hear me and handle this! Please I want...I want..." he stuttered.

Knuckles held his arms to his sides and had his head low. Rouge raised a sword up and had the point pointing at him. She kicked off a heel and charged at him dead on.

"I WANT MY GIRL BACK!".

Silence surrounded the place. The two huddled together to the wall. Knuckles had his arms around Rouge's waist and one in her hair. The sword was in the wall almost close to his sides. One hand was on the sword and the other wrapped around his waist. Knuckles lifted his head to see hers, "Rouge?" he whispered.

"Kn...uckles...?" Rouge replied in a low voice which made him jump for joy inside.

He didn't reply, but held her much tighter and closer to him, "I'm so glad your ok." he said hiding his face in her hair.

Rouge held onto him and cried on his shoulder, "I'm...so very sorry...sorry...sorry..." she cried as endless pools of tears fell from her eye onto his shoulder.

She felt him shake his head, "Don't say that! It's not your fault...Scourge will pay dearly for what they had done to my girl!" he growled under his breath.

Rouge smiled and hugged him tighter. The two stayed like that for a long while not wanting to even let go of each other.

* * *

"Alicia...please stop!" Espio said backing away with his hands up in defence.

Alicia continued to slowly creep up to him. She dragged the sword on the ground as the tip of the sword's tip grazed the flat surface making a earpiercing sound. She fluttered her wings out ready to fly up and strike once more.

Espio held his ground and was ready to jump till she started the attack. Alicia held up her sword and pointed the tip to him. She kicked off a heel and had her wings soar through the air charging at him dead on. Espio growled under his breath and immediately jumped in the air making a front flip and landing flat on the ground.

He turned back to her to see her coming back to him in a very quick speed, "Alicia! Stop! Stop! This! Now!" he shouted in between huffs as he blocked every attack she gave him.

Alicia continued to stab and slice nonstop and Espio continued to dodge and block the best he could. Then he lost his footing and suddenly fell to the ground backwards. He sat up groaning from the pain on his back. He opened his eyes then to widen when his eyes stared at the point of the sword that was pointing at him.

He looked up at her to see Alicia with no emotion on her face, but death in her eyes, "Alicia...please...don't do this..." he pleaded in a low voice.

Alicia held back her arm and swung the sword sideways at him. Espio quickly sheilded himself, but the strike ended up grazing his arm badly. Espio cried in pain and held his bleeding arm. He slowly looked up at Alicia to see her ready for another strike, "Alicia...please...I know you can hear me! Please! I want you back to me! You belong to me, not Scourge! I love you and your the most...important person in my life! Please don't do this!" he tightly closed his eyes ready to feel more pain coming to him.

But, he never felt anything. He opened his eyes to see her standing like she was. Her fingers holding the sword slowly uncoiled and the sword dropped to the floor. She stared down on him with blue eyes asking for help. Just then, a sudden shriek was heard from her mouth. Alicia cupped her hands to her head hard. She threw her head back screaming in some sort of pain.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! HELP ME! GET OUT!" she cried as she thrashed around trying to fight whatever's in her head.

"Alicia!" Espio shouted slowly getting up from the ground.

He rushed over to her reaching out with his other arm to her. She thrashed all over trying to get out of his hold. Espio growled and held her to his chest, "Let her go! Let my girl go!" he shouted trying to hold down the screaming wolf.

He knew yelling might not work, but one thing might. He cupped a hand on her muzzle holding her face so she can face him. With one swoop, Espio placed his lips upon hers stealing a kiss. Just like that, Alicia's thrashing and muffled screaming soon came to a stop. Espio poured all his love in the kiss hoping she will come back to him.

He, finally, slowly parted from her and opened his eyes as she did as well. Those crystal blue sapphires were back to normal, "Espio...is...that...you?" she asked in a soft whisper.

Espio wrapped his good arm around her waist and held her to his chest, "Thank god! God your alright!" he said never wanting to let go of her.

"Espio...I'm...so...sorry..." she whispered holding him close, "I hurt you...so badly...I'm so...so very sorry!" she muffled in his chest as silent tears fell out of her eyes.

"Shh...it's alright. I can never be mad at you.".

Alicia slowly nodded while crying heavily on his chest while he gently rubbed her back soothingly. They never parted from that moment hoping everything they had was only a nightmare.

* * *

**(Again, this might confuse people, but bear with it.)**

****Shadow slowly opened his red gleaming eyes. He somehow was in a different room then before. He was laying on his stomach and had several bruises from the beat down he had. He slowly got up and checked the room he was in. The room was definitely different. It had very long windows at the end of the room. A large chair, a throne was in the middle of the room. Pillars and statues of gargoiyals were all over the sides.

Shadow picked himself up and stood up straight. He groaned and rubbed his head with his hand, "Damn...where am I?" he asked himself, "Wait! Scourge took...AMY WHERE ARE-!" he was suddenly interrupted when he spot a blob of pink on the floor next to the throne.

He rushed over to the figure, even though he was in pain. Shadow got to the figure and gasped to see Amy lying on the floor unconsiouse. "Amy!" he shouted kneeling down next to her and picking her head up close to his chest, "Amy! Amy! Please wake up...please!".

Then, Amy's eyes fluttered open wide to finally see her ebony knight, "SHADOW!" she cried out throwing her arms around his neck.

Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, "Rose...your alright!" he said hiding his face in her quills.

"Shadow! Please don't ever leave me again! Don't ever leave me...!" Amy cried holding him tightly.

"Shh...Rose...it's going to be alright. I promise I won't let that bastard touch you anymore.".

Amy lowered her head onto his shoulder as he hid hers in her neck. The two hel each other in a warm embrace. But, something Shadow didn't know was that Amy lifted her hand up high and somehow formed a dagger in her palm, "Shadow...now...it's your turn..." she said in an evil tone.

Shadow's eyes opened up in confusion, then we're completely widened from a sudden pain in his body.

"AUUUUUUUUGH!".

**DUH...DUH...DUUUUUUUH! Ok I'm done. I hate to put it like this but people like suspence. So hope you like ths and review nicely. BYYYYYYYYE!**


	21. A New Hipnotised Love

**K, you know what, since we're almost to the end, I'm gonna finish this story so HATP, CV, and a new upload will have to wait...except for another one...we'll get to that later. So hope you all liked the last chappie...probably not, cause I gave all of you unlucky readers...A CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...ok let's just start...now.**

**Chapter 21. A New Hipnotised Love.**

Scourge was in his throne room growling a feral growl. He threw his hand up in anger and slammed it down on the crystal ball, shattering it in peices, "THOSE FOOLS! They destroyed my plan...now I'll have to go with my other." he said to himself walking away from the broken glass.

Nack watched from the other side of the room. He was quick enough to get out of the way when he was getting to his mad self. He huddled in the corner as he watched Scourge walk away from the shattered mess up to take a seat at his throne. Nack slowly pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked up to him, "Master...maybe this one will work. You know how you are with the pink one." he said sheepishly.

Scourge crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Your right, Nack. I guess she can do it perfecly. Those bitches were only a diversion." he said smirking to himself.

"Uh...yeah...yeah...ok..." Nack stuttered.

The lime green hedgehog suddenly jolted up from the throne and pointed at the door, "Nack, go and retrieve the black knight! Bring him here, but I'll let you know when I'll need him." he ordered.

The purple weasel bowed his head, "Yes, master!" he replied standing up straight and rushing out of the room.

Scourge walked off the throne steps and turned to another area in the room. He walked over to the door and opened it quietly. Inside, he saw Amy sitting on the bench next to the maroon painted wall. The room was like a small break room with only a couple of chairs and sofas around the place. Two large windows looked over the whole dark realm he had rulled. Amy perked her ears up to hear a door open softly. She looked up to see Scourge coming in with not a smirk, but a gentle smile on his face, "Well, my dear Rose, I see your finally awake." he said making his way over to her.

Amy turned her head from his gaze and growled under her breath, "What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"I just want to talk to you. That's all." he said.

"I have no words to say to you!".

Scourge chuckled to himself hearing her rude, yet cute talk to him, "Your very fiesty. I like that." he flerted putting his hand on her back.

Amy flinched at his sudden touch and jolted up from her seat, "Stay away from me, jerk!" she shouted walking over to the windows.

The lime green hedgehog smirked, "Aww you don't want to talk to me?" he asked in a pouty tone.

"Hm let me think...NO!" Amy spat crossing her arms and turning to the window so her back is facing him.

"But why?".

"Let's see, you hurt my friends, you hurt me, you even hurt my knight! So why should I even talk to you!".

Scourge walked over to her and stood behind her. His breath blowed onto her neck giving her shivers down her spine, "Your knight? Is he really?" he asked, "cause I think he's only playing with you.".

Amy perked up a bit after that last part, "W-what do you mean?" she asked sounding so foolishly for stuttering.

"What I mean is that he doesn't really love you at all." he continued, "he only likes you because you look like the princess. He loved her more than you and he only showed affection because your exact likings to her.".

Amy looked down at the ground in thought. Did he really mean that? Does Shadow only care for her because she looks like Ameria? Many questions flowed inside her head. Amy felt very confused and hurt from all that is said, "That...can't...be..." she whispered softly.

Scourge wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to his chest. He leaned down on her neck and breathed in her wonderful perfume, "It is. He never loved you. He only thinks of you as a loner. Like they say 'your a loner and you'll always be a loner'." he whispered nuzzleing in her neck.

The pink hedgehog shivered at his touch and blushed completely. Wait! Why was she blushing!? Amy lowered her ears and tightly closed her eyes, "It's not true...your lying...your not true..." she said starting to tear up.

"I'm afraid I'm right. Shadow never loved you like I do." he said turning her around slowly to face him directly.

He looked into her emerald eyes and saw that his talk is working perfectly. Amy gazed into his sapphire eyes almost in a trance, "You...what...?" she asked as her eyes started to lose they're green sparkle.

Scourge smirked and leaned in much more closer to her, especially her lips, "You heard me right, my sweet Rose." he whispered before claiming her soft lips.

Amy widened her eyes in shock. She tried to push him off, but Scourge wrapped his arms around her waist not letting her escape him. She felt him opening her mouth forcefully to have his tongue come in uninvited. She tried more times to get out, but something inside was forcing her to stop completely. Her thrashing and pushing came to a stop and she generally kissed back. Scourge smirked in the kiss knowing that he had got her. He parted away and looked at her as she opened her eyes to reveal a darker set of green emeralds. She looked as if she was in a trance and was completely out of it.

Scourge took his hand and caressed her cheek softly, "Now your all mine." he said evily.

"Yes...master...".

**I feel so bad for having this reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally short, but I'm very busy and I have to make something more important, but again, here's another good cliffie! HAHAHAHAHA! BYYYYYYE!**


	22. I Want Her Back!

**Hello! Ok time to start.**

**Chapter 22. I Want Her Back.**

With Scourge's power down, the blackness in the room finally disappeared. The group was still huddled together with their loved ones till one of them was able to even look up from his embrace. Knuckles looked up from holding onto Rouge and saw the black part of the room vanish and was able to see his friends, "HEY GUYS!" he yelled.

Sonic, Espio, and the girls perked up when they heardtheir friend behind them. Sonic smiled a cocky smile and waved back, "HEY! Wow...we were in the same room when that happened...so all that was a hallucination?" he asked.

Espio lead Alicia over to his friends with the samw thought as Sonic's, "I think it was. Scourge must've put a dark spell on the room to seperate us from each other unless we defeat his challenge which we did." he said holding onto the wolf close.

Flora was able to stand perfectly when the trance was disabled from her body, "But...what about Shadow and Amy?" she asked holding onto Sonic's hand.

Alicia widened her eyes in shock of her missing friends, "Thats right! I hope their ok..." she whispered softly.

Knuckels shook his head and smiled, "Knowing him, I'm sure Scourge is probably dead if he ever layed a hand on her." he said with a cocky grin.

Rouge rolled her eyes and sighed, "Not the time for jokes, Knuckles, we need to get out of here and find them." she told him.

"But c'mon! This place is huge! How are we able to find them?" Knuckles asked.

"AUUUUUUUUUUGH!".

Rouge was about to say something till an earpiercing scream was heard making everyone jump. Sonic swirved his head around, "What the hell?" he shouted.

"That was Shadow!" Alicia shouted out, "He sounds like he's really hurt! We need to get out of here, NOW!".

They nodded in agreement, but they were in a room with no doors nor windows. Sonic ran in circles trying to find any sort of way out. Alicia checked the ceiling to see if there were any holes, or anything to use. Espio and Knuckles checked the walls thoroughly. Knuckles felt his hand on the wall if there were any sort of cracks anywhere. He then felt a small hole in the wall. Not a big hole, but a good one to blow up. "Hey, Espio! Found somthing we can make as an exit." he told him on his left.

Espio came over and suspected the hole in the wall, "Nice going, Knux." he complimented then turning around to face the others,  
"Hey! We found a way out!".

The others came over to see what they found. They saw the small hole and knew what had to be done. Rouge turned around to Flora and smirked, "How good are your shadow powers?" she asked.

Flora shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe a bit strong cause of the element, I guess." she said.

"Are you able to bust down the wall?".

Flora walked over to the wall and suspected the hole. She turned around and nodded. Everyone stepped all the way back to the other side of the room. Knuckles, Espio, and Sonic stood in front of Rouge and Alicia protectively as Flora stood in front of the wall. She held out her hand and in a split second, a large shadow ball formed in her palm. She narrowed eyes and steadied her hand. In a quick move and a powerful battle yell, she threw the ball right at the wall. The contact of it immediately blasted through the wall making a new way to go. Crumbles of brick and stone flew all over the room. The others were lucky that they were far away from the explosion because half of some bricks flew almost close to their feet.

As the smoke cleared up, the exit was open. Flora turned around and smirked triumphantly to them, "Well, anyone want to go first?" she asked in a joke.

"Nice explosion there, Flora!" Rouge and Sonic cheered.

Flora blushed and smiled wide. With a new way open, the group hopped out of the room and made their way to the sound of the yell.

* * *

Shadow stumbled backwards holding his bloody shoulder in pain. His blood red eyes widened in pure sadness of what had just happened. Amy stood straight with a death glare in her green emerald eyes. She held in her hand the bloody dagger she used to stab him. Shadow was completely horrified and sad of her. How could she have done this? "R...Rose...why?" he stuttered.

Amy didn't reply. She clutched the dagger close in her hand and brought it up to her face. She glared at him with pure hatred. Shadow was about to say somthing to her till he heard a miniacle laugh from behind her. He looked over Amy's shoulder to see Scourge at the throne. His twisted grin got wider in a second as he watched the blood from Shadow's shoulder drip to the floor, "Well, well, well, Shadow. You having a lover's quarel?" he asked walking up to the two slowly.

The grin was able to stir the anger inside of the ebony knight wanting to come out, "Scourge...what the fucking hell did you do to her!?" he asked in a devilish tone.

"I only told my little Rose here the truth." he replied coming up to Amy's side.

Shadow's eyes widened a bit in confusion, "What truth?" he asked.

Scourge placed an arm around Amy's waist bringing her closer to his body. The picture made Shadow even more angry, "The truth about you and her." he said, "you only love her because she looks like the princess. She has the same look, the same smile, and the same everything about her. You never cared for Rose at all, you only love that dead princess! So she's with me, she will never be yours!".

Eyes much more widened to see the whites of them, Shadow was completely scared. It's true that he loved Ameria much in the world, but what he felt to Amy was even more. She showed him kindness and gentleness. Amy was Ameria and she meant the whole universe to him. Shadow growled furiously and glared daggers at Scourge, "Yes! I did love her, but Amy means the entire world to me! She's preciouse to me and I will never let her go to anyone by the likes of you!" he growled.

"I see. Well then, why don't we test her love to you. If she truly loves you, then she won't kill you." Scourge suggested in a devilish look.

"Your mad!".

Scourge chuckled low and turned to Amy slowly, "Now, my dear Rose, how 'bout showing this complete waist his death wish." he said steppin back to enjoy the fight.

Suddenly, Shadow's eyes widened to see Amy vanish in front of him. He looked all over the place trying to find where she was. Without knowing, Amy appeared behind him with the dagger ready to stab once more. Shadow senced her behind him, then quickly jumped out of the way before her dagger could even puncture through him. He landed on the floor and continued to walk backwards watching Amy stand up straight and walk slowly towards him.

Shadow held up his good hand in front of him in defence, "Amy...please...don't do this..." he said with tears almost in his eyes.

Scourge, in the backround, was enjoying himself very much, "She won't hear you! She only obeys me! You never loved her at all! Amy, kill him now!". he yelled out.

Amy held up the dagger having the point pointing at Shadow, and his heart. Her eyes glowed furiously with the trance she was placed in. Shadow backed away all the way to the wall. His back rested on the flat surface as his eyes never left hers, "Rose...please..." he said.

Amy didn't listen at all. She continued to come quietly towards him. Shadow had one tear escape his eyes, but he never losed his posture, "Rose...I know your in there! If you can hear me, then please listen!" he shouted, "Scourge is wrong! Yes, I loved Ameria, but the love I give you is much stronger than ever! I know you can fight this! We've gone through too much to give up! Please...fight...for you and me!".

The pink hedgehog was able to get close to him ready to strike, but again, Shadow was able to jump out of the way. He landed on the ground feeling completely exhausted from the loss of blood from his shoulder. He backed all the way to the wall once more watching Amy move up to him slowly at the end of the room, "Like you said...you can never be mad at me...well, I will never be mad at you! Your too important to raise a fist to, nor yell! I love you, but never be mad at you...so...".

Scourge and Amy looked at him very much confused as Shadow started to unbutton his tunic he had on. Scourge growled to himself, "What the hell is that knight think he's doing?" he asked himself.

Amy watched him unbutton only half of his tunic while slowly creeping up to him. Shadow then took his left hand and pulled away his shirt to show his bare chest where his heart is, "If your really in there, Amy, then you can fight your hardest to escape Scourge's trance...but if you can't...I will never be angry with you. If you can't escape, then hit me right here! Where my heart is! I know you can get out of this, Rose. I know your in there and I want her back! I want my girl back!".

"...I love you..." he said softly at the last part.

Shadow closed his eyes and leaned his head back slightly ready to feel the intense pain he is going to recieve. Scourge looked over to Amy who actually stood in her place. His blue eyes widened to see faint crystal tears coming out of her eyes. He growled to see his trance was starting to escape her, "AMY! GO! KILL HIM!" he yelled.

The pink hedgehog flinched at the sudden yell. She held up her dagger, then charged dead on towards Shadow. The tip pointed to the ebony knight's heart. When she got right up to him, everything was quiet. Scourge on the throne stairs smirked evily at his work. But his grin soon faded to see what is really in front of him. Amy was in Shadow's arms as he was clutching her tightly. The dagger missed his heart and went straight into the wall.

Shadow opened his eyes slowly to see his dear Rose in his arms once more. Amy was still in a trance, but she heard him perfectly. She fought bravely and was able to stop in time. Shadow placed his hand under her chin to have her look up at him. Her eyes still glowed a darker shade, but she was still in there dying to come out to see hiim. The ebony knight leaned down and claimed her lips once more.

'Rose...come back to me...pleases...' he thought wishing to see if she heard his thoughts.

He poured all his love in to the kiss and that love was able to break the trance. Amy's eyes glowed a much brighter and lighter shade of emeralds. Just what he wanted to see. Shadow leaned back to see his rose opening her eyes to greet his. Amy's eyes were still glittered with tears of not sadness, but joy in seeing her knight once more, "S-S...Shadow...?" she stuttered.

"Yes...I knew you could fight." he whispered hugging her tightly.

Amy wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest to hear his gentle heart beat, "I...heard...you...I heard you calling...me...so I fought hard so I could...see you..." she whispered as she sniffed up some tears.

Shadow gently rubbed the back of her head and sniffed as well. The ebony knight was really crying for his rose was now with him and he will never let her go, "I'm...so glad, Rose." he said hiding his face in her neck to smell her wonderful perfume he missed so much.

Amy held him tightly as she was in his arms once more and she was completely happy that she was out of that horrible trance and was finally in her knight's arms. She was finally free and will never seperate from him again.

**AWWWWW! I LOVE THIS ONE! But wait! We still have a great battle to look forward to! So hope you enjoyed this one and please stay tuned for the next one till then, BYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	23. Two Deaths, One Battle

**Yo! Let's just start. This one is very cheesey, but you'll like it.**

**Chapter 23. Two Deaths, One Battle.**

Scourge was on the throne stairs glaring intensively at the two, but mostly Shadow. He was completely baffled that his trance actually broke off like the others. He held up his hand sideways and formed a dark sword in hand. The sword was even more longer and it had a twisted aura surrounding it. Scourge started his way down the stairs and slowly up to them with a freaky smile, "Well...it seems that you are stronger than you seemed..." he said in a panting sort of way.

Shadow looked up and saw that he was coming towards them with a sword ready to kill. He let go of Amy and quickly shoved her behind him in protection, "Stay away from her! She doesn't belong to you anymore!" he growled holding out his arms in front of her.

The lime green hedgehog chuckled miniacley and continued his way toward them, "Now...it's not her I want...I want to see the lovely, red, juicy blood from your viens...your perfect for MY KILL!" he yelled lunging at the two at full speed.

Shadow quickly took out his sword and pushed Amy out of the way. He then collided his sword onto his and the two began to push each other back and forth with the swords together. Amy got up quickly and ran to a safer part of the throne room. Scourge pushed off hard enough to make Shadow throw off his balance. The ebony knight stumbled backwards back to the wall. He looked up to see Scourge holding up his sword directly at his chest. He quickly jumped up and made a front flip landing right behind him. Scourge slammed his sword in the wall like how Amy did with her dagger. He strongly pulled out the sword and turned around to face Shadow once more. Shadow was starting to go even weaker than before. The lime green king was smirking eart to ear seeing him wobble from exhaustion from blood loss.

Shadow tried to keep his body in tact, but he lossed so much blood from his shoulder, it was starting to take a much bigger effect. His eyes began to blur trying to steady the vision on Scourge's moves. Scourge readied himself once more and with another kick to the heel, he charged up at him with the sword much higher to strike his face. Even though Shadow is too week to jump, he can still block a bit. Scourge came up to the knight and thrusted the sword up to his face, but he managed to dodge the attack by leaning on the side. But Scourge wasn't the one to play around. When he saw him move to the side, he quickly kicked up a foot and landed it right on the side of the ebony knight's head.

The kick tossed him right to where Amy was. Shadow rolled on the floor right in front of her, "Shadow!" Amy cried out running up to her knight.

Shadow was completely beaten and worn out. He opened his eyes to see green worried ones staring right at him. He gently pushed away Amy and tried to get up himself, but to no provail. He ended up falling back down on the ground flat on his back. Amy was terrified of what's going to happen now, "Hehehe...seems like your knight wasn't so strong after all." she prompt her head up to see Scourge coming right at them slowly, "don't worry, when he dies, I'll take good care of you, my dear sweet little Rosey.".

Amy widened her eyes in pure horror. He was completely in sane and really looked like he could kill just about anyone without hesitation. Amy placed herself ontop of Shadow in protection and yelled, "NO! GO AWAY!".

"Sorry, I can't do that. He was in my way and now Shadow won't live to see those emerald eyes of yours no longer!" Scourge sneered as he was just about to get close to the two.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP!".

Suddenly, a huge blast of hot flames burst through the doors of the throne room. Amy and Scourge swirved their heads to the doors to see four people charging in through the smoke, "GUYS! Your ok!" Amy shouted as her friends rushed up to her and Shadow.

"Hey, Scourgy, need some fire!" Knuckles joked holding up his hands making large energy balls of fire.

Scourge glared daggers at all of his prisoners and was ready for battle, "Looks like my plan wasn't really stong enough to kill all of you!" he smirked, "but I guess a one on one will be perfect for me!".

Sonic held up his hand and formed an energy ball of winds, "I'm game! Time to play!" he shouted as he threw the ball right at him.

Scourge was able to dodge it by swinging his sword down on it. It hit the sword and disappeared out of no where. Scourge held up his hand and formed a large dark energy ball and threw it down at the two. Knuckles used his power to conterattack his power. The fire was able to burst through the dark energy and went straight at him. Scourge tried to jump, but the attack was able to strike him hard. He yelled in pain as it hit his chest with a burning sensation. He glared up at the two with intense anger in his crystal blue eyes.

The other four rushed over to Amy and Shadow to see if they were ok. Flora kneeled down next to Amy, "Are you ok?" she asked.

Amy nodded, but looked down sadly at Shadow's tattered body, "Yes...but he's too hurt to get up..." she said rubbing his head softly.

"Amy, let me see him!" Alicia said coming up to the other side of the ebony knight.

She knelt down and placed her hands on his chest. Alicia closed her eyes and chanted a spell in her mind. Soon after, a glow of light formed around her hand and around Shadow's body. Amy, Flora, Rouge, and Espio watched carefully as she healed him. After about a couple of minutes, Shadow was finally healed. He had no scratches and no bruises on him anymore. When she was done, Alicia placed her hands off his chest and finally collapsed behind, but was caught by Espio quickly.

Amy looked down at Shadow's face and gasped to see his red gleaming eyes finally open to see hers, "Shadow...?" she called out.

Shadow looked up at her and smiled, "Did I worry you too much?" he asked sitting up slowly.

"SHADOW!" she cried as Amy jumped into his arms and hugged him like no other.

Everyone had smiles on their faces. Shadow smiled wide and hugged Amy close. However, they're sweet reunion came to a close when Scourge saw them together once more. Scourge growled viciously and held up his hand towards them. He formed a huge energy ball the size of a boulder, then suddenly threw it at the group.

"LOOK OUT!" Flora shouted rushing over to get in front of them. She held up her hands and formed a huge shadow wall barier and sheilded the group from the blast.

But for her the blast was too great. The energy ball collided with her sheild and blasted her right to the wall behind them, "FLORA!" Amy shouted runnning up to her friend.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Scourge growled forming another energy ball to finish the rest.

Alicia growled at him and took to the air. She flew over him and formed a powerful energy ball of light. She felt weak at first, but was able to handle it. "HEY SCOURGE!" she yelled getting his attention.

The lime green king looked up to see Alicia throwing down the ball at him. He tried to dodge, but the light was able to smash into his chest. Scourge yelled in pain as he stumbled backwards. Alicia smirked ready to form yet another large ball, but for Scourge, he wasn't done yet. He glared up at her, then suddenly jumped high in the air right up to her. He then vanished from her sight. Alicia looked around tryng to find him till, "ALICIA, BEHIND YOU!" Sonic shouted, but was too late to yell.

Scourge appeared behind her with a dark energy ball in hand. He then slammed it right on her back making the poor angel wolf ram into the wall hard. The ammount of strength he smashed into her made a really large round dent into the wall. Alicia cried in pain as she slid down to the floor. She was much too weak and in pain to stand up anymore. Scourge landed gracefully back onto the floor and held up a large shadowy spear in hand, "Time for you to die, FUCKING WOLF!" he yelled lunging the spear at her.

Alicia raised her head to see the spear coming at her, but she couldn't move at all. She closed her eyes tightly and held her hands up in defence, hoping it won't hit her.

"ALICIA!".

The spear didn't hit her. She then felt a warm trickle of liquid on her face and her body. She opened her eyes slowly to see what happened, but was completely wide to see Espio standing over her with the spear right in his abdomen. Crimson liquid spilled out right onto the floor and on hers and his feet. Espio had his arms out wide in protection and he was facing her with not a hurtful face, but a smile, "A-Ali..cia...are...y-you...alr...i-ight?" he stuttered.

Alicia nodded slowly with her eyes open in pure shock. Espio smiled wider and half closed his eyes, "I...I'm...gl-lad..." he whispered finally falling to the floor in his own blood.

"NOOO!" Alicia cried crawling up to him she picked up his head and held him close to her, "Espio...why...why did...you do this...?".

Espio smiled weakly caressing her face with his thumb, "I...didn...t want...you to...die..." he said whiping away her tears that were wanting to come out.

"But...your dying...why...I don't want you to die!" she held his hand tightly feeling his warm skin now turning cold.

"D...don't...wo-orry...if...I-I...die...I...ll alwa..ys be h...ere...with...yo-ou...".

Alicia cried much more while he tried to comfort her, "But...I don't...want you to! Please...stay with me! I love you!".

Espio's eyes began to droop down slowly, "I...lo-ove...you...to-oo..." he whispered as his eyes closed. Never opened.

Alicia widened her eyes. She slowly unclenched her hand holding his to have it fall on the floor lifeless. She coulnd't believe it. Espio was dead in her arms like she was before with him. She lowered her head down to his chest to hear no heartbeat at all, "N...no...no...no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried hugging him as she cried on his chest.

The others were completely strucked to see their friend sacrifiece himself for her. Amy and Flora were tearing up and Shadow was really angry for what Scourge had done. Scourge chuckled evily and turned back to his rivals, "Who else would like to be next?" he said devilishly.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, BASTARD!" Knuckles yelled holding up his hands and forming large fireballs in his palms.

Sonic growled and held up his hands to make larger energy winds, "This will teach you not to mess with us!" he hissed ready to throw at him.

Scourge smirked and held up his sword in front of him, "Then come and get me!" he said holding out his hand and scrunching up his fingers to them.

Knuckles threw the fireballs first and had many more coming right at him. Scourge was able to dodge by swinging his sword all over. He then counter attacked and thrown a much larger fireball right back at him. Knuckles wasn't too lucky to dodge this time. The attack hit him right into the chest and right at the wall with a large 'bang'. He slid down right on the floor and hung his head unconciouse.

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge yelled rushing up to him hoping he's ok.

Flora ran on the other side of the room on Scourg'e right and formed a larger shadowy spear and aimed it at him, "TAKE THIS!" she yelled throwing the spear right at him.

Scourge saw the attack coming right at him before she could throw it. He held out his hand and somehow grabbed the spear tightly. Flora was dumbfounded at how he could even catch it. The lime green hedgehog smirked at her and held her spear up over his head, "Now it's my turn! DIE!" he threw down the attack right at her.

Sonic widened his eyes and ran at full speed in front of her to take the attack. But to his surprise, it somhow fazed through him. Sonic thought he only did that to trick him. His cocky smile formed on his face and looked up at him, "C'mon! Are you playing a trick, or somthing?" he asked crossing his arms.

"S...S-Sonic...".

Sonic looked behind him and suddenly gasped with much widened eyes. His green pupils large up when he saw the spear she threw at him, but counter attacked back at her was in her abdomen just like what happened to Espio. The spear dissolved into small particles and Flora started to fall backwards. Sonic rushed up and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. He placed his hand on the stab wound hoping it will stop the bleeding as it started to seep out on her clothes. "Flora...Flora!" he called out.

She opened her eyes half way to see her hero holding her close to him, "So..nic...?" she stuttered holding out her hand to touch his face.

"Flora! Your going to be ok! Your going to be just fine!" he tried to assure her, but his voice started to crack as tears formed in his eyes.

Flora shook her head, or at least tried to, "I'm...so...rry...I...ca-an't be h...ere for you..." she whispered in between breaths, "but...I'l...l be with...moth-her..fa-ather...an..d my l-little...sis...ter..".

"NO! Your staying with me! Remember! Your my girl! I won't let you go!".

With a struggling hand, she put her hand on his face and whiped away some tears that were falling out nonstop, "I...wan...ted...t-to...tell...y-you...that..." her breaths started to slow down as her eyes began to slowly droop down, "I...love...you...".

Sonic widened his eyes to see her eyes finally closed and never opened anymore. He held her hand and tried to shake her to wake her up, but to no prevail. Flora was gone. "Flora...Flora...no...FLOOOOORA!" he yelled as endless tears escaped his eyes holding her cold body to his chest.

Shadow and Amy were even more stucked. Two deaths. Amy held her hand over her mouth and started to sob soflty seeing her next closests friend dead in front of her. Shadow turned to Scourge who was smirking triumphantly, "Well, seems that some people are finally out of the way." he said holding out his sword in front of him and licking it devilishly, "Now, it's your turn to die.".

The ebony knight stood up from the ground and took out his sword, "If it's a fight you want...it's a fight you'll get!" he hissed through his clenched teeth.

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I PUT THAT IN! At least it'll get some good reviews right? Ok...hope you...somehow enjoyed this and please stay tuned for the next.**

**Now if you excuse me...I gotta find some tissues...byyyye!**


	24. Final Battle and Goodbyes

**HEEEEEEEELLO! Annnnnnnnnnd START!**

**Chapter 24. Final Battle and Goodbyes.**

* * *

**To make this battle scene even more badass and epic, go to youtube and put in Death of the Titanic. You don't hafta, but it'll make it much more cooler!**

* * *

Shadow held his sword in both hands, then charged at him completely. Scourge jumped a bit when Shadow swung his sword sideways. Scourge jumped and made a front flip behind him to attack from behind. Shadow senced him and quickly turned around to sing a sideway attack on him. The lime green king was able to dogde, but got a deep slice on his chest. He yelled in pain and quickly counterattacked him hard by swinging the sword all over repeatedly. Shadow did his best in backing up from him and dodging each swing. Soon he was unlucky that Scourge swung his sword so Shadow could dodge and be distracted. He ducked down and sweeped him off his feet flat on the ground.

When Shadow was lying on his back, Scourge readied his sword aiming for his heart, but the ebony hedgehog was faster. He slammed the point down, but Shadow rolled over on his left making the sword stab the ground. Shadow jumped back up on his feet and striked his sword out. Scourge dodged it while trying to get his sword out of the floor. He quickly took it out and jumped away from the strike. Shadow kept on swinging his sword all over and chasing his enemy all over. Scourge growled under his breath. He was losing badly and he of all kings lost to a pathetic knight. Just when he thought he was about to be attacked one final time, Shadow swung his sword, but had an opening on his chest. Scourge smirked and ducked quickly. He then rushed up close to him. His nose almost touched Shadow's. He widened his eyes to see the blue sapphires glaring at him. He suddenly felt a hard kick to his chest making him spit out blood. He then jumped up and round kick him in the stomach making the ebony knight fly to a nearby wall. Shadow slammed in hard making a large dent the size of a bulder on the wall.

Shadow sat up and leaned his back on the wall. He looked up to see Scourge walking up to him slowly with a twisted evil grin plastered on his face. When he got up to him, he pointed his sword up at his heart once more, "You poor fool. Without your two friends, you can't defeat me." he chuckled.

The ebony knight growled low, "I will defeat you, you fucking shit!" he snarled.

Scourge smirked, "Oh, really?" he asked, "by the way, what about that sweet princess of yours?".

"What the fucking hell are you playing at!?".

Scourge held up his hand showing the locket fastened in his fingers. Shadow's pure red eyes widened to see his beloved remembrance of Ameria in his slimy hands, "I mean this beautiful thing. It's so old, and worn out." he taunted.

Shadow growled ferally and tried his best to get up, "GIVE IT BACK!" he yelled visciously.

"Sorry. You don't diserve this piece of trash.".

Scourge clutched the locket in his hands and with a strong grip, he instantly shattered the locket into millions of peices. Shadow's crimson eyes widened even more to see his hand open and having the little particles fall out lightly to the floor. He couldn't believe what had just happened. His preciouse gift and momento had just been destroyed in front of him. Shadow clenched his teeth in pure rage and growled even more deadly. How dare he. How dare he. HOW DARE HE!

Shadow tried his best to sit up and stand. He glared intense daggers of death at the king in front of him, "You...fucking...SHIT!" he yelled even louder.

Scourge smirked watching him struggle to stand, but immediatley fall right to the floor, "Too bad it's your time to end. Say goodbye...SHADOW THE FOOL!" he yelled thrusting the sword right at his shoulder.

The sword plunged into his skin letting the knight yell in pure pain. "SHADOW!" Amy cried out. She wanted to help her knight all she can, but what could she do, "someone...anyone...what do i do!?".

"Amy..." suddenly, she heard a voice. A familiar voice echoed in her head. Amy looked all over the place hoping of seeing who was talking to her, "Amy...close you eyes..." she heard her.

Amy closed her eyes and thought hard wanting to know who it was, "Who is it? Who's there!?" she thought.

"It's time to reveal the true element of heart!" she heard her, "Amy...you are the true element!".

Amy opened her eyes wide after that, "I'm...the..." her thoughts were interrupted when her sapphire jewel of Isis glowed a familiar glow.

She looked down to see the jewel glowing of words onto the gem. She read the words carefully and closed her eyes tightly, "I...am the...element...I am...and I'm not alone...my friends...Shadow...there here! I won't let him win!" she thought out loud.

"HE MA TA KAENA SO HAMA!".

Suddenly the glow of the jewel brightened up in a lovely shade of pink and magenta. The whole room lit up intensively making Scourge look up from his painful attacking. Shadow looked up weakily to see Amy's body start to glow a brilliant color of white, "A...Amy..." he said softly holding out his hand to her.

Rouge and Knuckles who was able to wake up for this, Sonic still clutching the body of his love to his chest, and Alicia the same with hers watched in bewilderment to see the last of the elements finally able to show herself. Amy stood up from the ground and held up her hands to her side, "Everyone...join in...and DEFEAT THE EVIL KING ONCE AND FOR ALL!" she yelled throwing her hands out in front of her.

One by one, each element shouted theirs clearly out.

"WIND!".

"FIRE!".

"WATER!".

"AIR!".

"EARTH AND SHADOWS! TIME TO SHOW OUR TRUE POWERS NOW!" Amy yelled forming a large ball of power of each element they had succesfully found.

Amy held up her hands higher over her head, then suddenly shot it right to Scourge, but mostly Shadow. The powers of both wind, fire, water, air, earth, and shadows seeped into Shadow's sword making it even more powerful than ever. His special sword glowled a brilliant shade of magenta and gold. The power was able to heal his body completely, making him able to fight with more strength than his.

Shadow placed his hand right on Scourge's sword clutching it hard. The strength he had was able to pull the sword out of his shoulder. The sides of the blade cut deep wounds in his hand, but it didn't need any sort of yelp for the foolish pain. Scourge saw the wonderful strength he had from pulling the blade out of his body. Shadow clutched the sword harder then slammed it right into the wall next to him. He stood up quickly and swung his sword at the lime green king.

Scourge widened his eyes and luckily jumped out of the way in time, but Shadow was much faster than him. Shadow swung his sword back, but with a heavy blow, he kicked him hard in his stomach making the king spit out blood from his mouth. Afterwards, he shoved the sword right into his abdomen. Scourge widened his sapphire pupils staring at the ruby glaring reds. Shadow shoved the sword harder in and as he did, the blade split out from his back as blood splurted out all on the floor and the two.

The lime green king clenched his teeth as blood seeped out from his mouth, "H...ow...how...could...y...ou...win...? The...el...ements...h...o...w...?" he stuttered holding the sword which was still inside him.

Shadow glared and smirked, "Even in death...the souls remain alive! The elements were already with us!" he growled pulling his sword out quickly.

The king fell slowly forward right on the ground in his own crimson blood. Shadow held the sword up to his chest and closed his eyes, 'For all those souls that have been killed by this retched man...you are now free.' he thought in prayer before sheething his sword.

When he turned around, he saw Amy's body still glowing with a fog of bright magenta and pink around her. He rushed over to her, but stayed back away from her. Amy was now clouded in a large thick puff of energy forming around her body. The others wondered what the hell was going on, buy were not able to see what was happening inside the large cloud of energy. Shadow clenched his hands tightly wanting to go in there and find Amy, but he wasn't able to even get near her. They all stayed out hoping that their closest friend was alright.**(Just to let you people know that I'm doing this as I go, so if you don't like it, blame writers block)**

Inside, Amy was floating in a deep space of light. She looked around to see nothing but beatiful shades of gold and silver all over the place as if it was heaven. "Amy..." she looked forward to see the familiar woman that showed in her dreams ever since she got to the enchantid world. She looked completely familiar to her. Her eyes, her hair, her face...everything. Amy slowly floated up to her and widened her eyes in pure shock, "A...Ameria?" she spoke in a softer tone.

The woman smiled and nodded, "That's right, my dear little one." she said in a gentle sound of her voice.

Amy smiled back much wider, "Your just like what Shadow said! You really are the most beautiful ever!" she complimented earning a light chuckle from the princess.

"Your too kind, child. Thank you. Now that the evil king is finished, all hope is restored once more. You should be very happy, Amy." Ameria said happily.

"I wish I was happy...both...my close friends died in battle...their gone forever and we'll never see them again...".

Ameria shook her head and smiled warmly, "Their not. Their right here." she said holding out her hands to her sides.

Amy looked up and in shock, she saw the transparent of familiar forms on the side of the princess. She looked much more closer to see the body of Flora's on her right and Espio's on her left, "They are never gone. You are the element of heart. They wish to come back. Back to the world to their loved ones." Ameria said gently.

Amy looked at the two silohetts and smiled to hear them pleas for to be alive again, "I want to be home again. Seeing my sister and mother and father was wonderful, but I want to be with my hero. My great blue hedgehog again." Flora said softly.

"I want to be with my special person. She taught me so much for love and protection and me being away from her isn't what I wish. I want to be with my special angel once more and forever." Espio whispered softly.

Amy felt a tear stroll down her face, but was able to whipe it away quickly. She looked back up at Ameria and smiled, "As an element of heart, I will succeed! I will bring my friends back!" she said happily.

Ameria held her hands up and chanted a spell under her breath. The two silohetts now were formed into small round balls in her hands. She floated over to Amy and gently handed the balls to her. Amy generously took them and held them close to her body. The warm feeling made her very happy inside as she felt the happiness in her friends souls.

Before she was about to leave, she looked back to the princess and asked, "One thing...how can I look just like you...?".

Ameria smiled and leaned forward close to her face, "It's because you are me." she whispered and kissed her cheek softly, "tell my dear Shadow that I never am far away from him and I'll always look after him.".

"I will...thank you so much, prin...Ameria!" Amy said happily as the scene started to fade away into nothing.

Amy closed her eyes tightly hoping that she was able to be back in the palace with the others. She felt the presence of the cloudy mist fading away and was now in the room with her friends. She opened her eyes to see the eyes of the others staring at her in bewilderment. She looked around the room and saw the two bodies in the arms of their lovers. She smiled warmly and gently tossed the balls of the souls into the rightful bodies.

As the souls seep into the bodies, everyone was watching with widened and confused eyes. Sonic held Flora close to him and saw the wonderful shades of lavender he wished to see finally showing themselves to him. Flora raised her head up and saw the blue hero in tears that his love was alive, "F...F...Flora?" he whispered.

Lips were placed on the mouth of the one who asked. Flora parted and smiled wide to him, "Good morning, Sonic." she said happily.

Sonic's emerald green pupils widened in happiness. He threw his arms around her and hugged her like no other as she did him. Alicia watched them with a happy yet heavy heart. She looked to Espio who was still in her arms dead, till she saw the ball coming up to her slowly. She watched carefully as it seeped into his body slowly. His warm skin, after that, started to warm up in her touch completely making her heart skip a beat. When she was about to say somthing, yellow golden eyes opened up wide to see hers.

Alicia was doing flips inside as she saw Espio slowly sitting up and looking into her sapphire crystals, "...E...spi...o...?" she whispered softly.

Espio smiled and leaned forward to kiss her warm lips again finally. He parted and looked into her eyes once more. The eyes he was dying to see, "Your mother says hi." he said happily.

"ESPIO!" Alicia cried throwing her arms out wide hugging him so hard, he tumbled back right back onto the floor. But he didn't care. He smiled and hugged his love harder that he is now back with her once more.

Rouge smiled so wide her mouth almost burst. She turned around to face Knuckles who was on the left of her and threw her arms out around his neck. Knuckles did the same and started to spin around with her happily laughing and cheering that everyone's ok. Shadow rushed up to Amy who was worn out from the hard magic she had to use. She was sitting on the ground on all fours. She looked up to see a hand to her with smiling crimson eyes down on her. She smiled and gently took his hand as he pulled her up and into a quick hug. Amy hugged him hard on his warm chest, but suddenly felt a sharp feeling in her shirt.

Shadow felt it too and parted from her to see what was inside the shirt. His hands never left her waist as Amy looked in to take out the locket from her shirt that was destroyed by Scourge. Shadow's eyes widened and smiled wide. Amy smiled back warmly at him, "Ameria wanted me to tell you that she is never far away and will always watch you." she said happily.

The ebony knight brought her into another hug and kissed her passionately. The group was now all together and will stay together forever. Scourge was dead and the world was now back in order of his retched leaderships. The group made it out and back to the castle. They told the king and queen about the adventure and were awarded in bravery and truth. Shadow was now the leader of the knights of Pandonia, Knuckles and Espio were awarded into the knights as well. Amy, Flora, Alicia, and Rouge were now known as ladies of Pandonia and royalty of the court. Soon after, the king and queen celbrated with a large celebration for the groups wonderful adventure in defeating Scourge. A couple of hours later, the group was outside in the night. The stars glowed even brighter and beautiful to the naked eyes. The moon glowed wonderfully on the great power of the team.

Amy was in her loves arms watching the stars twinkle in the nights sky and shooting across the black cape of night. She closed her eyes and smiled warmly now that the whole thing with Scourge is done and over with, she was able to now be with her knight forever. Amy felt Shadow turn her around to place a kiss upon her lips once more. She smiled in the kiss and returned it heavenly. As did the others as well.

When the two parted the looked into each other's eyes passionately, "I love you, Rose." Shadow said softly.

"I love you too, Shadow." she returned it.

Suddenly, red and green eyes widened in shock to see Amy's body glowing in a pure blue color. She stepped back and looked at herself wondering what was going on, "Whats...happening!?" she asked in a panicky tone.

The others came up and were now shocked to see her starting to disappear, "Amy! Your transparent!" Knuckles shouted.

It's true. She was and was actually disappearing from the world. The task of Scourge is done and she was now ready to go home, "Wait...I'm...going home...NO I CAN'T!" she cried hugging herself in tears.

Shadow was dumbfounded and heartbroken that what was happening was true in front of him. Alicia started to tear up like her, "But you can't go! You can't!" she cried as Espio pulled her into a saddful embrace.

"Please! Don't go, Amy! Your part of this world and us!" Rouge shouted in tears.

Flora was crying intensivily on Sonic's chest not wanting to see her best friend disappear from her sight, "Ames! Don't go!" Sonic shouted holding Flora tightly as he felt tears in his eyes.

Amy looked up at her friends to know that this might be the last time she will ever see them again, "I don't wanna go...I love it here and I love you guys...I don't...I DON'T WANNA GO!" she cried.

She then felt strong warm arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Shadow couldn't believe it. It was just like with Ameria, and now his only love was leaving him as well. He had several tears escaping his eyes as he tightly grasped his love to his body not ever wanting to let go. Amy looked up at him to hear him sniffle and cry soflty, "S-Shadow...?" she said.

"Don't forget about me..." she heard him say in a whisper, "Don't forget about me, or this place...I love you...more than anything...".

She wrapped her arms around him and tightly squeezed him hearing him cry on her shoulder, "I...love you too...Shadow..." she cried as she was vanishing slowly.

Shadow hugged her and held her till he felt his hands slowly lowering to his chest. He looked down to see that Amy was gone. Rouge and Alicia broke down as did Knuckles and Sonic. Espio had a few tears in his eyes, but didn't want to show them. Flora was on her love's chest crying her eyes out for her dear friend. Shadow clenched his hands to his sides. He slowly looked up to the blackness of the sky. He prayed that someday, his rose will return to him.

**And DONE! Yep that's it. Nothing after this. Nada, nothin, zelch, completely done! Different World is now over!**

**...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOT! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**You thought I was gonna leave you on this right? You weridos XP Yep the next one is gonna be the very last one. You know what...I gotta say this one was bad too. I'm not really happy with this chappie, but if you are than YAY!**

**So review nicely and BYYYYYYYYYEEE!**


	25. Epilogue

**HEEEEEEEEY PEOPLEEEEEE! Yep this is it! The final chapter of Different World. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO! Ok, first I like to thank my wonderful reviewers. Myestica, Poppy the Rabbit, MEGAANIMEFREAK27, casey10rok, Amy roxs1, JMxJLxRT, Dovewing01, soincfan0987, Princess Dark-Rose, sonic1133, and everyone else THANK YOU! I like to thank Taria Robotnik for giving me her wonderful and fantastic ideas in making this! LOVE YA GIRLFRIEND! To everyone who wanted their OCs in this, I'm sorrry, I tried my best to put every OC in this, but failed. I hope you still liked this story.**

**P.S. No I'm sorry, but this story won't have a sequal, only because I can't think of any sort of good plot for it. Hate to say it, but no. I am making a sequal(maybe) to Blood Colored Rose, so hope you are looking forward to that! And Start!**

**Chapter 24. Epilogue**

**(Amy's POV)**

It's been about three years since that day. Three years ever since I've been to that different world. I'm now a full woman who actually made it out ok in school and living. I worked my ususal when I got back. It was like nothing happened. I remember lying on the grassy floor in the park where I found the gem of Isis. Funny thing is, it stayed with me. I thought it would disappear when I came back...but I had it around my neck. When I woke up, I found myself back home. At least you would call this home. I tried my best to get back to that world. I wanted to see Shadow again! I wanted to see my friends! But the gem...didn't do anything...nothing. I guess in the real world, there is no such thing as magic. I was miserable for a couple months trying to find a way back to the world, but so far, I didn't come close.

Now that today is my graduation, I'm finally gonna be done with school and everything else. I didn't care. All I wanted to be was to be back home in Pandonia with my friends and Shadow. I misssed him so much. I had many boys coming up to me if they like to go out with me, but I turned them down saying I already have a boyfriend. Sure they never saw him, hell he was living in a different world where monsters roamed and an evil person tried to take over the world. But Shadow was different. Better than these ass'. He was strong, protective, kind, and he loved me for me. That's why I want to go back, but I guess...it won't happen.

I was walking down the rocky path in the school's courtyard. I was so deep in thought that I didn't know someone was coming up to me from behind. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Zachary!? He stood there with a look of a different facial expression I never did see at all. Ever since I got back, I never talked to him at all. He still hurt me badly and I could never get that out of my head. But, I guess I could show a few words to him.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes, "Yes?" I said. I was still mad at him and he could tell.

Zachary looked away from my gaze scratching his head nervously, "Hey...Amy. Uh...I wanted to see how you've been." he said.

What is this guy playing, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I said in a tone that was nice, but it had a hint of pain and anger in it.

"Amy...I...wanted to know...if you...like to go out with me?" wait...what did he say?

"Excuse me!?".

He was redder than Knuckles. He never once talked to me since I got back and now he actually talked to me let alone asked me out!? He cleared his throat and looked back at me, "Yeah..will you?" he asked again.

I stared at him for god knows when. I was surprised. Completely surprised. I shook my head and cleared my throat as well before answering, "Zachary...thanks for asking, but..." the second I said that, his face completely shattered, "I already have a boyfriend." I told him the same thing I say to every boy.

He looked at me with confusion and anger, "What are you talking about?" he asked, "you always say you have a boyfriend, but no one has seen him. Are you lying, or you are you telling the truth!?".

"What makes you think I'm lying!?" I yelled, "I too have one. A better, loving person than you!".

I was about to walk away when I was held back. I turned around to see him holding my wrist and a face of guilt, "What did I ever do to you!? Tell me!?" he asked in a sad tone.

"Remember three years back. I heard you talking about me with your friend. You said I was a loner and a bitch! Why would I go out with someone who calls me that!?".

"But...that was long time ago and you've changed and so have I!".

I've changed? I've changed!? Did he only like me cause I've changed!? I growled and threw my hand back out of his grip and glared at him, "So that's why you want to go out with me, because I've changed!?" I asked getting up in his face, "I did and you know what!? I hate you! You only go out with girls who are prettier and more sexier than me! You only want to go out with me so you could get in my pants and fuck me! Well you know what!?".

I took my hand back and threw it across his face. The sound echoed all over the place as many people around me watched me make a total fool of the most popular guy in the whole school. I saw the pain in his face as he held his sore cheek, "JUST FUCK SOMEONE ELSE, CAUSE I'M DONE WITH YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

With that, I turned around and walked away hearing some gossip about me and Zachary, but I didn't care. When I knew I was out of sight, I ran away. I ran straight out of the school and out of sight. Before I knew it, I was in the park. The very place I found the gem of Isis. I walked over to the pond and watched the ducks and ducklings play in the cool crystal waters. I felt...happy. I was finally free of Zachary. I had to admit, when I got back, I was glad to see him. But he wasn't at all what he used to be. I'm glad I told him off.

The wind blew the waters as it rippled in a graceful move across the wet surface. I sat on the grass and pulled my legs up to my chest. I sat there hoping that this was all just a dream and to wake up in my bed with no one around me to comfort. I closed my eyes and tried to vision of what Pandonia is doing. I visioned the many faces of my friends and my love. Shadow. I wondered what he was doing. He probably missed me as much as I missed him. I wanted to go back. I want to leave this horrible place. This isn't home. This is only a nightmare.

"I want to go home...I want to go home...I WANT TO GO HOME!" I shouted in repeats as endless pools of tears streamed down my face.

Suddenly, the gem inside my shirt glowed a brilliant shade of blue. I looked down to see the gem actually floating out of my shirt. It floated in my face and revealed gold words in the gem. I smiled to inside knowing what was going on. I looked at the words carefully. I then took the gem in my hands and held it close to my chest. I'm going back! I'm coming back! I closed my eyes and thought hard of the place I was going back to.

"Atem ma nashi." I whispered softly.

I kept my eyes closed, but I felt myself floating in air. It was just like before. I am going back! Shadow...I'm coming back to you!

* * *

**(normal POV)**

An ebony hedgehog knight was resting under a tree in the light of the sun. He was lying with his head in his arms and sleeping soundly. Shadow was in deep thought which led him to slumber. He thought of some ways he tried to bring his rose back to him. It had been three years since that day they took out Scourge once and for all and were completely happy, but heartbroken when Amy left them for her own world. Everything changed completely. Knuckles and Rouge were now happily married with a 2 year old son, Isaic**. **Flora and Sonic were engaged and soon to be wed in the next few months. They too were expecting a child of their own. Espio and Alicia were now a happy royal couple. Alicia made her way back to her kingdom and set everything correct once again along with her love by her side. Since then, her grandfather backed down and now she was the queen of Cerilia and Espio a proud king. They too have two wonderful twins. A prince and a princess.

Everyone was truly happy, but for Shadow he still wanted his love back to him. Many fine young ladies came and asked for him, but he shuned them down and told him he was in love with someone else. No one was to take his precious rose's place in his heart. He layed on the grassy ground and breathed in the wonderful fumes of the sweet grass and air. He suddenly heard some footsteps coming up to him. He opened his eyes to see the red knight coming up to him with his son on his shoulders and the purple king with his 1 year old daughter, Serina close in his arms.

Isaic was a pale red echidna with white scruffy hair. He had his Knuckles' eyes, and mother's smile. He wore only a brown pare of pants and white shirt that was dirty from wrestling with his old man. Serina was a brown little cub with cute tiny angel wing. Her small short curly pale white hair came to her shoulders. She had Espio's eyes and Alicia's spirit, but only her wings. She wore a cute cream colored dress with a little gem on the chest and frills on the bottom and sleeves. Along with Damion, their son, he was a little purple chameleon with sapphire eyes and a short little horn on his head like his father's. He didn't have wings since he was a boy, but he had his mother's special powers

"Hey, Shadow!" he called out as Isaic started to play with his father's locks. Knuckles wore his special knight's uniform like Shadow's only it was red on the silver parts of the medal.

"Hello, Shadow the knight." Espio joked. He wore his usual clothes, but with a red cape with a Cerilian crest on the chest plate. He also wore a gold crown on his head signifying as the king.

Shadow sat up from his rest and watched him walk up to him slowly, "Hey." he said in a low voice.

Knuckles put Isaic down and walked up to the ebony knight, "You still sad about what happened?" he asked.

"Yes..." he answered in sadness.

"Shadow, it's been three years. You need to at least let go.".

Shadow stood up from his seat and flared his red crimson eyes at him, "I WON'T EVER LET HER GO!" he yelled clenching his fists to his side.

Isaic hid behind Knuckles and Serina hid her face in Espio's chest who sighed and closed his eyes, "Shadow...I hate to see you like this. You've been so miserable and you never let it go of it. I know it's really hard and you can't live without her. Neither can we, but we must move on." he told him.

The ebony knight looked down at the ground and growled under his breath, "I...I know...I just...I love her too much and to see her...vanish from me...I couldn't live without...her." he whispered as tears started to form in his eyes.

Knuckles placed a hand on his shoulder prompting him to look up. He showed him his cocky smile a blue hedgehog would always show, "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out." he assured him.

Shadow didn't say anything, but a simple nod was his responce. Espio looked over to the castle town and noticed his wife along with three other people were waiting for them to return. The group, today, were excited about seeing each other for a long time. Ever since the adventure ended, they all wanted to got their seperate ways, but knowing Sonic and Knuckles, they kinda wanted to have a bit of fun for a while. Espio turned back to the two and cleared his throat, "Come on guys. They're waiting for us." he said turning around and walking down the hill to the castle town.

"Yeah, yeah! Come on, lover boy! Let's go!" he said scooping up his child and chasing after the king of Cerilia.

Shadow watched his friends leave a bit, then kicked off a heel to follow shortly afterwards. He was still sad and in thought, but decided to let it go for this one day. When the tree got back to their old friends, they all decided to stroll around town and maybe check back with the king and queen of Pandonia. Sonic and Flora were as usual fighting a bit when Sonic started to play around with her hair. Sonic, as a knight, he wore the usual Pandonia knights uniform, but in blue this time and his usual red and white shoes. Flora wore only a small simple light green dress and her longer hair reached out to her tail. She had it in a neat bun till he started to play along with her. She was only three months pregnant with her child.

Rouge was watching Knuckles chasing Isaic around playfully through town. She wore a dark blue dress and a small poncho around her shoulders as a baby shower gift from Flora. She had her hair down, but cut if short so it went to her sholder length. Her wings grew out, but not that much. Alicia held onto her little prince as she watched her daughter fly a bit over their heads. Espio and her kept a good watch on her in case she accidentally falls, or runs into anything. She wore a lovely golden gown with a Cerilian necklace she had ever since. Her long blob blond hair almost reached down to the ground She had on a silver crown only a small one than his and her wings grew out long and beatiful.

The group had their fun for about three hours. Shadow on the other hand was still sad over one person he wished to share in this fun time. The group was outside the town and made their way to an open field where Isaic, Damion, and Serina can play. The adults sat with their loved ones except Shadow who watched the kids play, or at least try to since they were young.

Sonic looked up the sky in thought, "You know, it's been three years since we took out Scourge. And funny thing is, we still have our powers." he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Rouge nodded, "It's nice knowing that everything is back in order." she said leaning her head on her husband's shoulder sitting on the warm grass.

"But...something is missing...someone actually." Flora pointed out standing next to Sonic.

"Amy..." queen Alicia answered in a sad voice. Espio quickly wrapped his arms around her comforting her.

Shadow looked down in sadness when he heard her name, "I wonder what she's doing?" Espio asked holding his wife close to him.

"I hope she's happy there in her world..." Flora said softly making everyone feel even more depressed.

Shadow crossed his arms and looked up at the sky. The blue lit up color was so wonderful to see as the puffy clouds flew all around the earth. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, 'Rose...I hope your doing alright...without you...it's nothing like before...' he thought listening to the silent wind and the laughter of the children.

Suddenly, a powerful sence of energy was made making his bloody red eyes wide. He knew this power very well. He looked over to the direction where he senced it. He must've been the only one who did. With a kick of a heel, Shadow sped off leaving his friends with puzzled looks, "SHADOW WHERE YA GOIN!?" he heard Knuckels, but didn't respond. He was too focused on what this feeling is and is determinded to find it.

When he got to the area he felt the presence, he realized he was at the area where he first met Amy. He looked around and all over the area hoping of finding the presence. He then heard some shuffleing coming out of the woods next to the place. He got in his battle stance and readied his sword waiting for the battle to start, but what happened was a monster never came out, but a girl. A pink hedgehog came out of the trees and bushes. Shadow's eyes completely widened in pure shock. She looked very familiar and she was wearing the gem of Isis around her petite neck.

'A...A...Amy...?' he screamed in his head hoping it was really her.

The pink hedgehog looked around and for some reason, she had a great big smile on her face. "I...can't believe it...I'm...back home!" she said happily hugging herself.

"Rose?" she heard her name call out and was completely in tears to hear the familiar velvity tone she was dying to hear.

She turned around to see the ebony knight standing with his mouth gaping open and his blood shot eyes wide in shock. This girl was and truly is the one he was waiting for. Amy was back home and she was standing face to face with her true love in front of her, "S...Shadow...?" she stuttered.

Shadow walked up slowly to her hoping she wouldn't be scared of him. As he did, visions of the past flew through his mind of only him and her together. Amy stayed in her place with her hands clenched together and close to her chest as she watched him approach her carefully. When he got close to her, they looked into each other's eyes. Emerald meeting ruby. The ebony kninght held up his hand and placed it on her muzzle. She felt warm and soft. Just like he remembered her. He carresed her cheek with his thumb seeing tears of joy in her eyes as was his.

"Your...really home..." he said as two tear drops fell out of his eyes.

Amy smiled as wide as she could and threw her arms around her knight as he did her. The two hugged like no other hoping that this wasn't a dream. Shadow hid his face in her soft quills and neck breathing in her rose scented fumes as she layed her head on his shoulder hugging him till he passes out, "Shadow! I'm...so glad to finally see you!" she cried an endless pool of tears.

"What took you so damn long, Rose!?" he asked in a happy tone trying not to crack as tears fall out of his eyes nonstop.

They parted, but their hands never let go, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm late...I tried all my hardest to find a way back here and when I saw the gem glow, I knew I was going home and I wanted to see you-!" Amy was cut off when Shadow placed his lips onto hers.

She missed this so very much. Being held in her love's arms and kiss him was even better. She felt more protective and loved than ever. The kiss lasted for a few minutes till they parted for a breather. Shadow carressed her cheek and kissed her forehead, "I've missed you so much...I love you..." he whispered holding her close to his body.

"I've missed you too! I love you forever!" Amy cried hugging him even closer.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the two parted when they heard the sound of their friends coming up to them. Knuckles rushed up a little to see the knight along with someone else, "HEY! SHADOW...AMY!?" he yelled.

Everyone, after they heard the name, ran at full speed up to Knuckles to see he wasn't lying. Amy was really there and in full flesh and blood, "AMY!" they shouted running up to her very quickly.

"EVERYONE! YOUR HERE!" Amy shouted running up to her closests friends and holding out her arms in a large group hug.

Flora and Rouge tackled her to the ground hugging her to death. When she got up, Alicia, still holding her baby boy, hugged her while crying tears of pure joy. Sonic and Knuckles, holding his son in his arms, gave her hugs as well even tearing up a bit. Espio, holding Serina, gave her a deep loving hug as he really missed her as well. A ninja does get emotional. Amy was happy that she was back home. Everyone was there and was very happy that she will never leave them again.

After the wonderful reunion, Amy and Shadow were finally together till the very end. A few months later, they were married and were blessed with a daughter. Amy continued to live along with the others and learned more in life of Pandonia with Shadow there to help her all the way. The two never let go of their bonds and were finally together forever.

**And that my friends is the end of the story. Again thank you to all who loved this wonderful story and please stay tuned for the next stoy coming up. BYYYYYYYYYYYE!**


End file.
